Loner
by yazzyazz
Summary: What if the blind captain Kaname Tousen had a younger sister that no one but a select few actually knew about? And what if you paired her with child protege Captain Hitsugaya? Add a little friendly bet between friends and see if these two sad hearts can come together. Bleach characters don't belong to me they belong to Tite Kubo only my characters belong to me. Rated M just in case
1. prolouge

"Heiwa Kaname, you realize the responsibilities that are to be put upon you by accepting this position," Genryusai Shigekuni Yamato said to the young woman standing in front of him. Heiwa keeping her head down in a bowing position, her dark purple braids flowing down her shoulders hitting the floor.

"You realize that taking your late brother's former position as 9th Division Captain will not be a simple task, you will be criticized, tested and will not be trusted by most of your division to say the least," he continued to explain to her.

Criticized, tested, hated, blamed….it was not anything she had not come accustomed to after her brother, the late Captain Kaname Tousen became a traitor by following Sousuke Aizen when he betrayed the Soul Society. Heiwa for some strange reason not even knowing about their plans and being in the service as a bodyguard for a royal family, but somehow she was as much as a traitor as they were. Even though she had worked hard to be obedient and salvage her reputation and used her fighting abilities to get all the way to captain position the young woman and the Captain-Commander both knew that it would never be easy for her.

"I knew what I was walking into when Kaname betrayed everyone of the Soul Society and I decided to stay, Captain-Commander Yamato," she brought her head up and looked into his rarely opened eyes. " I only wish not to fail you sir...after everything you have taught me to fail you is to fail myself,". She brought he head back down lower your voice full of confidence and determination. A hand was brought down on her shoulder and looked back to see Chojiro Sasakibe giving her a gentle smile.

"I have the most confidence that you will lead well and possible clear your families name that's been tainted by your brother actions in the past,". Heiwa bowed her head again and rose from her sitting position and walked over to Chojiro who held her 9th Division Captain's haori with the papaver somniferum on the back . The same symbol that her brother had worn when he had served, if ever faithfully. She took the haori from his hands with a deep bow and turned back towards the Captain-Commander looking at the small white wolf like creature with deep jade eyes sitting in his lap curled up without a care in the world.

"Shiroi Kiba, time to go," she said. The tiny creature opened its eyes at the request and hoped to her shoulder in a unseen speed and with one last bow from her they slid the door closed and walked away.

"Captain-Commander do you think that Heiwa-san will be alright," Chojiro asked. The old man groaned leaning more on his cane.

"That is Captain Tousen now Lieutenant Sasakibe, she has a duty to fulfill now and there are no room for mistakes, she will just have to be 'alright'," he said looking out the window. Inside worry did stir for the girl that he helped raised. There was deception everywhere and he had hoped he had prepared her enough to see through it, the old man could sadly not see everything.


	2. old friends, new faces

Shuhei Hisagi sat in his office in his division waiting for what it seemed like forever. Heiwa should've been here by now, why was it taking so long for her to arrive. He was already nervous about having to introduce her to her new company and having to deal with the fact of how the company would react to her. There had been rumors spreaded already that one of the three traitors sister would be their new captain. What if she was the same? Where had she come from? Why were they just hearing about her now? Too many questions and not enough time to figure out how to answer them.

"Shuuuuheeeiii…..Shuuuuheeeii, have you mastered the art of sleeping with your eyes open," a voice asked him bringing him out of his thoughts, shaking his head in front of him stood a chocolate skinned girl with long purple braids tied in a high french braid ponytail on the top of her head while the bottom was shaved in a v shape. She three rings in each ear and flowing tribal tattoos coming from her neck to her green nailed fingers. Her hamaka was cut like Soifon's with the tie around her neck in the front in a bow and showed more cleavage and now all grown she had curves that could compare to Yoruichi. Finishing it off with her captain's haori. Looking back at her face he saw she still had the same grey eyes.

"Now Shuhei didn't you always tell me it's rude to stare," Heiwa said laughing. Shuhei went into hug her but was met by white fuzz.

"Hello again Shiroi Kiba, it's good to see you to," he said petting the little wolf. "You're late Heiwa or I guess I should be saying Captain Tousen," he said looking to the side.

"Please don't call me that Shuhei, I'm honestly getting a headache thinking about people calling me that,".

"You're going to have to get used to it, when you go before the company they will be calling you that,"

"You mean before or after they probably try to run me out with insults and accusations," she said giving him a serious look.

"...I wish I could try to help with that, I've tried to explain-,"

"It's alright Shuhei, I don't expect anyone to accept me at first i'll have to work for it," she said playing with Shiroi Kiba while he sat on her braids.

"And how do you expect to do that," Shuhei asked her. Heiwa paused for a moment letting Shiori Kiba around her neck.

"I have not figured that out completely, but maybe if you take me for sweets and tea and we can figure it out," she said smiling at him. Shuhei sighed and got up pulling Heiwa with him.

"Are you trying to avoid the subject," he asked her.

"Avoid no but it has been about two hours since I had something sweet and it's either I get something now or I possibly destroy something from sugar withdrawal, your choice," she said with a sweet look on her face, but he knew better than to let that sweet face make him think not to take her words seriously. He sighed and walked towards the door with Heiwa right behind him.

In Squad 10

"Matsumoto! Why are you here if you're not even going to do any of your work," Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled at his second in command. She was currently sitting on his desk filing her nails and checking them from time to time.

"But captain it's so boring and there's nothing to do, Matsumoto whined sliding down to the floor.

"You could do your work and that would be something to do," he said to her, his eyebrow twitching.

"Huh is that Hisagi-san, who's he with," Matsumoto said putting her hand above her eyes to better her view.

"Hey," Hitsugaya yelled at her," don't ignore me when I'm talking to you,".

"Is that a captain's haori she's wearing...oh and she looks so cute, look at that hair, so pretty," Matsumoto squealed. Hitsugaya raised his head to yell at Matsumoto when he saw the girl that Shuhei Hisagi was with. She was indeed wearing the 9th Division's Captain haori, underneath was a halter top version of a soul reaper uniform showing the many lines of tattoos going from her neck to around her forearms to her fingers. Her hair was purple with her hair underneath shaved in a downward v shape and on her shoulder was a strange dog looking creature.

"HEEEYYY SHUHEI, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO,"Matsumoto yelled taking her captain's attention off the girl. The pair looked across into Hitsugaya's office and suddenly the girl beside Shuhei disappeared and before anyone could completely blink she was in his office in front of Matsumoto.

"Hi nice to meet you, my name is Heiwa Tousen," the purple headed girl said holding out her hand to a shocked Matsumoto.

"R-Ranggiku Matsumoto, nice to meet you…..did you say Tousen," she said while giving her a shocked look. By then Shuhei had already made it to the room and by the looks on HItsugaya and Matsumoto's face he already had a feeling that she had already told them her name.

Heiwa seemed confused for a minute before she realized what the shock was about and smiled.

"Aahhhh yes my apologies, let me formally introduce myself," she bowed her head " my name is Heiwa Tousen, sister to the former Kaname Tousen and new Captain to the 9th division," she said bringing her head up and smiling.

"I was not aware that Tousen had a sister," Hitsugaya said bringing new attention to himself. Heiwa turned her head towards him and nodded.

"No one really is, for a long time I was not listed as his sister for protection after his betrayal….for my safety they said, I don't know what exactly for," she said upright again and smiling at him.

"Possibly from all the friends of the soul reapers he helped kill and the ones who felt betrayed by his actions not to mention his whole company," he said to her.

"Captain! I must ask-," Shuhei started but was interrupted by Heiwa's hand. The little wolf on her shoulder had slowly made its way off her shoulder and sat in between the two captains, like it was going to protect her.

"I don't think I ever got your name captain," she said tilting her head to the side looking at him. A light blush hit Hitsugaya's cheeks but he quickly shook it off.

"Toshiro HItsugaya, Captain of the 10th division," he said crossing his arms. Heiwa started walking towards until a high spiritual pressure shook the room. Heiwa smiled and looked at the the door to the office.

"I was wondering when that old man would show up," she said. Suddenly the back of the room exploded in itself and Heiwa was swept out the room. Shuhei, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya ran out the office to see Heiwa having a little pink haired person hanging around her neck and a giant spiking haired man in front of her grinning.

"Wawa-chan! Your back," the little lieutenant yelled swinging back and forth of the purple haired girls neck. Heiwa was busy trying to pry the little girl off her but her grip was stronger then the little girl looked.

"Yes Yachiru-chan I'm back, now dammit let go of me, I can't breath," she said trying to push her arms between the girl and her neck but was failing miserably.

"NOOOOOOO, you'll leave again and I won't let you get away this time," she said holding on tighter, choking Heiwa even more.

"Yachiru, let go of the lady, we have some business," the taller man said. As quick as that Yachiru was off Heiwa's neck and right back to his side. After catching her breath Heiwa stood straight looked over at the man with a serious look. Shuhei,Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were now on the roof with them all but Shuhei with confused looks on their faces. The giant in front of them cackled loudly.

"Little lady, you still owe me a rematch," he yelled at her smiling. He took out his zanpaktou and started running towards her. Heiwa stood her ground and stared at the man running towards her not even reaching for her zanpaktou.

"What is she doing, he will crush her if she doesn't defend herself," Hitsugaya said. Kenpachi got closer to the girl and Hitsugaya went to reach for the hilt of his zanpaktou.

"Captain, I don't think that will be necessary," Shuhei said calmly smiling at the scene before them. The young captain looked confused at the tattooed lieutenant still not sure if he should let his guard down yet.

Kenpachi finally came within arm distance of Heiwa and a large cloud of smoke consumed the both of them. The four shielded their eyes and tried holding their ground. Matsumoto grabbed Yachiru before she was blown away and held onto her. The smoke finally cleared and what was before them would've shocked anyone. Heiwa was holding on to the murderous captains wrist that was holding his zanpaktou.

"Now Ken-san, I was just on my way to go get some sweets and you know how I am when I don't get some sugar, so if you don't mind joining us and waiting then we can have that rematch," she said staring up at him. Kenpachi thought for a moment looking down at her and then smiling.

"Alright little lady, but I want my rematch right after, no excuses, he said throwing a arm over her almost knocking her down.

The 10th division captain and lieutenant stood in shock while Yachiru was jumping up and down clapping her hands, Shiroi Kiba crawling around her feet.

"I think that's the fastest i've ever seen him run, what the hell do you think he's in such a damn hurry for," a voice yelled behind.

Everyone turned and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika hunched over out of breath.

"Badly are you ok over there," Matsumoto yelled over to them

"Don't call me bald damnit," he yelled over at her.

"Is the Heiwa-chan over, she's gotten more pretty, HEIWAAAA," Yumichika yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Hitsugaya yelled.


	3. Ruckus

After the ruckus the group had caused Shuhei was finally able to get them to the cafe. They were now all sitting down drinking tea while Heiwa shared a doriyaki with Shiroi Kiba and Yachiru munched on candy. Hitsugaya couldn't help but study the new captain from where he sat at the table. Who was she, she said she was Kaname Tousen's sister but where had she come from and where had she been all this time when the Aizen group had betrayed them? She said that they had hidden her in records but if she's a captain she must of attended the Academy. It didn't make any sense.

Hitsugaya continued staring until he realized that the little creature that was hung around her neck still snaking was staring with it's jade eyes at him. He noticed that it sounded like it was purring until he realized that it was a small growl.

"Shiroi Kiba, is something wrong," Heiwa asked the creature stroking behind it's ears until it took its eyes off Hitsugaya and went back to eating wit her.

*I would be cautious around that one, master,* a voice in Hitsugaya's head said.

*Hyorinmaru….what do you mean,* he said back to the dragon,

*That dog, he seems very keen on keeping you away from the girl,*. Hitsugaya brought his attention back to the conversation in front of him.

"So Heiwa-chan, when did you finally come back," Yumichika said playing with the end of Heiwa's braid.

"That's captain now Yumichika," Shuhei said sipping his tea.

"So you really did it, I know you said that you were gonna do it but you actually did it….I hate you," Ikkaku said gulping down his tea.

Heiwa laughed and stuffed another doriyaki in her mouth.

"That's right, and the hell with the bastards who said I couldn't do it," she said smiling at the group. "I can finally say I reached my goal,".

"Just wondering captain, how exactly did you get to captain," Matsumoto asked leaning her chest against the table like she needed to hear better.

"Oh, I just showed my bankai," Heiwa shrugged."I couldn't really fight with a captain, the counsel was worried how other soul reapers would react to the sister of a traitor captain fighter to get into a position of leadership. And of course they didn't think that any of the captains would be quick to recommend me I had no choice to but do bankai," She looked down at Shiori Kiba laying in her lap.

"Augh, people need to get over that, it's not like you helped planned it", Ikkaku said.

"People can't help how they feel though, it was traumatizing to some," Shuhei said.

"So you're saying it's right for people to torment Heiwa," Ikkaku raised his voice getting up from the table and leaning over towards Shuhei. The table got quiet and Shuhei glared up at Ikkaku, he slammed down his tea and stood leaning towards Ikkaku being about a hair away from him.

"That's captain and I've known her much longer than you to know how she feels and I would never let her be tormented by anyone," he said through his teeth. The whole table looked from Shuhei to Ikkaku.

"Sounds more like to me that you're being a bitch and making excuses for those pansy," Ikkaku said getting even closer to the other man. The air was becoming tense between the two men and you could literally see lighting piercing their eyes through each other. Hitsugaya sat there wondering how this girl had only been there a few hours possibly and she was already causing such a ruckus. How had she possibly know all these people anyway, for someone who was completely hidden she seemed to be very popular.

"This is what I was afraid of by my returning,"Heiwa said turning everyone's attention the girl. She was fiddling with the end of her braid while Shiroi Kiba was trying to get her attention, sniffing up at her face. She had a sad looking her eye and looked like she was staring into space.

"You fools look what you've done, you've gone and upset her oh Heiwa-chan it's alright don't be sad," Yumichika up now shaking Heiwa by the shoulders.

"I'm not the one who started it, it was tattoo face over here,"Ikkaku said pointing a finger at him. Shuhei looked from him to Heiwa just shocked by the blame. The two men started arguing, Yumichika and Yachiru were trying to cheer up Heiwa, the only calm ones at the table were the two very confused Mastumoto and Hitsugaya while Kenpachi was just sitting there.

"It's going to be very interesting to have you here Tousen-san, you've only been here for a few hours and you've already made things more interesting than they usually are," The young male captain said. Everyone paused and turned to look towards the young man. Heiwa had a blank look on her face and than gave a little smile.

"Captain, that wasn't a nice thing to say in this situation,"Matsumoto said looking down at him frowning.

"It's alright lieutenant Ranginku, He does seem to have a point i've only been here a short while and i've already seemed to have caused to incidents today," Heiwa said patting Shiroi KIba.

"They weren't really incidents cap-Heiwa," Shuhei said getting a looking from Heiwa.

"Wait why can you say her name but you're trying to get me to call her captain,"Ikkaku said crossing his arms.

Heiwa palmed her hand in her face. "Ugh you two could you not argue again, can't you two just agree to disagree today and try to kill each other another day," she said waving a hand at them. The two men looked at the young woman then each other and nodded.

"Great I'm glad we can get that over with, good work Heiwa-chan,"Yumichika said .

"I don't think I'm the one to thank Yumichika," Heiwa said looking over at HItsugaya. The young male captain lightly blushed and Heiwa smiled and looked away bringing her attention back to Shiroi Kiba who was piercing his Jade eyes at Hitsugaya.

"AWWW captain, you're blushing," Matsumoto squealed, beaming down at her captain whose whole face was red now.

"Matsumoto be quiet, I'm not blushing," he yelled at her. The table laughed and Shuhei stood up from the table.

"I hate to cut this short but...Heiwa and I must return to our squad," he said staring at looking at her.

"Oh damn, that thing. Alright let's get this over with," she said standing up but not before stuffing some doriyaki into her pocket.

"Thank you for eating with us guys, later we should get a big bottle of sake, oh and you to captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto. HItsugaya was about to object until Matsumoto covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh just let us know the time and place and we'll be there," she said smiling and waving her hand. Heiwa smiled and bowed to them and waved and hugged the others, getting a long look from Kenpachi. Heiwa and Shuhei walked away towards their division and Hitsugaya looked at them leave from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure if you asked her she would say yes to a date," Matsumoto said looking down her shoulder giggling. Hitsugaya muttered something no one could hear and looked down at his tea.

Heiwa and Shuhei

Heiwa and Shuhei were walking towards their Squad 9 not saying to each other. They had been like this since they had left the group at the restaurant. Heiwa was busy trying to figure out what she was going to say to the hundreds of men and women who now she was in charge of and whose brother had probably betrayed half the time he was their captain. Shuhei was too busy staring at the back of the girls purple hair trying to figure out what she was thinking. He felt sorry for her, it didn't seem fair that this girl that he had known since she was a child had to now carry such a heavy burden.

"You don't have to be so quiet Shuhei, what's on your mind," Heiwa said looking over her shoulder at him.

"...I'm just worried about you Heiwa, there's no way to tell how some of these people will react to you," he said turning the corner behind her.

"I understand that but no point in getting some grey hairs over it," she said laughing.

"It's not funny Heiwa, I can't even get protection for you because I don't know who I could trust," suddenly both of them stopped and Shuhei almost tripped over the small girl. Heiwa turned and stared up at the tattooed man with a determined look on her face. After about a minute of her staring at him Shuhei gulped and opened his mouth to say something but when she was cut off by her speaking first.

"Shuhei, do you take me for a punk," she said. Shuhei and gasped shocked by her question.

"What of course not, why would you say that," he said.

"Because you forget that even though I am younger than you I have done and seen many things," she looked over the Soul Society and turned her head back towards him. "And the last thing I'm going to do is let some butt hurt soul reapers try to make me give up what I worked so hard for. I am not to blame for Kaname's leaving and I'll make that known that if they what to want to voice their feelings they can either talk to me in my office or step in the ring and show me if they can put their money where their mouth is," she said yelling now.

Shuhei stared wide eyed at the small woman in front of him then slowly smiled. He nodded his head at her and she smiled up at him.

"Alright then let's go kick some ass," she said and whipped her head and sated walking in the direction they were headed. They soon they were in front of the squad nine gate. Heiwa let go of the breath that she was holding in for who knows how long. She looked back at Shuhei and he nodded his head at her. She nodded then took a second to look down at Shiroi Kiba who also nodded his furry head at her. After getting verification she let another breath out she pushed the doors and walked into the courtyard full of soul reapers.

Matsumoto and Ikkaku and Yumichika

"So where exactly did Captain Tousen come from," Matsumoto said playing with her chain. They all were sitting on top of a roof in Squad 11, watching the clouds.

"Well same place Tousen did, she just came afterwards," Yumichika said looking at his nails.

"But why has no one ever heard of her, she said something about being hidden," She said sitting up and turning to the feminine man.

"Well we don't know all the details but after the whole Aizen fiasco, she was taken in by some noble family and was adopted by the old man," Ikkaku said.

"Wait...you mean the Captain-Commander! He adopted her," she shrieked holding her face.

"Not so loud, yea he took her in, trained her I guess, but she was always running around her when we met her since she was in the soul academy ," Ikkaku said.

"That makes her young then right, how old is she," she asked crawling over towards the bald man.

"I don't know probably around your small captains age, she acts so serious sometimes I can't tell," he said scratching his bald head thinking.

"Oooooohhh maybe we could set the two of them on a date and my captain won't have such a mean look on his face anymore," she said bringing a fist down to the palm of her hand.

"Pshhh please, Heiwa wouldn't want someone so cold, no matter how cute he is," Yumichika casting a side glance at the two.

"Oh really? Well let's make a bet, I bet that I in a month that I can bring those two together," Matsumoto said. Yumichika laughed in his hand and looked at her.

"Alright and I bet you can't those two in the same room together without it being a captains meeting," he said. "Loser has to spend a whole day with Yachiru candy shopping," he said quirking his eyebrow.

"Fine we have a deal feather brows, I'm going to show you," she said shaking Yumichika's hand. Ikkaku sighed and shook his head.

"This is not a good idea, Heiwa will kill you both if she finds out," he said.


	4. It just keeps getting better

As Heiwa and Shuhei walked into the 9th Division she noticed that the whole company was there standing in front of a stage….and all of them were staring at her. There were some looks of anger and disgust but most of all curiosity about who she was. She wanted to turn around and run right there. Why did she have to prove anything to these people, she had been having to prove herself her whole life, so why now? But she shook her head and walked up the stairs to the stage. She stood there for a moment staring at all the faces looking towards her and Shiori Kiba on her shoulder.

"Hello," she said bowing her head "My name is Heiwa Tousen and I will be your new captain, as many of you probably can tell by my name that I am the sister of your former captain Kaname Tousen and I'm sure that you are curious from where I came from and how i came to the position-" Heiwa tried saying but was suddenly interrupted.

"Why would they put the sister of a traitor in a position of power, we don't need another traitor," the voice yelled with a few murmurs of agreement following. Heiwa looked up and noticed that a pale man with spiky brown hair had made the comment and was smirking proudly. Heiwa sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment. She was so sick of this shit.

One moment Heiwa was on the stage and the next she was in the middle of the crowd standing right in front of the man looking up to his eyes. The people around him were almost falling over in shock and the man almost did himself if it wasn't from Heiwa's lime green nailed hand holding onto his collar.

"Would you kindly repeat what you just said…," she paused waiting for his name.

"K-kisuke," he stuttered out.

"Kisuke, would you kindly repeat what you just boldly stated," Heiwa said examining her nails.

"...why would they put the sister of a traitor in power, we've already been through enough," he stated now shaking under the short woman's gaze. Heiwa nodded her head while looking at the rest of the division staring back at her.

"I can understand why you all would be nervous about having me as your captain, my brother deceived you all, he helped kill your friends, family and assisted Aizen in his crazy plan…..but like you can't blame a baby for the pain it puts its mother through during childbirth, I can't be blamed for his actions when I knew nothing of them," she said walking slowly back up to the stage, looking at each member she passed.

"I'm not going to even to ask you to trust me...all I ask is that you'll give me the chance to earn it and that we can work together to make this company great and the best," she finally stood on the stage again and got down on her hands and knees and bowed her head to all of them gaining gasp from everyone.

"Please, help me make this goal a reality and if anyone, anyone has concerns about my leadership still they can always come to me or my lieutenant and voice it," she yelled still bowing her head. The men and women of the company looked from their new captain to each other then finally Shuhei who stood next to Heiwa and nodded his head at them. After a few moments Heiwa brought her head up to be surprised at the entire company bowing right back at her. A tear slide down her face and she smiled. A hand landing on her shoulder and she looked up to see Shuhei smiling down at her, he took her hand and helped her up to a standing position.

"Can I ask for your support with this goal," she asked looking at each person. The division all stood straight looking Heiwa, determination in their eyes. " YES CAPTAIN," they yelled out.

"Great for the first order of business, because our division is Gotei 13's security force tomorrow morning we shall start division training sessions. Also i'd like for us to have a discussion about we can raise an interest in art and culture,".

Later that evening

Toshirio and Rangiku walked out the Soul Society in the direction that was given to them buy Shuhei.

"I don't understand why we are here tonight,' Hitsugaya mumbled looking around.

"But captain, captain Tousen invited us for dinner, besides there will be sake and Shuhei said that she would keep her word," she said looking at the purple and orange sky as the sun went down. "Besides you know you want to see her again," she said giggling and earning a glare from the small captain.

"You don't know what you're talking about Matsumoto, I don't even know her," he said looking back straight ahead of them. But she was partly correct about him wanting to see her again. Since their earlier meeting he couldn't seem to be able to get his mind off her. It was honestly annoying, the fact that every time he thought about her lavender braids his hands started sweating or the tattoos running up her neck and swirling around her chest, he had to shake his head back and forth to get the blush off his when he heard the rustling of bushes next to them.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru on his shoulder came walking out to the clearing where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stopped.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here," Matsumoto asked.

"What do you mean, we have been friends with her for the longest, unlike you," Yumichika said flipping his hair to the side.

"Well then pretty boy, where's her house is since you're such a good friend," she said putting her hands on her hips. Yumichika looked over at Ikkaku who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I've never been to her house before," he said.

"Hahaha what good friends you are," Matsumoto threw her head back laughing. This started an argument between Yumichika and Matsumoto while Hitsugaya,Yachiru,Kenpachi and Ikkaku stood in silence trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly Hitsugaya felt a large spiritual pressure but no one else seemed to notice the change. He looked in the direction where it was coming from and saw the little dog creature that was always around Heiwa staring at him intently.

"Hey boy," a voice said. Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly looking at the creature who seemed to be talking to him.

"Hey, are you deaf, I'm talking to you," Shiroi Kiba said. So it was speaking to him. "I'm not a it child, my name is Shiroi Kiba, now stop sitting there looking at me like you're stupid and bring those fools my lady calls her friends," he said turning around looking over at Hitsugaya waiting for them.

"I believe we have to follow Heiwa-san's friend," Hitsugaya said stopping the hair tugging going on between Matsumoto and Yumichika and bringing attention to him and the tiny dog.

"Oi it's Shiroi Kiba, Heiwa must have sent him," Ikkaku said. The small dog shook his head flopping his big pointed ears and started walking. The group followed after him and stopped when they reached further into the clearing. The group almost falling over each other tried to understand why they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oi is this a joke, I want my sake," Kenpachi said picking his ears.

"I wanted some of Wawa-chan's cake," Yachiru whined looking down on the ground. Matsumoto looked around the ground "Hey where did the…...oh well you don't see that everyday," she said looking behind everyone.

"What are you talking about…...ohhh," Ikkaku yelled but quiet down once he saw what Matsumoto saw. Yumichika turned around and gasped. Kenpachi with Yachiru still on his shoulders let out a low moan.

"What are you all so amazed about," Hitsugaya now irritated asked turning around. Once he saw the three story japanese styled mansion surrounded by small trees and a small bridge that went over a stream that was the only thing that separated the group. Before the group said anything the large front sliding door slide opened to a Heiwa sitting on her knees in a black kimono with large teal chrysanthemums on the front and long sleeves and a purple obi. Her long purple braids were in a bun on top of her head making it easier to see her tattooes on her neck.

"Evening guys, sorry I forgot about the barrier around this place," Heiwa said scratching the back of her head.

"Ohhhh Heiwa-chan you look even more beautiful than usual," Yumichika said running to her and hugging her close to him.

"Hey you, let her go before I use you for my next experiment," a voice said behind her making everyone's attention turn towards it. Yumichika shrieked holding Heiwa even closer (if it was even possible) to him with a look of horror on his face.

"What is he doing here," he yelled out.

"Interesting," Kenpachi said with a large smile on his face.

Matsumoto bend slightly down to her captain so no one else would hear her question.

"Captain that couldn't be who I think it is could it," she asked looking as surprised as everyone else. Hitsugaya was too busy trying to figure out where the bubbling in his chest was coming from to answer her.

After calming the screaming Yumichika down and assuring everyone that no one would be blown up Heiwa with the help of Shuhei was finally able to get everyone into her house and into her very large dinning room. The room had a large table in the middle full of a different and colorful array of foods. Unagi, takoyaki, four different types of rice, a large tray of different sushis, grilled fish, miso soup, sweet potatoes, pickled radish,edamame, yakitori chicken, and croquettes. We also can't forget the ten large jugs of different sake.

Everything about this night seemed like it was going to be perfect except for the fact that infamous making bombs out of people, 12th Division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was sitting at the table without a care in the world drinking tea. The group just couldn't understand why he was here. Had he blackmailed her, was she poisoned, they just couldn't understand.

"It's rude to stare guys, what's the problem," Heiwa finally asked crossing her arms over her chest. Ikkaku then stood up fast putting his foot on the table pointing at Mayuri.

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE," he yelled shaking.

"Technically I am still a captain and get your foot off of Heiwa-chan's table," he said tilting his head to the side. Chan? When did this happened? Ikkaku opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting back down quickly mumbling.

"Well that's easy, Mayuri-kun has been a friend since my childhood," Heiwa said. "Why is there bad blood between you two," she asked looking between the two men.

"I wouldn't know why, I haven't done anything to him," Mayuri said.

"WHHHHHAAAT YOU TRIED TO TORTURE ME," Ikkaku yelled now being held back by Matsumoto, Shuhei and Yumichika.

"...oh that, well you were withholding information at the time about Ichigo Kurisaki," Mayrui said waving his hand like he was waving off the situation.

"Can we forget about that right now, Heiwa worked really hard on this food and I would like to eat," Shuhei said trying to hold back Ikkaku as he struggled more.

"Hisagi-san is right, besides we wouldn't want that sake to go to waste," Matsumoto said moving Ikkaku's head to look at the ten jugs waiting for them. Deciding quickly that sake was more important than the past he quickly composed himself.

"Thank you Lieutenant Rangiku, so as it's said let's eat," Heiwa said guiding everyone to the table. Hitsugaya tried sitting down next to Matsumoto but everytime he tried to sit down she would scoot in the place.

"Matsumoto what is the meaning of this," he said raising his voice.

"No worries Captain Hitsugaya, there's a seat next to me," Heiwa said pointing to the place next to her. Hitsugaya stood there for a second before frowning and walking and sitting next to her. The group finally started eating and Heiwa was suddenly very thankful that she acquired ten of the large jugs of sake, the men from the 11th Division, Matsumoto and Shuhei had already finished three and she was afraid to find out how many more they could have. Hitsugaya, Heiwa, and Mayuri sat still eating their food Mayuri and Heiwa talking every once and awhile about his experiments which Hitsugaya could not understand how this beautiful…..did he just say beautiful, he thought. He looked back at the purpled haired girl and the strange captain. Ok he did say that.

Hitsugaya just couldn't understand what this beautiful girl could find so interesting about what Mayuri was saying. Right then Mayuri stood up from the table patting Heiwa's shoulder.

"My apologies Heiwa-chan, I've been gone long enough from my lab and need to make sure those idiots haven't ruined anything," Mayuri said. Heiwa sighed and smiled then looked over back at the drinking group who were now on their fifth jug of sake. While Yachiru was asleep at the end of the table with empty bags of candy and crumb coated plates that had had cake sat in front of her.

"Alright Mayuri have a good night," she said. Heiwa got up and gave Mayuri a hug. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone else was besides Hitsugaya was busy being drunk they would've called it another outrage. They finally let go of each other after a while and Mayuri walked out. Now Heiwa and Hitsugaya just sat sober at the table next to each other. Hitsugaya's hands started to become clammy and he held on to his haori, he wanted to start a conversation with Heiwa but just couldn't seem to muster up the nerve to do so. What was wrong with him, it's not like he hasn't spoken to a girl before this should be no different.

"Hitsugaya-san if you keep frowning like that you definitely be getting wrinkles when you're older," a voice said next to him. He turned his head to see Heiwa looking at him with her head tilted to the side and smiling at him. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as she looked at him and giggled. "Is there something on your mind Hitsugaya-san, you look like you're carrying the weight of the world upon your shoulders," she said now with Shiroi Kiba on her shoulder.

Hitsugaya quickly shook off the blush from his cheeks " Not the weight of the world….just curiosity," he said watching the now drunken party trying to get back to the table to eat more.

"About how I know Mayuri-san," Heiwa stated.

" How you know everyone actually, I've never seen you before but you seem to know more captains personally than I do," Hitsugaya said now having the courage to turn to her.

"Well honestly, I knew Mayuri before he was a captain, even though he can be vicious he can be sweet," she said looking back at him.

"I don't think someone who uses his company and ward as guinea pigs could have the word sweet used to describe them," Hitsugaya stated now looking at Shiori Kiba growling at him before Heiwa started petting in between his ears.

"Well I can't say anything about that I mean I was one of his first experiments," she laughed like it was nothing.

Hitsugaya almost dropped his chopsticks and looked over the girl. He didn't see any weird appendages, no cords or was this girl a monster inside? He came back from his thoughts when he saw her laughing.

"Nothing extreme like that and I was willing, see," she reached out her hands and put a finger on a spoon in front of him. The green on her nails started glowing and the spoon as if it was nothing started melting. Hitsugaya looked from the spoon back to girl in shock. " Mayuri gave this gift to me when I was much younger, his first time working with human material," she said bringing her hand back.

"But why would you let him," Hitsugaya asked.

" Protection, I never liked Aizen but he seemed to have a keen interest for me so I asked Mayuri to help me and he had no objections after awhile," she said petting Shiori Kiba.

"I see, I'm sorry for that," Hitsugaya said.

"Hmmm, what for, it's not like you were there Hitsugaya-san besides as the saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,right,she said pouring Hitsugaya more tea. Hitsugaya noticed the mandala flower tattooed on her right and left hands and wondered what they meant.

"Heiwa- san, if you don't mind-," Hitsugaya tried getting the question out but then they both heard a large splash and a cackle.


	5. Drunk rock,paper,scissors

"Oh no, they're making their way to the garden," Heiwa suddenly said trying to hurry and get up and rush to the escaping drunks, Hitsugaya following shortly. When the young captains both got outside the drunk group was sitting on the ground with two of the large sake jugs, while Shuhei and Ikkaku were knee up in the small pond playing what looked like to be rock paper scissors.

"Ha hick ha you tattooed faced bastard, I-I-I win, you owe me a hundred yen," Ikkaku said holding out his hand palm up. Shuhei with his checks blushing and a dazed look on his face silently cursed diving his hands in his kimono pockets.

"Uh-oh we should probably stop them now before Shuhei loses all his money, he's terrible at this game when he's drunk," Heiwa said making her way down the stairs. Hitsugaya paused for a moment thinking of asking how'd she even knew this information but decided not to ask and walked behind her. Mastumto was now trying to dump one of the large sake bottle into the small pond. Hitsugaya ran over taking it from her as fast as he could.

"MATSUMOTO, YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Hitsugaya yelled at her sitting form. Matsumoto hiccupped and giggled. He sighed and looked over to where Heiwa was scolding Ikkaku and Shuhei who were laying back on the arms in the grass.

"I swear you two are so much trouble, how the hell do you expect to get home, huh ?" Heiwa yelled at them. Suddenly Ikkaku got up and wrapped his arms around Heiwa.

"AAAAHHHHHH Heiwa, don't be mad at me," he slurred swinging her back and forth.

"Hey...get your hands of her like that dammit," Shuhei said staggering to get up and pointing at the two. Ikkaku paused and glared at him and suddenly he flung her like she weighed nothing over his shoulder. Everything happened so fast that Heiwa wasn't able to react and flew a while away before heading back towards the ground.

"Hey Heiwa-chan is flying," Yumichika said drunkenly. The others looked up in awe while Hitsugaya gaped at the situation and flashed stepped up to where Heiwa was, grabbing her underneath her knees and around her shoulders before flash stepping to the ground. Heiwa hasped then took a breath before looking up at Hitsugaya.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-san, you're a lifesaver," she looked back over to where Shuhei and Ikkaku were rolling around wrestling on the ground. "And as for you two". From Hitsugaya's arms Heiwa made a symbol in the air with her hands and her body began to glow red. "Disintegrate, Black Dog of Rondanin. Look upon yourself and burn; tear away at your own throat !" She pointed her hands in the direction of Shuhei and Ikkaku "Way of Binding Number 9…..GEKI !" Red enveloped both the drunk men and they both stopped their movements, yelling in protest.

"Hitsugaya-san…..you know you can put me down right," Heiwa said looking back at him. The white haired captain felt heat go to his cheeks as he realized he was still holding on the the girl. Shiori Kiba sat across from them softly growling and glaring at the boy. Hitsugaya slowly ley Heiwa down and she brushed her kimono off when her feet hit the ground then turned back to him smiling.

"Don't worry about this lot, I'll just have then stay in the extra rooms I have. Wouldn't want then running a muck all over the Soul Society now would we" ? Heiwa said clapping her hands. Five small bald men with straw hats wearing yukatas came in front of her.

"You called us my lady," one of them said the her. Heiwa nodded and bent down to their level.

"Yes I'm sorry to call on you guys so late, but it seems some of my house guest had too much fun," she said pointing behind her shoulder towards the drunk group. The little men looked over and nodded their heads and smiled up to her.

"No problem my lady we'll take care of them".

"Thank you, I'll make sure to leave some tofu and tea for you guys in your quarters tonight". The little men nodded to her and started either guiding or simply dragging the drunk group to her extra rooms .

"Those wouldn't possibly be Tofu Kozo, would they," Hitsugaya said staring at the little men work.

"Oh you know them, yea a few live here," Heiwa said walking up next to him.

"But I thought they were just kid stories".

"Y'know I thought they same thing too until one followed me home in the rain a long time ago. I knew he had came and rested and I left him some tofu soup and a pot of tea thought he'd leave in the morning but what came my surprise when I found five sleeping in my garden and when they woke up they were asking to be in my service". Hitsugaya turned his attention to Heiwa.

"And you just said yes" ?

"I didn't have much of a choice they wouldn't leave," Heiwa said laughing. The Tofu Kozo finally had gathered everyone in the mansion and rolled the sake jars into the other part of the house. When they were done they gathered at the large sliding door and bowed to both captains and slid it closed.

The two captains were by themselves now with of course Shiori Kiba close by. Hitsugaya looked over at Heiwa who had closed her eyes and was letting the night air blow on her face before she suddenly opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-san I must be really tired, I kinda dozed off. Did you want to stay the night," she asked turning to him. Hitsugaya blushed and shook his head.

"Um...no that won't be necessary , I'll make my way back to my quarters….um I'll see you another time Heiwa-san," Hitsugaya said bowing to her. Heiwa shrugged and bowed back to him.

"All right Hitsugaya-san, have a good night," She said. Hitsugaya turned to walk away the turned back to see Heiwa's retreating form.

"Heiwa-san," he called out to her. Heiwa turned around and looked back at Hitsugaya.

"Yes Hitsugaya-san" ?

"Um...you don't have to be so formal we are the same rank after all, you can call me Toshiro". Heiwa smiled at him and brushed a stray braid behind her ear.

"Alright..goodnight Toshiro," she said bowing her head again. Hitsugaya bowed his head back and made his way back to his company.

*Young master I must warn you* a deep voice from Hitsugaya's sword suddenly said.

"Hyorinmaru…what do you mean," the young captain asked.

*That dog demon, Shiroi Kiba, he means to kill you*.

"Dog demon..wait what do you mean kill me," Hitsugaya asked shocked.

Back with the drunk group

"Hahahahaha good work Ikkaku, having captain Hitsugaya catch her like that," Matsumoto slurred from her futon across the room.

"Sh-shut up I wasn't trying to throw Heiwa, it's Hisagi's fault for getting in my face," Ikkaku yelled. Shuhei would've probably responded if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead asleep along with Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"Both of you shut up, this is just the beginning Matsumoto. I promise you Heiwa won't be charmed over so easily like a regular girl," Yumichika said putting his pillow over his head. Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at him and smiled before laying back with her arms behind her head.

Heiwa

Heiwa sat in the warm water that flowed around her in the bathing room in another part of her house and watched as the steam went around her. She leaned her head back making sure to not get all her braids in the water as she thought about the captain around her age. "What lonely eyes she thought". They were like her eyes before she had made all her friends and had Shiroi Kiba by her side. Looking off to the side she noticed the green aura floating around her little furry companion as his features started to slowly change. Shiroi Kiba's front paws slowly started to become clawed hands wrapped in black cloth while his back paws became boot covered feet.

The middle of his body stood and extended until a creamy shirtless toned chest with green marking from his belly button to his shoulders that were covered by white hair that covered one jade eye. On his legs he wore bagging black harem pants. When his transformation was done he sat on the ledge of another wall across from her with his arms crossed.

"That boy...I don't like him," he said. Heiwa rolled her eyes.

"Shiroi Kiba you don't like any male," she said scrubbing her arms.

"This is different and that dragon of his, acting so high and mighty".

"Oh you spoke to him"?

"If you want to call it that, telling me I should show that little punk respect heh not with those looks he gives you".

"He doesn't give me any looks," she said pouring a bucket of water over her shoulders.

"I've already decided that if he tries anything I'll kill him," he said looking out a window. Heiwa sighed.

"Of course you have".


	6. Guilty

It had been a few weeks now that Heiwa had became captain and for once in her life she could say things were going completely well for her. The division was slowly coming to accept her, training with her and Shuhei every morning and people who had musical background were working with her to find a way to bring more musical culture to the Soul was becoming good friends with Matsumoto, never really having that much of a connection with females it was a big change for her. It was just strange to her that their conversations always seem to drift to Hitsugaya. Matsumoto was always asking what Heiwa thought of the other young captain. Asking if Heiwa had ever had a boyfriend and if she wanted one. Heiwa never understood why, she was becoming good friends with Hitsugaya, they talked and hung out every once and awhile but never understood why the redhead was always trying to push them together or why Yumichika was seeming to always trying to say the opposite of Matsumoto.

Yumichika had said that Hitsugaya was cold, that was somewhat evident and that Heiwa needed someone who was going to spoil her in every possible way, not some child who was too into his career as a captain. Heiwa never understood what they meant and why the subject would even come up. Hitsugaya was a nice person but she hardly believed that it could be anymore than that, even if he was cute.

"Heiwa," a voice called out to her out of nowhere. Heiwa jumped from her position on the tree branch her and Shiroi Kiba were sitting on.

"Heiwa-san maybe you should try looking down," the voice said again. Heiwa looked down and saw it was Hitsugaya standing at the trunk of the tree looking back up at her.

"Ahh Toshiro-san I'm sorry I must've not heard you," Heiwa said gathering Shiroi Kiba on her shoulder and grabbing her shamisen then jumping down next to Hitsugaya. "What are you doing out here and how'd you even find me," she asked. Hitsugaya pointed to her shamisen.

"I heard your playing, I wouldn't have been able to find you other wise since you seem to be hiding your spiritual energy," he said. Heiwa rubbed her hands together.

"Oh did I, I'm sorry bad habit I picked up from my brother I guess," she said laughing. "Oh but is there something wrong, why did you come to find me," she asked. Hitsugaya smiled and raised his hand showing some wrapped bento boxes. "Ahhhhhh Toshiro-san did you make me lunch, how nice". Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

"N-no Lieutenant Shuhei came to me and asked if I could bring them to you since he hadn't seen you since this morning training," he said to her.

Somewhere else

"What do you mean you gave him her lunches," Yumichika growled while shaking Shuhei back and forth by the collar of his kimono.

"What's the problem, she needed to eat and the captain said he wasn't doing anything important. You know how she gets if she doesn't have food," Shuhei said trying to get the pretty mans hands off him.

"Ho ho ho Yumichika, you better start getting ready to go shopping with Yachiru," Matsumoto holding onto her stomach in delight. Ikkaku shook his head while he did his exercises on the side lines.

"This bet is going to come back in all our faces I know it," he said. Hearing that Shuhei stopped struggling and looked over at the three soul reapers.

"What bet," he asked all of them. The group paused and looked at each other before looking back to Shuhei and smiling.

Hitsugaya and Heiwa

Heiwa and Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba had made their way into a clearing and sat down while Heiwa opened the lunch box full of rice balls and sweet potatoes.

"Would you like some Toshiro-san, this would be too much for me and Shiroi Kiba," Heiwa said offering him a rice ball. Hitsugaya looked at it for a moment before nodding at taking it from her. "Oh I almost forgot Toshiro-san I wanted to ask if I could use you tomorrow," she asked making Shiroi Kiba and Hitsugaya freeze from the form of her question.

"Um what do you mean," he asked her too afraid to look over at her.

"Well my division has been doing so well I thought a little captain on captain spar would be good for them, just a friendly spar".

"Why not ask Kenpachi". Heiwa almost choked on a sweet potato resulting in Hitsugaya panically patting her back while Shiori Kiba glared at him.

"Forgive my reaction,' she said after catching her breath "But that would be a horrible idea, Ken-san would destroy the whole division and anyone who would stand in his way," she said. Hitsugaya nodded agreeing with her.

"Alright I guess I could if you answer a question for me," he said making her turn to him. "Where did you learn to play the shamisen"?

Heiwa looked over to her now cloth covered instrument and looked back at Hitsugaya.

"Oh well that would be when I lived with courtesans," she said like everyone did it. Hitsugya stared at her wide eyed and started to regret his question. He would've thought she was going to say she was forced into the lessons by the Captain-General or even her brother. Heiwa stared confused for a moment at Hitsugaya's confused face then realized what she had said.

"I'm sorry Heiwa-san…...if I had known I never would've asked," Hitsugaya said looking guilty,looking away from her. Heiwa gasped and turned her body towards his side and gently grabbed his haori near his shoulder.

"No Hitsugaya I should be sorry, what I meant was that I really just lived there I never worked there". She looked up at his face and turned his to look at hers. "When my brother left for the academy our landlord kicked me out, I had nowhere to go so I asked for work in trade for lodging at the courtesan house, I would clean, and they taught me how to play but I never sold myself," she said.

"That must've been very hard for you, why didn't Tousen do something about it," he asked now starting to get angry.

"My brother never knew, how could I tell him, the man I knew at that time would've been heartbroken and besides it was only until I was taken in by a noble family," she said looking away now. Hitsugaya looked down on her. It was funny to have someone he could look eye to eye with now. Raising his opposite hand he put his hand over the hand Heiwa was holding on the his haori with making her look up into his eyes.

"I understand Heiwa-san," he said. She breathe a sigh of relief and kept looking in his eyes, getting lost in them. Hitsugaya looked back into hers almost afraid that breathing would ruin the moment they were having, the feeling of her hand under his, her braided hair flowing behind her in the ponytail she had it in today. Hitsugaya wanted nothing more than to stay like with this moment with her, until he felt a nagging pinching on his hand that was down. He broke eye contact with her to see Shiroi Kiba gnawing at his just enough to where it didn't hurt but was uncomfortable and while looking at Hitsugaya at the same time. Heiwa looked down and gave a annoyed look before grabbing Shiori Kiba and placing him in her lap.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," Hitsugaya said still looking down at Shiori Kiba.

"I'm sorry about him he just hates men, took him forever to actually let Hiasgi even near him,"Heiwa said scratching Shiori Kiba's head, feeling embarrassed by the confession, it had been a real problem before when she had met Ikkaku and things almost turned violent between him and Shiori Kiba . Hitsugaya smirked and looked into the horizon noticing the sun was setting.

"Ah we should probably be heading inside while there's still light," Hitsugaya said standing up and offering his hand. Heiwa looked at it for a moment and took it while standing up nodding.

"You're right I guess I'll stay in my division quarters today," she said walking towards the Squad 9 with Hitsugaya beside her.

"Do you usually not stay there," he asked her.

"Not really, that house was a gift to me so most of my things are". Heiwa saw the confused look on Hitsugaya's face and continued to explain. "Not too many people from the academy wanted to be sleeping in the same quarters as a traitors and I wasn't willing to get kicked out over fighting".

"I wish I could say I envy you, before I came here everyone in my town was afraid to even come near me except Hinamori," he said.

Hinamori, Yumichika had told Heiwa about her. He had said she was a plain jane girl but had somehow gotten the attention of Hitsugaya and they had been dating ever since they had entered the academy together when they were younger but their were on the fritz since Hinomori had some type of relationship that almost made her kill a comrade,forcing Hitsugaya to have her arrested.

"Oh I've heard of here, she seems very nice, but I can't say I was completely alone I mean Shiori Kiba was with me," she said scratching the creature's head while thinking how bad she felt for Hitsugaya, she may had been rejected for a long time but she couldn't imagine having the person she loved not completely loving her back.

"Heiwa-san is something wrong," Hitsugaya asked bringing her out her thoughts. They had made it all the way to her quarters without her even realizing it.

"Uh no heh I'm sorry I was too deep into my thoughts," she said.

"Anything I can be of help with"?

"No no I'm fine, thank you for walking me home". Heiwa turned from her quarter doors and shocking Hitsugaya hugged him to her. Hitsugaya kept his hands raised in shock before wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her back resting his head of her shoulders and breathing in her sent. He thought how nice this moment felt, he had never been really hugged by anyone besides Hinamori and his grandmother and if you count the times Matsumoto almost suffocated him with her breast. This was different though.

On the Rooftops Near By

"Oh no he has his hands all over Hehe-chan," Yumichika shrieked looking into his binoculars from the rooftop him, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Shuhei were sitting on watching the two young captains.

"Ahhhhhh how sweet my captain has found love at last," Matsumoto said while clapping her hands. Ikkaku just shook his head and got up.

"I'm going for my run, I know I'll need my strength when these two find out about his," he said then ran off. Yumichika and Matsumoto just waved him off and went back to looking at the two who now had departed from their hug and were waving each other off before Heiwa went inside her room and Hitsugaya went towards his division.

"So what are you two going to do if they find out," Shuhei said with his arms behind his back looking up at the setting sun. "I mean don't you think those two should figure out if they actually like each other without influence from you two"?

"Well they won't or are you going to tell on us," Yumichika said. Shuhei looked over to him before looking back at the sky.

"No, I won't tell on you guys, I just want Heiwa to be happy and if it's with him that's fine with me". Matsumoto got up from her place on the roof and started tightly hugging Shuhei's arm.

"Now now Shuhei are you saying you give your approval," she asked him teasingly. Shuhei felt his cheeks start to get hot and tried to get Matsumoto off him.

"I mean captain or not he'd still have to get my permission or at least Captain-General's to date her and besides it's Shiori KIba he should be worried about," he said. The other two soul reapers looked at him for a moment before breaking out with laughter. Matsumoto rolled on the floor holding her stomach and Yumichika brought out a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his eyes. Shuhei now sitting up stared at both of them.

"I don't see what is so funny," he asked them.

"Hisagi, I know that Heiwa loves that little thing but I hardly think that he has any say in this matter," Yumichika said flipping his hair.

"I have to agree with feather brows here, what would the little dog do, nibble on him to death," she asked sarcastically. Both Yumichika and Matsumoto both started laughing again until they noticed the grave look on his face.

"Shuhei, hey what's wrong we were just joking around," Matsumoto said.

"You have no idea who or what Shiori Kiba is do you," Shuhei asked the two. Yumichika and Matsumoto looked at one another and then back at Shuhei before shrugging their shoulders. Shuhei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest sitting cross legged.

"Well kids, why don't I tell you a little history," he said.

Heiwa

Heiwa finished braiding her braids into one long braid before looking out the open window at the now night sky. It was a starless night tonight with the skies full of clouds. "It's like her mind she thought to herself. She slumped down on the wall and sighed. She felt so stupid, how could she think that she may have feelings for a person who is already in a relationship with another person. She could just think of what her brother Kaname would think and how he would gently console her and tell her that any moan would be happy to get a smile from her. Heiwa didn't feel like that right now though, every time she touched Hitsugaya or looked in his piercing but soft eyes she felt like she was lost but then would be found by him when he brought her back to reality. She didn't know how to explain her feelings she had never been in any relationship with a boy before and any man that did show her attention did it with intention of wanting something.

"Shiori Kiba, what can I do…..Shiori Kiba….Shiori Kiba where are you," Heiwa called out. She looked everywhere in the room where he could possible be. She looked under her sleeping mat, her closet and then she stopped and thought for a moment. She looked over to the sliding doors and noticed it was cracked. "Oh no, he wouldn't," she thought opening the door and looking down the hallway that HItsugaya had went down. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the air around her searching for something before quickly opening them and running back into her room to grab a robe and sword and back out to run down the hallway.

"Damn damn damn dann, he wouldn't, what the hell am I talking about of course he would he never listens to me," she said running around a corner trying to get to the 10th division as quickly as possible.


	7. Taking Care of Business

Hitsugaya was laying on his sleeping mat looking at the ceiling for about 30 minutes now. Sleep had evaded him and all he could think about was the feel of Heiwa against him as they hugged earlier, the smell of her hair and the feel of the skin from her cheek that rubbed against his. He sat up quickly holding his head in his hands, his face red as a strawberry. He could still remember how close their faces were to each other when they had broken apart.

The two young captains slowly broke apart from each other but stayed close together, holding lightly onto the other person's forearms. Heiwa kept looking at his chest until Hitsugaya brought a hand under her chin raising it slowly to where she was looking him in the eye, a light blush fanning her brown cheeks. Not even knowing it their faces had gotten closer to the point they could feel the other person take a breath.

"Heiwa-san," he said quietly. As if she had been in a trance Heiwa pulled back and slightly pushed Hitsugaya back from her. Hitsugaya gulped waiting to see what her next move would be. Heiwa looked back up at him and smiled up at him.

"We should be getting inside, night Toshiro-san," she said and walking inside waving to him. Hitsugaya still in a dazed waved back to her.

Maybe she didn't like him he thought to himself. He could really understand what had even come over him, he admits he used to have a small crush on Hinamori but that turned to more of brotherly love but he had never had feelings towards another female.

"I could not blame her if she did not want me," he said quietly looking down at his hands.

"Want you? Ehhhhhhhhh what exactly would my lady want with you, a loud for said. Hitsugaya went for Hyorinmaru but was forced to the wall with a foot on his neck before he could reach him. As Hitsugaya struggled to push the foot of his airway he looked up to see a man with one jade eye peaking out at him behind his waist length white hair staring at him. The man's arms were crossed over his chest and he had a mad look on his face.

"How dare you even think about my lady in such a manner you little brat," he said pushing harder with his foot against Hitsugaya's throat. Hitsugaya tried casting a kido spell but suddenly a chain caught his wrist and pinned it to the ground. Hitsugaya looked from his trapped to see the chain was coming from this mans hand.

"Damn you, what the hell is going on," Hitsugaya yelled out as he continued to struggle.

"What a weakling and you think you are worthy of even having eye contact with my lady,pitiful," the man said.

"Lady, who the hell is your lady and who the hell are you," Hitsugaya yelled. The man rolled his eyes and took of his foot from Hitsugaya's throat. Finally having air Hitsugaya grabbed his throat coughing as the man kneeled down in front of him grabbing Hitsugaya's hair and shoving his head into the wall.

"This is what has caught Heiwa's attentions lately, how sad she deserves so much better," he said banging Hitsugaya's head lightly against the wall. Hearing her name Hitsugaya tried grabbing the man again but another chain came out and trapped his other hand.

"You bastard, what did you say about Heiwa, if you've hurt her," the chains around his wrist painfully tightened.

"Careful little boy I wouldn't want to break you before getting my point across," the man said laughing while pulling at the chains.

Heiwa

Heiwa ran as fast as she could, getting strange looks from passersby. Ashe finally felt the large burst of spiritual pressure that only she could feel and ran towards it. Finding herself in front of a door she slammed the door open to find Hitsugaya trapped on a wall by Shiori Kiba.

"Shiori Kiba what are you doing," she exclaimed. Shiori Kiba looked between her and Hitsugaya before smiling nervously.

"Now my lady I can explain," he said but wasn't able to give an explanation before Heiwa put her pointer and middle finger up in front of her and the chains around Hitsugaya's wrist vanished. She threw her hand while still pointing to the side and Shiori Kiba suddenly fell to the ground, trembling.

"H-heiwa, d-don't," Shiori Kiba said looking pleadingly into her eyes. She grimaced but held her ground and brought her still pointing fingers facing the ground and yelled "Seal". Shiori Kiba slowly disappeared and Heiwa struggled to bring her two fingers to the sheath of her sword until he was completely sealed inside and she was left with a cloud of steam radiating of her body. Hitsugaya ran from his place and kneeled down grabbing Heiwa by the shoulders.

"Heiwa, are you alright, who was that," he asked her. Heiwa took a breath in and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm fine I just need to eat and that would be Shiori Kiba, did you not hear me yell it," she asked chuckling.

"Wait you mean that small dog of yours." she nodded to him "But that was a man," he says.

"Demon actually he just uses that animal form to get around unnoticed ," Hitsugaya stared at her wide eyed and she sighed looking away "Shiori Kiba is a dog demon that you would say is my sword, it was punishment for trying to overthrow the lord of his house after he had found out he had impregnated the lord's wife".

"Wow," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah and the kicker was it was twin boys," Heiwa said laughing. "Anyway as a punishment the lord of the house cursed Shiori Kiba into a life of servitude to anyone who was worthy enough to wield him but that was almost 2000 years later when he found me," she said looking down at the sword. Hitsugaya had never really looked at it until now, it was a guardless katana that had a green sheath decorated with a cherry blossom flower branch design on it. The hilt was slick like the rest of the sword with a charm with two fangs attached.

"Did- did you kill him," Hitsugaya asked.

"What, no I just sealed him in for now, Shiori Kiba would've had no problem killing you if you made him very mad," Heiwa said to him.

"I know Hyorinmaru had warned me but I took any real heed to it, why didn't you tell me" ?

"I'm sorry, he's never done anything like this before and he told me he would kill you if you tried anything but he never does anything like this". She shook her head and looked down to her sword sadly. "He must feel some intimidation towards you, he did say that he didn't like the way you look at me".

Hitsugaya held his breath and looked down at Heiwa who was too busy looking at her sword to notice the embarrassed look on his face. Even the damn demon knew how he was looking at Heiwa and here he was too embarrassed to even try to figure out what his feelings towards her were or even ask if maybe she had them as well.

"Well Toshiro-san I apologize again for Shiori Kiba's actions and I'll let you sleep for the night," Heiwa said trying to get up but would've surely fallen down if it wasn't for Hitsugaya catching her and guiding her back to the ground with him.

"Heiwa- san I can't let you leave, you can't even stand much less walk," Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, well then I can just crawl," Heiwa said slowly trying to crawl away but was failing at the moment since Hitsugaya was holding onto her robe and brought her back in front of him.

"Heiwa-san just stay here for the night," Hitsugaya said to Heiwa making her blush.

"What I can't stay here people will talk"!

"I'm sure no one will talk and I'm sure no one saw you since it's so late".

On the Rooftop

"Oh dear lord he's raping Heiwa-chan," Yumichika said in a whisper yell. "Don't worry Heiwa-chan I'll save your beautiful innocence," he said trying to make it down the roof but was grabbed by his robes collar by Matsumoto and Shuhei.

"Hey that's my captain you're talking about," Matsumoto said defensively . After seeing Heiwa run out her room while Shuhei was telling them the origins of Shiori Kiba they followed her running form to Hitsugaya's room where they saw Heiwa perform the sealing of what they believe was Shiori Kiba.

"Even if Captain Hitsugaya tried he would be dead, anyway I'm going to bed it's late," Shuhei said letting go of Yumichika and starting to walk away before Yumichika grabbed him and started in a very feminine way pounding on his chest.

"You're just going to leave her in there to be taken advantage of," Yumichika yelled in Shuhei's face. Shuhei brushed Yumichika's hands aside and now grabbed him by the front of his robe and brought him close to his face.

"Listen here you, I have enough confidence in my captain to know that if captain Hitsugaya would even try something like that and he doesn't seem like he would, Heiwa would gut him like a fish and display him for everyone to see," Shuhei said watching the feathered browed man's face begin to solem. "Now get off me," He said jerking Yumichika off of him and continued walking.

"Hey Hisagi, that seal captain Tousen did, was it on Shiori Kiba," Matsumoto asked making Shuhei stop and look at her over his shoulder.

"Most likely, I've only seen her do it once and it was when he tried to kill Aizen for touching Heiwa on the shoulder," Shuhei said then finally walked away leaving the two other soul reapers.

"Well Yumichika, you might as well get ready to go shopping with lieutenant Yachiru," She said smiling and walking off towards her room leaving Yumichika on the roof. Yumichika smiled and started on his way to the 11th Division.

"That's what you think," he said giggling in the dark.

Hitsugaya and Heiwa

All Heiwa could think about as she laid there on Hitsugaya's sleeping mat in his room while he was propped against a wall sleeping that she was a terrible person. What was she doing in a room with a man who already was with someone already? What if Hinamori came to visit him and made a large scene over Heiwa being there? It's not like Heiwa really had a no choice, Hitsugaya had told her that either she could rest there or he would've been forced to call Captain Unohana to check her out. So of course Heiwa decided to stay.

Heiwa looked over at where Hitsugaya was sleeping on the wall and thought how peaceful he looked and how lucky this Hinamori person was as she felt sleep trying to take over her. She heard a rattling and looked over to where she saw her sword rattling and moving about, probably Shiori Kiba trying to break the seal she had placed on it. Heiwa rolled over on the sleeping mat and closed her eyes, she would have a chat with Shiori Kiba about tonight later.


	8. The Battle Begins

Hitsugaya woke up before Heiwa could wake up, he noted that her sword was moving about. He looked outside and noticed the sun was just barely over the horizon and the sky was full of purples, pinks and oranges. He looked over to where Heiwa was sleeping on his sleeping mat and noticed her braids had partially came out of the long braid she had last night and was sprawled out around her as she slept in a ball. Hitsugaya was glad that he had been able to convince her to stay, he wouldn't had been able to rest otherwise out of worry.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door and Hitsugaya felt some panic wash over him. No one ever came to him this early he thought as he walked across the room to the door slowly and stood in front of it hesitant to open it.

"Captain Hitsugaya, it's me Lieutenant Hisagi," the voice said. Hitsugaya slowly opened the door to see Hiagi holding a bundle of something wrapped up in a bag.

"Um," Hitsugaya was not really sure what to say.

"Don't worry Shiori Kiba came and explained what happened last night." Shuhei said making Hitsugaya's head shoot up to look at him.

"He came to you," he looked back at the still rattling sword. "How's that possible, he's still sealed inside," Hitsugaya asked.

"Captain Tousen has told me that he can reach certain people in a dream like state," Shuhei said handing Hitsugaya the bag. "I wouldn't had came so early but the Captain-General Yamamto sent a hell butterfly asking to have breakfast with Captain Tousen in a hour, here's her uniform and some snacks until she reaches him" Shuhei said.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hisagi, I'll make sure to wake her," Hitsugaya said. Shuhei nodded and bowed to him, Hitsugaya nodding in suit before Shuhei walked away. Hitsugaya closed his door and looked over at Heiwa who was still sleeping, he made his way over to her and sat down next to the mat and looked over Heiwa, she was still in a ball with her hands next to her face and she was breathing slowly. Hitsugaya reached a hand out tried brushing a stray braid out her face when Heiwa's eyes popped open and she grabbed his hand,dragging him underneath her while she sat on his waist.

Heiwa then took her thumb and started to press it into neck next to his jawbone. Realizing that she was pressing on a pressure point and desperately tried to wake her up.

"Wait Heiwa-san it's me," he called out. Heiwa stopped putting the pressure on his next and slowly blinked her eyes like she wasn't fully awake but in a daze. Hitsugaya looked down and noticed that she was completely against him and the top of her robe was slipping out of its grip showing off a large amount of her art covered cleavage and couldn't help but blush. Hitsugaya tried to look away but suddenly Heiwa plopped down more on him, hugging his head to her chest.

Hitsugaya tried to push her away but Heiwa just held on tighter mumbling about five more extra minutes of sleep. Trying to ignore the tightness that was coming from his underwear he squeezed his fist before relaxing and looking back at Heiwa who had stopped moving and had threaded her long soft tattooed fingers through his white hair. Against his better judgment Hitsugaya brought his hands to Heiwa's small waist, tensing when she snuggled closer to him. He brought his hands slowly going up her back but was surprised when Heiwa popped up laughing. She paused after a moment and looked around before looking down at Hitsugaya whose hair she still had her hands in.

"Um Toshiro-san what is happening and why am I top of you," She asked looking down at Hitsugaya's red face. She tried moving but suddenly gasped when she felt a bulge against her stomach stopped to slowly look back at the white haired captain who couldn't breathe under the tense air of the situation. Heiwa swiftly removed her body from his, holding her slightly opened sleeping kimono as she tried to contain her blush. Hitsugaya, with his face still red as a cherry reached his hand out to try to explain himself.

"Wait Heiwa-san, it's not what you're thinking, Lieutenant Hisagi came earlier telling me to tell you that General-Captain Yamamoto wanted to see you this morning and when I tried to wake you well...you see what happened," he said looking away. Heiwa looked up Hitsugaya.

"Oh I tried to attack you didn't I," she asked. He looked back up at here nodding. "Oh Toshiro-san I'm so sorry Shuhei should've told you, I'm terrible to wake," she said getting up and walking over to hug him. "After being a bodyguard for so long I'm so used to being on guard all the time, I hope I didn't injure you….wait when did Shuhei say I had to meet General-Captain Yamamoto," asked bring Hitsugaya's head back to look at him.

"Um I beleive now it's forty-five minutes". Heiwa screamed and scrambled to her feet trying to get her shoes on. "Wait he brought you clothes." he said pointing out to the bag, hearing a quick thanks from her before she disappeared in his bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with a rice ball in her mouth while tying up her braids in a high ponytail. She walked over stuffing the last of the rice ball in her mouth before bowing down her head to him.

"Thank you for all your help last night Toshiro-san and….will I still see you later," Hewia ask nervously. Hitsugaya gave her a small smile before reaching a hand out to lay on her shoulder.

"Of course, I'll see you later," he said. Heiwa nodded and walked over to her sword grabbing it before looking outside and flash stepping away. Hitsugaya let out a large breath before hanging down his head.

"I think I need a cold shower," he said to himself.

Squad One

Heiwa had made it fairly quickly to Squad 1 and was escorted to Captain-General Yamamoto's office reminiscing of when she was younger and the times she spent there. Soon she was in front of his office and the soul reaper that had brought her there bowed to her and walked away after she did the same. She was about to raise her hand to knock when a voice came out.

"You may enter Heiwa," it said. She brought her hand down smiling and slid the door open to see the Captain-General sitting at his desk and kneeled down on the floor and bowed. The old man as usual had his eyes closed but slowly opened one of them. "So I haven't seen you in weeks and I don't even get a hug," he said to her. She flash stepped over to him and embraced the large man.

"Well I thought being a captain now it would be inappropriate," Heiwa said laughing The old man laughed at her and started walking towards the balcony of his office.

"Please, you should not worry so much Heiwa, you've proven to me many times that you know how to behave yourself," he said as she followed him. Out on the balcony a table with two trays holding steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and fermented soy beans laid out waiting for them. They sat down and quietly started to eat, it had been a custom they had done for years after Heiwa was adopted by Yamamoto. He had believed that one of the things that would help Heiwa's damaged spirit after Kaname had left the Soul Society with Aizen and Gin was establishing a steady schedule and a strong male figure. Not being used to such a thing after living in a courtesan house and doing mostly whatever she wanted while Kaname was away it took some time to get used to.

"So tell me Heiwa have you came up with a plan on how bring more art into our divisions," Yamamoto asked her.

"Yes I was actually talking to my division and we thought that a festival would be a good idea," Heiwa said.

"A festival," Yamamoto asked her.

"Yes, it's almost summer and I think it would be a good idea and a maybe a good way to bring the companies together with hopefully no fighting".

"You mean from Squad 11"?

"Father Yamamoto, I think they've gotten better with their self control".

"If you mean by self control there's been less Squad 4 members hospitalized by them then I guess you can say that". Heiwa stayed silent. "I don't understand why you think it was wise to become friends with the captain, lieutenant, third seat and fifth seat Heiwa, they are hardly what I'd qualify as good friends".

"They're very loyal to ones they give their loyalty to and good sparring partners, besides they're funny and they're great companions". Heiwa said laughing but stopped once she looked and saw the serious look on Yamamoto's face.

"Heiwa, I have never tried to control who you spent your time with but remember you're a captain now and a young one at that so you must hold up a certain image for people to take you seriously," he said to her in a stern voice. "But I give permission for this festival it sounds like a nice idea but I hope you just keep your friends under control".

"No I understand father Yamamoto, I think about it everyday," she said nodding. "Speaking of friends do you mind if I use your meditation room, I need to speak to Shiori KIba."

"Is that the reason why I do not see him physically with you today," he asked Heiwa looking at Heiwa's still shaking zanpakuto by her side. It had not stopped shaking since the night before and was just shaking even more as the hours went by.

"Yes, sadly we had a little incident last night," Heiwa said looking to the side.

"With who," Yamamoto asked her. Heiwa paused thinking about her answer and turned to him to look Yamamoto straight in the eye.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she said. Yamamoto opened both his eyes before closing them again and groaning in the back of his throat nodding and stroking his beard.

"I see, I wonder why," he said. Heiwa tried to hide her blush from the old captain.

"I'm not completely sure," she said looking up to see Yamamoto smiling at her.

"Well then you should go along and find out then," he said to her.

Heiwa nodded and excused herself from the table walking to the room not seeing Yamamoto looking after her.

When she got there she closed the door before putting Shiori Kiba down in front of her and slowly opened it to be enveloped by a bright light that caused her to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was in front of a lake under a tree and sitting next to her was a fidgeting Shiori Kiba. Heiwa didn't give him the pleasure by looking at him even though she could feel his burning gaze on him.

"Will you ar least say something milady," he said.

"I'm upset with you Shiori Kiba, you could've killed Hitsugaya and from the looks of it you were going to torture him," she sneered still looking at the water making him whimper like a dog.

"I only wanted to know the intentions of the boy has for you," he said crossing his arms.

"There are no intentions, Yumichika already said he was dating someone remember"?

"Then the feathered browed man is lying because all I see are feelings and thoughts and images of you in his thoughts". Heiwa turned to him shocked and he nodded to her. "Milady, I know my actions may seem brash but I assure you they are only for your wellbeing. Because of what Yumichika said and what I was seeing I felt I had to investigate, but I am demon enough to admit my mistakes and apologize to you for damaging your honor and harming the boy.

Heiwa looked over into Shiori Kiba's jade eyes and saw the pleading in them. She knew that he meant well but reacted like he was still dealing with demons from his time.

"You know you will have to apologize to him," she said. Shiori Kiba visibly tensed, grinding his fangs.

"Must I," he whinned.

"Well if you want me to fully forgive then yes. The demon nervously looked at her before his eyes skimmed the water still thinking before he curtley nodded his head. Heiwa smiled at him before leaning on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Thank you Shiori Kiba". When Heiwa opened her eyes again she was in the room and Shiori Kiba's small wolf form was sitting in front of her on her zanpakuto. She reached her hand out and rubbed the back of his ears before grabbing her sword and with him on her shoulders walked out the room to see Yamamoto back at his desk holding a hell butterfly.

"You should be on your way Heiwa, your lieutenant sent this saying they would be starting their training session soon," he said looking over at Shiori Kiba. "And I see you've settled things with Shiori Kiba very good," he said. Heiwa smiled and headed over to Yamamoto and gave him a kiss on his head before bowing and walking to his office door and heading towards her division.

Hitsugaya

"Wait so you're really going to fight Captain Tousen," Matsumoto asked walking next to her captain. They were on their way to Squad 9 since Hitsugaya had promised Heiwa he would do the mock fight with her.

"Nothing serious, Matsumoto just a…...why are all these people here," Hitsugaya suddenly asked and had stopped walking to see a large group of men in armor surrounding a handsome man with brown hair and was wearing expensive robes who sat on a mat and under a parasol. Further in the back were Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru as usual on his shoulders talking to Shuhei. Hitsugaya looked to the left and saw Hinamori talking to some of the members from Squad 9.

"Hinamori," he called out. Hinamori turned around and waved before excusing herself from the people she was speaking to and walked over to him.

"Toshiro oh hi Matsumoto-san, there's so many people," she said looking around.

"Hey I'm still a captain but you're right, why are all these people here," Hitsugaya asked looking at the noble man.

"Well Yumichika invited me," Hinamori said making Matsumoto perk up and scowl in the direction of Squad 11.

"Yumichika huh, excuse me," Matsumoto said walking over to the group.

With Squad 11

Matsumoto stomped over to the Squad 11 group and grabbed Yumichika by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright pretty boy what did you do," she growled at him. Yumichika smirked and brushed Matsumoto off him brushing the front of his robe off before pointing the young man behind the guards.

"That handsome young man over there is Lord Naruhito, a son from one of the four noble families and the man Heiwa-chan used to protect," he said flicking his hair. "It's also rumored that he was very fond of her, even asked for her hand in marriage".

"Ooooohhh I see you think that that reach pretty boy can make Captain-Tousen forget about my captain than you can forget it," Matsumoto said suddenly walking off but on the way dragging Shuhei with her from his conversation with Ikkaku.

"Shit Shuhei, what's the deal with this guy, will he make me lose my bet, I can't lose this bet damn it," she said shaking him by the collar of his robe before she stopped him by grabbing her arms.

"Lord Naruhito, not a fighter but he was very kind to Heiwa when his family to took her in to become his bodyguard after she saved him from a hollow," Shuhei said trying to walk away before Matsumoto grabbed the back of his collar bringing him back to face her.

"Ok ok but what about this whole marriage thing," she asked. Shuhei sighed realizing that he wasn't going to be getting away from her anytime soon.

"It's nothing he asked a few years ago when she still served under him, of course his parents were against it even though they liked her but she said no anyway," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea but-," Matsumoto tried to ask another question but saw Shuhei's atten was drawn somewhere else and looked over her shoulder to see Lord Naruhito standing now and Holding a surprised looking Heiwa's hands in his and the somewhat confused and angry look on Hitsugaya's face.

Heiwa

Heiwa hand made it into her division and was wondering why she thought she was hearing so many voices coming from the courtyard. She finally turned the corner to see her division courtyard full of people besides her division and her eyes went quickly to a large amount of uniformed men that as soon as they saw her whispered something into the center of their circle. The group suddenly opened up and a man in high grade robes with brown hair ran out and grabbed on to Heiwa's hands.

"Oh Heiwa-san it's so good to see you again, I've missed you so much," the man said. Heiwa looked up at the man squinting before gasping and smiling.

"Lord Naruhito, wow you've gotten so tall over the last year and a half I hardly recognized you, but," Heiwa looked around at the guards behind him standing still as statues in the courtyard and looked back at him. "What are you doing here my lord, you didn't sneak out again did you," she asked jokingly but had a hint of worry in her voice since the man in front of her had first came across her and was almost killed by a hollow until she saved him because he had snuck out of his home.

"Oh no don't worry, I've learned my lesson about that, but your friend Yumichika-san invited me he told me that you were going to be doing a demonstration battle so I couldn't say no and my mother and father wanted me to see how you were doing since you don't come around anymore," he said sadly.

"Heiwa-san," a voice said behind her she looked and saw and annoyed looking Hitsugaya, Heiwa was about to ask what was wrong but felt a tug on her hands to see Naruhito looking back at Hitsugaya with a strange look in his eyes.

"Um Toshiro-san this is Lord Naruhito, I used to serve under him as his bodyguard. Lord Naruhito this is Captain Hitsugaya , captain of the 10th division and a friend of mine," Heiwa said introducing the two men to each other. They both bowed to each other before Hitsugaya turned to Heiwa.

"Heiwa-san we should probably begin," Hitsugaya said still looking at Naruhito.

"Oh yea, you're right". Heiwa turned to Naruhito. "We'll talk again afterwards, alright Lord Naruhito," she asked smiling.

"Of course Heiwa-san," he said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles making her blush since everyone had turned to look at them, no one seeing Matsumoto clenching her fist in frustration. "I know you'll do a beautiful job as you always do," he said bowing then walking away. Heiwa turned quickly to where Hitsugaya was waiting for her and walked with him to the arena in the courtyard.

"I see Shiori Kiba doesn't mind him so much," Hitsugaya said through his teeth.

"Well he doesn't see Lord Naruhito as a threat to him, is everything alright," Heiwa asked him trying to figure out why he seemed upset.

"Just fine, let's just start this," he said walking ahead of her, leaving her confused as the she stood across from him in the looked over at Naruhito who was now under the shade of his parasole and fanning himself. Who did this spoiled noble think he was just thinking he could touch Heiwa anyway he wanted to and in front of everyone like he owned her and she had no say, looking at her like piece of meat on a platter. Hitsugaya then noticed that Naruhito was looking back at him as well before giving a smug smile and looking back at Heiwa. He ground his teeth together before seeing Shuhei approach. Shuhei walked in between the two captains and everyone immediately fell silent.

"As well as you all know, our captain has decided that because we have been on track with our training that a little demonstration of what powers a captain contains and hopefully some of you will reach that level". Shuhei pointed a hand towards Hitsugaya . "On one side we have Captain Hitsugaya from Squad 10". He pointed to Heiwa. "And over here we have our own Captain Tousen of Squad 9, the battle will be over when the first person admits defeat". Shuhei raised his hand above before quickly bringing it down. "Whenever ready you may begin the fight," he said before flash stepping in the crowd.

Hitsugaya lowered his stance ance put his hand on the hilt of his sword looking over at Heiwa who was just standing there but noticed that a green aura started to go around her. They stood there for a moment until Hitsugaya blinked and before he could even completely close his eye he saw Heiwa in front of him smiling.


	9. Let the Fight Begin: Hitsugaya Vs Heiwa

Heiwa brought her zanpakuto down on Hitsugaya and pushed back as Hitsugaya tired to hold his ground before completely pushing her back. She came back just as quickly, flipping in the air swinging her sword down on his. Hitsugaya gave a high kick but Heiwa dodged it in midair and did an aerial cartwheel over his head bringing her sword towards his head until he flash stepped out the way across from her. The two then started running alongside each other, Heiwa running alongside a wall now before stopping and Hitsugaya lunging at her, trying to put all his weight on her.

"Wow Captain Tousen is so fast," Hinari said as she watched Heiwa push Hitsugaya off her and twirled around bringing her sword back down on his making the ground steep in a little under his feet..

"She really is and very strong for someone her size," Matsumoto said watching Hitsugaya repeatedly duck his head as Heiwa with unhuman like speed jab her sword at his head.

"What more can you expect when she's been training with the Zaraki Corps," Ikkaku gloated.

"Or maybe the fact the Captain-General has been training her maybe," Shuhei mentioned getting a glare from Ikkaku.

"Wait Captain Tousen was trained by General-Captain Yamamoto," Hinamori asked and everyone nodded.

"Wawa-chan looks like she's having fun though huh Ken-chan," Yachiru said getting a groan of agreement from Kenpachi.

Heiwa flipped over Hitsugaya while her zanpakuto started glowing and changing its form. Hitsugaya was suddenly trapped by a chain with a large blue curved blade with green designs scraping against his sword.

"What is this," he yelled out in shock and looked down the chain to see Heiwa twirling the other end in her hand with a smile on her face.

"Careful Toshiro-san that blade is made from the fang of Shiori Kiba," she said as the green designs started glowing with she said its name. "Howl Shiori Kiba". Suddenly the blade started making a low pitch sound and vibrating quickly against Hitsugaya's blade. People that were closer to the front covered their ears and Hitsugaya quickly untangled himself from the chains in enough time before the blade had a small explosion. Hitsugaya looked shocked at the spot he was just at and then looked at Heiwa as she smiled swinging the blade slowly next to her.

"Heiwa-san I thought this was supposed to be a friendly battle," he said looking at her.

"True but I never said I would make it easy besides I control the force of those blast so it wouldn't of hurt you anyway," she said rotating the chain around her elbows and kicking it towards Hitsugaya. "Slam," she yelled out and Hitsugaya suddenly saw the curved blade turn into a spiked jade ball. He quickly rolled out the way and when the dust cleared he saw the small crater it had created and smiled up at Heiwa as she brought the ball back and started twirling it again.

"Is she trying to really kill him," Hinamori asked worried now as she looked on to Heiwa now chasing Hitsugaya around every so often slamming the jade ball down with a small explosion following after.

Hitsugaya thought to himself that if this was in a real battle he maybe would've been in trouble as he avoided an explosion next to him. He flipped in the air and pointed to the sky, it started and everyone looked up around them feeling how it was starting to get chilly.

"Oh no this is Heiwa just playing," Yumichika said looking at his nails.

"Playing but she's being very forceful right now," Hinamori said. Hitsugaya thought to himself that if this was in a real battle he maybe would've been in trouble as he avoided an explosion next to him. He flipped in the air and pointed to the sky, it started and everyone looked up around them feeling how it was starting to get chilly.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru," he called out making his dragon of ice appear and directing it towards Heiwa.

"He's summoned the power of Hyorinmaru," Shuhei said quietly. Heiwa dodged the head of the dragon left and right before jumping up on the it's back trying to run up his back but the head of the dragon jeered itself to where it was facing her again making her flow back and swing her chained back down on it it's back breaking but splashing all the water over her. Heiwa landed on her feet and watched as the ice started to form on her body.

"Oh no she's trapped," Hinamori said. Kenpachi started to laugh making the group look back at him.

"You think so," he asked. Everyone quickly turned their heads back to the battle to see what would happen next. Hitsugaya came back to the ground and looked on as Heiwa looked at the ice crawling up her arm.

"Heiwa-san are you alright," he asked genuinely concerned, not everyone could handle Hyorinmaru's cold. Heiwa looked up at him before a jade a blue aura surrounded her, turning her eyes green and instantly melting the ice on her until she smiled.

"No I'm fine,boy that's cold," she said cheerfully swinging her spiked ball again, the humming becoming louder and the air feeling like it was vibrating the air. The people around them grit their teeth and held their hands over their ears as Heiwa yelled out and charged back at Hitsugaya who prepared himself and swung his sword sending Hyorinmaru at her. Heiwa jumped in the air to avoid its attack but it quickly soared after her. Heiwa spun the ball in front of her quickly creating a shield protecting herself from Hyorinmaru but making splatter out on everyone around them, causing everyone to suddenly have ice on them

Heiwa dived down to the ground and made a time out sign before Hyourinmaru could hit her again. Hitsugaya paused the attack and looked at Heiwa with a confused look.

"Toshiro-san I hate to ask you this but maybe you shouldn't do that anymore," she said pointing to her now shivering division. "You're going to freeze all my members". Hitsugaya looked over and nodded calling off Hyorinmaru and flash stepping in front of Heiwa to bring down his blade down on her scythe.

"Those two are going to kill us," Yumichika said shivering. Since the group wanted to be able to see everything they moved themselves to the front and now they were regretting it. Their ears were ringing and had been covered in a thin layer of ice.

"I think you're right," Matsumoto agreed watching Hitsugaya block each swing from her chain scythe making it ring every time the blades met, making his head shake from the ringing.

Hitsugaya had hand finally had enough and brought out his own crescent moon shaped blade connected to the bottom of the hilt of his sword and was tangled with Heiwa's chain making them in a sort of tug of war match.

The whole crowd gasped "They both have each other ," Shuhei said not taking his eyes off the battle. Heiwa finally giving up on trying to get free started hook the chain behind her arms dragging Hitsugaya closer to her. The arena hushed as they watched the two captains come closer to each other link by link of their chains. Suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed the hilt of his sword like a spear and threw it at Heiwa which she easily blocked finally freeing each other from their chains. Hitsugaya flipped over her and ran the receive his sword and Heiwa ran behind him swinging her blade over his head. Hitsugaya ducked feeling the cool blade brush against the back of his neck and take a few of his hairs before finally reaching his sword and slashing at her.

Heiwa jumped over his attack and in turn jumped over him leaving her blade on the ground with the rest of the chain in her hand.

"Ha she's got him,"Ikkaku said raising his fist believing he knew what Heiwa's plans were. Heiwa turned around fast towards Hitsugaya bringing the blade towards where she knew the back of Hitsugaya's neck would be but was surprised to see Hitsugaya close to her with his blade against her neck. The crowd was silent with shock. It had been a draw, Hitsugaya and Heiwa now stood pretty much chest to chest with Hitsugaya's blade against her neck and Heiwas scythe against the back of his neck, both of them breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes trying to see if the other person would make a move.

"Sh-shuhei, do something I think no one is going to win," Matsumoto said nervously still looking at the two conjoined captains.

"R-right," he said trying to get over the shock and walked towards the two who were still looking at each other. "Due to the fact of being matched in battle, I call a draw," he said. The arena was still quiet for a moment before a roar of applause rang out making the two young captains come back to reality and untangle themselves to slowly bow to each other and the people.

"I guess I know to never make you angry Heiwa-san," Hitsugaya said jokingly smiling over at Heiwa. That earned him a smile and she wiped her forehead with the back of her tattooed hand and when it came back Hitsugaya saw the red. He gasped and grabbed her hand before she laid it back down, looking at the blood before grabbing her head between his hands and seeing the blood in between her braids. Hitsugaya tried her best to hide her blush and he held her face close to his.

"T-toshiro what's wrong," she asked him. He turned her head to the side and expected it.

"You're injured," he said as he started to pull her towards the division gate.

"What no I'm fine," she said making them stop.

"You could have a concussion Heiwa".

"What's wrong," Shuuhei asked walking up with the group.

"I'm taking Heiwa to the fourth Division, she's injured.

"I'm fine, it's nothing just a small cut I'm sure," Heiw said taking her hair out of the tie and letting her braids down so she could show the injury. The group looked at it and saw the small gash in her head.

"How can she not feel that," Yumichika asked. Hitsugaya was fed up now with the whole thing and picked her up bridal style.

"Toshiro, put me down," Heiwa said squirming in his arms. Hitsugaya ignored her squirming and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Shuhei.

"Lieutenant Shuhei, I'm going to take Heiwa-san to be looked at, I will return here later," Hitsugaya said flash stepping away, leaving the group confused.

"Captain Tousen must be a very special person," Hinamori said quietly, smiling at where the two captains had been before.

"Huh why do you say that," Matsumoto asked.

"He never acts like that worried about anyone besides me be so she must be something," Hinamori explained. "I'm glad".

Hitsugaya and Heiwa

"Toshiro-san I'm telling you I'm fine," Heiwa said trying not to look at the people who they past by as they bowed to her and Hitsugaya.

"I stopped listening to you saying that awhile ago".

"At least put me down, people are staring".

"If I could get a guarantee that you won't run as soon as I put you down I would". Shiori Kiba who had traveling beside them made a noise in agreement, earning a glare from Heiwa. When they finally got to the fourth division the members had bewildered looks at the sight of the Heiwa being held by Hitsugaya.

"Where is Captain Unohana, Captain Tousen is injured," Hitsugaya said.

"I'm fine dammit, it's only a cut," Heiwa mumbled.

"You don't know that," he said back to her.

"Can you two not fight, there are other people resting here," a older female voice said and they saw Captain Unohana come out with same smile she usually had.

"I'm sorry Captain Unohana, Heiwa is fighting me about seeing you and we forgot where we were," HItsugaya said.

"Dammit for the last time it's nothing," Heiwa pouted.

"I see, well let me be the judge of that, Captain Hitsugaya please put Captain Tousen down here please," Unohana said point to a bed. Hitsugaya sat Heiwa down on the bed not moving from beside her while Shiori Kiba sat next to his feet as Unohana expected her head. Heiwa hated the doctor, with a passion. When she was with Mayuri it was fun looking at the experiments he did but the doctor was a different story. They poked and prodded at you and made you stay in bed instead of train and they didn't even do what they did in the human world and give you a lollipop after all the torture ended.

"It seems you were right Captain Hitsugaya, she does have a small concussion, I'm surprised she hasn't complained about it," Unohana said wiping the wound clean while Heiwa tried not to flinch. "Are you tired at all Captain Tousen, nauseous or anything like that"?

"I'm a little tired but really nothing," Heiwa said flinching at the antiseptic Unohana put on the wound. Unohana then spoke softly to one of her division members and they came back with a needle and thread.

"Well you're going to need a few stitches unfortunately, lucky for you it isn't too deep so it should heal quickly," Unohana said as she put some gloves on and the threaded the needle. Heiwa's eyes widened at the sight of it, even after all her tattoos and piercings she could never stand a needle when it came to something medical. Hitsugaya looked down and saw the nervous look on Heiwas face and quietly slipped his hand into her. Heiwa looked up at him and tried to give him a small smile.

Unohana smiled at the two before pricking a needle into Heiwa's arm making her eyes roll in the back of her head before she hunched over on Hitsugaya's side.

"C-captain why did you do that," Hitsugaya asked Unohana as he slowly laid Heiwa down on the bed.

"Forgive my actions Captain Hitsugaya but I needed to take advantage of her moment of distraction," Unohana said looking at how the two captains hands were connected.


	10. Could It Be

Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba sat next to each other in Heiwa's mansion, watching as she slept. She had to get four stitches in her head and was put on bed rest with Hitsugaya being told her had to watch her.

"Captain Hitsugaya I suggest that Captain Tousen be off her feet for two days, nothing but bed rest and I will give you the mixture for her medicine," Unohana said taking her gloves off as a small group of Division 4 cleaned the area around Heiwa's still sleeping form. "She will need to be woken up every few hours or so just in case and she may act strange from the pain medication because it is strong".

"I understand Captain Unohana but why are you telling me all this, I'm not a medic," Hitsugaya said. Unohana waved him to follow her as she went to a cabinet and looking at different bottles.

"Well Captain Hitsugaya since you were so intent on bringing her here I assumed you would be best to look after her," she said pouring some powder into a envelope.

"Wait! Me? I am not fit to take care of anyone's medical needs, I will not know what I'm doing, can't one of your division members stay with her," he asked following Unohana as she went to another cabinet.

"Wouldn't you think that she would feel better knowing that someone who cared for her was watching over her," she said watching Hitsugaya look down and blush. "You do care about Captain Tousen don't you Captain Hitsugaya"?

"Well yes but-".

"Good, she may be still nauseous so I will give you this tea but if you run out ginger should suffice".

"But Captain Unohana what about my division, my work"?

"I will inform General-Captain Yamamoto of this and I'm sure that he will not mind a trusted captain of the 13 Court Guard watching his adopted daughter". Hitsugaya not knowing what to say to the statement and nodded his head.

Hitsugaya sighed again looking down at Heiwa, he had brought her to her own home thinking it would make her more comfortable than being in the division quarters and had already had to deal with her Tofu kozo crying over him thinking he had brought home the dead body of their lady. Then there was the discussion of who was going to change her into her sleeping clothes, since the tofu kozo explained they had never seen a women and one breaking out in a nosebleed of even thinking of doing the deed until Shiori Kiba stepped in and took over silently in his animal form. The only thing that seemed to be going well was the fact that Shiroi Kiba had not tried to kill him.

The whole entire time all this was happening Hitsugaya could not help but feel guilty over the fact that he believed this was his fault. He should've made sure that Heiwa would not get seriously hurt but was too distracted by her as they had fought. While they fought he couldn't help but notice how graceful and powerful she was at the same time, it was almost intimidating and intoxicating at the same time. The small smile she had on her face the whole time, the fire in her eyes, how calculating she was in every move, never second guessing herself. It was beautiful if you could call it that.

"Yet again I catch you having thoughts about my lady," a voice said making Hitsugaya jump. He looked over and saw the human form of Shiroi KIba who had a finger to his lips suggesting that Hitsugaya be quiet. Seeing that he didn't seem to mean any harm Hitsugaya lowered his guard as he watched the demon stand and walk to the balcony connected to Heiwa's room and motioned for Hitsugaya to follow. Hitsugaya slowly followed and stood next to the demon, watching his every move.

"No need to be all tense, I'm not going to kill you or even try, I've actually promised to apologize to you, so…..I am sorry," Shiroi Kiba struggled to say. It was not normal for the demon to apologize to anyone.

"It's alright, you are just trying to protect Heiwa," HItsugaya said nodding.

"No I can admit I was being selfish, I have never seen someone look at her like you do, not even her brother ," Shiroi Kiba said making Hitsugaya snap his head towards the demon. "What, is that you feel"?

"How is that any of your business"?

"Do you want me as an ally or not"? Hitsugaya contemplated what Shiroi Kiba had just said. No one had really asked him about these type of feelings before unless it was to tease him and now and now this demon was asking him to explain how he felt about his master.

"I-I don't know what I feel….Heiwa is not like any girl I've met before, I feel different around her but I don't know what it is". The demon thought you a moment and nodded his head.

"Why not confront her and see what happens"?

"Heiwa is being pursued by nobles, what would she want with me"?

"Shut up she came from the same place as you and has gone through as much if not more than you, you were shunned by a village but she was shunned almost by all Soul Society after what that asshole brother did"! Hitsugaya looked over at Shiroi Kiba confused.

"How do you know about that," he asked.

"I had to apologize to Hyorinmaru before you and we had a chat, you and Heiwa are more similar than you think, by the way are you dating that mousy girl, Hinamori I think her name was"?

"What, no why would you even as that"?

"Just wondering but maybe you should make that clear to my lady," That was the last Shiori Kiba said before turning back into his small dog state and walking in the room. Hitsugaya was still stuck on the question he had asked him and what it had to do with what they had been talking about and why hadn't Hyorinmaru tell him about this talk he and Shiori Kiba had. Hitsugaya finally shook his head and walked back into the room to yet again surprise him with his presence, Mayuri Kurotsuchi sitting by Heiwa's bed.

"Mayuri, what are you doing here," Hitsugaya asked looking over Heiwa from where he stood, making sure Mayuri hadn't done anything.

"We were friends before you knew her and still are so it is expected of me to visit and assess her condition," Maturi said not taking his eyes off her.

"Captain Unohana already did that," Hitsugaya said to him.

"Please I know more about Heiwa's physical condition then that woman does," Maryuri then turned his head to Hitsugaya. "I'm sure she's told you about her nails that I modified, not my best work but a helpful little gift".

"That what you call experimenting on your so called friend," Hitsugaya interjected.

"It was her choice, I was just happy to oblige, besides the real issue is what are you doing here"?

"Captain Unohana instructed me to stay with Heiwa".

"Why, are you medically trained"? Hitsugaya stayed quiet for a moment.

"No".

"Then you're useless in this matter, why isn't someone who is qualified taking care of her"?

"I asked captain Unohana the same thing".

"I see," Mayuri said getting up. "I will have to have a chat with Captain-General about that woman, her putting Heiwa's life in your hands might as well mean signing her death certificate,". Hitsugaya uncrossed his arms and clenched his fist at his side.

"How dare you, I would never-," he started saying but was interrupted by Mayuri.

"Your word doesn't matter in this case, you don't know what you're doing,".

"Or maybe you two should just not argue about it at all, a voice said beside both of the men. They turned their heads to see Heiwa leaning on her forearms and looking at the two captains while Shiori Kiba ran to her side standing on his hind legs and licking her face.

"What happened, one moment we were in the fourth division and the next I was in dreamland," she asked rubbing the demon dog's head and trying to push her long hair out her face.

"Unohana put this imbecile in charge of you, I was just on my way to talk to Captain-General about this sick joke," Mayuri said walking over to Heiwa and looking at the wound.

"What did you just say," HItsugaya sneered.

"I'm sure you heard me quite well, you are not suitable to take care of Heiwa," Mayuri said not even looking back at Hitsugaya.

"Both of you please shut up, I have a headache," Heiwa said moving Mayuri hands off her face. "Obviously Captain Unohana felt Toshiro was capable of taking care of me, how long do you have to anyway Toshiro"?

"Two days of bed rest she said," Hitsugaya said.

"Two days! I can't stay cooped up for two days," Heiwa yelled out making Mayuri and Hitsugaya wince. Suddenly the large sliding door to her room opened and a tofu kozo was bowing at the door.

"My lady a Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Hisagi are here, should I tell then you have guest," the little demon asked. Heiwa paused like she was trying to make sense of what he had said before she groaned and fell back on her sleeping mat before looking over at Hitsugaya.

"Well if that big dog is here then I will take my leave, I have no time for a fight with the big furball," Mayuri said going towards the balcony and jumping off. Hitsugaya looked out the window shocked but decided to shrug it off.

"Toshiro can I at least get up for tea," she asked him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I think that can be arranged," he said. Heiwa nodded and turned to face the tofu kozo.

"Can you tell them to meet us in the dining room," she asked the little demon trying to get up. Hitsugaya was by her side in a flash making sure she didn't fall and noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Are you in pain," He asked.

"No I just...can I tell you something and you won't judge me too much," she asked him looking on the floor.

"I would never judge you".

"I…..I've been avoiding Sajin since after you all fought with Aizen". Hitsugaya was taken back by this answer.

"But why I thought Sajin and your brother were friends when he was still here".

"They were I met Sajin through my brother, he even taught me how to hide my spiritual presence but ever since what happened in the human world….I've been too ashamed to face him". Tears of frustration started to cloud Heiwa's vision. "I'm afraid he'll see my brother in me and be disgusted or make him sad".

Hitsugaya looked down at the younger Tousen girl as she tried not to shed any tears. Hitsugaya understood what it was like to have the people around you backlash because of you were. But unlike him Heiwa was very warm to people and she never let the fact of what her brother did to his past subordinates who were now hers get her down. Unlike him who was cold to everyone and saw no use in making friends besides Hinamori and now Heiwa. That's what he liked about Heiwa she could see the light in any darkness, even when she was consumed by it herself at one time.

Hitsugaya raised his hand slowly to Heiwa's cheek and using his thumb wiped away her unshed tears. Shiroi Kiba silently watched from Heiwa's door, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on.

"Listen, you have no reason to be ashamed of what your brother did," he said holding on the her cheek. "Everything Kaname did was because of the choice he and Aizen made, not you and if Sajin cannot understand that he's an big and idiot as his size". Heiwa laughed at the last comment and looked back at Hitsugaya who smiled back at her. They didn't even realize that their other hands had become connected over the course of the conversation as they looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't until Shiori Kiba barked that they came back to reality making both of their cheeks turn pink.

"We should probably head down to them," Heiwa said looking at Hitsugaya.

"Yes I guess you're right," he said making his way out the door with their hands still connected. Heiwa looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled until she saw Shiroi Kiba walking beside her with a dog like smile. As they made their way down stair Heiwa could feel Shuhei's and Sajin's spiritual presence under the floorboards making her and Hitsugaya stop. She couldn't get the worrisome thoughts out of her head of what her brother's childhood friend would think of her and how her would react after all this time. Hitsugaya noticed her uneasiness and lightly pulled on her hand bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I will be by your side the entire time," he said getting a small smile from her before continuing to the dining room. When they finally reached the dining room Shuhei and Sajin were standing next to each other while Sajin held on to a bouquet of chrysanthemums in his hands. When Heiwa and Hitsugaya walked in his eyes immediately went to Hitsugaya's and Heiwa's connected hands that detached as soon as they came in front of the two men but decided to ignore it….for now.

Sajin and Heiwa nervously looked at each other when they finally came into veiw of each other. The last time they had seen each other Sajin was telling a crying Heiwa that he was going to bring her brother back to everyone and everything would be fixed. That never happened though, Kaname never came back and nothing was ever the same for either of them and in a way that neither of them knew they both were afraid to face each other again, they both feared the reaction the other person would have over losing the person who had brought them together and made them friends in the beginning. Shuhei realizing the tension in the room bowed his head to Hitsugaya and softly nudged Sajin.

"Ahem, captain maybe you should give Heiwa those," he said to Sajin. The large wolf man straightened himself and reached out to hand Heiwa the flowers that she reached out for and took from him and looked over them. The two captains looked away from each other and Shuhei and Hitsugaya looking at each other decided it was time to end the tension. Hitsugaya placed his hand on Heiwa's shoulder, bringing her attention back to him.

"Maybe we should sit down now," He said to her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," she said bowing the top of her body. "Forgive my rudeness and welcome to my home Captain Komamaru". Sajin held a breath in before bowing back to her.

"Thank you….Captain Tousen," he said quietly. They made their way to the dining room where the tofu kozo had laid out tea and a tray full of dango, sakura mochi and karinto on a tray in the middle of table and sat down as another tofu kozo poured their tea as they sat in silence. It stayed like that for the longest time, they all sat there sitting, drinking their tea and eating their sweets, Shiroi Kiba occasionally scratching behind his ear. Hitsugaya looked back and forth between the two captains wondering how two accomplished people were sitting there like small children that were too stubborn to come up with a solution. He wasn't going to have it.

"I think this has been quiet enough," Hitsugaya said standing from the table getting everyone's attention. "Lieutenant, Shiroi Kiba if you would come with me I think we'd all think it would be best to leave Heiwa and Sajin to solve their problems," he said walking to the door. Shuhei looked over at Heiwa who was silent for a moment before nodding her head. Shuhei and Shiroi kiba got up and walked over to the door Hitsugaya was waiting for them at and stood behind him as he closed the door while looking at Heiwa. Sajin and Heiwa were all alone in the dining room now both trying to think of what they could possibly say to the other.

"Captain Tousen….Heiwa," Sajin said breaking the silence. "I understand why you were probably avoiding me and I can not blame you. I knew you were here from the first day you took Kaname's position and I was too much of coward to even come to you". Heiwa had now brought her head up and looked at okami, listening to what he was saying.

"Before I left to the human world I made a promise to you that I was going your brother back to you, to me, his subordinates and I failed you Heiwa. Instead all I learned how superficial your brother and mines friendship actually was because I never knew how he truly felt about the Soul Society". Heiwa felt her eyes starting to burn with the unshed tears that wanted to fold.

"And when I realized this I wondered…..if our relationship was the same and I wondered how much pain you've really been in and how if you have then yet again I failed as a friend to not just Kaname and you". Sajin's head popped up when he heard the sniffles coming from the small woman in front of him. Her head down to cover her face so he could not see the tears running down her face as they fell on the front of her kimono. Heiwa tried wiping off her face with the sleeve of her robe before looking at the captain in front of her with sad eyes.

"That wasn't it at all, I know you and Shuhei tried. I know the awful things he said about your appearance and how he lost himself to the darkness in his heart," she said wiping her eyes.

"I knew how he felt after his friend was killed but he met you I had hope that he could be saved". She finally let out the sob she had been holding in for so long. "But I was wrong, I was too late and Aizen had already gotten to him and helped consume my brother in that hate….but I realized something Sajin". She looked up him again, seeing the sadness in his big golden eyes as they stared back at her. "The man you fought was not my older brother, the sweet, kind man that wanted everyone to follow his path to justice had died long before that and I don't think no matter how much I prayed and wished that he was not coming home to me. He had deceived everyone from the beginning but he signed his soul away when he sided with Aizen. So you have to understand Sajin". Heiwa brought her head up and looked up at Sajin. "It's not your fault and if anyone should be sorry. "I've been afraid to face you since you guys came back, I didn't want you to look at me and think I would end up like Kaname like everyone else thought".

Heiwa gasped as she was suddenly swept into a tight into a bear hug or more of a wolf hug. Heiwa looked up and saw the large okami close his eyes as he tightly hugged her to him. It brought tears to her eyes, she understood everything that he was trying to say in the action that he rarely gave. That was until she realized how tight this hug really was, Heiwa started patting Sajin on the side of his large arms trying to get his attention. Sajin finally looked down and realized that the brown girl in his arms couldn't breathe and let go of her.

"Oh my Heiwa I'm so sorry are you alright," he asked as she coughed a few times. The door slide open and Hitsugaya, Shuhei and Shiroi Kiba stood there with panicked looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright, Shiroi Kiba sensed you were in need of help," HItsugaya said watching her finish coughing before she smiled and took a breath in.

"Yes everything is fine, just a little too much love," she said bringing her forefinger and thumb close together. Shuhei smiled from behind Hitsugaya looking at Heiwa and Sajin.

"Well besides that I'm sorry Sajin and Lieutenant Hisagi but it's time for Heiwa to go back to resting," Hitsugaya said walking over to Heiwa and grabbing her hand to pull her up in a standing position.

"Wait hold on I can stay a little longer Toshiro" she whined as he started to pull her from the room.

"Not happening, look how tired you look," he said stopping to look back at her. Sajin looked on at the two younger captains in awe. He had known Heiwa since she was young and never seen her interact with a boy like she did with Hitsugaya. You could say she almost acted like one of the guys, a guy that had a pair of boobs and curves that could kill. With Hitsugaya it didn't seem that Heiwa minded showing her more feminine side and it was interesting to say the least because Kaname had tried for years to no avail.

"Fine, Shuhei when you get back to our division could you go to my office and in the top section I have the plans for the summer festival we're going to have, Captain-General has given us permission," Heiwa said with her eyes together and eyes twinkling.

"So we're really going to do this," Shuhei asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well of course what are you so worried about," she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well captain I don't know how many of us actually even know how to do anything musically, I sure don't know how to play anything," he said. Heiwa came up and grabbed Shuhei by the collar of his robe looking at him with a determined look on her face.

"Listen Shuhei, we are going to make this work. The whole point of being a division is to work together and I have already thought about all these things. Now we are going to make festival awesome, weather you and the other non musically talented people have to work as vendors or something we are going to do this," she said. Shuhei continued at her.

"Boy you're a little scary but motivational when you're determined but alright I'll follow you into this," Shuhei shrugging his shoulders. Heiwa smiled and patted his shoulder then walked over to Sajin and gave him a hug and looked up at him.

"Thank you for coming Sajin, it was good to see you," she said. Sajin looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She finally let go then walked over to the door where Hitsugaya was standing waiting for her.

"I'm going but you don't be rude and not walk them out Toshiro," Heiwa said casually, Shiroi Kiba jumped on her shoulder and she walked out the room towards her own.

"I guess you have to walk us out Toshiro," Sajin joked. Earning a small growl from Hitsugaya who moved to the side so Shuhei and Sajin could walk out the room. They turned around the corner walking towards the front door.

"So Captain Hitsugaya how long does Captain Tousen have to be resting," Shuhei asked.

"After tomorrow she should be fine," Hitsugaya said They made it to the front door and Sajin turned to face Hitsugaya.

"I think it's so nice of Unohana to let you take care of Heiwa, how long have you two been together. Hitsugaya froze and looked over to the large captain.

"Together? What do you mean together," Hitsugaya asked.

"Well...I thought it was safe to assume by how Heiwa was acting with you, you were holding each other's hands when you walked in and the fact that Unohana let you take care of her when you clearly don't have a medical background," Sajin explained. Hitsugaya stood there stun with his face feeling like it was on fire. Is that what people assumed when Heiwa and Hitsugaya were around each other? How would Heiwa react if she even heard this allegation?

"Is he alright," Sajin asked Shuhei. They had been standing there for a few minutes watching Hitsugaya's red face and fidgeting every once and awhile.

"I think he's in shock by your statement captain," Shuhei whispered to him. "Excuse me captain Hitsugaya are you alright"? Hitsugaya visibly jumped and looked over at the two.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I think I should be going back to check on Heiwa," he said still looking at who knows what. Shuhei nodded and bowed his lower half before walking over to Sajin.

"Have a good day Hitsugaya," Sajin said getting a nod back from the small captain. A tofu kozo came and locked the door behind them and walked over to the dazed Hitsugaya.

"Sir would you like anything, I noticed you haven't eaten anything today," he asked Hitsugaya.

"Um no thank you could you bring some tea maybe up to Heiwa," Hitsugaya asked. The tofu kozo bowed to him and nodded.

"Yes sir, also when dinner is ready in a few hours should we bring it up to you and my lady or will you be in the dining room"?

"I'll see how she's feeling then I'll let you know". The tofu kozo bowed again and made its way through the house. Hitsugaya turned and walked towards the stairs to get to Heiwa's room.

Heiwa

Heiwa sat at the balcony with Shiroi Kiba looking at the clouds pass by as she patted Shiroi Kiba who sat on the rail next to her. Out of nowhere Shiroi Kiba's head popped up and he sharply turned his head to look at Heiwa. He looked at her like he was unsure about something and Heiwa could feel it.

"What's wrong, you never take this long to say something," Heiwa said rubbing behind his ears. Shiroi Kiba looked at her face before looking back at the clouds. He lowered his shoulders like he wa sighing in his animal form before looking Heiwa back in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something," he said. Heiwa nodded her head waiting for what he was going to say. "You've been lied to Heiwa". Heiwa was taken aback but what he had said. Lied to, but by who and what was it about? Before Heiwa could ask her bedroom door slid open to Hitsugaya, who was not very happy to see Heiwa not in bed.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be in bed," he said running over to her and trying to pull her to her bed.

"You said resting and technically I was resting," she said to him and he made her sit down in the bed and placing her cover over her. "You don't have to tuck me in Toshiro". She tried moving his hands away and he slapped them away to her surprise.

"It's my fault that you're in this position anyway it's the least I can do," he said pouring some tea in a cup that was next to her bed.

"But it's not your fault I was the one who asked you to fight me".

"I should've been more careful". Hitsugaya started to blow on the tea not looking up at her. Heiwa smiled at the action. She didn't know why people called Hitsugaya so cold, he had his moments but he seemed to be a very sweet person when he wanted to be.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I'm sure Hinamori-san doesn't feel comfortable about this whole thing". Hitsugaya stopped his actions right there and looked up at Heiwa.

"Why would Hinamori care if I'm here"? Heiwa looked at him confused, if she was his girlfriend she wouldn't feel completely ok about this if it was the other way around.

"Well if my boyfriend was staying at another girl's house I would be a little upset". Hitsugaya sat there stunned for the second time today with a blank look on his face. If it wasn't for Shiroi Kiba catching it Hitsugaya would've dropped the tea cup in his hand all over the floor. Heiwa put a hand on his hand and he came out of his daze to see the concerned look on her face. "Toshiro are you ok"?

Hitsugaya grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly so she couldn't look away from him.

"Who told you Hinamori and I were in a relationship"? After coming to her senses Heiwa looked up back to Hitsugaya.

"Yumichika did, he said that you guys weren't just very open about your relationship". Hitsugaya shook his head.

"We're not open about it because there is no relationship, Hinamori is a childhood friend but nothing more, I have only looked at her like a older sister". Heiwa was shocked, why would Yumichika lie to her about this? This entire time she felt guilty for having these little intimate moments with Hitsugaya, thinking she was squeezing between two people who were together and feeling confused about how she felt about Hitsugaya and just to find out that there wasn't even a relationship between Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"But...what about Aizen, Yumichika said that she was in love with him".

"I know she admired him before everything happened but he had made it look like I had murdered him so if she did have feelings for him they're gone".

"So...you don't like her then," Heiwa asked looking down to the floor. Hitsugaya raised her chin up and looked in her eyes. What was she doing she thought. Why would it matter to her if he liked anyone?

"No, it's funny Sajin was just asking me if you and I were a couple". Heiwa blushed and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry about that, he's probably not use to seeing me with anyone I haven't been introduced to by Kaname when I was younger, especially not a guy around my age". HItsugaya felt faster and faster as he looked down at Heiwa. Shiroi Kiba had told him to let Heiwa know his feelings and see what Heiwa's reaction would be. Maybe that was the only way to see what would happen.

"Hitsugaya gently reached his hand out and cradled Heiwa's cheek in his hand. He watched as her cheeks turned pink and she looked away until he brought his other hand to the opposite cheek making her look at him. The distance between the became smaller and smaller until they could feel each others breath on the others persons lips as their lips brushed softly against each other.

"My lady, sir dinner is- oh my goodness, my apologies," a tofu kozo yelled out as he tried closing the door that he had just opened. The two captains quickly parted not looking at each other. Hitsugaya got up from where he was and quickly walked out the door.

"I'm sorry," he called not looking over his shoulder to see Heiwa with a hurt look on her face.

 **Hey guys so first thing first I'm glad to see people are reading the story but please some reviews so I can know where I may be screwing up. Also, I'm sorry if the story is going a lil slow I'm trying to make it go to the pace where two people who aren't completely trusting of people and have been shunned can come together and find trust and love at the same time but they still don't completely understand what they're feeling for each other.**

 **Note: Shiori Kiba is Shiroi Kiba my mad autospell sucks.**


	11. Take a Chance

The next day after Heiwa's and HItsugaya's almost kiss, Hitsugaya seemed to disappear. After he ran out from the room Heiwa had tried to find him but to no avail. The next morning instead of him being there in his place was Shuhei who was confused on why he was even there. Not that she wasn't happy to see him but it made her sad that Hitsugaya had left before anything could be explained. He had tried to kiss her so did that mean he liked her? A even bigger question did she like him? This entire time their relationship had been based off a friendship where she had thought he was in a strained committed relationship and her feeling guilty the entire time.

Besides that Heiwa had never really liked anyone before, not that there weren't interested men but usually it was over her body or the them thinking she was a challenge. Hitsugaya was different though, he didn't seem to care about her looks and could hold a conversation with her without looking at her breast. They could understand each other and he made her feel different but she didn't know how to explain it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened," Shuhei said next to her bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at the tattooed faced man who was looking at her sympathetically. Heiwa sighed and didn't answer, what was she supposed to say?

"It must be something, Rangiku said even Captain Hitsugaya came back looking how you're looking right now," he said trying to get an answer out of her again. Heiwa looked back to the ground. Even Shiroi Kiba's attempts to cheer her up by sniffing at her face and licking her face but that didn't even work. She had been like this since last night after Hitsugaya had left in a rush.

There was a knock at the door and Shuhei turned telling the person that they could come in. A tofu kozo opened the door and behind him was Matsumoto.

"My apologies sir I tried to ask her to stay downstairs until I was sure that My lady wanted guest but...she wouldn't take no for a answer I'm afraid". Shuhei nodded.

"It's alright it happens to the best of us but she's can come in". The tofu kozo bowed and walked off. Shuhei looked back at Heiwa in her dazed state and looked back at Matsumoto who was now looking at Heiwa just as worried as he was. Matsumoto walked into the room and sat down beside Heiwa opposite of Shuhei and gently grabbed the girl's hand making her look up.

"Captain Tousen…..Heiwa, one woman to another, is everything thing all right between you and my captain if you don't mind me asking," Matsumoto asked. Heiwa opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again.

"You know he's been upset ever since he came back yesterday and anytime someone brings up your name he gets even more distant and won't speak about it," she said again. When Heiwa didn't answer Shuhei shook his head telling her to give up making the busty woman sigh.

"...I don't know what happened actually," Heiwa said making both lieutenants pause and look down at her at the sound of her voice. "One moment he was about to kiss me and then he ran out when one of the tofu kozo came in". Shuhei and Matsumoto looked at each other wide eyed before looking back down at her.

"Wait so you're telling me that my captain tried to kiss you," Matsumoto asked. Heiwa shyly nodded. Matsumoto then pounced on her and hugged the small captain to her or more like her breast.

"Rangiku please she's still supposed to be resting," Shuhei yelled out waving his hands.

"But don't you see this is great, now they can start dating since they like each other," Matsumoto squealed letting go of Heiwa to where she fell back breathless in Shuhei's arms but paused when she heard Matsumoto's words.

"Is that what this feeling is," she asked the two. Shuhei and Matsumoto both looked down at Heiwa confused. "Do I like Toshiro," she asked again. "And he's really not dating Lieutenant Hinamori"?

"Why would you think he is if he's been hanging around you," Shuhei asked.

"Well Yumichika told me they had a strained relationship, Toshiro told me they weren't but I wanted to be sure," Heiwa said. Matsumoto closed a fist with her eye twitching think how low Yumichika would be to win this bet. "I may not have much experience when it comes to men but i'm not dumb enough to not double check".

"Wait Heiwa, have you never been in a relationship before," Matsumoto asked Heiwa to which she got the answer of Heiwa's head shaking no. "Are you telling me you've never liked a guy"? Yet again another head shake. "Does that mean…..you're a virgin"? Heiwa laughed probably for the first time that day.

"Of course, you think that my brother or Captain-General would allow me to be around boys like that and I was too busy with my training and duties to have time for boys". Matsumoto looked taken aback and thought that's the reason why it's so easy for her to ignore Naruhito's advances.

"But Heiwa you're so pretty, are you telling me that you've never been on a date, never kissed a boy even," Matsumoto asked getting a shake of the head from both Shuhei and Heiwa. "Then it's settled you should tell him how you feel".

"What, I can't do that, I don't even know how I feel about him," Heiwa said waving her hand to Matsumoto.

"Well tell us then how you think you feel about him,". Heiwa sat there and thought for a moment if she really wanted to tell these two people how she felt about the young captain.

"Well...he makes me feel nice, everyone says he's cold but he's really nice to me and doesn't make me feel like I have to change because of my past. The fact that he watches out for me and actually wants to get to know me, it makes me feel...special i guess , I've never felt special to anyone except my brother and Shiroi Kiba before. Or the way he'd held my hand, I've never wanted to want to have physical contact with a person before by something so small as holding hands before". As Heiwa finished she heard a sound and Matsumoto and Heiwa looked over to see Shuhei holding the bridge of his nose with his fore and thumb finger and scrunching his face up.

"Shuhei are you ok," Matsumoto asked. Shuhei nodded before looking back up at both of them and smiling at Heiwa.

"Yea it's just kinda hard, Heiwa is like my little sister and it's hard for me to hear my little sister talk about her first crush…..I'm just so glad it wasn't someone from the 11th Division," he said making both Heiwa and Matsumoto laugh. "So are you going to tell him"?

"I don't know, I don't even know how I would go about it," Heiwa said looking back to the ground. Matsumoto looked over to Shuhei and winked before softly hugging Heiwa this time.

"Don't you worry, just leave it to us," Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya

Even though it had only been a few hours since Hitsugaya had ran out after trying to kiss Heiwa, it felt like it had been days from him. All he could think about was Heiwa's curvy body against him and how their lips had brushed against each others just for it to be ruined and him running out like a coward. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt about her, he was the youngest captain in the 13 Court Guard and had survived many battles. How could he not survive saying how he felt to one girl.

"Toshiro-kun, you've been quiet since I got here, do you maybe want to talk about it," Hinamori said to him. She had came from her division earlier saying she had gotten permission to cheer him up. "Is it about Captain Tousen...because you like her"? Hitsugaya turned his body away from her and crossed his arms.

"I'm not talking about that," he said.

"Aaaahhh come on I know you do, people tell me that you guys have been hanging out and you even got to stay with her while she was sick and even when you ran all the way to the fourth division just because you were worried about her," Hinamori said leaning over to try to look him in the face.

"Shut up," he said.

"Oh so you do like her and you're just afraid to admit it".

"Shut up".

"Well maybe I should tell her for you". Hitsugaya turned around to Hinamori giggling behind her hand.

"See I knew that would get your attention, why don't you just tell her how you feel"?

"...Because she won't accept me".

"What, why not did she say that"?

"No".

"Then how do you know"? Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't get it Hinamori, I don't know how to express my feelings and after everything Heiwa's been through she deserves someone that won't hold back on showing her how they feel about her, someone that can make her feel special,make her feel safe" he said.

"Well how do know if you don't try," Hinamori asked him. Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders. "Listen Toshiro-kun I don't know Captain Tousen but she seems reasonable and everyone says she's a very understanding and kind person so maybe you can just try and not be afraid to show your feelings for once. It's doesn't hurt to try". When she got no answer for a long time from HItsugaya she sighed and patted his shoulder before heading back to her division. Hitsugaya looked at the sky honestly irritated. This was the second time someone had told him to just tell Heiwa how he felt, third time he would really have to do it.

Next Day

The next morning Heiwa in her uniform and Shiroi Kiba on her shoulder walked to her division, occasionally looking around to make sure Hitsugaya was not around. Even though the talk with Shuhei and Matsumoto helped she still wasn't sure what she was going to do if she came across Hitsugaya.

"Stop being so afraid, are you a woman or a flea," Shiroi Kiba said in her mind.

"Well you just find out what it's like to like someone and see how you feel," she argued back to him.

"I have and I laid claim to what was mine and gave her my pups," he said proudly.

"Well in this day and age we can't just going around and boinking everything we want to lay claim to".

"Well maybe that's your problem, you should just lung yourself at him and claim him for yourself". Heiwa blushed and covered her face with the palm of her hand, shaking her head.

"I think i'd rather talk to him like a normal person and not pounce him, I'm not an animal".

"Fine suit yourself, see where talking gets you".

Heiwa ignored the last comment as they made their way to the entrance of the 9th Division. Heiwa walked through suprised to see her division and Shuhei waiting at the gate to meet her. When they all saw her they straightened themselves and bowed to her.

"Welcome back captain," they all said to her. Heiwa smiled and blushed from the attention she was receiving but bowed back to them.

"Alright, alright that's enough of that out of our way," a loud voice called from the crowd pushing people out of the way. Who else could it be but Yumichika and Ikkaku pushing their way through the crowd to get to Heiwa.

Heiwa would usually be happy to see the two but after finding out that Yumichika really had lied to her about the statues of Hitsugaya and Hinamori's relationship she hadn't really gotten over it and was actually hurt by it.

"We're sorry we didn't come visit you Heiwa-chan but tattoo face over there wouldn't let us, he said we would disturb your rest," Yumichika said trying to hug her but Heiwa flash stepped to the side. The two men looked at her confused but noticed the sad but serious look on her face.

"Hey what's going on, why the mean face," Ikkaku asked folding his arms.

"It has nothing to do with you Ikkaku, it's the fact that Yumichika doesn't like to tell the truth," Heiwa said looking straight at Yumichika. Yumichika looked surprised at Heiwa and tossed his hair back before smiling and looking back at Heiwa.

"Heiwa-chan what are you talking about," he asked her.

"You told me that Hitsugaya was dating Lieutenant Hinamori for some reason but then I find out that he isn't from him and two other sources. Did you possible tell me that in hopes that it would direction my affections elsewhere"? Ikkaku's eyebrow slightly twitched listening to Heiwa, the only time she sounded like the "Old Man" as he put it was when Heiwa was being very serious and was mad. He tried to poke Yumichika in the ribs lightly to warn him to be careful with his next words but all it got was a scowl from the pretty man before he snapped his head back looking in Heiwa's direction.

"Ok maybe I did lie but I only did it because he doesn't deserve that kind of attention from you and you deserve better Heiwa-chan," he said.

"How was that your decision, if you felt like that you could've told me instead of lying like we're teenagers and not adults".

"Why it's not like you like him anyway, you aren't interested in boys like that". Heiwa blushed and looked to the side making both of the men's jaws drop. "You can't tell me that you do".

"Enough you two, since we can't even welcome our captain back in peace can we at least get on with our business," Shuhei interjected coming up behind Yumichika and Ikkaku before stopping when he heard the alarm go off.

"Well it looks like we'll have to finish later, Shuhei let's go," Heiwa said walking in the direction of her already gathering division and leaving the two 11th division members. Shuhei nodded and looked back at the men shaking his head at them before flash stepping next to her. Yumichika's whole body shook as he thought about the conversation that just happened.

"Ikkaku what am I going to do I'm going to lose this bet," he cried grabbing on to Ikkaku's collar and shaking him.

"Get off me you idiot, I told you not to make this bet it's your own fault," Ikkaku said. Yumichika fell to his knees still holding Ikkaku and cried some more.

"What am I going to do, I'm going to have to go candy shopping with Lieutenant Yachiru," he sobbed. Ikkaku straightened as much as he could and looked up to the sky as if he was thinking.

"I would tell you to run and change your identity but as soon as someone tells her, she'll hunt you to the ends of the earth". Yumichika cried even harder, using Ikkaku's robe to wipe his tears.

"Hey, hey don't you me as a handkerchief you idiot".

HItsugaya

Hitsugaya was at his desk looking at the clouds, not a usual activity he did but he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork and after the talk he had with Hinamori he was thinking of what he could possibly say to Heiwa the next time they saw each other. So far sadly he had came up with close to nothing, and sadly he didn't think he would be anytime soon. Hitsugaya wasn't a man of words when he came to his feelings or desires he just did what he felt was right an said what was on his mind. HItsugaya's head popped up at the thought, Maybe that's what Shiroi Kiba and Hinamori meant, he just needs to take on the situation like he did with everything else and just say what was on his mind.

Hitsugaya got up from his desk and walked over to the door to slide it open just to be met with large mounds of flesh in his face. He looked up from them to see the smiling face of his second in command.

"Oh captain, good I was just looking for you," she said walking in the office and dragging him by the back of his collar with her.

"Matsumoto, let go I was just on my way out," Hitsugaya said struggling as he was sat down and she sat in front of him.

"To see Heiwa, she's not there right now her division was called out for hollows reported near our borders". She rested her face in her hands and looked down at him. "Besides we have better things to talk about".

"Like what"?

"Well the fact that you like her and she likes you".

"You don't know what you're talking about".

"I do because she told me and I can see it all over your face, look at you blushing like a little kid". Hitsugaya lowered his head feeling his ears burning. "But it's ok because she likes you to and I'm going to help you tell her". Hitsugaya stood up and looked down at Matsumoto with a determined look on his face.

"That won't be necessary, I'll be speaking to Heiwa myself when she gets back".

"What you, do you even know how to talk to a girl about matters of the heart"? Matsumoto chuckled trying to hold it behind her hand.

"No I don't but this is my battle and I don't need your help, now go do your paperwork since you don't seem to have anything else better to do but try to butt in my affairs". Hitsugaya sat at his desk and started working on his work now that his mind was clear and he knew what he had to do.

"Whhhaaat but that's so boring," Matsumoto whined from where she sat.

9th Division

It had taken almost two hours to kill all the hollows. It was almost like they were endless until Heiwa had to make her division fall back so she could bring Shiroi Kiba in his chain scythe form and swing her blade running through the large group while making numerous explosions at the same time amazing the whole division. She had to run a good five miles before Shuhei came with the rest of their division killing the stragglers.

"What are our casualties," Heiwa asked Shuhei from the tree she stood in making sure there were no more hiding. Shiroi Kiba came out of the sword and tiredly jumped on Heiwa's shoulder to rest.

"Thirteen injured but no dead," he said. A bush started to rustle making Shuhei reach for his zanpakuto to attack until he saw that it was guards by their uniform and Naruhito behind them trembling.

"Thank goodness, I thought this was going to be our last day," a guard said bowing to Shuhei. Shuhei put away his zanpakuto as Heiwa jumped down to where they were.

"Lord Naruhito what are you doing here," she asked him. Naruhito burst through his guards and brought Heiwa into a tight hug.

"Oh Heiwa-san it was terrible, they came out of nowhere I thought we were all going to die," he said looking down at her.

"You shouldn't even be here, what if we had not came in enough time, you're lucky that none of you have large spiritual pressure or you could've attracted them to you".

"I'm sorry Heiwa-san I just needed to get out and stretch, it's so boring now that you're gone".

"Lord Naruhito all that matters is your safety, you are your fathers and mothers only child just think how devastated they would be if something happened to you". Heiwa looked over at the guards. "Sir please take Lord Naruhito home quickly, this place is not safe". The guards nodded and started directing Naruhito to another direction.

"But Heiwa-san can't I stay with you," he said over his shoulder trying to push against the guards pushing him.

"No Lord Naruhito, I can't guarantee that I can protect you here, you should be taken back home where it's safe," Heiwa said bowing her head before the guards took the struggling noble back to his home. Heiwa was about to walk away when she smelt something in the air. The good thing about freeing Shiroi Kiba was that she acquired some of his talents as well, like his sense of smell.

"What is it," Shuhei asked noticing her sniffing the air. Heiwa didn't answer but concentrated on the smell and walked a little further before kneeling to the ground to pick up the remainders of a coin shaped object. She smelled it just to make sure it was what she was looking for before standing up and turning to Shuhei.

"What is that," he asked looking in her hand.

"Hollow bait, someone wanted all these hollows to come here," Heiwa said looking around.

"Hollow bait, but who would want to attract them here," he asked rubbing his chin. A member from their division suddenly ran up to them and bowed.

"Captain, Lieutenant, all together it was 150 hollows counted. We reported back and the Captain-General has called for a captain meeting with your report ma'am". Shuhei and Heiwa looked at each other before nodding to the man and flash stepping back to the Soul Society.

First Division

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked towards the captain council as quickly as they could wondering what could be so important to call a meeting so suddenly.

"Captain do you think this could be about the hollows the 9th division fought today," Matsumoto asked.

"Simple hollows couldn't be a reason to call this meeting," Hitsugaya said even though in the back of his mind he did wonder which made him worry about Heiwa. They finally made it and saw that Kenpachi,Mayuri,Soi fon, Konomaru, Byakuya, Shunsui, Unohana,Jushiro, and Yamamoto were there with all their lieutenants there by their sides but no Heiwa and Shuhei. Hitsugaya started to worry, wondering where she could possibly be and if everything was alright.

"Does the new Tousen not know how to show up on time," Soi Fon snapped.

"I'm right here Soi Fon, I'm sorry for our absence we were awhile away," Heiwa voice said at the entrance of the door. She gave a quick glance to Hitsugaya who looked back at her before looking back at the group.

"Heiwa-chan, I haven't seen your lovely face since you became a captain, what a treat," Shunsui said tipping his hat as his lieutenant Nanao rolled her eyes. Heiwa smiled and waved at them.

"May the meeting beging, Heiwa share your report with us," Yamamoto said getting everyone's attention.

"Actually Captain-General I have to actually revise that report, there's something that needs to be brought to all our attentions," He said going in to haori sleeve and bringing out a cloth then unwrapping it showing the hollow bait to everyone. The Captain-General's eyes opened to clearly look at the item in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is," Shunsui said taking a closer look at it.

"Where did you find this," Yamamoto asked.

"After we killed all the hollows I found it on the ground around the area," Heiwa said. Mayuri walked up to her and took it out her hand and held it up to look at it.

"Strange this is a heavy dosage one, holds more than the average hollow bait," he said.

"That could explain why there were so many of them, 150 were counted all together all together," Heiwa said.

"Could it be someone trying to play a joke maybe," Jushiro asked.

"Obviously not, someone's trying to make trouble and how funny that after she comes here that it starts," Soi Fon said glaring at Heiwa. Hitsugaya made a fist and dug his feet in the ground trying to calm himself.

"Well Soi Fon if you believe that then you can bring it up to the family nobleman I saved today," Heiwa said glaring right back at Soi Fon. "What Kaname did has nothing to do with me, I could say it was you and now you're trying to place the blame on me".

"Enough of this bickering, this matter needs to be addressed immediately if someone is trying to attract hollow into the Soul Society," Yamamoto said bringing his large cane down to the ground. The two female captains snapped to attention looking forward at the old man.

"What else did you find while you were there," he asked Heiwa.

"Nothing else that shows evidence of any foul play," she said to him.

"Hmmm then security shall be heightened around the bordering areas, Heiwa I want you to continue to plan the festival," Yamamoto said.

"Aren't you worried that if we have a hollow problem that all those souls in one place will attract them," Shunsui said.

"We will have extra security around that area as well if needed but there is no need to worry the members of our divisions over some hollows, meeting adjourned," Yamamoto said concluding the meeting.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself," Shuhei asked pointing over to the group of lieutenants that had gathered.

"Of course go have your fun," Heiwa said smiling. Shuhei walked towards the group and Heiwa turned around to face Mayuri.

"By the gods why do you have to do that," she said holding her chest, he always seemed to like startling her.

"Well I see he didn't kill you," Mayuri said cocking his head towards Histugaya who was watching the two of them.

"No Mayuri you didn't have to make such a big deal of things," she said.

"Hmmm says you but I did not come over here to discuss the mini captain, you're going to come to my division and have lunch and conversation with me".

"So I guess I get no choice or say in the matter"?

"No why would you think you did".

"Then I guess I have no choice but to accept"?

"Good, I will call for you when I am ready for you," he said before yelling for Nemu and walking out. Heiwa laughed and shook her head. Same Mayuri, always demanding things which was his strange way of asking but he knew Heiwa wouldn't say no. Heiwa turned and walked to the door but was blocked by a certain white haired captain. She stood there stunned for a moment before composing herself and continued walking.

Hitsugaya discreetly grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her long enough for him to tell her something.

"Can I meet with you later," he asked her. Heiwa stayed motionless for a moment before nodding her head. Hitsugaya let out the breath of relief that he had been holding in happy that she was willing to see him. "I'll meet you my the river in 3 hours". Hitsugaya let go of her wrist and walked away. Heiwa stood still for a moment until feeling Shiroi Kiba's tail brush against her cheek bringing her back to reality and realizing how nervous she was about this meeting she was going to have.


	12. Kiss from a Rose

Yumichika poured his seventh cup of sake and downed it before putting his head back down on the bar.

"Yumichika stop being such a baby, you've lost fair and square, be somewhat of a man about it," Matsumoto said sipping her sake.

"It's not the stupid bet, hick, Heiwa's mad at me I could see it all over her beautiful face," he said chugging another down. Yumichika only drank like this when he was really upset less he would ruin his beautiful complexion as he put it.

"You mean Captain Tousen, what could you had down to make her mad," Renji asked looking up from his sake.

"He told her that Captain Hitsugaya was dating Hinamori," Shuhei said. All the lieutenants looked up and looked at Yumichika.

"W-why would you say something like that Yumichika, Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori are just childhood friends," Kira said.

"That's what we told him," Shuhei and Ikkaku said together.

"I just wanted her to be with someone who deserves her," Yumichika whined still with his head on the bar.

"No, you just wanted to win the bet and you just got caught," Matsumoto said. Yumichika made another whining sound."It won't matter anymore anyway, after tonight they'll both make a decision on what they both want".

"How do you know," Kira asked. Matsumoto chugged her sake down and smiled at the group.

"Because my captain is on a mission for love, hey who knows maybe I won't have to come in on time tomorrow," she said winking.

"Hey that's Heiwa you're talking about, she's not some easy girl on the streets she has standards besides he'd have to get through Captain-General Yamamoto," Shuhei said.

"What do you mean, Heiwa's old enough to make her own decisions," Ikkaku said.

"You ever wonder why she's never dated besides her training getting in the way, because after the guy figured out that Captain-General was her guardian the guy would make himself disappear and Captain Hitsugaya has to realize that he'll have to confront them about their relationship sooner or later or the Captain-General will come to him," Shuhei explained.

"Oh no you're right, my captain doesn't have a chance," Matsumoto said dramatically holding her face in her hands. The rest of the group nodded their head in agreement.

Heiwa

Heiwa made her way down the path while snacking on the sakuramochi in her had, she never considered herself a nervous eater but tonight was an exception. The talk with Hitsugaya was one thing and the fact that Shiroi Kiba was not there physically there with her tonight.

"This is your battle to handle, I'm the last person to help you," he had said to her before disappearing in the sword. It honestly made Heiwa not want to go and she wondered if this is how girls in the human world felt when they had their first crush, not completely knowing how they felt but knowing this person was different then the rest. Heiwa sighed thinking about it as she came up to the river she was supposed to meet Hitsugaya.

Heiwa noticed the fireflies flying all around her as she sat down in the grass watching them fly around her and land on her.

Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya walked down the path to the river wondering what he was going to say to Heiwa about how he felt about her. Then he wondered to himself if she really felt the same way about him. He came beside the river bank, walking down to find Heiwa when he spotted small lights shimmering in one place around a corner. He walked further until he saw Heiwa sitting in the grass with her eyes closed as hundreds of fireflies flew around her or landed on her.

She was so beautiful he thought to himself as he watched her sit peacefully. She must've been in deep thought to not realize that he was there and almost beside her.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said making her gasp and all the fireflies scatter around them and he stood a little way from her. Heiwa stood up and at him as he walked over to her.

"It'd be rude if I didn't show up after I said yes to coming," she answered. Hitsugaya smiled and nodded looking at the water. Now that the time had actually came and she was in front of him he felt like her couldn't breathe and his throat was closing up. His hands felt clammy and he swore he felt he was trembling.

"Listen Toshiro, the other day I can understand if you didn't meant it but I feel like I should be honest with you about my feelings about you". Hitsugaya turned his head back to look at her and saw she was standing determined to get her point across.

"I can't really explain it, ever since i first met you I thought there was more than meets the eye and there is. You're funny, nice and you're the first person besides the friends I've made that make me feel like I belong here and it makes me want to stay here so I can see if I can feel that way with more people". Heiwa's hands started shaking and she turned her head down to look at the ground as she felt tears come out of nowhere.

"Oh I feel so stupid, crying here like a child just because I'm trying to tell you I like you a lot Hitsugaya and even if you don't feel the same way I still want to stay friends with you, no matter what. I know that I'm not the best choice with my past and I would understand completely if you didn't want anything to do with me in that way". She brought her hands up to rub her eyes but was stopped by Hitsugaya's hand. She looked up and saw he was right in front of her, almost chest to chest like then had been before but it was different this time.

Hitsugaya grabbed Heiwa by both of her cheeks and wiped away the tear that had yet fallen and looked in her eyes.

"That's enough, you are perfect just the way you are, no matter what happened in your past and with your brother means nothing to me," he said slightly tightening his grip on her but not enough to hurt her.

"You're- you're like this river, calm, tranquil, beautiful. You can be bent in any shape and beaten on but still stay true to who you are and you're not afraid to be, that's what I like about you...that's why I like you". Heiwa flinched at his words and he noticed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with my words when it comes to these types of things I-".

"Then why did you run that day..when you tried to kiss me"?

"Because…..I've never been with a girl like this, it's new for me and I hate to say this but I fear that I will ruin what is between us," he said pointing and both of them.

"Well….neither have I". Hitsugaya looked over her face to see if there was any deception.

"You mean.."?

"I've never even held hands with anyone besides my brother and Captain-General".

Hitsugaya felt like a fool, this entire time he was worried about her reaction to him and his inexperience in a relationship period just to find that she was more like him then he thought.

"Heiwa…..may I kiss you," he asked her. Heiwa felt her whole face burning before she slowly nodded. Hitsugaya slowly brought his hands from her cheeks to the back of her head, bringing her closer as he felt her the twist and turns of her braids under his fingers. Heiwa let her face be led to be closer to his as she felt the familiar feeling of his lips brushing against hers and they kept looking into each other's eyes. They paused to stare at each other, silently asking if they really wanted to continue before Hitsugaya took in a breath and firmly pressed his lips against hers.

It felt like a cold fire was going through her body as Heiwa slowly pressed hers back against his. She slide her hands up his chest resting them on his shoulders and bringing him closer to her, twirling her fingers in the hair on the nap of his neck. Histugaya responded by letting a hand travel down her side, feeling her tremble, down to her waist letting it rest there.

The two parted slightly to collect the breath they had forgotten they needed before closing the space between them with a new found passion as they held tighter onto each other. Hitsugaya gently nibbled on her bottom lip feeling how soft the skin was as Heiwa slowly opened her mouth to let him more in. Hitsugaya never tasted anything sweeter than the inside of Heiwa mouth. He wondered if it was because of all the pastries she ate he thought as he laced his tongue with hers. Heiwa felt like she was going to faint, she was so light headed from the everything, the feel of his lips, the fire going through the body it was all so much. They finally parted from each other and looked each other in the eye as they held each other close.

"Heiwa… I don't want you to be with anyone else," Hitsugaya said to her.

"What do mean," she asked him. He let go of her and held both her hands in his in front of them.

"I mean… I don't want to lose this chance with you to be with you and I may not be the best choice but I want to try my best to make you happy with me...I want you to be my girlfriend Heiwa". Heiwa felt herself smile before eagerly nodding her head. The two smiled at each other before feeling a drop on their heads. They both looked up and saw the drops come down from the sky faster.

"I should get you home before it starts coming down and you catch a cold," Hitsugaya said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the direction of her home.

"But what about you," she asked as they walked down the path to leave the river.

"I'll be fine but I can't let you walk home by yourself".

"You do know I'm a captain to, I think I can take care of myself".

"You may be my first girlfriend but I don't think a man is supposed to let a woman walk by herself in the rain at night". She laughed at his statement and let him guide her home.

Back with the gang

Heeeyyy, you think Heiwa and that captain have mmmmm made up yet," Ikkaku said watching the rain fall from the from where he sat. Matsumoto raised her head from her arms and sloppily flipped her hair back and smiled drunkenly.

"Of course, my captain is gonna hiccup hehehe his lady," she said. Shuhei got up from where he was and staggered to the door. "Heey Shuuuuhei where are you goin"?

"Unlike you people…..ugh I care that I have work in the morning," he said.

"Whyy Heiwa won't care," Ikkaku yelled

"OOOOOHHH HEIWA-CHAN, I'M SORRY," Yumichika yelled out in his drunken despair. Shuhei looked over at the bartender and shook his head.

"Sorry about them, if you don't mind I'll have someone come get them and take them home," he said holding the side of the door to hold himself up. The bartender waved his hand and smiled.

"No problem, I'll just clean around them," he said. Shuhei nodded his head thanking him and looking back to see Matsumoto had fallen off the table and was giggling on the floor while Yumichika and Ikkaku laughed at her. Shuhei shook his head and walked out the bar.

Back with Heiwa and Hitsugaya

Heiwa and Hitsugaya weren't bothered at all by the rain as they kissed each other goodnight for the last time in front of her house. They broke apart and looked at each other as the rain dripped down on both of them. The tofu kozo whispered and smiled behind the front door as they looked at the two young captains as they held each other in their arms.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Heiwa looking up from their hands to his face.

"It's kind of frightening though," Hitsugaya said.

"Why," she asked. She saw the serious and sad look on his face and it worried her.

"I'm afraid tomorrow will go back to the way it was before this and that none of this was real," he said making her blush. For someone that said she wasn't good with expressing his feelings he was proving himself wrong. Hitsugaya leaned in and gave Heiwa a short kiss before breaking away. Heiwa smiled before feeling a pull from somewhere and looked around them in the dark forest.

"What's wrong," he asked noticing the way she acted.

"I don't know I just feel….nothing it must be the rain making me uneasy," she said. He watched her face for a moment before nodding his head.

"If you're sure then," he said as she nodded her head. " Alright then, goodnight".

"Goodnight," she said kissing his cheek and letting him walk away from her into the night. Heiwa watched him for a moment, still looking around in the dark before she walked in her house. The dark figure in the shadows moved from his position and ran into an unknown direction.

Later on

Heiwa had bath and dressed into her sleeping robe, thinking about tonight's events over and over again. The entire time she had been afraid of rejection when he felt the same way after all and actually wanted to be with her to….but she couldn't get something off her mind.

"Shiroi Kiba did you see anything while we were out tonight," she asked as he came out of the sword in his demon form and sat cross legged on the floor.

"I know what you mean, I couldn't get a good feel of what is was but there was someone or something there," he said looking outside.

'It's been so strange today," she said falling back on her sleeping mat.

"Yes, the bait that was left and tonight when you were with Hitsugaya…..I shall stay up tonight to watch for anything, I don't like how the air smells". Heiwa nodded her head thinking it was for the best and laid down. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of seeing Hitsugaya tomorrow.

 **Sorry if the kiss scene wasn't that great. I'm gonna try to up the romance a little bit and get Hitsugaya out of his shell if you know what I'm saying but I'm glad to see people are reading it so thank you for that!**


	13. My City

Somewhere else

The lone ninja made his way into the large house and walked down the dark hallway to sneak into the lone room that another man waited for him. The man turned to the ninja and scowled.

"Well what did you see," he asked the ninja. The ninja bowed to him and answered.

"She was with him my lord and they looked very close". The ninja stood still as he heard the crashing from the man's desk as he had stood threw everything off it in a fit of anger. The man's breath were hard and his body was shaking before he calmed himself and turned back to the ninja who still had his face to the ground.

"Fine, keep watching both of them and I will call you again when you are needed," he said turning his back to him, he didn't even hear as the ninja left into the night, wherever he was going.

A Few Days Later

Hitsugaya walked with a bag in his hand as he made his way down to Heiwa's division to bring her lunch. Ever since that night they had made it a goal to try to eat lunch together since they had both been so busy with the tightened security and Heiwa also having to get ready for the festival that was coming up in a few weeks. Hitsugaya was worried at first that Heiwa would've been bothered and complained like other women would but she said she understood that they could never have a relationship truly like other couples since they both were captains and had duties to perform to their subordinates.

It was refreshing to know she didn't expect the impossible out of him but it also disappointed him that he couldn't give her more of his time, specially when he was being constantly pestered by Matsumoto about what their activities. The group of Heiwa's friends seemed to have expected them to date sooner. The only person who seemed truly disappointed was Yumichika, who for some reason was buying a lot of candy lately that he was generous enough to just be giving it to Yachiru.

Hitsugaya walked around the corner and into Heiwa's division hearing music and seeing Shuhei and a large group of people from the division wearing happi's with their division crest on the back looking inside a small building where the music was coming from. The people turned feeling someone approached and bowed when they saw it was Hitsugaya. Shuhei waved him over and they made room for him to get through to see into the doors opening. Hitsugaya looked inside and saw a large group of men and women playing intruments while Heiwa playing her shamisen and a girl with short black hair, playing the japanese flute were in front of group were in front of the group. The girl with short hair blew out a flat note, making a few of the players with their eyes closed look at her as she blushed realizing her mistake.

Heiwa ignored it and kept playing as she tilted her head towards another group who sang a few words over and over again until the entire group ending the song. Hitsugaya and the group behind him all clapped making Heiwa jump and look up to see Hitsugaya smiling at her proudly.

"Alright guys we're going to break for today and we'll pick up tomorrow," she said. The players stood up picking up their instruments and walked to the door, bowing to her and Hitsugaya on the way out. The short haired girl, clutching on to her flute for dear life nervously walked over to Heiwa.

"C-c-captain Tousen, maybe you find s-someone else to play my part," she said to her.

"But why Ai-san you're perfect for the job and your playing and singing is so good," Heiwa said wrapping up her shamisen.

"B-but captain I get so nervous that I play off key….everyone gets upset with me," she said looking down. Heiwa hooked her shamisen across her shoulders to her back and put both her hands on Ai's shoulders making the girl jump and looked her right in the face with a smile on her lips.

"You know the advice I was given when I first started playing the shamisen," Heiwa asked the girl, she shook her head waiting to see what her captain would say.

" 'Fuck em' " she said making the girl blush.

"But captain-".

"No but's Ai, unless someone can play as good as you did when you auditioned then everyone else can go take a hike, you can't let what people think affect what you do in life or block your blessings or you'll be stuck for the rest of your life in the dust, understand," Heiwa said. The girl stood for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Good". Heiwa removed her hands and walked to a waiting Shuhei and Hitsugaya.

"You'll think she'll be ok," Shuhei asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some encouragement," Heiwa said looking back at the girl who was putting her flute in a case. The three of them walked out to the courtyard giving her some time to herself.

"I'm going to take my group to practice more, there need to be more aggressive if they want their stands to sell anything," Shuhei said bowing to Hitsugaya and Heiwa before walking off with the others wearing happi jackets.

"Aggressive," Hitsugaya asked grabbing Heiwa's hand gently pulling her towards her office until she looked away from her members and walked with him. Heiwa laced her fingers through his and followed beside him.

"Yes, I told the people who will be vendors and not performing that if their teams won and whoever sold the most and the festival that I would treat them to the best restaurant in town," Heiwa said proudly.

"I think I'm a little jealous, and all they have to do is sell things and play games, how easy," he said opening her office door and following behind her. Shiroi Kiba was perched on her desk sleeping without a care in the world. Hitsugaya took the bag and put it softly next to him making Shiroi Kiba open one eye before closing it again.

"Well I can always bring you with us, I'll be eating with them". Hitsugaya paused from taking the food out before starting again. He felt bad they had never even been on a real date yet with everything that had been going on and they had to settle for these lunches. Hitsugaya took out the food and laid out the rice, nori, sumashi jiru soup, pickles, sunomono, salad, mixed vegetables and fish salad, and grilled beef. Heiwa came back with two drinks and smiled looking over the food.

"Everything looks so good," Heiwa said before looking at Hitsugaya and noticing the serious and somewhat sad look on his face. "What's the matter"? Heiwa walked over to him and grabbed a hand that laid at his side and took it in her's.

"I'm sorry if i'm distracted I'm just thinking about how other couples are so lucky to even get to go on a date with each other," he said bringing her hand to his face and looking over her mandala tattooed hands.

"Yes, but others aren't captain of their own divisions, don't worry so much I'm sure after all this hollow business we'll-," Heiwa was suddenly interrupted by the alarm. She looked at Hitsugaya and they both ran out her office with Shiroi Kiba behind them to the courtyard where Shuhei had already gathered with their division.

"What's happening," she asked Shuhei as she approached with Hitsugaya.

"Another hollow attack they're saying but this time it's closer to the Rukongai District," Shuhei said. Heiwa gasped and her eyes hardened. Rukongai may have not always been the best to her but it was her home and she could tell by the looks on the men and women of her division it was many of their homes.

"Do we know where they are," Heiwa asked still looking over her division.

"Inuzuri," Shuhei said quietly. He knew that it was where Heiwa was from and where she grew up. Heiwa nodded her head and raised it before walking in front of her division.

"Listen up, this is no time for play time, it never is but I know many of you are from Rukongai, the place they're going is **my** home. I don't know about you but I'm not going to let some stupid hollows destroy it". Heiwa looked on and saw how the heads of some of her members nodded in agreement. Hitsugaya watched in awe as she motivated the men and women of her division and the fire that burned in Heiwa's eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know about you but I think it's time we really put these hollows back in their place and have them remember that soul reapers are here to protect the Soul Society," she said lifting her fist in the air getting a roaring reaction from the members from her division as they cheered her on and started running out the gate. Heiwa felt a tug on her hand and saw Hitsugaya holding on to it.

"I'm coming with you," Hitsugaya said.

"But you don't have to, it's our job to secure the Soul Society's safety," Heiwa said. Hitsugaya tugged her closer to him and putting an arm around her waist.

"You do realize I'm a captain as well and I think I need to protect my girlfriend then I will," he said looking into her eyes. Heiwa tried to hold back the blush that was rising to her cheeks and rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know what the point is fighting with you, fine as long as you don't do anything reckless," she said spinning out of his arms and following after her division, Shiroi Kiba jumping in the air behind her and disappearing into her zanpakuto. Hitsugaya smiled behind her and walked behind her.

Rukongai : Inuzuri

A building was crashed into by a large hollow with a jackal skull as it chased after the little girl who was crying her eyes out as she ran. The girl fell as the hollow whipped out its arm over her head and broke off another part of a building, the force pushing her to the ground. She looked back terrified as the hollow thrusted its body towards her until a jade spike ball and chain came out of nowhere and crashed into the head of the hollow. The hollow tried to pull the ball out until he screamed out as the ball gave a high pitched sound and vibrated against his skull.

Heiwa flash stepped to the girls side and grabbed her as her jade ball exploded, shattering the hollows skull. Heiwa stood, Shuhei and Hitsugaya beside her and watched with the girl perched on her shoulder and looked over the other one looking at her division.

"Push them back out of the city, we can't let them get any further," Heiwa yelled to them. They all yelled acknowledging her command and ran towards the hollows that were approaching.

"Heiwa, you're here," the girl on her shoulder said crying. Heiwa brought the girl down to the ground and gave her a hug before coming back up to look at her.

"Suki, where is your mother," she asked the crying girl.

"SUKI," a man yelled running towards them making all of them look into her direction. The little girl ran out of Heiwa's arms and ran into the man's sobbing as he cradled her in his arms.

"Heiwa, thank goodness you were here," he said to her. Heiwa nodded and put her hand on his shoulder with a serious look in her eyes.

"Shin, both of you get home and stay safe, it's not safe right now, now go," the man named Shin nodded and bowed before running off with the girl in his arms. She waved to Heiwa as they got further away and Heiwa waved back.

"Shuhei, there are hollow baits planted around the area, I want you to take a small group and find them and bring them back with you, the Captain-General will want to see them I will lend Shiroi Kiba to you for the time," she said as Shiroi Kiba slowly appeared out of the sword and she bent down to where he was.

"Shiroi Kiba I want you to go with Shuhei and help him find the bait ok"? The little demon dog nodded his head and ran off with Shuhei running behind him.

Hitsugaya suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned to see and man dressed like a ninja looking at them but bolting as soon as he realized he was discovered. Hitsugaya ran off after the man.

"Heiwa," he yelled behind him getting her attention and she ran after him.

"What is it, what's going on," she yelled as she ran beside him.

"That man was watching us, I think he may have some answers for us," he said. Suddenly a throwing knife was thrown in their direction making them both look up to see another ninja like person on the roof before he disappeared. Heiwa jumped up to the roof and started following after him.

"Heiwa no," Hitsugaya yelled about to follow her.

"No Toshiro I'll be fine don't lose the other one," she yelled running off. Hitsugaya grit his teeth but against his what he wanted he went back to following the original man they were after. When he finally caught up to the ninja he had to step back around a corner before three throwing knives were thrown towards his head. Hitsugaya growled and took out his sword and ran towards the man.

With Heiwa

Heiwa ran behind the man for a while before Swinging her zanpakuto out turning into the chain scythe and aiming it towards the ninja. The ninja turned his body halfway and blocking it with his katana. The ninja ran back towards Heiwa swinging the sword but Heiwa jumped over him and tried to bring her scythe down on his shoulder blade. The ninja blocked her strike and made a kick for her side. Heiwa bent her body backwards and flipped away from him, skidding away on her feet.

"For a soul reaper you're very light on your feet," the ninja said to her. Heiwa stood straight and looked at the man.

"Why are you attacking Rukongai, are you responsible for the baits set around here," she asked. The man shrugged his shoulders and got into a battle stance.

"I'm just doing what I was instructed to do," he said before running towards her again. Heiwa brought her blade up and swung at the man. He disappeared suddenly taking Heiwa by surprise, she looked up and saw him dropping towards her from the sky, his katana ready to pierce her and she brought her blade up blocking him. Heiwa used her strength to push his body off of her's and tried swiping at him again but he flipped himself out of her strike until he landed on the opposite side of the roof from her.

"Well it looks like my job is done here," he said turning around to walk away.

"You're running away, I don't think so," she yelled rushing towards him and she scythe change into the jade ball, vibration in the air as she swung it down at the man. The ninja jumped up before the explosion and before Heiwa could jump up to follow him a bright light came blinding her. When she uncovered her eyes the man was gone. Heiwa looked around and tried to find the man by his spiritual presence but it was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Asshole her ran away" Heiwa said as she sheathed her zanpakuto. A bad side affect to her working with the 11th Division, she hated when she was in a serious fight and didn't get to finish. She thought she needed to work on that as she ran back to way to Hitsugaya.

Back with Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya looked at the ninja who was now pinned to the wall by his the ice of his zanpakuto. He was starting to get worried though, Heiwa had still not returned from following that ninja but he could still feel her spiritual energy. He wondered if the ninja was giving her more trouble than she thought he would.

"You should probably pay more attention Toshiro, anyone can sneak up on," her voice said close to his ear. Hitsugaya visible jumped and turn to see Heiwa standing there beside him holding her hand to her mouth and giggling.

"Why are you laughing, can't sneak up on someone when we are in the middle of a battle zone," Hitsugaya said sternly to herm now standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Heiwa stopped giglling and looked at Hitsugaya with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, your face was just so serious and I couldn't resist," Heiwa said.

"Are you alright, what happened to the ninja you were following"? That's HItsugaya for you, always straight to business.

"We fought but he used so sort of light to blind me and got away, it's very irritating". Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow up at her notion.

"The fact that you couldn't finish the fight"?

"Well yes, why do you ask"? Hitsugaya closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I just didn't realize how bloodthirsty you could be".

"I know Kenpachi has rubbed off on me a little". Hitsugaya blinked surprised at her statement yet again. He was joking about Heiwa being bloodthirsty but she seemed to actually agree with him. Heiwa walked over to the ninja who was still unconscious and pinned to the wall and looked over him. Suddenly Shiroi Kiba and Shuhei with a the group he had brought with him came around the corner and looked shocked to see the ninja pinned to the wall by ice.

"What did you guys find," Heiwa asked getting their attention. They bowed to her and stood straight back up.

"We were able to find three this time, it looks like we may have interrupted whoever put them out from putting out more, there was one in each district leading to the towards headquarters," Shuhei explained. A member from Heiwa's division walked to her and opened a container showing the three hollow baits for her to see.

"I see, they're the same ones as before," she said looking back at the pinned ninja. Shiroi Kiba ran up her leg and draped his body around her neck.

"I think he may have a few answers for us then," Hitsugaya said.

Captain's Consul

"So you are saying that more baits have been set this time," Byakuya asked as all the captains stood together.

"Yes, this time Toshiro accompanied me and we confronted two of the men we believe were responsible for setting the baits," Heiwa said.

"What could be the motive," Unohana asked solemnly.

"I'm not sure, when I fought with one of them he said he was just following orders from someone but he brought out some kind of flash bomb and escaped," Heiwa said.

"And the damage done to the area," Yamamoto asked.

"Very minimal, we were able to make it in enough time that only part of a building was destroyed and part of a roof," Hitsugaya said. Yamamoto nodded his head and looked at Heiwa.

"Captain Tousen, what do you make of the situation," he asked her, all eyes were on her now waiting for her answer.

"I think that someone is trying to get our attention about something," Heiwa said.

"What are you going on about," Kenpachi said scratching the side of his face.

"Ken think about it, these aren't high level hollows and the hollow baits that are being set, if they really wanted to hurt the 13 Court Guards they would've just attacked us head on instead of just leaving hollow baits in random places but we won't know until we question that ninja we took custody of," Heiwa said looking at all the captains who seemed to nod in agreement.

"The little lady has a point, why wouldn't they just attack us head on if they wanted to really try to do some damage," Shunsui said stroking his goatee.

"It could be a distraction until a larger attack comes along, to throw us off," Soi Fon said.

"Indeed, well will question the man that was brought in," Yamamoto said before bringing his cane down to the ground. "Console dismissed". Heiwa turned and went to head over to Hitsugaya before Yamamoto called her.

"Heiwa, a moment," he said. Heiwa looked over at Hitsugaya who had a confused look on his face but went away when Heiwa smiled at him and nodded letting him know she'd meet with him later. The room had emptied and left Chojiro and Yamamoto with Heiwa.

"Heiwa when you fought the ninja did he have any markings on his clothing like a clan mark," Yamamoto asked. Heiwa looked off thinking about it and trying to remember.

"Not that I could see, I looked but saw nothing, why do you think it could be a clan attack," she asked.

"The 13 Court Guard has been made to punish many clanes but I don't think this is the case but we must be sure of everything, also I must ask about you and Captain Hitsugaya," he asked. Heiwa felt the hair on her neck come up and she tried to hide her discomfort.

"What about him," she asked.

"I see and have heard that you two have formed a relationship". Heiwa thought she was going to faint. What could she say, she couldn't lie to him but she didn't want to make him mad.

"Ummmmmm I believe you can call it that".

"Well than I would like to meet with you and him in the morning for breakfast". That was it Heiwa felt so light headed she knew she was going to fall over and Shiroi Kiba was going to have to catch her and she'll end up back in the 4th division.

"Heiw". Heiwa jumped, bringing her attention back to Yamamoto and Chojiro.

"But, but you already know Captain Hitsugaya why would you need to meet him". Heiwa was trying her best to not have this meeting happen.

"Yes, but I do not know him as the young man courting my daughter and not just any man can do that, so I will see you two tomorrow in the morning around ten, with that you are dismissed". Heiwa groaned before bowing to her adoptive father and walking out the door.

"Sir, I think she is going to have a heart attack," Chojiro joked. Yamamoto chuckled and stroked his beard.

"She does doesn't she," he asked still chuckling.

Back with Heiwa and Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya stood at the end of the hall waiting for Heiwa when he felt the air move in front of him and looked up to see Heiwa walking so fast that Shiroi Kiba was barely hanging on to her braids just not to fly off her body.

"Heiwa," Hitsugaya called out, she must've not had heard him because she kept walking.

"Heiwa," he called again but still got no answer. Hitsugaya ran behind her and gently grabbed her hand making her turn around and bring her hand up with her fingers together. He saw the tips of her nails start to glow green and head towards his face. Hitsugaya with a gasp quickly grabbed her hand and brought it in the air. Heiwa blinked and gasped when she saw it was Hitsugaya.

"Oh my gosh, Toshiro I'm so sorry I just reacted," she said.

"It's fine, but what's wrong, you're upset," he said bringing her hand down and lacing her fingers in his. Heiwa was about to say something until she looked and saw around a corner a group of lower ranking soul reapers trying to get a look at Heiwa and Hitsugaya.

"Can we talk somewhere else," she asked. He looked over his shoulder in enough time to see the soul reapers disappear behind it and turned back to her and nodded. They flash stepped away from the area leaving the soul reapers disappointed that they wouldn't hear what the captions were going to say.

Heiwa and Hitsugaya flash stepped all the way to Heiwa's house and walked to her garden and sat on the ground near the small pond.

"So what is it that has you so bothered," he asked. When he turned to look at Heiwa she looked like she was about to cry. "Wait what did I-," he tried to say before Heiwa lunged her body at him, catching Shiroi Kiba by surprise and knocking him off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I tired but I couldn't do it," she said into his robe. Hitsugaya cleared his throat and gently pushed Heiwa back by her shoulders so he could look at her.

"What are you talking about," he said. He could see her hands that were gripping his haori shaking and wondered what could make her like this.

"Captain-General wants you to join us for breakfast tomorrow".

"...I don't understand". Heiwa looked up and got in Hitsugaya's face.

"What do you mean you don't understand!? Someone has been talking about our relationship and now he has heard about it and now he looks at you differently, you're no longer just a captain to him, you're the man 'courting' his daughter"!

"I still don't understand, did you never think this would happen"? Heiwa let go of his haori and folded her arms scowling at him.

"Of course I did but I was hoping it wouldn't be for another hundred years so I could prepare myself or possibly that it would never happen and when he finally passed on I could just tell him at his death bed".

"But that could be never, Captain-General is already so old".

"Exactly then I'd never have to bother to tell him".

"...Are you embarrassed to introduce me as your boyfriend"? Heiwa looked up and saw Hitsugaya look over at the pond with a annoyed look on his face. Heiwa crawled over on her hands and knees to him, making him blush by her sudden action.

"No no, it's just...I guess I don't want him to scare you off, you're the first boyfriend I've ever had and I'd rather not have to lose you after a few days". She looked down in her lap at her hands, not realizing that her arms were pushing her breast together making Hitsugaya blush even more. Did she even realize what she was doing he thought to himself.

"Come here," Hitsugaya surprised Heiwa by grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her towards him. He turned her body around to where her back was to his chest and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Hitsugaya weaved his arms underneath hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"W-what are you doing," she asked feeling the heat rise in her face.

"Trying to let you know everything will be fine, I was prepared for this since Matsumoto can't keep her mouth shut about us so I knew sooner or later that Captain-General would want to meet with me". Heiwa gulped and tried to relax her body against his, for someone who controlled ice he was so warm. Shiroi Kiba left, getting tired of seeing the two lovebirds.

They sat there for a while, enveloped in each other's arms as the watched the sun go deeper and deeper into the horizon. Hitsugaya lowered his head into the crook of her neck and felt tried to figure out what the scent was that he had smelled before when they were this close together was. It was like a mixture of water and flowers but her couldn't tell what kind. His eyes traveled down to her tattooed hands and he took one of his hands and caressed the flower that decorated the outside of her hands and tried to avoid her green felt so comfortable, feeling HItsugaya stroke the palm of one her hands that she felt the lids of her eyes get heavy.

"Heiwa can I ask you something," Hitsugaya asked her suddenly. Heiwa quickly opened her eyes back up and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Hmmm," was her only response.

"Do you think...your brother would've approved of us," he asked her. Heiwa's eyes popped open and she thought about the question for a moment. After a few moments Hitsugaya looked down and saw the thought on her face. "Is it too hard of a question," he joked. Heiwa softly elbowed him in the ribs and turned around in his arms to look him in the face.

"No there's just no answer for it really, I never felt the way I feel I feel about you with anyone else," she said looking up at him.

"You're lying,"

"Am not, Matsumoto didn't tell me"?

"Tell me what"? Heiwa lightly push his hands off her shoulders and tilted her looking at him with a straight look on her face.

"Hitsugaya I don't know what you thought my experience with men are but I can tell you it's zero to zilch". Hitsugaya looked over to her face, looking in her eyes and seeing if her face would change.

"You're not lying, are you"? Heiwa shook her head no.

"But...have you not looked in a mirror lately, you're very attractive"! Heiwa laughed out loud.

"I don't think it was about my looks because I've hamen pay attention but I never really paid attention besides….you get us to it when people are shunning you all the time". Heiwa looked down as she rolled the end of a braid between her fingers. Hitsugaya raised his hand to the base of her neck and stroked the side of her jaw.

"But you know you are right," he asked her. Heiwa blinked for a moment and looked at the front of haori. She didn't want to look him in the eye, it was too frightening when he was talking like this, it made er feel like she was going to burst.

"I know that I'm not ugly, but I don't know about beautiful". Hitsugaya tilted her head up but she just turned her eyes to the side.

"What would make you think you that you aren't"? He brought his other hand to the other side of her neck. Hewia kept her eyes to the side not realizing that Hitsugaya's face was next to hers and he gently planted small kisses on her cheek, making a trail towards her lips.

"I never had any reason to believe I truly was". Hitsugaya ended her sentence for her by placing his lips on her, barely giving her enough time to respond before he slightly pulled back with his lips against her's. Heiwa finally opened her eyes to look in his face and saw him back at her.

"I never want to hear that from you again, there's no woman in the world that can hold a candle to you". Heiwa tried to look away again but Hitsugaya pressed his lips down to hers again, taking advantage of the small gasp she made and slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth. Heiwa relaxed against him and held on to the front of his kimono and he slipped his hands under her haori and felt the skin of her back from her opened back kimono. Hitsugaya traced each curve and line of the tattooes that he couldn't see making her shiver against his body and press more against him, almost pushing him into the ground beneath them.

Hitsugaya broke the kiss and brushed his nose against Heiwa's and they both tried to collect their breath, pecking each other on the lips every so often.

"Ok ok that's enough of that," a voice said making them both jump nearly off the ground. They both looked back to so Shiroi Kiba in his demon form standing at the back door of Heiwa's house with his arms crossed. He walked over to both of them and grabbed them both by their haori collars and looked between the two.

"Listen here boy, I may be alright with you know but I will not allow you to take Heiwa's virginity like a common whore," Shiroi Kiba said making both Hitsugaya and Heiwa blush.

"By the Gods Shiroi Kiba, we weren't doing that," Heiwa said struggling in his grip.

"Sure, and I just ended up as a sword because I was bored, look at him I can smell it on him," Shiroi Kiba said looking at Hitsugaya's face.

"Shiroi Kiba I would not do that," Hitsugaya said.

"Of course you won't because unless you promise yourself to her or marry her it will be a calm cool day in hell before I let you even see the promised land," Shiroi Kiba said pointing his head towards her.

"Doesn't Heiwa have a choice in the matter," Hitsugaya asked. Shiroi Kiba put them down and turned his attention to the tinier man.

"Of course she does but any man that breaks her heart will have to deal with me and you already know that that's like," Shiroi Kiba said. He pointed towards Heiwa. "Heiwa is a precious jewel and anyone that is going near that area is going to be her husband and he will have to ask for my blessing before even trying to ask her".

"Isn't the Captain-General her legal guardian, that should be his choice"?

"The old man and I have a understanding, we both agree that Heiwa is too much of an importance to have her virginity taken away by some slob, besides what would you know, you probably don't even know where to put it yourself". Heiwa threw up her hands and made a timeout signal.

"Alright that's enough of everyone talking like I'm not even here about my virginity and who is going to take it, I'm very uncomfortable," she said.

"Why, if you're ever going to lose it then the man needs to know what they are doing or you both may be very surprised," Shiroi Kiba said.

"Oh by the Gods I'm not talking to you about this, Hitsugaya I'll see you in the morning," Heiwa said throwing her hands up and walking inside her house. Shiroi Kiba and Hitsugaya looked at each other, both their arms crossed over their chest and serious looks on their faces.

"Say your prays little boy, that old man is going to eat you alive," Shiroi Kiba said walking towards the house.

"I thought you liked me," Hitsugaya said.

"I accept you, it doesn't mean I have to like you," Shiroi Kiba yelled behind. Hitsugaya heard a _psst_ from above him and looked up to see Heiwa on her balcony waving to him. Hitsugaya raised his hand to wave goodbye before walking towards his home. Heiwa looked out feeling that uneasy feeling again, someone was watching them and she was sure about that.

 **I swear everytime I start typing this stuff I want to go to the japanese market and get some food. But thank you guys for reading. Kaji Ganjou thank you so much for your comment I'm gonna keep trying to make this story better and better.**


	14. Midnight Madness

The man in the dark had been sitting behind the mansion's garden for hours now, he expected it to be boring but not this boring. Besides the make out scene he had gotten earlier and the brown skinned, purple haired girl throwing a vase at the white haired demon, blushing so hard it looked like her face was going to fall off nothing else had happened. He couldn't understand why his master was so bent on getting this women to himself, yes she was attractive but she didn't seem all that special. Then again it wasn't his job to think, just to do his job.

The man took a puff from his pipe again and blew the smokes out between his lips and thought that at least he got extra perks for doing jobs like this. A man needed an extra girl or two every now and then, an enemy killed off maybe and they jobs were so- wait he thought to himself, he wasn't alone. The man put himself into a battle stance and quickly looked around, his eyes darting back and forth trying to figure out where they could be. He looked over his shoulder and tried to turn his head back to the front but didn't to out of the shock of seeing the purpled haired girl behind him.

The man swung around in a high kick but was almost knocked over by her taking her forearm up to block him and push his body off balance. She succeeded but man brought the pal of his hand down to the ground and forced himself back up to send a punch her way Heiwa blocked the punch and with her short height took advantage of the moment and turned her body into his hand elbowed him in the stomach making him stumble back. The ninja stepped forward and brought his arm down to her face and Heiwa blocked it with her own arm before she twisted her wrist to grab his and making her nails burned into his sleeve. The ninja took his arm out before she burned him all the way through his sleeve and looked down at his now burnt sleeve. What other surprises did this girl have he thought as he took out his katana and Heiwa unsheathed her zanpakuto. The man looked in the corner of his eye and noticed a small dog like creature sitting and the base of one of the tree's and was swishing its tail back and forth in the air.

"How did you know I was here," he asked Heiwa. Heiwa cocked her head to the piped in his front pocket.

"I couldn't tell what is was but I smelled something," she said

"It's supposed to work on demons," the man said. Heiwa shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"It does, but I'm not a demon he is," she said pointing to the dog that seemed to have bowed his head. The man shook his head and chuckled and looked back at the short brown skinned girl wearing a purple yukata with a black obi. He had made a mistake it seems and he's paying for it.

"Ok listen so do want to do this the hard way or the easy because I can go for either to be honest," Heiwa said lifting her zanpakuto on her shoulders and resting the back of it there.

"Why would you want to do that," the man said dramatically raising his hand to his chest in a fake pain.

"Well you've attacked my home and endangered my subordinates with your hollow baits, that's reason enough I think," she said nodding her head.

"As I told you before I'm just following orders," the ninja said lowering his body while slowly raising his sword.

"You think I care," Heiwa said calmly as she flash stepped in front of him and brought her zanpakuto down on his katana. Heiwa pushed off him and went from under to slash at him but he brought his katana down on her blade side. Heiwa kicked leg out to try to knock him down but he jumped up and brought a foot down towards her face. Heiwa brought her sheath from her obi and blocked the incoming foot from hitting her face. Heiwa pushed the foot up off of her and slashed at his other one with her zanpakuto. The ninja flipped away landing in a crouched position. Heiwa stood up and tossed her zanpakuto into her other hand, switching the sheaths and swords positions.

It's always a good to pick up a few tricks from friends when they help you train. The ninja stood and looked at her. She really was light on her feet for a soul reaper. He had fought many before her and with flash stepping had never met with one who was so fast.

"Were you a ninja once, maybe part of the stealth force," he asked her. Heiwa stopped switching her sword and sheath between her hands and put them both in her obi before she brushed her hair from her face and started putting it up in a bun.

"No, I was just a bodyguard," she said. The ninja ran towards Heiwa again and Heiwa did a backflip dodging the strike of his katana, while still rolling her hair in a bun. He slashed at the side of her face and Heiwa brought her head down as she felt in guided the blade across her blades making her dip down to avoid being cut. Heiwa came back kicking her leg up at his middle, feeling his body roll to divert her foot. She rolled out of the way of his katana coming down towards her head and jumped back unsheathing her zanpakuto to turn into her chain scythe.

"Listen we're gonna be at this all night, my superiors just want some answers, if you do I'm sure we can work something out," Heiwa said spinning her chain around.

"I don't think so," he said running towards her. Heiwa swung her blade with all her might and hooked her chain around a tree and swinging more to catch the blade the man in his hand just enough to start pushing him towards the tree. When his back was all the way against the trunk she gave another hard swing and brought the chain around again making the chain into the spiked ball and it landing right next to his head at the trunk of the tree. The man thrashed around making Heiwa tighten the chain around him crashing his head into the tree.

Heiwa walked over with the chain still in her hand and sat down in front of the ninja. Shiroi Kiba ran up her leg and sat on her lap letting her stroke his between his ears.

"Ok so you're going to answer some questions for me, I'm tired and I'd rather be in bed right now so I'd like for you to just cooperate with me," Heiwa said reaching into her yukata sleeve and brought out a manju and took a bite out of it.

"You eat at a time like this," he growled at her.

"I'm hungry ok, start talking," she said shrugging off his comment.

"What makes you think I'll talk," he sneered.

"We'll for one that ball next to your little head is a bomb, if I want to I can activate it and it'll make your head pop off". The ninja laughed at her through his mask. The ball then started to make a high pitched ringing sound, making him cringe. Until it suddenly stopped and he opened eyes to see Heiwa and the demon dog staring at him. "Wanna try that again"?

The man huffed and looked down at the ground.

"What do you want to know"?

"Why are you doing these things"?

"To make you open your eyes to what's right in front of you".

"And what would that be"?

"That you're so busy chasing other things that you don't realize what's in front of you".

"You're speaking in riddles". The ball started ringing again and the man started struggling until Heiwa turned it off and took another bite of her manju.

""No really, that's what he said"! Heiwa didn't notice the man's fingers slip into his pocket and grab the round item,

"Who said"?

"It doesn't matter we'll keep doing what he says until he's made his point".

"Who damnit".

"I think that's enough questions for now". A large burst of green smoke burst from behind the man shocking Heiwa and Shiroi Kiba, Heiwa unlatched the chain while gripping on to Shiroi Kiba so they could back away from the smoke. Shiroi Kiba's eyes started to turn a jade color and a barrier was put around the two of them. When the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"Damnit," Heiwa said looking at the spot he was just a few seconds ago. "What do you think he meant," Heiwa asked Shiroi Kiba.

" _I don't know, I couldn't tell he was talking about you personally or the Soul Society,"_ he said to her.

"You're right it did sound a little directed towards me didn't it," she asked, Shiroi Kiba nodded his head. "Well I guess I should go get dressed then".

" _Why, you should rest you've been up half the night watching that ninja watching you and then you fought him_ ".

"I can't sleep when I know what I know, he's escaped and could be planning a next course of action". Heiwa said sheathing her sword and walking towards the house.

Later on

Heiwa lightly knocked on Hitsugaya's door for the fifth time before he opened the door with a sour look on his face. He opened his mouth to yell but quickly closed his mouth when he saw it was Heiwa in her uniform her braids braided in a low fishtail braid and a glove on one of her hands. Heiwa pushed him inside his room.

"Heiwa what are you doing here so late," he asked her stopping her from pushing him any further.

'You need to get dressed Toshiro, we need to go see the Captain-General now, I just found that damn ninja outside my home," Heiwa said.

"What, are you alright," he asked grabbing her and looking over her.

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now, he said they were going to keep doing this Toshiro, we must speak to the Captain-General". Hitsugaya nodded and went over to one of his drawers and got out a robe and went to his bathroom to change. Heiwa stood their silently until the door slammed open to a Matsumoto who had her mouth open to shout. Heiwa quickly grabbed her by the back of her head and pressed her other hand to Matsumoto's mouth and dragged her inside the room.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing trying to yell so late at night," Heiwa said in a hushed voice before uncovering Matsumoto's mouth.

"I'm sorry Heiwa but I thought you guys were getting busy and I didn't know how to react," Matsumoto said shrugging her shoulders. Heiwa rubbed her face with her hands and looked up and the big breasted woman.

"Matsumoto, you think we're doing it and you just burst right in, how does that make any sense. And Then you scream out loud to wake up the whole Soul Society," Heiwa raised her hands up in confusion. Matsumoto tapped her cheek before looking back at Heiwa.

"You know now that I think about it that wouldn't have turned out good huh," Matsumoto asked. Heiwa ran her hands down her face again and groaned. Hitsugaya came out putting his haori on and was surprised to see Matsumoto standing there with Heiwa groaning.

"What are you doing here Matsumoto," he asked.

"She thought we were doing it and thought it be a good idea to barge in and yell," Heiwa explained.

"What the hell would that had done," Hitsugaya asked.

"I asked her the same thing," Heiwa said.

"Well aren't you two having sex already, I mean it's been awhile since you started dat-," Matsumoto tried to ask but Heiwa gave out a big sigh and threw her hands up in the air.

"We don't have time for this damnit we need to get to the Captain-General," she said. She grabbed Hitsugaya by the hand and flash stepped out the door leaving a confused Matsumoto behind in the room. When Heiwa got her and Hitsugaya to the 1st Division she let go of a disheveled Hitsugaya. His hair was a mess and his haori was hanging off his shoulders. He shook his head, fixing his appearance.

"When did you learn to move so fast," he asked Heiwa knocked on the door.

"Another time," she said. The door opened and Chojiro in his sleeping yukata and bowed to the two captains.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Tousen Captain-General Yamamoto is still sleeping I implore you that you come later in the morning," he said to them.

"I'm sorry Chojiro but we must speak with him, one of the ninja's that attacked yesterday was just watching me outside my house," Heiwa explained to him. Chojiro's sleepy eyes finally woke up and he nodded and let the two captains in. The two sat on the side while Chojiro came back from waking up Yamamoto and told them they could come in. They walked into the Captain-General's office and bowed to the old man.

"So the ninja was watching you outside your home," He asked Heiwa. She rubbed her tired eyes and nodded.

"I spent half the night watching him watching me before I finally confronted him, he said yet again it was another order," she said.

"But did he say by whom," Yamamoto asked. Heiwa shook her head no.

"But I think we can find out who this ninja is," she said raising her hand that had a black glove on. Yamamoto, Hitsugaya and Chojiro looked at the gloved hand.

"What is it," Hitsugaya asked.

"I scratched him while we fought, maybe Mayuri could see if he can get any dna from it," she said. Yamamoto nodded and turned to Chojiro.

"Send word to Captain Mayuri and demand his presence at once," he said. Chojiro nodded and bowed. Heiwa rubbed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is there any information that the ninja we had captured yesterday would help link what happened to Heiwa tonight," Hitsugaya asked

"That ninja is dead," Yamamoto said grimly. Heiwa's head suddenly lifted up almost knocking her off her balance from how exhausted she was and looked at the old man.

"What...do you mean dead sir," she asked.

"It is true, when the guards were changed they came back to find his throat slit with a blade found in his mouth," Yamamoto said stroking his beard. "All the other captains were going to be informed later today but obviously this matter needs our attention now". The Captain-General called for someone in his division to deliver a message to all the other captains to come here, drawing as least attention as they could for an emergency meeting.

"Heiwa did this ninja you fought say anything to you," Yamamoto asked. Shiroi Kiba patted her face to keep her awake as she thought about it.

"Yes he said when I asked why he told me ' To open your eye's right in front of you' and when I asked what that meant he said 'You're too busy chasing other things' and that the person who is ordering all of this won't stop until he's made his point," she answered.

"Hmm Shiroi KIba please come here," Yamamoto asked. Shiroi Kiba looked up at Heiwa before making his way in front of Yamamoto and sitting in front of him. "Show me what you saw". Shiroi Kiba's eyes turned a deep jade color and then he looked up to Yamamoto who gave a little gasp as his own eyes turned jade. Hitsugaya watched on looking over to Heiwa to make sure she didn't pass out. Finally Yamamoto's eyes turned back to normal before scowling.

"I see, Captain Hitsugaya after Captain Mayuri comes and takes the sample you will take her home and wait for further instructions," Yamamoto said. Hitsugaya nodded and bowed.

"Wait, but what about the meeting," Heiwa asked.

"That could've been an option but you have been feeling uneasy in your home for days it seems from what Shiroi Kiba has shown me, you are useless if you are not at your full strength, you will just get in everyone's way," he said to her. Heiwa looked down at the floor and gave a little growl.

"Has there been a change sir," Hitsugaya asked.

"Shiroi Kiba and I believe Heiwa is the one they are targeting". Heiwa gasped and Hitsugaya eyes widened as he looked back at her.


	15. Must Be Dreaming

Dream State

" _Sister….sister….sister can you hear me," the voice said to her. Heiwa snapped her eyes open to a strange place that wasn't her home. She looked beside her and saw Hitsugaya was no longer next to her. She was surrounded by weeping willows and everything was in a shade of purple. Heiwa felt something land on her hand and raised it to see a moth had landed on it._

" _Sister…..Heiwa…..where are you," the voice called out again. No. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself. She got up from the ground and looked around. The sky was full of moths flying in the direction of the voice. Heiwa tried to turn around in the other direction but was only met with a cliff's edge. She looked down to see how far the drop could be but couldn't even see the bottom and dared not jump fearing this may be real._

" _Heiwa….Heiwa," the voice said again. Heiwa turned from the cliff and looked back up at the sky full of buzzing moths. She looked back ahead of her and took a deep breath in before walking forward. The further she walked in the more moths appeared. It almost felt like the air was being sucked out of her body as she leaned her body against the trunk of a tree and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly the moths started surrounding her, making it even harder to breathe and making it impossible to see. Heiwa gritted her teeth and her nails started to glow and she brought her hands across her body destroying some._

 _She kept slashing and slashing but the more she tried the more appeared. She felt the strength leaving her body and she leaned against the tree, feeling a few moths land on her. This was a dream she thought, she couldn't be dying but why did it feel so real? Heiwa yelled out, giving it her all as she ran out of the moths and ran until she fell to her knees on the ground. The moths had followed her and she could feel them crawling over her back, her neck and her hands. Why was this happening she thought to herself. Maybe...this is the better she thought. Less trouble for everyone, Yamamoto, Shuhei, Shiroi Kiba….Toshiro. She felt the tears burn her eyes as she tried to rip the moths off of her. Why, why was she so weak she thought to herself feeling the moths crawl over her body and her energy fading._

" _You're anything but weak," a voice said. Suddenly the buzzing of the moth's wings stopped and she felt them leaving her body. She weakly opened her eyes to look into the most beautiful lavender pupiless eyes she ever saw. Heiwa couldn't help the tears that dripped from her eyes and swam down her cheeks as the man who the eyes belonged to smiled down at her and wiped her tears away._

" _B-brother," she blubered._

Back in Normal State

Heiwa jumped straight up from her up from her sleeping position, trying to catch her breath as she held on to her chest. It felt so real, like he was really there in front of her. She could even smell the air and his scent was there. Hitsugaya feeling the sleeping mat move he opened his eyes to see Heiwa holding onto her chest and trying to catch her breath. He quickly sat upright and held on to her shoulders making her jump almost of of the bed. She raised her eyes beside her and slightly calmed down once she realized it was him and leaned her body against him.

"Are you alright," Hitsugaya asked feeling her forehead before pulling his hand back realizing it was covered in sweat.

"Im..I'm fine, it was just a….a dream," she said rubbing her head with the back of her hand.

'What was it," he asked laying her back down with him. He twirled one of the ends of her braids as he looked at her. Her breathing was slightly back to normal as she closed her eyes.

"It was of my brother, there were hundreds of moths everywhere and I thought I was going to die but...he came and he looked just like he did before he joined the Soul Society," she said holding onto the front of Hitsugaya's robes and feeling on the fabric.

"Did...he say anything," he asked bringing her close to him. It worried Hitsugaya that Heiwa was thinking about something like her brother with all the things going on, the last thing she needed was to be distracted by the past when she needed to be on her guard.

"There was a moment I was doubting myself and he told me that I was anything but weak...It felt so real Toshiro, I can still smell him and feel his presence now like he was here in the room with us," she said looking over the room like she would find him there. Hitsugaya looked down at the poot girl, she had been through so much he just wanted to protect her and keep her safe from all the dangers that seemed to be surrounding them. Hitsugaya reached his hand out and brought his hand to the back of her head getting her attention. He brought his lips down to hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth, feeling as she trembled in his arms. Heiwa sighed in his mouth and slid her hands up his chest to rest on his neck and she rubbed her fingers against his soft skin.

Hitsugaya suddenly felt a weird feeling at the bottom of his stomach traveling down to his groin. He couldn't understand what the feeling was, he had only had it before when Heiwa had accidently rubbed against him before they were dating. He groaned as he felt one of her legs raise up, brushing their exposed lower legs together, feeling each others skin. Overcame by the feeling of her skin against his Hitsugaya turned his over until he was straddling her while he kept his lips connected with hers. Heiwa gasped at the change of position letting Hitsugaya journey deeper into her mouth and he slide his hands into hers and rest them next to her head.

Heiwa twisted her legs over the other feeling a burning journey down her body as Hitsugaya kept on with his attack on her mouth. She wondered to herself if these were the butterflies that women felt when they kissed someone they loved. But that couldn't be it Heiwa thought as she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest as Hitsugaya slowly broke the kiss and looked Heiwa in the eyes. Hitsugaya took her cheek in his hand and brought her forehead to his.

"I'll always protect you Heiwa, you never have to worry about that because I won't let anyone hurt you," he said before diving back in for another kiss. Heiwa moaned softly and let her hands travel up to his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hitsugaya was now lying between Heiwa's legs, feeling the outline of her thighs beneath her uniform and let go of her hands to rub his hand down her back feeling the marks of her tattoos and the warmth of her skin. Hitsugaya never thought that being this close to a person could feel so good. It was like feeling the sunshine on your skin after being in the dark for a long time, the way your skin prickles just at the first touch.

Hitsugaya let his feelings take over as he let himself be bold and detach his lips from Heiwa's and kiss a trail down from her lips, to her chin, to her neck as he felt her heartbeat drum under his lips. Heiwa gave out a small sharp gasp and her fingers tightened in Hitsugaya's hair making him groan from the tension. Hitsugaya was traveling all across her neck, nipping and kissing it as his hand traveled from her back to her hip feeling it twitch as he rubbed his thumb on the skin. Hitsugaya raised the hand from her hip and let his hands travel up to her neck feeling the bow that held her uniform top together and let his fingers feel the bow.

Heiwa slightly came back to reality, she wasn't ready for this, it was too much.

"To-," she tried to say his name but suddenly a large dog followed by Shuhei and Yumichika came through the door. The dog, Heiwa recognized as Shiroi Kiba lunged himself at Hitsugaya's side and pushed him off of Heiwa's body.

"Not on my watch you little horny turd," Shiroi Kiba growled at the little captain. Heiwa sighed and turned around to see Shuhei shaking his head while Yumichika held his mouth open while he held on to his cheeks. "You little hirny bastard how dare you think of violating m lady"? Heiwa smacked her palm over her face and shacked her head. Violating her called it.

"Vio-violating her, I wasn't going to violate her, you call kissing violating when you got married woman pregnant," Hitsugaya retorted. Heiwa, Shuhei and Yumichika's eyes snapped over to Shiroi Kiba.

"You little little impudent brat, I should eat you here and have your soul wander in limbo for the rest of eternity". Shiroi Kiba and Hitsugaya stood there for a moment growling at each other until Heiwa got up and stomped over to them.

"The hell with that, you broke down my damn room door, you fool, now let him go, we weren't doing anything," Heiwa yelled out.

"But Heiwa, I'm only doing it to protect your honor from this undeserving retch," Shiroi Kiba said innocently. Heiwa crossed her arms and patted her foor on the ground until Shiroi Kiba sighed and released Hitsugaya. "I'll go fix your door," Shiroi Kiba said sulking in his demon form. Heiwa nodded and looked over at Yumichika.

"So Yumi-kun you're back around I see," she said taking her hair out of her ponytail and letting her braids go down her back. She walked over to Hitsugaya and helped him up. Yumichika raised his hand up and looked like he was trying to say something but quickly diminished the thought. Heiwa sighed and looked over at Shuhei. She was going to have to speak to him later, he couldn't avoid her forever.

"So who else is here I can people shuffling downstairs," she said.

"I'm sorry Heiwa I tried to leave without them but between Shiroi Kiba running to get here and them not taking the hint they just followed me," Shuhei Said rubbing the back of his head.

"So let me guess it's Ikkaku and Matsumoto I hear going through my sake right now," she asked. Shuhei and Yumichika both nodded. Heiwa sighed.

"It's like those two live for drinking," Hitsugaya said brushing himself off.

"Well let's head down there before they drink me out of house and home," she said getting up and walking out her room. On her way down the stairs a tofu kozo was trying to run up but when he bumped into Heiwa's leg he looked up and quickly bowed.

"My lady we can't stopped them, they've already taken two bottles of sake out," he said. Heiwa shook her head and put her hand on tiny demons shoulder calming him down a little.

"I know it's alright, would you guys mind just setting up a room near the garden, just put some sweets in there and they'll follow," she said to him. The tofu kozo nodded and bowed before running back down to tell the others.

"Has anything happened since this morning," Heiwa asked heading down the rest of the stairs and turning a corner.

"Well all of the guards who were watching that ninja are being questioned," Shuhei said.

"Why I thought the report was that he had a hidden blade in his mouth," HItsugaya said. They walked into the room Heiwa had the tofu kozo set up for them, Heiwa could hear them rustling to get Matsumoto and Ikkaku in the room but when they finally did the two soul reapers automatically went for the sweets.

"There was a blade but from the investigative team's report the cut was too angled for him to have done it himself unless he freed himself, cut his neck, then tied himself up again as he bleed out and it would've been under a minute because all the man veins and arteries were cut so he died with in under a minute," Shuhei said. Ikkaku and Matsumoto were now listening to the conversation as they ate. Heiwa picked up one of the dango's and bit into it.

"So someone came in and killed him," Heiwa said before looking at Yumichika who jumped at her action. "That reminds me, come on Yumichika let's have a talk". Heiwa got up from her seat waiting for Yumichika by the door. Yumichika leaned over to Ikkaku as he looked at Heiwa's face.

"Why does the act of someone coming in and killing someone remind her that she needs to speak to me," he whispered to the bald man who just shrugged his shoulders and pushed the feathered browed man to stand and walk away with Heiwa.

"Soooooo Captain, how is it staying here with Heiwa, it's almost like you're living together right," Matsumoto teased.

"Hey why do you have to make fun of me," Hitsugaya asked.

"But I'm not but you have to know that every gossip in the 13 Court Guard is talking about it," she said getting Shuhei and Hitsugaya's attention. "What it's true, everyone is saying that it's only a matter of time before the 13 Court Guards youngest captains are going to be living together and that there even may be wedding bells".

"WEDDING BELLS,I WON'T HAVE IT, a very anger Shiroi Kiba still in his demon form said slamming the door open and jumping to reach Hitsugaya but was stopped by Shuhei.

'Shiroi Kiba, please calm down," Shuhei said struggling to hold on to the demon.

…...With Yumichika and Heiwa…...

Yumichika sat down on the ground nervously as Heiwa looked at him as he fidgeted with his thumbs.

"Yumi why are you so afraid to look at me, I'm not mad anymore that you lied but you've been avoiding me," Heiwa said trying to look him in the eye.

"Oh Hey-chan you know I'm no good at this apologizing thing," he said flipping his hair. Heiwa groaned and rested her head in her hand.

"I know but I still like to know what has you so unease," she asked.

"You should ask Matsumoto it's her fault anyway with that stupid bet of hers...oops," he said. Yumichika slowly turned his head to look at Heiwa whose eyes were wide as saucers before she closed her eyes and smiled. Yumichika gulped and Heiwa grabbed him by the front of his robe.

"Bet…..what bet." she asked him. Yumichika felt a chill up his spine as he watched Heiwa's grey eyes turn to steel.

…...Back with the group…...

"This is horrible my ladies reputation is ruined because of you," Shiroi Kiba yelled at Hitsugaya.

"How is it ruined, I don't know why you're so concerned about some nosey people who make a few rumors," Hitsugaya said crossing his arms.

"Heiwa has had enough rumors told about her, the last thing she needs is more being made because of you, don't you think she's been through enough pain already," Shiroi Kiba yelled getting everyone's attention. "She just got her life back on track and people still dare to open their mouths against her and now because of you more people are talking down on her and underestimating her strength".

Hitsugaya looked over at Shiroi Kiba's shaking form. He was just worried about Heiwa, after everything Shiroi Kiba could still hear the whispers of members that doubted Heiwa and wanted her to fail and wanted nothing to get in the way of her success but now these rumors of their relationship seemed to make Shiroi Kiba think that this would open doors for more problems for her.

"Shiroi Kiba please don't worry yourself about that right now," Heiwa's voice said from the door leading to the garden. Everyone looked over seeing a crying Yumichika being held by a frowning Heiwa whose eyes were hard as steel and had a mad look on her face. Everyone could see the green spiritual energy flowing around her, making everyone in the room cringe and take a step back.

"Heiwa," Hitsugaya said but stopped trying to talk when she looked at him.

"So Shuhei, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, when were you three going to tell me about this bet you had made," Heiwa said.

With Mayuri

Mayuri had been at his large computer for hours now looking into the DNA he had collected from Heiwa. He just couldn't understand why this man's DNA couldn't be found. Mayuri had looked in old files, files that linked to those files and even locked away files that hadn't been opened in years, he even went as far to have his staff go to forgotten parts of the old library and look in old files there. Mayuri had to find out who this person was, not just because it was an order but because Heiwa was his friend and even though the Captain-General had left that child in charge of her safety Mayuri had to make sure anyone who threatened her life.

Heiwa was Mayuri's first real friend and he took it to heart when someone threatened her or spoke badly about her. Mayuri's head snapped up when he heard the beeping from his computer and looked up at the screen.

"It can't be possible," he said as he doubled checked his new findings. Mayuri looked over the information before and gasped. "NEMU," he yelled out. Mayuri's greatest creation quickly appeared behind him.

"Yes master Mayuri," she asked bowing.

"Don't just stand there Nemu, inform the Captain-General of this new information immediately and tells those fools out there to come in and get to cracking how this could've happened," he ordered her. Nemu bowed and ran out the office to do what he instructed. Mayuri looked back at the screen with the man with red hair on it where it stated he had been dead for a thousands years now.

 **Sorry it took me a minute to actually get this up. Between some writers block and scrounging for characters for a three day anime convention I couldn't get my mind right. But finally got a little more action out of Heiwa and Hitsugaya so let's see what we can do next chapter! Thanks for the read!**


	16. Oh to be So Dense

Heiwa sat down with her leg shakings shaking as she sat crossed legged on the floor looking at Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Shuhei on the other side of the table as Shiroi Kiba,Hitsugaya and Yumichika sat on the side, Yumichika looking somewhat worried while Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba both had somewhat concerned looks on their faces as they watched what was infolding in front of booth of them. After Heiwa had brought in the crying Yumichika she had made him explain what he had told Heiwa and if the looks on the other three faces were not enough to say they were guilty Heiwa didn't know what else was. She did make them explain though and she wasn't honestly sure to be upset or happy at what they did.

She thought about it and she could be mad at the fact that they did interfere with her first love life but at the same time if it wasn't for them Hitsugaya and Heiwa wouldn't be together right now and it would have taken years for them to confess their feelings to each other.

"Um Heiwa, so are you mad at us," Ikkaku asked looking at her carefully. Heiwa shook her head and slammed her hands on her knees to make her legs stop shaking.

"I don't know, Toshiro what do you think," Heiwa asked looking over at Hitsugaya. He put his hand to his chin like he was thinking for a few seconds before looking back up at Heiwa.

"Well they were wrong for interfering in our lives but….I see no harm done really," he said.

"Says who," Shiroi Kiba mumbled getting a glare from Heiwa and Hitsugaya both. "What, I'm just saying".

"And this is why you've been away Yumi-kun," Heiwa asked making Yumichika look over at her before nodding.

"Mostly because of the candy shopping with Lieutenant Yachiru for awhile until the captain forbade her to come back with anymore," he said. Matsumoto and Ikkaku sniffled a laugh but quickly stopped when Heiwa turned her gaze back to them before sighing. "Besides I felt guilty for lying to you about Hinamori".

"If anyone should be upset about that should be me," Hitsugaya said giving Yumichika a hard look.

"Heiwa, we are really sorry, I thought that by doing this you would get more of a push to show your feelings," Shuhei said.

"And none of you thought that Heiwa and I were incapable of being able to do this ourselves," Hitsugaya asked.

"Nope," Matsumoto said. Ikkaku and Shuhei both nudged her on the side. "What even though both our captains are smart and great warriors but when it comes to matters of the heart they aren't the first people to go to, Heiwa can't even tell if a guy is hitting on her". Everyone besides Heiwa paused for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean I'm not that dense," Heiwa argued.

"Heiwa, when you were younger, before everything with your brother a guy from our coming straight out with him asked you out and you thought he meant to go outside," Ikkaku said. Heiwa blushed as Shiroi Kiba laughed holding his stomach.

"I remember that 'but we're already outside' she said," he said as he pounded his fist on the floor.

"It wasn't my fault he wasn't very clear," Heiwa said.

"Heiwa he literally said 'will you go out with me', you're so dense sometimes," Ikkaku said.

"Wait how many times has Heiwa been asked out," Hitsugaya asked.

"To be honest many times, from when she was in the academy, other bodyguards who worked with her, people from where she lived, Heiwa is very clueless about these things Yumichika said.

"Why are we talking about me when I'm right here," Heiwa yelled flailing her arms about in the air.

"I remember a time when even Captain Kurotsuchi even asked you out," Shuhei said. Heiwa and Hitsugaya both paused as they looked at Shuhei. Shuhei noticed that both of the captains were looking at him and became nervous. "Did- did I say something wrong"? Hitsugaya huffed and crossed his arms looking at Heiwa.

"See, I told you that he liked you and was too comfortable with you," he said.

"Wait, when did Mayuri ever ask me out, we've been friends for years andI never remember anything like that coming up," Heiwa said rubbing her head. She didn't remember the other instances but she was for sure this didn't happen.

"Waaaaaiiit, Captain Kurotsuchi asked Heiwa out, I didn't even think he was interested in anything but his research," Matsumoto said before looking over at Hitsugaya. "And Captain Hitsugaya is jealous , how cute," she said laughing.

"Shut up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya yelled at her but she still sat there with a smile on her face.

 _Flashback_

 _A younger version of Heiwa wearing a teal yukata with black flowers had her hair freely flowing down her back in a poofy ponytail, identical to her older brothers, Kaname Tousen's purple hair was sitting with a young Mayuri who was in his lab coat with his blue hair brushed back from his face sat across the table from her, sipping his tea and watching her eat. Heiwa was currently eating a small tray of sweet dango that Mayuri had bought for her. He honestly bought it for her because he thought how cute her cheeks were when they puffed out slightly as she ate but he would never tell her that. It made Mayuri happy though that Heiwa just wanted to spend time with him. He was usually cooped up the lab experimenting on things but seeing Heiwa's happy face could make him go outside._

" _Mayuri-kun are you alright," Heiwa asked getting his attention._

" _Yes why wouldn't I be," he asked tilting his head. Heiwa shrugged and brushed some of her hair off her shoulder._

" _Well you've been so quiet since we've been here and you just keep watching me eat and you know I hate that," she said._

" _I am simply collecting information about you and your actions," Mayuri said._

" _Now why would you want to do that when you could just ask me," she said eating another piece of dango. Mayuri rested his head on his hands and leaned forward on his elbows as he placed them on the table. Ask she said, he had never thought about doing that._

" _Alright then Heiwa, why do you insist on spending time with me"? Heiwa paused for a moment and thought for a moment poking her chin._

" _Well I guess because I thought you were lonely"._

" _Lonely, what makes you think I have time for such thoughts or emotions"?_

" _I know that you don't need anyone but I can tell that you sometimes you want to voice things that other people may think are cruel or weird and I can understand that"._

" _What makes you say that you have friends and people to confide in"?_

" _Yea but you can still be lonely with a whole bunch of people around you". Mayuri had never heard about this before, other people were too busy trying to make as many companions as possible, like they were trying to fill a void. Mayuri really never imagined that someone could feel the same as him, surrounded by many but still alone._

" _Mayuri are you alright, I hope I didn't offend you," Heiwa said bringing his attention back to her. She had a look of worry on her face as he watched the wind slightly move her hair._

" _Heiwa, there you are," a voice said making her turn around to face it. A younger version of Shuhei with longer hair and no silver plait on his face came and walked over to the two, keeping his eyes on Mayuri the entire time._

" _Oh Hisagi-san, what are you doing here," Heiwa asked. Shuhei stopped at the table next to her._

" _Heiwa I told you it's alright if you just call me Shuhei, your brother is my captain after all," he said getting a smile from her. "But your Captain Tousen had sent me to go look for you at your home but it looked like you hadn't been there in awhile," Shuhei said._

" _Oh um," Heiwa tried to make an excuse since her brother still (and hopefully never) hadn't found out that she was living at the courtesan house._

" _I don't see why it matters so much to him since he doesn't mind that she lives in the Rukongai District by herself," Mayuri said pushing the plate of dango towards Heiwa. Mayuri knew that Heiwa lived in an courtesan house since he had followed her one night since she wouldn't answer him about her living situation. Shuhei turned his head and with a steely look in his eye._

" _3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi I think you need to remember your place," Shuhei said. Heiwa looked back and forth between the two men as Mayuri started to smile making her nervous._

" _Not with you I don't," Mayuri said turning his attention to Heiwa. "Heiwa before you go I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me"? Shuhei looked shocked at Mayuri's question and wondered how he would explain to his captain what was happening in front of him. Heiwa bent down to pick up the dog creature who had been sleeping at her feet underneath the table they had been eating at and gently put him on her shoulder as he curled his fluffy tail around her neck._

" _You mean tomorrow, sure," Heiwa said smiling, making both men in front of her looked shocked that she didn't seem to fully understand Mayuri's question. Mayuri had to admit it was on of the things that Mayuri liked about Heiwa. It was an imperfection that he could appreciate, she was not innocent but this little innocence she did have could make her avoid unnecessary situations with the men that he had seen hit on her himself._

" _What did I say something wrong," she asked._

" _Of course not Heiwa, I will see you tomorrow then," Mayuri said. Heiwa smiled and bowed before walking in the direction of the 9th division. Shuhei stood there for a moment, realizing that Heiwa had just missed the fact that Mayuri had just asked her out and she completely brushed it off like it was nothing._

" _Don't think so hard about it," Mayuri said getting Shuhei attention. Mayuri had the usually look on his face as he watched Heiwa walk away. "It's one of her best qualities, it will keep her out of unnecessary situations with the useless men around here". Shuhei groaned at Mayuri's comment and walked away to catch up to Heiwa._

 _End of Flashback_

Heiwa sat there while everyone sat there looking at her, making her nervous.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that," she asked.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE," Ikkaku yelled at her, making her cringe.

"I have to agree Heiwa, before I was slightly jealous but now I feel bad for Mayuri," Hitsugaya said getting up and sitting next to Heiwa and patting her head.

"So you are jealous," Matsumoto said getting a growl from Hitsugaya.

"I did feel bad for him at the time, Heiwa just brushed it off like it was nothing," Shuhei said drinking some of the sake that was left on the table.

"But I really thought he meant to hang out the next day," Heiwa said rubbing her head.

"The man asked if you would go out with him. how was that not enough clarification," Shiroi Kiba said.

"Well Kaname always told me that unless a guy said 'will you be my girlfriend," that everything else means to just hang out," Heiwa said. Everyone in the room went quiet as they listened to what Heiwa had just said. So that was it.

"So he's the reason why there has been so many broken hearts in the Soul Society," Yumichika said making everyone laugh. Ikkaku, a little drunk now slammed his hand on the table though suddenly, making everyone turn to him.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH, I need to know if I'm forgiven by can hate you three but not me," he said looking over at her as he got glares from Yumichika,Shuhei and Matsumoto. Heiwa put her index finger on her chin and smiled, making everyone think she was thinking over something.

"Fine, I can forgive all of you," Heiwa said making the four sigh in relief.

"What, you're going to let them off that easy," Shiroi Kiba said snatching the sake out of Ikkaku's hand and chugging it down.

"What, no harm really done," Heiwa said looking at the Ikkaku and and Shiroi KIba start fighting as Matsumoto laughed at the scene while Shuhei tried to pry them off of eachother.

"You know," Hitsugaya said softly next to Heiwa as he discreetly slipped his hand over Heiwa's. "In a way I guess I should thank your brother in a way". Heiwa turned her head to him, and tilted it to the side.

"What do you mean," Heiwa asked.

"Well if it wasn't for your brother telling you that I don't think I would have the pleasure of being with you right now," he said smiling at her. Heiwa chuckled as she thought about it and guessed Hitsugaya was right about that, she probably would've started dating much earlier and who knows if she would've looked at Hitsugaya the way she does now. Heiwa smiled at Hitsugaya as she squeezed his hand in hers.

"I guess you're right about that one," Heiwa said looking at their friends in front of them still fussing over each other.

 **High fives to the somewhat dense people out there when it comes to those sort of situations. I can relate definitely with this since I've found out years later from friends that they've asked me out or dropped hints and I've completely missed it and I just thought to myself ' wow yaz how did you miss that'? Also I did try to keep the time line for the flashback as aligned as much as possible but I'm going to be honest when I say that I'm not a hundred percent sure if I was completely correct and if I'm not please some nice person out there tell me because I know this is just a story but I like to be as accurate as possible because I slightly have ocd about certain thingsand it's just how I am, thanks.**


	17. Bast to the Past

The next day with Shuhei of course, Heiwa was able to come back to her division finally to get back to work. So far everything was going on like it was a normal day, like Heiwa didn't have to worry about the fact that the Captain-General wasn't thinking that she was a target and that's why she couldn't even go to the bathroom without Shuhei waiting patiently at the door under strict orders that Heiwa was not to be alone. The fact that the entire they practice for the festival they were forced to practice outside with people for the booths and anytime something loud dropped or there was a strange noise everyone in the division would jump and go to cover Heiwa. Even the fact that Heiwa had to flash step to her office and lock the door just to get away from them when they went on break so she could eat in peace.

Heiwa sighed as she sat on the side now watching her group play the piece they were going to play at the festival. Ai was in the front where she was going to be sitting next to Heiwa in the front and apart from the others. Heiwa was watching and listening as Ai sang the song they were going to sing together, Heiwa's advice seemed to have worked because Ai's voice though it was shaky in the beginning fer voice came out flowing crystal clear. Ai's better playing even seemed to make the group sound better all together. Heiwa then felt a presence next to her and looked up to see Shuhei walking up to her before he stopped in front of her and bowed but Heiwa noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"What's that look for," she asked him.

"Lord Naruhito is outside and insisting that he see's you," Shuhei said. Heiwa quirked a eyebrow up and stood up from her position.

'What would he possibly want," Heiwa asked. Shuhei shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I'm not sure when I asked what I should tell you for the reason of the visit he just said that he didn't need a reason to visit a friend. Heiwa shook her head and looked down at Shiroi Kiba in his dog form as he swayed his tail to the music.

"Shiroi Kiba can you keep an eye on things while I go deal with Lord Naruhito," Heiwa asked. Shiroi KIba's ears perked up and he nodded his head. Heiwa walked out of the room and outside to see a large group of noble guards standing in her division courtyard looking in every direction.

"Heiwa-san, Heiwa-san," a voice yelled in the middle of the group as Heiwa saw the group start to move aside until she saw Naruhito run out to hug her. Heiwa stood there for a second shooked before hugging the tall man back and chuckled.

"Lord Naruhito, what are you doing here," she said backing away from him. Naruhito snapped his fingers and a guard came out before kneeling down and presenting three large boxes.

"Well I was on a trip and I bought these sweets for you, I saw them and I just knew you would love them," he said opening the boxes to show imagawayaki, yokan and karukan. Heiwa almost drolled as she looked at the sweets in the boxes that she could rarely get since they weren't made as often in their area.

"Oh Lord Naruhito, thank you very much but I can't accept this, these must of been very expensive," Heiwa said shaking her hands in front of her. Naruhito gently grabbed her hands and held on to them in between the two of them.

"It's the least I could do since you saved my men and I also with everything going on," Naruhito said.

"What do you mean my lord," she said. Naruhito led her over to his caravan and had her sit down next to him where there were servants waiting there with a large parasol and fans.

"Well you know how word gets around and I've been told you've actually fought with the ninjas that have been putting the hollow baits I believe they were called," Naruhito said.

"Yes that is true but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle myself," Heiwa said.

"Even when they're outside your house," He said making Heiwa's eyes widen.

"My lord how do you know that," she asked quietly

"Um well, you know word always get back to me and my family somehow about these types of things". Heiwa nodded, she shouldn't be too surprised considering that somehow, Naruto's family did always find things that weren't the most of importance to everyone else but entertained their noble friends.

"It's nothing to worry about my lord, I'm not going to be intimidated by some paid thugs".

"They're getting paid to do these things"?

"I guess so but it doesn't matter anyway, I have the 9th Division festival to worry about".

"Oh is that what all this stuff is for"?

"Yes, since my division is in charge of Soul Society's art and culture I thought it would be a good idea to do something that everyone from the division's could do together, you and your family should come Lord Naruhito".

"Of course I'd love you and I would love to ask you to accompany me as my date then". Heiwa almost choked on the air she sucked in as she heard Naruhito's words. For someone that gossiped and knew as much as he did she would've expected that he knew that she was dating Hitsugaya, or maybe he did and he just didn't care and wanted to see if he could possible still get a chance.

"Um Lord Naruhito, you do know that I am seeing someone right," she asked. Heiwa heard one of the servants gasp but they quickly made a straight face when she darted her eyes over to them.

"B-but who, I thought you said you didn't have time for a relationship," Naruhito said now sitting with his legs under him and looking at Heiwa. Heiwa rubbed her hands together and laughed nervously. Naruhito was a nice guy and even though she didn't like him that way she didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.

"Well I didn't but my boyfriend is a captain so it does make it easier when someone is in the same position as you and understands your duties," Heiwa said trying to avoid the 'who' part of the question he had asked her. The last thing she needed was nobles talking about her relationship amongst themselves.

"I can understand Heiwa-san, I have duties to," Naruhito said. "If that's what it takes to get you then I will become a captain of the 13 Court Guard as well"! Heiwa was sure she heard a few of Naruhito's servants and guards try to hold in their laughter as he made the statement.

"Lord Naruhito, not to be rude but do you realize you would have to dedicate yourself to training everyday not just physically but your spiritual energy as well and when I was guarding you you hardly could stand just sword fighting," Heiwa said shaking her head. "Besides it's not because he's a captain it's the fact that I found someone that I could really connect with".

"I can connect with you Heiwa, I really can. I've grown up now I'm no longer that little boy that just gets into trouble all the time," Naruhito said as he took hold of her hands again and looked in her eyes. Heiwa felt strangely nervous as she saw the possessiveness in them. "Why don't you believe me"?

"Lord Naruhito, please calm down. You need to realize that you family already has a plan for you, you don't have the time to be chasing after me anymore, my lord," Heiwa said. Naruhito's face became red and Heiwa watched him start to shake and he opened his mouth to say something but then a familiar face came into view, it was Nemu.

"Captain Tousen, I'm sorry for the interruption but I must speak with you for a moment," she said kneeling on the ground. Heiwa nodded her head and turned back to Naruhito and bowed to him.

"Excuse me Lord Naruhito but I must be on my way," she said. Naruhito made a sound of aggravation and walked forward, bumping into Heiwa as he did. His servants and guards unprepared for the quick leave scrambled around her and tried to catch up with him. Heiwa raised her body back and she looked over at Nemu.

"I'm sorry Captain Tousen if I've gotten you in trouble with that man," Nemu said. Heiwa waved her hand and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Nemu, so what did you need to tell me Nemu," Heiwa asked her. Nemu handed over a file to Heiwa and Heiwa looked over it before trying to open it.

"I wouldn't open that here Captain Tousen, Master Mayuri was adamant that you be alone to read that file," Nemu said. Heiwa paused her actions of opening it and looked at Nemu before nodding her head and putting the file at her side.

"I understand, thank you Nemu oh and tell Mayuri-kun to let you come to the festival alright, I want to see you there," Heiwa said winking at her. Nemu blushed slightly and bowed her head to Heiwa.

"Of course captain, I will tell him," Nemu said before walking out the division. Shuheui then walked over to her, looking over at where Nemu had walked out.

"Is everything alright captain," Shuhei asked. Heiwa looked up at him and smiled.

"As much as it could be, things are just getting weirder and weirder," Heiwa said looking down at the file by her side. "Is Shiroi Kiba working them too hard in there"?

"I don't think so but poor Ai can't stop blushing because he's transformed into his demon form and is making her play next to him," Shuhei said. Heiwa smiled and shook her head, Shiroi Kiba always did like making the ladies blush.

"Well alright then, I'll be along in a moment I just want to go ahead and look at what Mayuri wanted me to see so badly," Heiwa said walking to her office. Once she got in she sat down at her desk and opened the file and the first thing she noticed was a note in Mayuri's had writing.

 _Heiwa, what I'm giving you is the information I received from the DNA that was collected from your finger nails. I will not lie when I say you will be alarmed by my with all my genius I was even surprised by what I found. After of hours of research and looking in old records I finally found the ninja who attacked you and hopefully it will put your mind at ease if it needs to be._

 _Love, Mayrui_

Heiwa frowned at the letter as she put it down. She was use to Mayuri's bluntness but the fact that even he was surprised by his findings bothered her. He would get excited maybe, even proud but never truly surprised. Heiwa slowly picked up the file and opened it to the first page to a picture of a man with deep red hair and pale skin, he had a smug smile on his face and his bright blue eyes were gleaming. Heiwa looked down the page and her eyes lingered down to the date of his death. Wait, his death? Heiwa brought the paper closer to her face and realized she had read correctly, this man had been dead for thousands of years.

With Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya had finished his paperwork but not knowing what to do for the first time he sat at his desk thinking about Heiwa and what the group had talked about the night before. Hitsugaya and thought about it and even though he never thought that he would think like this but he thought how lucky he was that Heiwa was so innocent, so pure,so...his. He chuckled as he thought about it but it made him smile that he found someone that he believed to be so perfect for him, she was kind, sweet, understanding of everyone around her and her physical aspects were just a plus to her inner beauty. Hitsugaya's cheeks turned pink as he thought about the physical parts of her, he wondered how much he could've seen when they were kissing before Shiroi Kiba bursted in. He had never looked at a women like he did with Heiwa and even though she's beautiful he never imagined what she looked like underneath her soul reapers kimono and the other day opened his eyes.

He just realized that the girl, no the woman he was dating has a body that any man would feel honored to even be allowed to lay on like Hitsugaya was able to. Hitsugaya tapped his pen on his desk as he started to feel guilty for thinking the way he was thinking. How could someone like him who doesn't even really know what a woman's body looked like even think about things like that. Shiroi Kiba was right though when he said that if the moment came he wouldn't know what to do with Heiwa, he had paid all his attention to his studies and training so it never crossed his mind.

What if that became a problem later on? Heiwa even though she was a virgin she lived in a courtesan house, she must know some things on how to please a man. What if the time came later one day that they were in the same position they were yesterday but when it came time to go further he choked.

"Captain Hitsugaya," a voice said. HItsugaya quickly put the thoughts in the back of his head and looked up to see none other then the Captain-General Yamamoto standing there with his lieutenant Chojiro next to him. Hitsugaya quickly stood from his desk and bowed down to the old man.

"Captain-General, how unexpected sir," Hitsugaya said. The old man groaned and looked back at Chojiro.

"Lieutenant I want you to wait outside while I speak to Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said. Chojiro bowed his head to the two and made his exit. Talk to him, Hitsugaya thought, what could he possible want to speak with him about? Heiwa of course, why else would Yamamoto come all the over here himself and not just order Hitsugaya to come to him.

"Take a seat Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said and sat down at HItsugaya's office balcony. Hitsugaya slowly got up from his bowing position and walked over to the old captain and sat down next to him. What would he ask him? Would he be prepared with a answer?

"You can calm yourself Captain Hitsugaya, I am not going to drill into that I will kill you and wipe you off the face of existence if you hurt her. I will not say to you that she has been through enough pain already because you already know this and you already know that her friends will do everything in their power to hurt you if you hurt her, when you already know this so there is no point to remind you," Yamamoto said.

"Then if you don't mind me asking sir then what is it you want to talk to me about," Hitsugaya asked. Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked over at the young captain.

"I want to know what is it that Heiwa does for you," Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know what you mean sir," Hitsugaya asked. What did she do for him, he never asked anything of Heiwa so he didn't know what he meant.

"Why after all these years of solely paying attention to your career as a soul reaper have you suddenly decided to to put yourself in a relationship with not only Kaname Tousen's younger sister but my adoptive daughter," Yamamoto said. Hitsugaya sat there for a moment and looked at his hands.

"She makes me happy to be honest sir, I've never made any real connections with people expect my lieutenant and Lieutenant Hinamori but Captain Tousen is different. She understands what it's like to be completely alone but still has so many friends, it's made me come out of my shell a little since Shiroi Kiba and her friends are around us". Yamamoto nodded his head a stroked his long beard.

"And this doesn't bother you, I know majority of her friends are from the 11th Division and they can be a rowdy bunch, I sometimes wonder if it was a wise choice for me to let her go in that division".

"Captain Tousen was in the 11th division"? It made sense now though. The gleam in her eyes when she's in battle, the fact that she was friends with all its ranking members.

"Yes but only for a short while since she then did the Captain's test, but you did not answer my question".

"Oh yes right, no it's not too horrible, they do drink a lot and they are loud and I honestly don't know how Captain Tousen can be around them for too long but it makes her happy".

"I see then I just have one more question for you…..I am an man now and even though

I won't be dead for a long time I want to know that you'll protect Heiwa".

"Sir"?

"Yes, I want to know that even if I'm long gone and even if your current relationship does not work out, you've entered in an area that no one, not even Shiroi Kiba has been. I want to know that there will be someone that there is someone she will let herself lean on and have her weak moments with". Yamamoto looked straight into Hitsugaya's eyes now with the determination of a father now. Hitsugaya could see the love Yamamoto had for Heiwa but also the fierceness that made him the leader off all the captains.

"Has anyone ever told you how Heiwa ended in my care"? Hitsugaya shook his head no. "Let me tell you then".

Flashback

" _Has Kaname Tousen's younger sister been told," Yamamoto asked Chojiro. Chojiro sighed and shook his head._

" _No Captain-General, I wanted to speak to you on how you wanted to approach the matter," he said. Yamamoto stroked his head before turning to Chojiro._

" _Come, I will tell her myself," Yamamoto said walking towards the door to his office._

" _But sir, shouldn't a friend or family member tell her," Chojiro aid shuffling behind the old man._

" _The Tousen's were each other's only family and I don't know what friends she will have at this moment after all the events that have happened,"Yamamoto said walking in direction towards the Academy._

 _At the Academy_

 _When Yamamoto and Chojiro got to the Academy he noticed a large crowd of the students surrounding something in the middle. They were cheering and whooping and hollering at whatever the scene was in front of them. A teacher seeing him quickly ran up to him and bowed._

" _Captain-General thank goodness you're here, I haven't been able to stop them and they are getting out of control," he yelled over the voices._

" _What is going on here," Chojiro asked. The teacher was nervous to answer and looked at the crowd and looked at the ground before looking back up at the two men. "Answer me"!_

" _It's Heiwa Tousen, a student approached her about what has happened with her brother and said she didn't belong here anymore and that she needed to leave, her response was along the lines of him jumping off a bridge. The student then tried to pick a fight with her with a few others that joined in but she wouldn't fight back and only deflected the attacks but then they took out their zanpakuto's and attacked her". The teacher rubbed his face and took off his glasses._

" _I and a few other teachers tried to stop them but the other teachers stopped us saying that what the students were right and if she didn't leave willingly she would have to be forced out and held accountable for her brothers actions". Yamamoto stopped listening to the teacher and walked forward to the rowdy crowd. When the students and teachers he passed saw that it was him they quickly stopped their actions and bowed to him._

 _Yamamoto could feel the strong spiritual energy coming from within the crowd as he walked further in and wondered if it was Heiwa Tousen's energy he was feeling. His thoughts were verified when he finally got to the middle of the group and saw two men and three women swinging their swords at Heiwa who had a small dog like creature hanging on from her shoulders and Yamamoto saw that he sword was sheathed the entire time as she moved her body left and right, up and down to dodge their strikes at her._

" _You fools stop, the Captain-General is right here," the teacher that had approached Yamamoto and Chojiro before._

" _No they've already sullied themselves and the reputation of this school and the 13 Court Guard, it doesn't matter what they do now," Yamamoto said. The students with swords looked at ech other confused while Heiwa looked to the ground._

" _But Captain-General sir we were only dealing with the traitor as such," the male student who spoke pointed the tip of his zanpakuto at Heiwa. "Like her brother she will betray us as well, we might as well deal with her now"._

" _Kaname Tousen's actions have nothing to do with Heiwa Tousen and at least he would never dare to dishonor the Soul Reapers or himself by drawing his sword on someone who refuses to wield her own, if anyone should be looked at for their actions it should be you five and the teachers who did not try to stop you"! Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked over at the teacher he had spoken to before. "You, call the guards and have them arrest each student and teacher that was apart of this disgrace"!_

" _But Captain-General you can't do that we've worked hard to get here, some of us have dreams to be part of the 13 Court Guard," the boy from before said, his hand shaking as he held his zanpakuto._

" _You should've thought about that before doing such a thing, a soul reaper is supposed to be able to take orders and you five made a whole riot over one person who had nothing to do with what happened with the three captain's who deserted us," Yamamoto said. The young man gritted his teeth and shook his head, holding on to his zanpakuto tighter._

" _I'm not about to have my life ruined by some bitch and a old man," he said thrusting forward. Heiwa then jumped in front of him and punched him square in the face. Two of the girl tried to run at her but she ducked down as they slashed their swords at her head and punched them both in the gut. She stood up slowly as the two girls fell down and looked at the remaining girl and guy stood there looking at her in fear._

" _What you finally got a reaction from me so come on, show me what you really got," Heiwa said lifting her fist up in a defensive stance. The two people looked at each other and sheathed their swords and put their hands up before guards ranin pointing their weapons at the young people._

" _Heiwa Tousen, you will be coming with me," Yamamoto said to Heiwa. She looked at him for a moment before bowing at walking over to him._

 _1st Division_

 _Heiwa was seated in front of Yamamoto and Chojiro and Yamamoto sat at his desk._

" _Heiwa Tousen, why did you not attack those students who attacked you today," he asked._

" _Just because my brother may have done terrible things doesn't mean I should lower myself to, I won't let people be right about me," Heiwa said making fist on her school kimono._

" _How do you feel about your brother leaving," Yamamoto asked. Heiwa lifter her head up as she let tears flow freely down her face with a solemn look on her face._

" _Betrayed sir, my brother was the reason I wanted to become a soul reaper, he was the one who put the idea of justice in my head and instead he let's that….man take him off of the right path and left me here all alone to deal with the consequences…..I would've killed him before letting him leave like this," Heiwa said the small dog like creature wiping her tears with it's tail._

" _So you knew nothing of his plan," Chojiro asked. Yamamoto put his hand up, he didn't want to overwhelm the girl._

" _No lieutenant, my brother hadn't even seen me for almost two months before this happened, he kept saying he was busy and I knew since he was a captain that it could be true but I had no way of really knowing," Heiwa said wiping her tears._

" _Have you always had high spiritual energy," Yamamoto asked._

" _Yes sir, that's why when my brother became a captain he wanted me to stay here with him but I didn't want to get in the way," Heiwa said. Yamamoto stroked his beard as he listened._

" _I see then you shall stay here under my care then," Yamamoto said. Heiwa, Chojiro and the small creature head all snapped up to look at the old man._

" _But sir is that really wise with everything going on," Chojiro asked._

" _I will not be questioned, this girl obviously has potential and a great chance of becoming great. I will not have someone who will be a asset to the Soul Society slip through our fingers. Besides don't you remember her spiritual energy? Every Time Kaname's was scheduled a visit it would be blasting then disappear," Yamamoto said. Heiwa blushed and put her head down._

" _I'm so sorry sir, because of my energy my brother was having Captain Konamaru train me on how to hide it and after I mastered it I just kept most of it hidden," she said._

" _So you don't even have all of it out right now," Chojiro asked. Heiwa nodded her head._

" _Heiwa, unleash all of your spiritual energy," Yamamoto asked. Heiwa looked over at the creature on her shoulder and it seemed to nod it's head. Heiwa gulped and then suddenly a large pressure came down on Chojiro and Yamamoto almost knocking Chojiro off his feet. It felt like the entire room was shaking before it finally settled. Yamamoto looked back at Chojiro who was trying to catch his breath._

" _It is decided then, Heiwa Tousen you shall have your things moved to my home and you will have your own tutors until you become a soul reaper," Yamamoto said._

Flashback ends

Hitsugaya sat there in awe from what he just heard. Heiwa doesn't let all of her spiritual energy out? But why didn't she tell him and how does she do it, if the Captain-General's story was true that it even knocked Chojiro almost off his feet then she must be really strong. But how strong?

"Do I have your word Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto asked. Hitsugaya snapped his head up and nodded his head.

"You have my word sir," Hitsugaya said. Yamamoto raised his body up from the floor with his walking stick and walked over to Hitsugaya's office door and looked back at him.

"Then I give you my blessing to court Heiwa," he said before leaving. Hitsugaya looked at the door Yamamoto left out of and felt his heart was pounding in his chest. Did everything just really happen? And what else wasn't Heiwa telling him? He knew that she couldn't of meant to hide it from him but it made him wonder how much power she actually had.

Somewhere else

"You failed at your job, she's with someone else! You said this was a full proof plan," the man yelled at the ninja. The ninja sat on the ground looking up at the man.

"I did say that didn't I," the ninja said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, you did, now what am I supposed to do? What will happen if someone finds out what I've done," the man yelled at the ninja.

"I think that's the least of your problem's young master," the ninja said getting up. The man took a step back and hit the edge of his desk.

"W-what do you mean," he asked as the ninja took a hold of his kimono collar and brought his face close to his.

"I mean I'm done playing your games, now we're going to do things my way," the ninja said as he looked down at the shaking man.

 **I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, seems like everytime I tried to work on it something had to be done by me because for some reason I'm superwoman half the time at home lol. But the festival shall be the next chapter and let me know if you guys have any guess who this mysterious man is, i don't think I made it too hard to figure out.**


	18. Who is Goro Hayate

"I don't understand why you had to come all the way here for me to explain this to you," Mayuri said to Heiwa, tilting his head as he looked at her. She was standing with her hands on her hips and for once Shiroi Kiba was not with her. She had came in bursting through the research departments door demanding to see Mayuri and if he didn't come out she would go and bring someone from the 11th Division.

"What do you mean you don't understand, you give Nemu a file to give to me stating that the man I fought has been dead for thousand years and you act like it's something that happens every day," she said tossing the file on the keys of his large computer.

"I never said it was normal but I thought you should know and the Captain-General didn't want to alarm you or anyone," Mayuri said bringing a wrapped doriyaki from his haori sleeve. He knew he would need some figuring that Heiwa may come visit him after he gave Nemu the file. Heiwa looked down at the doriyaki in his hand before snatching it and taking a bite of it.

"What did this guy do anyway," Heiwa said.

"He was executed for apparently trying to smuggle bodies from the living to the living world to the Soul Society so soul's could try to use the bodies as vessels to the living world," Mayuri said as Heiwa shuddered at the thought. What a horrible thing to do to innocent people who were just living their lives.

"So you're telling me somehow that this Goro Hayate, who was supposed to executed a thousand years ago somehow made it all the way back here to the Soul Society, shouldn't he be in Hell then, there's no way he could've made it past its guards," Heiwa said sitting in a chair next to him.

"Not true," Mayuri said. Heiwa took another bit out of her doriyaki and looked up at Mayuri who had a big smile on his face.

"Well since you're so excited to tell me, go ahead then," she said rolling her eyes.

"So you know that if someone in Hell chains are broken they can return," Mayuri said.

"Yes but no one is that stupid or strong enough to do it, it would be suicide to try to go in there".

"But what if there was someone that stupid"?

"No on, I repeat no one is stupid or reckless or suicidal enough to go to Hell just to free one damn soul of some man who wronged the Soul Society a thousand years ago! It's Impossible for-"! Mayuri held his index finger up and waved it in the air.

"But not for a Hollow". Heiwa paused and slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms as she finished off her doriyaki.

"You mean those things that Aizen made"?

"Yes". Mayuri got up from his chair and went a cabinet and took out something and brought it back to Heiwa. She looked over it for a moment, it almost looked like a piece of skin.

"Mayuri-kun please tell me I'm not looking at what I think I'm looking at". He smiled as big as he could, if that was even possible and nodded his head up and down. Heiwa seemed to be the only one that wasn't disturbed by his research.

"It's a piece of a tongue from a Hollow I fought named Szayeloporro Granz, that's what he got for talking too much, but the Menos, Arrancars and Vizards can create what is called the Cero blast which is strong enough to destroy the chains on someone that from hell," Mayuri said waving the sample of the tongue around. Heiwa grabbed his wrist and made him put the sample down before he could smack her with it.

"But how," Heiwa asked. Mayuri then got an angry look on his face and slammed his fist down on his keyboard.

"I haven't figured that out yet, I just know it has to do with the user and the user's spiritual energy and that it's concentrated spiritual energy".

"So you're telling that someone out there, a hollow or one of the arrancar's went to hell and used a Cero to set this Goro person free, but why and what would they gain from that"?

"That's the real question, it could be possible that this person was freed by the person who is giving him orders but I wouldn't know why they would want you unless it has to deal with your unusually high spiritual energy". Heiwa looked up and looked at the door to make sure no one was listening to their conversation before looking back at Mayuri.

"Now Mayuri we agreed we would never talk about that," she said crossing her arms and legs. Mayuri walked over to her and bent down in front of her touching her legs and looking up at her.

"But you know it's a possibility, the fact that your energy is being sealed away by Shiroi Kiba's mark is the only thing that is keeping it in check but what if there is someone out there that knows about it," Mayuri said. At least as far as he knew the mark that Shiroi Kiba had made on her as a little girl to keep her from drawing so much attention to herself because she would accidently attract people who wanted to fight her and the occasional hollow. Hey widened his eyes though when he saw Heiwa bite her bottom lip and avoid looking in her eyes. He knew Heiwa enough to know that that meant she was hiding something but didn't want to talk about it. He gasped at the idea that popped in his head as he looked at her reaction. He grabbed softly on Heiwa's hand making her jump.

"The mark isn't there anymore is it," he asked. She sucked on her teeth and shook her head no.

"The tattoos are a result of the mark not working, my spiritual energy overpowered it and I ended up having to be trained by Konomaru on how to mask it". Mayuri then grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his face close to her's.

"What do you mean masking it, do you realize how dangerous that is, what if you've lost control"!?

"I'm sure I haven't Shiroi Kiba watched me when I sleep to make sure I don't". Mayuri sat back in his chair and sighed. Even though he had to admit that he always wanted to test the limitations of Heiwa's spiritual energy and see what could be done with it, he never had the heart to. Besides the fact that he knew Heiwa would have no problem killing him if he really tried.

"It's all just so weird Mayui-kun," Heiwa said leaning back in the chair.

"Well your life isn't what we would say is completely normal but I've always said that you attract unorthodox thing to you," Mayuri said.

"Unorthodox like how," Heiwa asked quirking an eyebrow. Mayuri made a bored look on his face and raised his hand up, lowering the fingers as he made his points.

"You have a zanpakuto with a demon sealed inside, you're the sister to a captain that has such a hidden past that know one hardly knew about you, you're dating that little captain-".

"Wait how is me dating Toshiro unorthodox"? Mayuri shook his head and lifted his hands in the air.

"You must really ask, someone like you is expected to date the pretty boy, someone popular, a noble member possibly". Heiwa puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes.

"Then I must be very unorthodox because I think Toshiro fits to my liking just perfectly and I think he's rather handsome". Mayuri shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so". Mayuri closed his eyes sat back down at the computer and opened them to see Heiwa leaning on her elbows smiling at him. "What," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Is it possible that you're saying this because in the past you asked me to go out with you and I didn't realize it"? Mayuri let out what sounded like a shriek as he looked on at Heiwa who popped back into a sitting straight position from the sound.

"Wh-wh- who told you that," he asked shaking in his position. It looked the way she was holding on to the arms of the chair it was going to break under his grip. Heiwa slowly but steadily raised her hand pointing her finger at his face as she noticed something very strange.

"Yuri-kun are you blushing," she asked him. He made the strange sound again and with her still on the chair, rolled her out of his office and slammed the door behind her and getting the attention of everyone in the lab.

"Heiwa, I'll see you later I'm very busy so go away alright," he yelled behind the door. Heiwa sat there for a second before letting out a little laugh and got out from the chair and walked towards the way she came in.

"Have a good day Captain Tousen," Nemu said to her on her way out. Heiwa waved behind her to the girl.

"Thank you Nemu, don't forget to tell him about the festival," Heiwa said.

…...

When Heiwa got back to her division the guards greeted her and she walked in the courtyard to see that the members who were going to be running booths.

"Everything ok while I was gone," she asked Shuhei who was watching them

"Oh yea no problems here," he said turning to her.

"Starnge that the little ninja hasn't set off anymore hollow baits around the Soul Society," Heiwa said when she stood next to him.

"Is that why you ran to see Captain Kurotsuchi," he asked quietly.

"No I'll tell you about hat later, I can't tell you here," she said noticing the groups were wearing different colored different colored happi's with the division's white papaver somniferum on the back.

"You like them, I thought it would help the customers know who was better, we even set up a voting ballot," Shuhei said showing the ballot to her.

"A little enthusiastic aren't you," Heiwa said.

"Hey, you guys doing all the music are going to get all the attention anyway, might as well make this as interesting as possible for them since they all want to when that dinner of your," Shuhei said.

"True, I guess you're right I just hope they don't get into a fight," Heiwa said.

"No need to worry about that, I told them I would sick Shiroi Kiba on them," he said.

"Oh I hope he didn't hear you say that," Heiwa said laughing at a member of her division doing a funny dance to tease another vender team.

"Oh speaking of him you should probably go check on them, it's been real quiet in there," Shuhei said. Heiwa looked over to the building the people who were going to be performing and dancing were at and walked over to it. Shuhei was right it was quiet Heiwa thought as she slowly looked in the doorway. When she looked in she saw that everyone was in a large circle with Shiroi Kiba and had their eyes closed, so Heiwa took herself out of her sneaking position and stood at the doorway with a confused look on her face.

"What are you all doing," she asked Shiroi KIba. He opened his eyes and turned to her.

"We were meditating and playing the parts of the song in our minds," he said looking deeply into her eyes. Heiwa stood there for a moment looking at him. What could she figure from a demon that did play when he wasn't sealed away in the sword?

"Well let's do one more physical practice and I think we can call it a day, don't you think," she asked and Shiroi Kiba nodded. Everyone got up from their places in the circle and set themselves back up into their usual places where they played. Heiwa took her shamisen from Shiroi Kiba and sat down next to Ai.

"Are you ready Ai," she asked the short haired girl. Ai looked up at her with her flute in her hand and nodded with confidence.

"Yes Captain," she said. Heiwa nodded and looked back up in her division and nodded.

"Alright, let's go," she said raising her bachi in the air and bringing it down to the strings of her shamisen.

…...

With Hitsugaya

After talking to the Captain-General Hitsugaya decided that he wanted to take Heiwa on a date that night. It may had seemed strange but getting her adoptive father's permission to 'court' her as he put it gave him a burst of confidence. Even though it did take him awhile to figure out what they could do and where he could take her since Heiwa had never made a complaint about him never taking her anywhere. Hitsugaya had never had never been on a date before so he had to go to the one person that he dreaded going to, Matsumoto.

She was ecstatic to say the least and very annoying but she was helpful in the matter. Hopefully her advise would help him as he started to get nervous walking into her division. The guards bowed to him and the first thing he saw was Shuhei working with the venders as music flowed out of a building. They paused and bowed to him before Shuhei pointed to the building, letting Hitsugaya know where Heiwa was. He walked over to the building and as before he came in at the end of the song. Heiwa was next to one of her subordinates named Ai who was playing a flute as Heiwa played her shamisen.

He could understand now how she seemed to graceful in battle, the way her fingers held onto the silk strings and how she strummed with her bachi hitting every note. Even her face seemed to be at peace while she played, like nothing was even happening around her. Heiwa suddenly opened one eye looking over at him and smiling at the shocked look on his face until she closed it again as the song ended. He was told Heiwa sang in the song but he never seemed to get there at the right time to hear her.

As the song ended Heiwa put her shamisen down on the floor and clapped her hands to everyone.

"That was perfect guys, that's just how it needs to be. You guys are dismissed," she said. Everyone gathered their instruments and bowed on their way out passing Hitsugaya.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd be busy today," Heiwa said wrapping up her shamisen. Hitsugaya walked over to her and took her hand and gave her a kiss on her lips. Heiwa blushed but kissed him back, closing her eyes. When they parted Heiwa still had the blush on her cheeks as she looked at him. "Well that was unexpected," she said.

"I'm sorry, I finished my work early so I thought I'd come to see if you were busy and if you weren't maybe take you on…...a date," he said rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side.

"A date," Heiwa asked. Hitsugaya gulped and nodded still looking to the side.

"Well, we've never been able to go out by ourselves and with everything that's been going on I thought it would be a good idea," Hitsugaya said. Shiroi Kiba went over to Hitsugaya and looked down at the small captain.

"What kind of a man can't even ask a women if he can accompany her somewhere and can't even look her in the face," Shiroi Kiba said. He stood straight and shook his head. "Like I said still a child".

"Oh shut up Shiroi KIba, I'd love to Toshiro," Heiwa said taking a hold of Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya smiled and looked behind her to see Shiroi Kiba making faces at him.

 **I'm sorry guys I wish I could tell you what the song is because it's a oldie but goodie but I promise you that you're going to love it if you like to mix a little older music with different sounds. Thanks!**


	19. Date Night Part 1

Heiwa held hands with HItsugaya as they walked down down to the restaurant. It was their first time walking around openly as a couple and many of the lower soul reapers were in complete shock. Some were shocked that the rumors were true about the two captains. Some were outraged that two captain's would possibly ruin their careers by meer feelings but mostly everyone just thought of how cute they were together. HItsugaya groaned quietly as they passed the ongoing crowd and groups of soul reapers that gave them many different looks.

"I told you that holding hands would cause a lot of attention," Heiwa said next to him as the continued walking.

"Doesn't anyone have work to do," Hitsugaya said giving a group that was gushing over the two captains a sharp look. Heiwa laughed as they fumbled over themselves trying to get away from Hitsugaya's gaze.

"It's not normal to see two captain's dating Toshiro, specially holding hands in public," she said raising their hands up to show him. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head as he held on tighter to Heiwa hand. This was not going the way he wanted it to, he expected a few looks but not every single person they passed by as they walked to the restaurant. Heiwa looked over at him as she watched his face twist with annoyance as a blush started to rise on his face when he saw a group of girl whisper and point at them as they passed by. Heiwa was used to the stares and pointing but poor Hitsugaya didn't seem too thrilled. They were finally in front of the restaurant and were greeted by an old woman and three people who looked like they were servers, when Heiwa and Hitsugaya made it to the front they all bowed to them.

Heiwa and Hitsugaya looked at each other before looking back at the group in front of them that came up from their bow. The old woman was very small, shorter than both Hitsugaya and Heiwa . She wore a blue yukata and had grey hair pulled in a tights bun. She raised her head up and smiled at the two captains.

"Is there something wrong ma'am," Hitsugaya asked. The old woman left out a left a little laugh and looked up at them.

"Oh no Captain, we had a feeling you would be stopping by from the small gossip that seems to be popular among the soul reapers today," she said. Heiwa turned her head and looked at Hitsugaya who she felt was shaking. He had his jaw clench and a mark of irritation on the side of his face.

"Matsumoto," he growled. Heiwa heard the name he said and rolled her eyes and smiled, what could he expect from his lieutenant?

…...With Matsumoto…...

Matsumoto sneezed suddenly and wiped her nose with a handkerchief she pulled from her kimono sleeve.

"Oh my someone must be talking about me," she said to Renji who was to the left of her. Her, Renji, Shuhei, Yumichika, HInamori and Ikkaku were sitting at the bar sitting at the bar in a small restaurant near the 10th Division.

"It's probably Toshiro-kun, he's probably about you all those people about his and Captain Tousen's date," Hinamori said giggling as she ate her ramen in front of her.

"Hey why do you call Captain Hitsugaya by his first name but not Captain Tousen," Renji asked turning to her. Hinamori blushed and took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know Captain Tousen, I've known Toshiro since we were kids," she said. Renji just shrugged his shoulders.

"It serves you right through Matsumoto, I hate to see what Captain HItsugaya will do to you when he see's you tomorrow," Shuhei said taking a sip of his sake. Matsumoto groaned put her head on the bar.

"But I only told a few friends, I didn't think they'd tell all these other people," she said. Yumichika flipped his hair and wagged his finger at Matsumoto.

"You know that those girls are gossips, I'm surprised it hasn't spread even further," Yumichika said.

"Great now that dog demon is going to be even more crabby," Ikkaku said.

"Ahhhh why do you guys sound like you're blaming me," Matsumoto said.

"Because it is," they all said to her making pouting and lean fer face on her hand the was leaning on the bar. She suddenly perked up and raised her cup of sake.

"Well I better drink now and deal with that tomorrow," she said before chugging the sake down.

"So you're just gonna ignore the whole situation," Renji asked. Matsumoto refilled her cup and raised her cup again.

"Until, tomorrow," she squealed making all of them sigh and shake their heads.

"So where do you think he'll take her," Ikkaku asked chugging down another cup of sake.

"Well you know her best Shuhei, what does Captain Tousen like," Hinamori asked.

"Well Heiwa is one of those types of women who aren't easily impressed by material or fancy things so probably something casual," Shuhei said.

"Hey who says you know her best," Yumichika said.

"Because besides Shiroi Kiba I do know her best, feather brow," Shuhei said making Yumichika huff and crossed his arms over his chest. Matsumoto raised her index finger to her chin as she looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"So Heiwa likes simple things then," she asked.

"Heiwa is just content, she doesn't drag on about what she does and doesn't have and is happy with what she gets," Ikkaku said.

"Oh then this will be super easy for my captain," Matsumoto said clapping her hands.

"What the hell make you think that, women like that are the hardest to know what they want. You never know if anything actually pleases them," Renji said taking a sip from his drink.

"I don't know I wouldn't mind having a women like that, someone who doesn't need glitz or glamour to be happy and I could live simply with," Shuhei said. He noticed the quiet and looked over to see his group of friends all staring at him. "What, why are you all looking at me like that"?

"Tell us Shuhei did you use to like Heiwa-chan," Yumichika asked. Shuhei's faces turned as red as an apple and he slapped his cup down on the bar.

"You pervert, she's like a little sister to me," Shuhei said.

"Hey who knows maybe you just gave up because you knew you didn't have a chance," Ikkaku said. He ducked his head down in enough time before Shuhei's fist could connect with his face and jumped up to have Yumichika and Renji hold him back from pouncing on Shuhei. Matsumoto held on to Shuhei's arm and Hinamori held on to the other one.

"Hey you two cut it out before we get kicked out," Matsumoto yelled.

…...Hewia and Hitsugaya…...

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched mercilessly as they sat at the table they had been sat at. The entire time they had been there people who weren't even soul reapers were staring at them, word really did travel fast. Heiwa looked over at HItsugaya as his he looked down at the table and sighed, maybe they should've gone at this another way, it seemed to be almost doing a negative affect. Heiwa gently lowered her hand from on top of the table and gently put it on top of his that was on the seat so she wouldn't draw anymore attention to them. He jumped slightly when he felt her fingers on his but quickly recovered and laced his fingers in hers.

"Toshiro are you alright," Heiwa asked

"I'm sorry I just wish Matsumoto had kept her mouth shut," HItsugaya said.

"Well you know that's not really in her nature and I'm sure this would've happen even if she hadn't said anything anyway," Heiwa said.

"I just feel bad, I'm starting to think Shiroi Kiba was right about me," Hitsugaya said,

"What do you mean"?

"That because our relationship is causing you problems". Heiwa started to laugh and held her hand up to her mouth. "What's so funny"?

"The fact that you think for some reason that this is the terrible thing I've gone through, let these people talk if they want to, we must be really special to get so much of their attention". Toshiro's face slowly developed a smile as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"I guess you're right". Heiwa smiled at him and picked up the menu in front of her.

"Great then I think we should order our food to go then, I think I have a better place to eat". Heiwa raised her hand and a waiter came over.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could actually order everything to go," she asked him.

"Of course ma'am what could I get you," the waiter said taking out a pad of paper and pencil.

"I'll have some yakitori chicken, steamed rice, avocado roll, and some miso soup please," she said and looked over to Hitsugaya who was confused on what was going on.

"And you sir," the waiter said turning to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked between the waiter and Heiwa before quickly picking up the menu and looking over the menu.

"Um, I'll have the grilled salmon, steamed rice, the miso soup and pickled cucumber," Hitsugaya said. The waiter took their menu's before bowing to them and walking away.

"What are you doing," HItsugaya asked her.

"Just trust me, now what I really want to know why all of a sudden you wanted to go on an actually date today," Heiwa asked.

"What do you mean, I've always wanted to go on a real date with you," Hitsugaya said.

"Yea but I've never seen you so determined before, you had a look in your eye today when you asked me," Heiwa said.

"Well, um you see the thing is," Hitsugaya looked over at Heiwa who was now leaning on her elbows that were resting on table. "Um the Captain-General gave me permission to court you". Hitsugaya looked up quickly as he heard Heiwa gasp.

"He actually gave you permission, when did this happen, tell me everything," Heiwa said leaning closer to him.

"Well today, he came to my office and we had a talk'. Hitsugaya started to fiddle with the ends of the table clothe.

"And was I part of this conversation"? Hitsugaya chuckled as he saw how impatient Heiwa was to find out information as he placed his hand over her own.

"I won't lie and say you weren't the main subject".

"And what what about me did you two talk about"?

"Hello Captain Tousen, Captain Hitsugaya your food is ready and the boss said she gave her regards and told me to give you a bottle of amazake on the house," the waiter said suddenly appearing with the bags for their food. The two smiled and Hitsugaya payed for their food as Heiwa grabbed it and walked to the door. Hitsugaya walked behind her and grabbed the bags out of her hand.

"So where exactly are we going," Hitsugaya asked looking at the setting sun. Heiwa turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Just follow me," she said and flash stepped into the unknown direction.

…...Heiwa's House…...

Shiroi Kiba was currently sitting on the back porch with all of the tofu kozo drinking tea and eating snacks as they all watched the sun set.

"I can't believe she's not back from that boy yet," Shiroi Kiba said chugging all his tea down. One of the tofu kozo giggled and poured him another cup.

"But Lord Shiroi Kiba, it's only been about thirty minutes since she left, I think that usually a date last longer than that," he said to the dog demon.

"I should be by her side when there is still danger out there," Shiroi Kiba said leaning back on the porch.

"Put I think this is good for her ladyship, Captain Hitsugaya seems very nice and cares very much for her," another tofu kozo said, receiving many nods of agreement from the other tofu kozo. Shiroi Kiba groaned and shook his head.

"Nice or not he's still a weakling, If Heiwa wasn't holding back she cou-," suddenly Shiroi Kiba stopped talking and smelled the air. There was a slight change in the feeling of it and something felt out of place. The tofu kozo noticed the change in Shiroi Kiba and started to worry.

"Lord Shiroi Kiba, is something the matter," a tofu kozo asked.

"I am not sure, there is something afoot, I'm not sure what it is but I don't like the smell in the air," he said looking over the clouds and his dog ears twitching in the wind. The tofu kozo immediately stood up and looked at the dog demon.

"Could it be Lady Heiwa, could she be in danger," one of them cried out. The others started to gather around Shiroi Kiba and shiver with fear and worry.

"Maybe we should go and look for her," another said. Shiroi Kiba waved his hands to try to calm the little demons.

"Calm yourselves, I do not feel that Heiwa is in danger, our bond would've alerted me to this...no it feels like something else, like something is coming," Shiroi Kiba said looking at the sky. The tofu kozo all followed his gaze and looked out the sky like they would see what he was sensing.

 **Ello out there so just to let you guys know Amazake is a traditional sweet but low alcoholic drink from Japan that is made from fermented rice. I thought that if I'm going to send these two out with some alcohol then let's make it not so strong since hint hint Hitsugaya is not a drinker like Heiwa is but we'll get more into that next chapter thanks for reading**


	20. Date Night Part:2

Heiwa finished flash stepping when she finally got the to their destination, Hitsugaya was quickly beside her and was looking around to see where they were. They were surrounded by trees and the sun had gone down leaving them with the moon being their only light.

"Where are we," Hitsugaya asked as Heiwa started walking forward.

"It's a special place my brother us to take me to when we were younger," Heiwa said as she continued to walk ahead.

"How could he even see when it's so dark," Hitsugaya asked as he barely tripped over a raised root from a tree on the grounds floor.

"Well that's what made it so special, hardly anyone could ever see how to get here but the real surprise is further ahead," Heiwa said ducking under some low branches and disappearing. Hitsugaya stood there for a moment trying to figure out how he was actually going to follow her and almost jumped out his skin when her head popped through the bushes. "Well are you coming Toshiro"?

"I think I need some help finding the entrance," Hitsugaya said. Heiwa made a face of realization and ducked back in before pulling the plants apart so Hitsugaya could enter. When he finally got through her put the food down to push himself off but paused when he saw where they were. It was lush green area with weeping willows all around . Hitsugaya looked further and noticed there was a cliff that had bushes around edge of it looking over the entire Soul Society, the but what made it even more beautiful was the fact that it was covered in butterflies and fireflies. There were hundreds of them just flying around and landing on random places, no wonder Heiwa was not worried about needing a light to see, the fireflies were their light. Heiwa went over to a tree and reached in a hole that was inside at the trunk. When her hand finally came out she presented a blanket.

"Wow I guess no one has been here at all or they just look anywhere," she said unfolding the blanket and laying it on the ground. Hitsugaya came over and sat the food back on the ground and started going through the bags and taking out their food.

"You and your brother were here a lot," he asked as he looked at the amazake bottle before shrugging and putting it down to go back through the bag.

"Yes, he actually found this place and whenever we wanted to get away from it all we would come here," she said opening the bottle and pouring it in the two cups the restaurant was nice enough to give them. "But now to the real matter at hand, what did you and father Yamamoto talked about"?

"'Father Yamamoto'"? He asked as he chuckled at the nickname. She quirked an eyebrow letting him know not to change the conversation. "Well we talked about the day you two met". Heiwa took a piece of her yakitori chicken and moaned at the delicious taste sinking in her mouth.

"Oh yes that, that turned out to be a better day than I thought it was going to be".

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through".

"Toshiro why are you always apologizing to me about things you couldn't control, we can't help how people will think of us". Hitsugaya nodded and put his hand on her thigh, making her look up from her food.

"Because, I care alot for you Heiwa and the thought of anyone hurting you makes me feel like somehow I failed you, the Captain-General even asked me to always protect you". Heiwa made a mad face as she looked down at her own cup of amazake and took a sip of it.

"He shouldn't ask you things like that, I am completely able to take care of myself Toshiro". She was starting to get mad at the statement he made, did Yamamoto think she was too weak to protect herself now all of a sudden?

"No Heiwa he meant emotionally, he said you don't always tell your true feelings and feel like you're a burden on people".

"Just because I don't want to bother anyone with my problems".

"So when you didn't tell me about your high spiritual energy and the fact that you've been hiding it, that was you not trying to be a burden"? Heiwa made a look of worry and looked up from her drink to see Hitsugaya looking at her with a look of concern.

"He told you about that"? She couldn't believe it considering that no one besides Mayuri even know about it.

"Yes, he told me your brother had to bring you to Konomaru just to learn how to mask it, why didn't you tell me"? He placed his hands on top of Heiwa's as she laid her chopsticks down and stopped eating. She looked down at the ground and then looked up to the sky, watching the stars start to appear. She didn't really know how to answer him, she was just so used to keep certain things to herself about herself, there were things even her friends who had known her for a long time didn't know about her. HItsugaya sighed as he watched the conflict on his girlfriends face, she seemed so conflicted with the fact the information he had just told her.

"Heiwa, you asked me why I always apologize to you for things that happened to you in your past". Hitsugaya raised his hand that he had laid on top of hers and brought it to her hair making Heiwa look at him as he looked down at the peice of hair and moved it between his fingers as he looked at the intricate detail of her braid."I guess I should be asking you why you constantly think letting people in on your problem's who care about you seems to be a bad thing". He looked up from her braid and Heiwa felt herself shrink under his hard gaze. Suddenly she felt like she was looking at Kaname when he scolded her for not telling him where a bruise came from or the times she would leave for days looking for food, since her spiritual energy was so high.

She hadn't planned on telling Hitsugaya what she had found out today so soon but she felt like she was a child that was going to get in trouble for lying.

"Mayuri informed me today that the man who I fought is named Goro, he's supposed to have been dead for almost a thousand years now and he was executed by the Soul Society," she blurted out before eating some more of her food. Hitsugaya stood there for a minute, soaking in what he just heard before he blinked and gasped.

"How the hell are you eating after saying something like that, when did you find out, and were you ever going to tell me, who is this man," he said knocking the food out Heiwa's hand. Usually this would've triggered a bad reaction from her but she could understand why he would be upset with her.

"I found out earlier today, I was going to tell you but I wanted to see if I could find out more information about him".

"There was no need for you to look into it before telling me, you should've told me as soon as we saw each other"! Hitsugaya got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the clif. Heiwa got up and walked behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Toshiro don't be upset, I just-". Heiwa was then surprised to have Hitsugaya turn around and grab her gently by the wrist she had laid on his shoulder and back her up until her back was touching a tree and gently laid his lips on hers. Heiwa quickly collected herself and started kissing him back, he guided both of her arms around his shoulders and let his rest on her waist and they deepened the kiss. Heiwa wondered if he really knew how good of a kisser he was. It was like she was floating every time their lips touched and she wondered if he could feel her heart beating through her chest when they were this close, if he could he would be able to feel her heart going a hundred miles per hour and threatening to pop out her chest. Hitsugaya slowly pulled away from Heiwa and looked into her grey eyes that looked back at him.

She brought her tongue out, brushing it against her bottom lip to moisten her lips. Hitsugaya felt warmth go to his cheeks as he looked at her doing the action and leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Heiwa looked at his face as she felt his warm breathe on her lips and saw the wind blow in his hair. She could feel both his thumbs on her hips under her haori move up and down on her skin. She shivered on the contact and he immediately stopped and opened his eyes to look back at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe you realize how important you are to me, to everyone of your friends and none of us would know what to do if something were to happen to you because we didn't have some information that could've helped save you," he said lightly brushing his nose against her. Why was he making her so nervous right now, Heiwa thought to herself as she felt her ears start to burn. She gently tried to pull herself away from Hitsugaya, trying to catch her breathe. Besides the fact of how close they were it didn't help that she felt anger building in her from thinking about how no one seemed to understand that she was the way she was because it was all she knew. She thought it was her way of protecting people from things going on in her life.

"Why do you have to say things like that," Heiwa said. Hitsugaya held onto her arm and bringing her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist connecting his hands together to make sure she stayed there. She just wanted to get away.

"Because it's the truth, why would you even need to ask," he said as she tried to move out Hitsugaya's arms again. He looked at her and noticed the tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Heiwa, what's wrong".

"I just wish everyone could understand that knowing me has never done anyone any good, so the fact that I don't tell you or anyone everything about me is for your own safety". Heiwa lowered her head and rested her forehead on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "I always had to lie to my brother about things when we were growing up because he wasn't always as strong as he was, it was my responsibility to make sure that he didn't get into trouble because of my problems".

"Who told you that nonsense".

"Everyone around us did, they always said because I was the sibling with vision it would be selfish for me to bring him into my problems". Hitsugaya let out a small laugh and took Heiwa by her shoulders and pushed her back enough to look him in the eyes and pecked her on the lips.

"I did not know your brother personally but I can tell you that he would've been able to handle himself fine, I think if he had known more about your problems he would've never even left with Aizen that day". Heiwa suddenly looked up horrified.

"You're saying it's my fault he left"? HItsugaya quickly realized his wrong choice of words and shook his head.

"No Heiwa, I said that because the Kaname Tousen I knew wouldn't had left his baby sister if he had known she was in distress or would be from his betrayal". He watched as Heiwa's faced relaxed slightly. " I don't know why people would give you such stupid advice but I am not your brother and neither are our friends, the only thing we care about is your safety but we'd feel much better if you'd actually tell us what's going o, do you understand," he asked as he took her by her hands and brought her closer to him.

Heiwa looked in Hitsugaya's eyes and slowly nodded. She wondered how she got so lucky to had met him and wondered what she had done to be worthy of his affection. Hitsugaya smiled at her and Heiwa leaned in to press her lips to his. She smiled into the kiss when she felt him bring her closer to him and opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue slip in to brush against hers. Hitsugaya shuddered as he tasted the amazake in her mouth for the first time and reached a hand up grab a handfull of her braids and bring her head closer to his. Heiwa moaned softly in his mouth and let her tongue run against the roof of his mouth.

Why hadn't she started kissing earlier she thought to herself as Hitsugaya a hand go under her haori and run against the peaking skin from her modified soul reapers kimono. In a way though she was happier this way, she could never think of being like this with anyone else. No one could ever make her feel this way, beautiful, special, maybe even loved. That's when a thought popped in her head as Hitsugaya both kneeled down to the ground not breaking their kiss. Could Hitsugaya love her or more importantly...could she love him? Heiwa's thoughts were interrupted when Hitsugaya broke the kiss and kissed her forehead.

She was so warm, he thought to himself as he felt her smooth skin under her haori and continued to kiss across her forehead and down to her cheeks.

"Well isn't this lovely," a voice said suddenly making Heiwa and Hitsugaya jump from their positions and reach for their zanpakuto's. They looked around to see the ninja that had been causing so much trouble, Goro Hayate standing there and leaning against a tree.

"Oh please don't let me interrupt this romantic moment, who knows if you'll ever have it again," he said with a smile on his face. Heiwa did a small growl before standing straight up and pointing her zanpakuto at Goro.

"Goro Hayate, you might as well take the mask off, we know who you are and what you've done," she yelled. The ninja's eyes widened before he chuckled behind his mask and reached up to the back of it and yank it off. Heiwa and Hitsugaya looked on as Goro revealed his deep red had and pale skin but was slightly taken back when the blue eyes Heiwa had seen on the file had a large scar coming down from his forehead to his cheek on one of them. He smiled at both of them and ran his hand over the scar.

"I know it is not a pretty sight is it," Goro said.

"Stop with your games what are you doing here, have you laid more baits around the Soul Society," HItsugaya yelled out.

"Please I didn't even want to be doing that in the first place so no I won't be doing that anymore," Goro said looking right over at Heiwa.

"What do you want then, what was your goal for the attacks," HItsugaya asked again.

"That was a prior contract so I can't speak about it but I'll gladly tell you why I'm here tonight," Goro said.

"Well then speak," Hitsugaya growled.

"Well I'm sure you know by now it's Heiwa I want over there," Goro said pointing to Heiwa. She narrowed her eyes at him and growled. She lifted her arm slightly as she suddenly felt the presence of Shiroi Kiba materialize next to her and petted him in his larger demon dog form as he growled at Goro.

"Forgive me my lady, I should've been here quicker," he said to her.

"It's fine Shiroi Kiba, Goro what is it exactly you want from me," she asked.

"Well my original mission was given by Sosuke Aizen," he said making Hitsugaya and Heiwa both flinch. Heiwa gritted her teeth as she thought how even after being defeated the monster still was making things happen.

"What does that bastard have to do with anything, " Heiwa yelled at him trying to step forward but was blocked by Shiroi Kiba's body pressing his body against hers. He didn't want her going into something that even he wasn't sure about.

"My my look at that angry face, no wonder he wanted you," Goro said before moving some hair out his face. "The Soul Society records says that I was executed but to tell you the truth I never was, they banished me to Hueco Mundo and Aizen found me there," Goro said smiling at them.

"That is a lie," Hitsugaya said now next to Heiwa. "Why would the Soul Society council members let you live after you took the bodies of souls that had not passed on yet and use them as mod souls,".

"Well considering the fact that I was from a noble family, and a powerful one at that why would they want to make an enemy, the council has always lied to protect their interest and reputation," Goro said looking back at Heiwa. "Just like how they wanted to execute you for the crimes that your brother did". Heiwa felt the air leave her body and she thought she had heard Hitsugaya say something to her but she couldn't actually hear anymore. Her ears were ringing and she looked down at Shiroi Kiba who was looking at the ground and refused to look at her. Could it actually be true?

"Why would the council try to put that on Heiwa, she wasn't even around Kaname when these things happened," HItsugaya yelled moving himself in front of Heiwa who seemed to be in a daze. Goro shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the ground.

"Many people were angry and no one but her was there to be held responsible, many nobles who relatives were killed because of Aizen's plans so they looked to Heiwa as a scapegoat but luckily that old man of yours took you in and defended you, if it hadn't been for him they were going to take you away that day those students were trying to kill you at the academy," he said and lowered his head to try to look at Heiwa in they eye. "Do you understand that Heiwa, if it weren't for him intervening you would've been dead, they didn't care about the fact that you were innocent, you were just a way to make everyone feel better that someone died".

"You're lying," HItsugaya said. Heiwa couldn't even speak she was too stunned.

"What for, Aizen was even willing to hire my services so I could bring her back to her loving brother and of course to help Aizen with his plan to take over the world," Goro said. Hitsugaya was about to say something but he felt a faint touch of Heiwa's hand on his and saw her looking up at Goro.

"How could I had been any help to Aizen, besides helping him tighten the leash he had on my brothers mind with his manipulation," she asked.

"Simple my dear that spiritual energy of yours, he wanted to use your power to completely wipe the Soul Society after he killed most of the captains in the world of the living since they so fearlessly went to the world of the living to defend Karakura Town," he said smiling at Hitsugaya but it quickly disappeared when he looked back at Heiwa. "I don't know how he wanted to do it but I have figured out a way and I want you to help me get revenge on this shit hole".

He couldn't be serious, Heiwa thought to herself. She had more than enough reason to want revenge for the things that were done to her but she had learn to take that hatred out her heart and forgive those who still hated and doubted her. Did her brother know about Aizen's plan and did he agree with it? Did his hate for the Soul Society run that deep and she just didn't even know the extent of it?

"Don't you want revenge for what they've done to you, the fact that they still doubt you and no one will ever truly trust you," he said to her. "Don't you realize how they still speak about you,saying you'll never deserve your position and that you plan on taking over Aizen's plans"? Suddenly before Hitsugaya or Shiroi Kiba could stop her she was in front of Goro who stared wide eyed at her speed and stealth and at the her zanpakuto close to his neck. She breath in and out of her nose trying to control her rage from the words she had just heard.

"So...you think that because of these reason and trust me I know what people say about me and I don't give a damn," she said looking right in his eyes. "That this is a reason to just throw away everything that Captain-General Yamamoto has done for me, to throw away the trust I have gained with my subordinates and friends…...I SHOULD CUT YOU DOWN RIGHT HERE FOR EVEN BRINGING THAT SHIT TO ME," she yelled as she brought her zanpakuto down towards his head but barely missed as he moved himself out the way just in enough time to only get damage on his shoulder. He held his bloody shoulder and looked down at it before chuckling. Heiwa stood tall and flicked her zanpakuto to take the blood that soiled it.

Now Hitsugaya could see where she how she was placed in the 11th Division with Kenpachi and his group. He could feel himself being weighed down by Heiwa's spiritual energy and saw that even Shiroi Kiba was steadying himself on his paws and gritting his teeth. Hitsugaya looked back at Heiwa and saw jade green aura surrounding her as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly it all stopped and Heiwa was the only one standing.

"That was just an extra smidgen of what I hid on a regular basis, if you truly want it then you can take up your sword like a man and die trying to take it from me because I will never willinging give my power to you, I don't care what you have against the Soul Society, I'm sure everyone has something against the Soul Society but you will not use me," Heiwa said lifting her zanpakuto and pointing at him. Goro laughed out loudly and put more pressure on his shoulder.

"I love it, fine then Heiwa you will see that you've chosen the wrong side," Goro said before disappearing. Hitsugaya ran to Heiwa side as she lowered her zanpakuto and bent to the ground.

"Heiwa, Heiwa are you alright," he asked as he heard her sniffling He looked down at her face that faced the ground and saw big tears flowing down her face. Her braids fell to her the ground as her hair band had been destroyed from the burst of energy she had given off. Hitsugaya moved the hair out her face and tried to move her towards him but she pushed his arm away. "Heiwa we must tell the Captain-General about what has happened".

"My brother was going to use me Toshiro, he was going to let me be a tool," she sobbed slamming her hand on the ground and creating a small crater in the ground.

"Please Heiwa, you can't believe that," he said trying to calm her down.

"But how can I not, Aizen had already infected so much of my brothers thinking, why wouldn't he use me to help him bring the 'justice' he thought the Soul Society needed and what if the council really had planned to execute me, what if everything I had worked for was based on a lie and the fact that I was saved by just sheer luck"? Hitsugaya grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look directly at him.

"Stop this, I won't have you let these lies make you talk down everything you have done since you've came here, we will go to the Captain-General and we _will_ figure out what is going on," he yelled and slightly shaking her. Shiroi Kiba sat silently watching to the two captains. Hitsugaya brushed back the braids from her face and held her cheek in his palm. "You are Heiwa Tousen, Captain of the 9th Division and it doesn't matter what people say or think or what was done in the past, and as long as you remember that then nothing will ever matter". Heiwa nodded her head still looking at the ground and Hitsugaya sighed before taking her hand and pulling her up with him and walking into the direction of the barracks. As they walked Heiwa thought back on Goro's words, how could he use her energy to destroy the Soul Society?

Why did father Yamamoto tell her about the execution and did it have to do with what Aizen had been supposedly planning? Why were there so many questions that she didn't have answers to and did she really want the answers to them, could she handle them?

 **Sorry if you guys think that the reason why the Soul Society kept Goro alive but honestly I think most of the reasons they've covered up things from the Bounts, not really investigating the Vizards situation** **were really dumb in my opinion. They do always seem to try to use people as scapegoats in my opinion for the mistakes they made but if you think differently please let me know cause I would love to know. I amalso going to try to show off a little bit more of Heiwa's 11th Division side as well because who doesn't love a short girl whose a sweetheart but crazy at the same for the read!**


	21. What's Going On?

Heiwa sat with her head low as she sat at the Captain's council as Hitsugaya explained what had happened to them. She had been quiet the entire time as they walked back to the barracks. She had been quiet the entire time when they had made it to the 1st Division. Heiwa didn't even say anything as Yamamoto, Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba talked about the events that had happened. There were so many thoughts running through her mind.

The thought that her brother may have known about the fact that Aizen was going to use her as a weapon. The thought that if it was sheer luck that she was alive right now. It made her wonder if everyone that she had befriended knew that the consul members had decided it was best that she would die for her brother's sins. Could she really trust anyone anymore. Heiwa suddenly felt a nudge on her hand and looked up to see Hitsugaya and all the other captains staring at her.

"Heiwa, Captain-General has asked you a question," he said to her.

"Obviously this is too much for the younger Tousen to handle," Soi Fong said crossing her arms. Heiwa felt the side of her mouth twitch as the room suddenly started to rumble and all the captains started at Heiwa in disbelief as she stood there still looking at the ground. The rumbling suddenly stopped and Heiwa's head slowly looked towards Soi Fong. She was starting to really get sick of the comments from the other captain and off all the days to not piss Heiwa off this would be one of them.

"Listen Soi Fong, I am not in the best of modes so if you could keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself today it would be most appreciative," Heiwa said to her darkly. The other captain stood straight and glared at Heiwa as Kenpachi laughed in the background. Heiwa then turned to the Captain-General. "I'm sorry sir could you repeat the question".

"I was asking Heiwa if you ever heard Aizen or your brother talk about any weapon as this Goro had stated," he asked. Heiwa looked back at the ground and shook her head side to side.

"No sir, as I've stated before I never knew of the plans between the two for the Soul Society," Heiwa said. Hitsugaya noticed the sad look in her eye and secretly laced his fingers in hers to try to comfort her.

"How could this Goro character just been let go just because he was a noble," Jushiro asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a noble has gotten favoritism," Hitsugaya said. Making all the Soi Fong, Shunsui and Jushiro look up.

"The only thing that is truly important is how we can protect Heiwa from this man's plans," Komamaru said butting in. There was a moment of silence as the captains all looked over back at Heiwa.

"I hate to say this but maybe we should try sealing some of her spiritual energy away," Shunsui said tipping his straw hat over his eyes.

"That's a ridiculous idea, if Shiroi Kiba couldn't keep the seal up than what makes you think...oops," Mayuri suddenly said but realized his mistake as Heiwa, Hitsugaya, Shiroi Kiba from her shoulder and Yamamoto glared at him. "Why are you all glaring at me, it was going to come up at some point".

"So it's already been tried then," Unohana said suddenly.

"Why was she allowed to walk around like this unchecked," Byakuya asked. Komamaru then stepped up in Heiwa's defense.

"It was, I had taught Heiwa a long time ago to hide her energy and presence and after all these years this is the first time it has ever leaked out," he said. Ever stared at him shocked and then looked back at Heiwa.

"You're telling all this time she's just been hiding it," Jushiro asked in awe. "But how is that possible"? Kenpachi pointed over to Heiwa and started laughing.

"I knew you were holding back on something when you were in my squad, every time you would fight Ikkaku I saw it in your eyes, like you were concentrating on something," Kenpachi yelled. Heiwa gave him a little smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ken-san, if you want I can give everyone from the division a rematch not holding back," she said. Kenpachi chuckled and all the captains had a look of concern at her statement and the feel of Kenpachi's spiritual energy rising. The only thing that brought everyone back to reality with the sound of Yamamoto's tip of his cane hitting the ground.

"That is enough, I will not permit such a thing," Yamamoto said. "Soi Fong, I want you to order your task force to search even out the perimeter to find this Goro Hayate. Everything will remain the same until then, dismissed," he yelled out to everyone. Hitsugaya went to pull Heiwa out with him but felt her tug him back. He looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"We should be getting you to sleep Heiwa, you'll come stay with me tonight," he said.

"What's wrong with my home," she asked. HItsugaya shook his head and turned fully towards her.

"Goro may know where I stay as well but at least it will be less expected and we'll have my whole division there to protect you," he said. Hitsugaya knew that he had chosen the wrong words when he saw Heiwa's face scrunch up in frustration. "Not that I don't think you can protect yourself I just mean-"!

"It's fine Toshiro I just need to ask the Captain-General something," she said gently pulling her hand from his and walking over and bowing to the old man still in his chair with Chojiro next to him.

"What is it Heiwa," he asked her. Heiwa still looking to the ground took a deep breathe and slowly looked up at the the old captain who now had his eyes open as he looked down at the girl. She had been asking the question over and over again in her head but now the time had come for her to ask and she felt like a child.

"Captain-General, you have taken care of me since my brother left me and have only done right by me but I have to ask you….did you know that I was to be used as a scapegoat for my brothers actions and to be executed," she asked making both Yamamoto and Chojiro raise their eyebrows. Heiwa looked into Yamamoto's eyes and saw the conflict in them and knew then and there that it was no lie. He never hesitated with an answer ever. The fact that he even had to think about how to answer her confirmed it even more. The old captains sigh and the raising of his hand, telling her to raise her head surprised her even more as she now stood in front of him.

"I will not lie to you my child when I say that yes you were to be killed to put the minds and hearts of the people who had lost so many at ease," he said to Heiwa. Heiwa felt as if she was about to choke as he confirmed it for her. "I never imagined that they would go through with it but when I found out what they were going to do I went against everything that I believed in to help keep you safe because I knew that they were wrong to damn you for Kaname's actions and I fought till I was triumphant to make sure that you were safe". Heiwa felt her green nails digging into her palms and tried to remind herself to not let them burn her.

"Why...why did you never tell me," she asked. Yamamoto sighed and rubbed his head. He never was one even in his old age to make himself vulnerable with his emotions.

"If I may sir I could explain," Chojiro said. Yamamoto shook his head as he sat straighter and looked directly into Heiwa's eyes. "Heiwa when I was first told the decision of what was to be done with you and my only goal was that you would have a good life after everything that had happened to you because of the accusations thrown your way because of your brother and never having children of my own before I see now that maybe I should've told you of the decision that was made on your life but I only did what I thought was best to protect you".

Heiwa was shocked, Yamamoto had never been so open with her before. Even Hitsugaya who stood still waiting for her was surprised. The old captain suddenly got up from his chair and walked over to Heiwa and took her hand in his large bony ones.

"I do not regret what I did in order to keep your heart safe Heiwa but if my actions now have offended you or caused you any pain than I am sorry," he said to her. "When I first officially met you that day at the academy I knew that you were special when you didn't even attack those students who were attacking you and that you had great power to become the captain that your brother wasn't able to be, the captain that the 13 Court Guard was going to need someday and from that day I made it my goal to make your goals my goals and to keep you under my watchful eye because even though everyone believed you had something to do with it I knew from the look in your eye that you didn't.

Heiwa smiled as she felt a single tear run down her cheek. She was so tired of crying tonight, she thought to herself as she gently squeezed Yamamoto's hand that still held hers. Even after all this time she felt so small compared to him. She thrusted her body at the old man, almost knocking him off his feet and gave him a great big hug. Yamamoto hesitated for a moment before resting his hand that wasn't on his can on the top of her head. After a while Heiwa brought herself back to look the old man in the eyes.

"I understand father Yamamoto, thank you for all you've done for me," she said to him before leaning up and placing a small kiss on his cheek. Yamamoto smiled at her before she turned around and walked over to Hitsugaya and taking his hand before the both of them bowed and walked out of the chambers towards the 10th Division.

"I'm glad you were able to get the answers you needed," Hitsugaya said to Heiwa. She nodded her head as she petted Shiroi Kiba's head with her free hand.

"Yes but there was one thing that I regret tonight," she said almost sadly. Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow and looked over at her.

"What do you mean," he asked her.

"Our date of course, we finally get to have our first real one and that Goro guy had to ruin it all". Hitsugaya thought she was right as he walked beside her. Everything had been perfect until it all came crashing down with unknown truths and fighting. A thought suddenly popped in his head though.

"Maybe it can be saved," he said to her.

"What do mean," she asked. Hitsugaya tightened his grip on Heiwa's hand and started pulling her faster towards the 10th Division.

"Remember when you told me to trust you, well this time you're gonna have to trust me." he said giving her small wink. Heiwa's cheeks tinted red as a small blush appeared on her face, surprised by his actions towards her. He must be getting more comfortable she thought, even though it didn't seem like Hitsugaya had much of a problem showing her affection. Meanwhile, as Hitsugaya is looking away from Heiwa his entire face turned red from the embarrassment of his actions towards her. He really was around Matsumoto too much, he thought to himself as they made their way to his division.

…...Somewhere else…...

Goro watched as the scientist ran around him working on the weapon that would give him his revenge. He was very lucky that the Soul Society had so many enemies and had done wrong to such intelligent people. Even if Aizen was long and gone now, it wasn't going to stop Goro from his plans all he needed now was Heiwa on his side. He sighed as he thought about her, he had meat Kaname before when he was still living and it still surprised him how much the younger female sibling looked like him and how much Aizen was truth about her beauty.

Maybe after all this he could take her on as his wife, A man had to think about his legacy when it came to the ruling of the world. That's right, Goro wasn't just going to stop with the Soul Society he was a man of ambition after all and if you take down the Soul Society the world of the living could be pretty much handed to him on a platter. Yes, that would be nice indeed taking over the world, having a nice lovely and deadly bride by his side who from what it sounded from what he heard and untouched bride. Goro could not understand how the small captain had not taken her yet when he had had many opportunities, but you couldn't send a boy to do a man's job after all.

A spark was generated from the weapon as the scientist started it up and then there was loud applause from everyone in the room. A scientist ran over to him with a large smile on his face.

"Lord Goro the weapon is now operational, we've done it," he said. Goro smiled and stood up from where he was sitting and patted the scientist shoulder.

"We're on our way guys, the Soul Society shall pay for all its crimes," Goro said, looking up at the large weapon and smiling.

…...Back with Hitsugaya and Heiwa…...

Heiwa smiled as her and HItsugaya looked up at the high moon in the sky as they cradled each other in their arms. When they got back to HItsugaya quarters hitsugaya had let her borrow one of his sleeping robes and then they went out on the porch and sat in each other's arms. Heiwa chuckled as she heard the light snoring from Hitsugaya behind her and moved it to where his head was resting on her lep. As she looked down to his peaceful face as she came to an almost painful realization. The kind and lonely soul that had reached out to hers and had made her feel like all the loneliness she had felt for a long time disappear had touched her heart. Her first kiss, her protector and now possibly….could it be?

She gently brushed the white hair out of his face as he sighed against her touch. Heiwa looked up at the moon and smiled, she must be in love with him she thought to herself. But could he love someone who was so broken?

 **Hey guys so just to let you know I may be a little slow with the chapters, I just started college so it is a big butt buster and sorry if the chapter was not as interesting but don't worry I shall make it better for next time.**


	22. Night of The Festival:Let the Games Begi

It had been a few days since the incident in the woods and the task force had not been able to find any trace of Goro or the weapon he had spoken of. Mayuri had been meeting with Heiwa trying to convince her to do more to protect herself but was quickly shot down by Hitsugaya when he brought up more body modifications. Speaking of HItsugaya, in those few days that passed Heiwa had tried to get the fact that she had admitted to herself that she loved him around her head. How could she be sure, and what if he did not feel the same about her? All these thoughts ran through her head as she did her last practice with her division before the opening of the festival that night.

The day had finally come and it was the only thing that Heiwa could use to keep this entire Goro business off her mind. All the divisions were buzzing with what they were going to where and who they were going to go with as the night drew nearer. Heiwa's division had finished setting up the grounds with their booths and foods and games they were going to do that night. The band was ready to play, dancers ready to dance and everyone's hard work was going to pay off.

"Again," Shiroi Kiba said behind her as she was putting her hair up. He had been making her do vocal practice as she had gotten ready for the night.

"Shiroi Kiba I think I'm just fine," she said as she placed her black and red silk flower kanzashi in her hair, letting the string of silk flowers run down the side of her face.

"Nonsense practice makes perfect," he said coming behind her and helping her make sure it was all the way Heiwa heard footsteps running to her room and a certain large breasted woman wearing a pink yukata decorated with green flowers and a red obi entered.

"Heiwa let's get a move on this is…...oh my gosh Heiwa you look beautiful," Matsumoto screamed holding her cheeks.

"Is she decent, you can't just go bursting into people's room," a voice that sounded like Shuhei's said. He came by the door and Heiwa could see that he covered his eyes with one of his hands, using the other guide him.

"She's got clothes on," Matsumoto said. Shuhei uncovered his eyes as Heiwa stood up and gasped. She wore a black yukata with red,pink and black with a white outlined roses decorated on it with a yellow obi. Her braids were put in a high bun with some of it pinned to make bangs with the kanzashi in the bun. She had decided to only wear some eyeliner and mascara. Her division symbol and rank on a small badge that was tied around her forearm. Her zanpakuto was placed on the back of her yukata, disappearing inside her robe to where only the guardless hilt of her sword. Shiroi Kiba came by her side and she placed her hand on his arm.

"What are you doing here, I thought the boy was picking her up," Shiroi Kiba said picking up Heiwa's shamisen.

"Well he was but we couldn't let him just hog Heiwa all to herself so we all decided to come," Matsumoto said.

"We, please don't tell me you brought everyone with you," Heiwa said shaking her head. Shiroi Kiba sighed and with Heiwa walked out her room to her dining room where Hitsugaya in a navy blue yukata and a green obi with his division badge on his arm, Yumichika in a purple yukata with butterflies and a red obi, Ikkaku in a black yukata with a with a white obi, Yachiru in a pink yukata with a pink obi and Kenpachi in a black yukata with a giant dragon on the back with a yellow obi and his badge also on his arm. All were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves while HItsugaya had his eyes closed and looking annoyed.

"Wawa-chan you look so pretty," Yachiru yelled out as she ran from Kenpachi to Heiwa's arms. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and almost gasped when he saw her. It was almost like he was in shock.

"Heiwa-chan my dear, you're like a flower yourself no one will be able to keep their eyes off you tonight," Yumichika said standing up and looking over her. "I knew that my beauty pointers passed on to you when you were in our division," he said hugging her gently.

"Well you are the first one to ever show me makeup," Heiwa said laughing. Ikkaku got up and put his hands on his hips and looked her up and down,

"I don't know, you look good but looking like that some of these assholes may forget you have a man, maybe me and some of the guys should be your security tonight," he said.

"If she really needed security then she wouldn't be asking you," Shuhei said.

"What was that," Ikkaku growled.

"Be quiet both of you, the captain hasn't even got to say anything about how she look," Matsumoto said moving the guys over so Hitsugaya could get a better look at her. "Well what do you think captain"? Hitsugaya then got up and with an unknown strength pushed everyone besides Heiwa out of the room. After much protest from the others he closed the door and looked back at Heiwa making her blush from the look he gave her. He flashed stepped in front of her and cradled her face in his hands and placed a hard kiss on her lips before bringing himself back and looking at her.

"You look breath taking," he said making her blush even more.

"You had to push everyone out the room to say that," she laughed.

"Well it's bad enough that they took away the chance for me to bring you to the festival alone, I had to get something," he said. Heiwa laughed again and planted another kiss on Hitsugaya's lips making him give a low moan in her kiss.

"Enough of the tongue action you two, Heiwa has to be up on stage," Shiroi Kiba yelled from behind the door. Heiwa groaned into the kiss but pulled back and took Hitsugaya's hand and opened the door to see everyone waiting. They all walked to the door and saw the tofu kozo waiting for them with Heiwa's geta to give to her.

"You know that you guys are welcome to come," Heiwa said. One of the tofu kozo shook his head and waved his hand.

"No thank you my lady, we're not very good with crowds and besides it's going to be a beautiful night, we rather look at the moon and drink a nice bottle of sake," he said. Heiwa nodded and put on her shoes with the rest of the group.

"Well if you're sure, I'll make sure to win some prizes for you guys ok," she said making all the tofu kozo smile.

"Thank you my lady, we hope you all have a pleasant evening," he said before all of them bowed and the group was out the door. As they walked there were many others around them walking the same path and bowing as they saw the three captains and seated officers passed them.

"It looks like a lot of people are going to be coming tonight," Shuhei said looking around.

"As they should be, this is going to be a wondrous night," Shiroi Kiba said as they started to see the lights of the festival.

"Heiwa aren't you nervous though, performing in front of all those people," Matsumoto asked.

"Of course not, Heiwa-chan use to play for our division all the time when she was with us," Yumichika said.

"Wait that was you I heard," Matsumoto asked. Heiwa looked back at her and nodded.

"We made her play while we would do sword practice, made it more exciting," Ikkaku said.

"The kid will be fine, she always is," Kenpachi said patting Heiwa shoulder. They had made it to the grounds where all the booths were lit and buzzing with the sounds of people already playing games and the members of the division yelling out for people to come to their booths. Heiwa smiled and gasped.

"It looks better than the last time I saw it," Heiwa said nodding in approval.

"Well I should be checking on the members to make sure they remember the contest," Shuhei said before going off in the crowd. Heiwa looked back at the group.

"Well you guys should find a place to sit before we start the show ok, I have to go a make sure everyone is ready before we go out," Heiwa said.

"You're going to do great Wawa-chan," Yachiru said already dragging Kenpachi towards a booth full of candy.

"You're going to do great," Hitsugaya said giving Heiwa's hand a squeeze.

"Of course she will, now come we need to be going," Shiroi Kiba said pulling her towards where the musicians and dancers for her division would meet and waved back to them as Shiroi KIba pulled her. When they got to where her division members were they were all looking over their instruments and vocalizing before they spotted Heiwa and all bowed.

"So is everyone ready," Heiwa asked. Everyone nodded. "And where's Ai"? A shaking hand raised up and the small girl came in front of Heiwa.

"I'm here captain," she said nervously.

"Now calm down you're going to be beautiful out there, now everyone come around," Heiwa said. Everyone came around in a close circle to listen to Heiwa.

"Now remember everyone the most important thing to remember is that we're going to have fun out there tonight ok and the only thing that matters is that we're all coming together to make this a beautiful performance," Heiwa said.

"But captain what if we mess up during the performance," a member asked.

"Don't worry about that, just keep going just forget about everyone out there, just worry about yourselves and have fun now everyone put your hands in," Heiwa said confusing them members of her division but they did as she asked. "Shiroi Kiba would you mind doing the honors"?

"It would be my pleasure," he said before a moment of silence as he closed his eyes. "WE ARE HERE TODAY TO CREATE BEAUTIFUL ART AND PRESENT IT TO THE UNWORTHY PEOPLE WAITING OUTSIDE," he yelled catching everyone but Heiwa off guard. "LET US PLAY TO THE FULL EXTENT OF OUR ABILITIES, LET OUR SOULS GO IN TO THE MUSIC WE PLAY TONIGHT AND REMEMBER THAT WE SHALL ALL COME BACK HERE ALIVE"!

"Alive, what does he mean by that captain," Ai asked opening her eyes.

"SILENCE," Shiroi Kiba yelled making Ai snap her eyes shut. "ON THREE ONE, TWO, THREE GO," the division raised their hands in the air and yelled out before getting their instruments and walking out towards the stage. When they came out there was a large crowd of people with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku in the front waiting in front of the stage. Hitsugaya waved to Heiwa as she walked up the stairs of the stage and sat on the pillow the was meant for her. Ai sat down next to her slightly shaking before Heiwa put her hand on on Ai's and smiled at her making Ai smile back at her. Shiroi Kiba walked in front of the stage waiting for all the members to sit down with their instruments before clearing his throat.

Heiwa could see Yamamoto sitting in an area designated for him with Chojiro next to him. He raised his hand up slightly and waved. Heiwa smiled and waved back to him. She looked further in the crowd and say Mayuri in a green yukata with a black obi next to Nemu who was in a orange yukata with a red obi. Nemu said something to Mayuri who had a bored look on his face, making him jump and look at Heiwa and wave. Heiwa looked further on and was surprised to see a lord Naruhito in beautiful robes next to two people who were finely dressed that Heiwa recognized as his parents. His mother waved to Heiwa and Heiwa waved back even though she was surprised to even see them there since the last time they had spoken Naruhito seemed upset with finding out she was dating.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the 13 Court Guard I hope you are having a good night so far. Welcome to the 9th Division's Summer Festival and may I present to you my lady Captain Heiwa Tousen and the 9th Division as they have the extreme pleasure of playing for you tonight," he said before bowing and turning into his small dog form and sitting next to Heiwa. Heiwa petted his head and looked over at Ai.

"Are you ready," she asked. Ai gulped before a determined look on her face and brought her flute to her lips and nodded. Heiwa smiled and looked at the crowd noticing Hitsugaya looking at her before closing her eyes and raising her bachi slowly and holding it there for a second before bring it down to the strings of her shamisen. The band started playing behind her and she could hear the sounds of the drums and the strums of strings and the sound of Ai's flute next to her ear. The melody all flowed together to make the beautiful music they had been practicing for so long.

Heiwa- _I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

Heiwa brought her bachi harder down on the shamisen's strings, getting more into the music and opened her eyes to look over the crowd.

Heiwa- _I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

Heiwa and Ai - _Still my guitar gently weeps_

Heiwa smiled as she heard Ai come in on the time she was supposed to before bring her flute back to her lips.

Heiwa- _I don't know why nobody told you_

 _How to unfold your love_

Heiwa smiled and started nodding her head to the music as she smiled over at Hitsugaya who looked at her in awe. After all this time he finally got to hear her sing and she it was like she had came down from the heavens herself just te bless them with her voice.

Heiwa- _I don't know how someone controlled you_

 _They bought and sold you_

Heiwa and Ai- _I look at the world and I notice it's turning_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _With every mistake we must surely be learning_

 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

Heiwa noticed as she looked over at Ai in the corner of her eyes that Ai was now calmer and had her eyes closed and was smiling as she sang before she brought the flute back up again. Heiwa closed her eyes and played along with Ai as they both played together, Ai blowing into her flute and Heiwa letting her bachi fly across her silk strings almost to the point that no one could see her hands. Even Shiroi Kiba had closed his eyes now and was swishing his table side to side to the beat of the song. Heiwa and Ai then both opened their eyes as they played and everyone could see both their smile as they nodded to each other as they played.

Heiwa and Ai- _I don't know how you were diverted_

 _You were perverted too_

 _I don't know how you were inverted_

 _No one alerted you_

Suddenly all the music stopped and the only thing that could be heard was the playing of the koto strings in the background. Until the music started to build and more instruments started to join in.

Hewia and Ai- _I look at you all, see the love there that's sleeping_

 _While my guitar gently weeps_

 _Look at you all_

 _Still my guitar gently weeps_

People were now leaning in in anticipation as they listened to the music and watched Ai and Heiwa close their eyes like they were in sync.

Heiwa and Ai- _Weeps_

Heiwa let her head dip down as she played and heard the chorus behind them join in.

Chorus- _While my guitar gently weeps_

More flute player joined in with Ai as they started to finish the song.

Chorus- _Still my guitar gently weeps_

Heiwa's playing started to become more complicated and everyone could see how her face started to scrunch with the passion for her music.

Chorus- _While my guitar gently weeps_

Heiwa started playing with the strings and brought her bachi down hard on her shamisen and opened her eyes noticing that the crowd was swaying to the music, Naruhito's mother was even brought to tears.

Chorus- _Still my guitar gently weeps_

Finally the last instrument ended the song and before Heiwa could open her eyes there was a blast of applause. Heiwa smiled and looked over at Ai who seemed shocked at what was happening around her. Heiwa looked back at her members who were smiling and also seemed shocked before she brought her hand telling them to stand and bow. Ai was still sitting shocked until Shiroi Kiba tapped her and she quickly stood up and bowed with the others.

"Well I hope everyone can enjoy the rest of the festival and thank you all for coming, Heiwa said before leaving with the rest of the members who weren't going to stay on stage as the dancers came on. Heiwa congratulated her members before feeling someone tap on her shoulder and looking back to see an angry looking Hitsugaya.

"T-toshiro what's wrong," she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could sing like that," he asked. Heiwa stood stunned as the members of her division laughed and bowed before walking away.

"Yea, Heiwa I didn't know you could sing like that," Ikkaku said. Matsumoto then popped up beside him.

"How were you in the same division and you didn't know that," she asked. Ikkaku was about to protest until Yumichika interjected.

"I knew that she sang like that, she sings when she bathes," he said making everyone look at him in shook.

"And what were you doing by the baths when she bathe," Hitsugaya asked bringing Heiwa closer to him and almost covering her with his body. Yumichika raised his hands up and looked over their group of friends.

"What I can't bathe around the brutes in our division if they even remember to take one that is, besides I would never look at Heiwa when she's bathing, a lady must have some sort of privacy," Yumichika said tightening his robes as if he had something to hide. Suddenly a women in beautiful robes that if Heiwa hadn't gotten a good look at her face she wouldn't of known it was Naruhito's mother came crying over to them and gently pushed Hitsugaya out her way to hug Heiwa.

"Oh Heiwa, you were beautiful as usual and your playing it was stupendous, why you ever choose to be a soul reaper I'll never understand you should be playing in halls," she said. Heiwa although shocked quickly recovered and gently hugged the women back.

"Izaiyo, please pull yourself together, you're killing the girl," a man said behind her taking her off of Heiwa. Heiwa remembering who they were quickly went down to bow but was caught by a pair of arms and looked up to see Naruhito's father, Mukuro. "Please Heiwa, there is no need to be bowing to me, after all you've done for my family".

"Please Lord Mukuro I am the one who am honored," Heiwa said bowing her head. Mukuro then looked over at Hitsugaya and bowed his head to him.

"And this must be the captain that has taken young Heiwa's heart, Captain Hitsugaya it is nice to meet you," he said to him. Hitsugaya and Heiwa locked eyes trying to figure out how he could've possibly known that or even how he knew what Hitsugaya looked like. But Hitsugaya swallowed some air and bowed low back to the man.

"It's a pleasure Lord Makuro," he said.

"You're very lucky Captain Hitsugaya I think almost every young man that Heiwa came into contact with while protecting my family immediately fell in love with her and her beauty but she never took to their advances," he said. Heiwa tried to hide the fact that she rolled her eyes, how many more men were out there that she never realized had tried to a pass at her? "But when I heard that she was dating a captain and that it was you I knew that she had made a wise decision, I mean your reputation precedes you".

"Oh thank you Lord Makuro," Hitsugaya said looking over at Heiwa with questioning eyes and Heiwa just shook her head not sure what he was talking about. Makuro then looked behind him and glared.

"Naruhito, don't be rude and come over and congratulate Heiwa now," he yelled. A sulken Naruhito came over with his head down and looked up at Heiwa.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before Heiwa-san, and you played beautifully," he said as he had those puppy dog eyes. Heiwa could hear all the sincerity in his voice and even noticed the surprised look from his parents. It was one of the reasons why Heiwa could never really get mad at Naruhito even though he could be a spoiled, pompous, narcissistic, didn't care about how people got punished for his bad deeds, brat. He always really sorry when he apologized.

"It's alright Lord Naruhito," Heiwa said.

"No Heiwa-san I was wrong, I was just jealous that someone with no nobility was able to win your affections but I couldn't," he said before looking over at Hitsugaya and walking over to him and bowing making everyone jump at his actions. "I'm sorry Captain HItsugaya If my actions stressed Heiwa-san and possibly interfered with your relationship". Hitsugaya yet again looked over at Heiwa who was holding the bridge of her nose. She had completely forgot to tell HItsugaya about Naruhito getting upset with her about them dating. She was going to have a talking to about this later, she could feel it.

"There's no problem at all Lord Naruhito," Hitsugaya said bowing back to them.

"Come Naruhito, let's leave Heiwa to enjoy the festival that she worked so hard on," Makuri said letting Izaiyo taking his arm but not before hugging Heiwa again.

"I'm so proud of you my dear, I can not wait for a wedding date," she said before going back to her husband, missing the fact that Heiwa's face had turned as red as a tomato. Marriage, she thought to herself. Why would she come to a conclusion like that? Lord Makuro nodded his head at them and walked on with all their servants. Naruhito got up from the bow he was in and went to follow his parents but stopped at Heiwa with a sad look on his face.

"I am truly happy for you Heiwa-san and I am sorry," he said. Heiwa was confused by how sad he seemed but smiled and nodded her head before he smiled at her before walking off to his parents. Hitsugaya creeped next to her and brought Heiwa closer to him by grabbing her waist and leaning into her.

"So what was this about him stressing you and interfering with our relationship," he asked making her jump. Heiwa chuckled innocently and scratched her head.

"Oh well you see I told Lord Naruhito about us dating and he got mad at me," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her while everyone else leaned over their shoulders to hear the conversation.

"And you just happened to forget about it," he asked.

"I promised I did with everything going on I forgot all about it," she said . Hitsugaya nodded before taking her hand and pulling her away from everyone. Their friends were about to follow before Hitsugaya turned and looked over his shoulder and looking back at them.

"Don't follow us, I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend by myself," he said. Heiwa looked over her shoulder at them and shrugged her shoulders and smiled as they walked through the crowd. Yumichika crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Well isn't this something, Captain Hitsugaya just stole Heiwa-chan from us," he said. Ikkaku sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let him take his women, I'm going to go win a prize," Ikkaku said walking in the separate direction. Matsumoto and Yumichika looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and walked behind Ikkaku.

…...With Hitsugaya and Heiwa…...

After leaving Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku HItsugaya and Heiwa had made it a silent goal to get to every booth and it made Heiwa proud to see her division working so hard to get people to come to their booths. There were times that she would be stuck between two booths and they be so convincing that they had the best thing that she wasn't sure where to go first and would have to have HItsugaya choose. They played all the games and the games Heiwa didn't win prizes for Hitsugaya would win them for her, you'd think he wasn't the captain of the 10th Division but a regular teenager. They ate as much food as Hitsugaya would let her eat, other things ended up having to be wrapped and saved for home. It was nice to finally have something uninterrupted even though they still got a few stares from everyone but it didn't bother them.

When the night got even later and it was time for Heiwa to announce the winners of the contest after everyone had voted for their favorite booth, there was a loud cheer that came from the booth that sold fried eels on a stick. Heiwa laughed as the crowd watched the group yell and cheer and jump up and down as their victory was announced. Later on Shunsui came slightly tipsy and of course tried to tease the captain couple and asked when they let the secret out. Luckily Nanao came and apologized for him and bid Heiwa and HItsugaya a goodnight. Besides that it was goodnight for Hitsugaya and Heiwa.

It was having this moment with Heiwa that Hitsugaya thought back to what Lord Makuro said about him being very lucky to have Heiwa pick him over all the men that had approached her with their affections. It made him wonder if it was a sign for him to tell her about his deeper feelings. Ever since what had happened with Goro appearing and telling them about Aizen and her brother, after seeing her break down he wondered how deep his feelings really were for her. Seeing her cry and being so confused about everything made him feel like his world was going to tear apart and he would sink into the ground. He felt so broken for not even being able to say anything to make her feel better.

As he had watched her for those days afterwards he realized that he wanted to protect her forever. He never wanted her to cry ever again. He wanted to keep that beautiful smile on her face forever, until the day he died. He was falling in love with her and didn't even know what to do about it. Hitsugaya thought he wasn't worthy of a thing as special as her love. Would she even be willing to give it to him. Heiwa had been hurt so much by the one person she had truly given her heart to, her brother. There was Shiroi Kiba but their relationship was different, they were one with each other. They've been together since she was a child and he was apart of her.

"Hey why are you so quiet all of a sudden," she asked tugging on his hand, bringing him out his thoughts. Hitsugaya smiled at her and brought her closer to him making sure to avoided the sleeping Shiroi KIba in her yukata sleeves. They were walking towards Heiwa's home, he tried to get her to stay at his quarters but she reminded him that she promised the tofu kozo to bring them something from the festival.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking," he said

"About what," she asked. Stupid, he thought to himself of course she would ask about what.

"Um just what Lady Izaiyo said about a date," he said. Why would he think that would be something better to talk about? Heiwa almost made a sound like a squeak and look at Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry, it's just you know nobles they think dating is an introduction to marriage," she said looking at the ground.

"I figured I;m sorry I brought it up…...can I ask you something then," he asked. Heiwa looked up from the ground and looked at him.

"Of course," she said. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks go red as he thought of what he was about to ask her but sucked in some breath.

"Well...if you've never had a boyfriend...does that mean you've never thought about marriage either"? Heiwa tilted her head to the side and Hitsugaya looked over at her wondering what she was thinking.

"I did when I was younger, I thought that I could get married and maybe have some children or adopt some that were in my neighborhood, why do you want to get married now"? Hitsugaya knew she was joking but the thought of Heiwa being in a traditional white wedding kimono and walking down the aisle under a parasol made him shiver.

"No no I mean maybe not right now I was just wondering". Hitsugaya squeezed her hand gently as he scratched the back of his head.

"So you're saying you want to marry me later in the future"? Hitsugaya now felt faint at her statement. "Toshiro I'm kidding, wouldn't expect you to want something like that right now". There was a moment of silence for a moment between the two of them and all they could hear was the sound of Shiroi Kiba's light snoring and the rustling of the leaves in the trees. Heiwa wondered to herself though if this was the time to tell Hitsugaya about what she had been feeling though. She knew that after tonight they may not have a moment to themselves if Goro started to bring his actions to light and she didn't want to regret not telling him. Was it the right time though?

Unbeknownst to her though, Hitsugaya was walking next to her wondering the same thing. What if this was the last peaceful moment they actually had together? What if somehow he was killed in battle, what if she was? He had heard about many women who had decided to not express their feelings and died in battle with their love ones never knowing their feelings, he didn't want to be one of those people. Hitsugaya looked over at Heiwa and then looked down at their connected hands. Hitsugaya suddenly felt courage rise up in him and he stopped walking. Heiwa stopped besides him and looked over at him.

"Something wrong," she asked him quietly. Hitsugaya didn't answer her but brought her closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist while holding on to her other hand by her side. He could feel Heiwa shiver underneath his grasp and took in a shaking breath himself before looking her in the eye. Why was she so afraid, she thought to herself as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Heiwa I need to tell you something," HItsugaya said. Heiwa nodded her head and then suddenly she felt something wrong in her gut. She looked around and didn't see anyone but something felt wrong. Suddenly something shined in the darkness and was coming towards them.

"Toshiro look out," she yelled but it was already too late. Hitsugaya turned his head towards where Heiwa was looking but instead of moving he mused his arm to shield Heiwa from getting hit. He immediately kneeled to ground yelling out in pain. Heiwa dropped to his side trying to see where the pain was.

"Toshiro speak to me, what's happening," she yelled trying to see what could be happening. He doubled over and curled up on the ground as he held his arm. Shiroi Kiba, hearing all the noise rolled out of Heiwa's sleeve and went to investigate.

"Heiwa, what happened," he said. Heiwa was now laying Hitsugaya's head on her leap as he frantically breath in and out and was sweating and hot to the touch. She located the dark and saw that it was black with red markings on it and went to hand it to Shiroi Kiba.

"I don't know but please Shiroi Kiba we're not too far please go get Unohana and Mayuri and tell them that Toshiro's been hit with it please run," she said frantically. Shiroi Kiba took the dart and nodded before disappearing.

"They won't be able to help him you know," a voice said out of the darkness. Heiwa quickly took out her zanpakuto and hugged Hitsugaya closer to her as she pointed her sword out in the darkness. Suddenly a foot came out and Goro stood before her. Heiwa growled as she glared at him.

"You bastard what have you done to him," she yelled. Goro sighed and sat down in front of them as Hitsugaya yelled out again.

"He-heiwa…..r-r-run," he said softly.

"That would not be wise since I'm the only one who can save him," Goro said.

"What do you want," Heiwa said almost shaking with fear for Hitsugaya now.

"You know what I want Heiwa, I'm just burning a fire underneath you," he said.

"How dare you, he has nothing to do with this," she yelled at him.

"But he does Heiwa, he is part of the evil that is the Soul Society and he seems to be maybe the only way to get you to do what I want," Goro said pulling his mask down.

"What the hell do you want," Heiwa said looking between him and Hitsugaya.

"I'm going to give you three days, that's how long it's going to take for the poison to kill him," Goro said.

 **Oh my, what will Heiwa do? What is Hitsugaya going to tell her? So much suspense. Also the song "While my guitar gently weeps" is the song I used but if anyone wants to know I based it off the Kubo of The Two Strings version. I love the song with all my heart and have been longing to finally put this song in. Thank you.**


	23. Not Alone

Heiwa sat there with the trembling HItsugaya in her arms wide eyed at what Goro had just said to her.

"W-what did you just say," she asked, looking down at Hitsugaya as he let out another pain filled yell.

"Jeez Heiwa I know you're not stupid, you heard me but you're right let me explain it better," Goro said scratching behind his head. " Whatever those healers do they will not be able to help him, I'm the only one who can".

Heiwa tightened her grip on her zanpakutou as she looked at the man and tried to fill the spirit energy for anyone that would be coming towards them but felt nothing.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Easy, you come with me I'll give him the antidote, if you don't he'll simply die in three days," Goro said looking at Hitsugaya making Heiwa hold in tighter to him. Where was everyone, she thought to herself. "He'll be in a large amount of pain like her is now for the first twenty-four hours and then the second day, he'll sleep the entire time and be very weak almost like a baby. The final day though he'll be screaming in agony, asking for death to come until he finally just breaks and fades away before your eyes," Goro said. Heiwa gasped and looked down as she felt HItsugaya grab onto her sleeve.

"N-no Heiwa….d..don't listen to ahhh him, i..if I have...to die so be it," he said struggling to get his words out.

"No Toshiro don't say that, please hold on," Heiwa yelled.

"No go ahead and listen to him Heiwa, let him die because you couldn't make a simple choice," Goro taunted her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Heiwa yelled at Goro, making him raise an eyebrow. He could slowly feel Heiwa's control of her spiritual energy rising as he felt the air start to get thick and it started to get hard to breathe. The only thing that stopped her rising anger was the sound of Hitsugaya's moans of pain.

"Listen Heiwa I don't like doing this but I have no choice," he said getting up from the ground and patting the dust from his behind. Heiwa raised her zanpakuto as he moved, making sure that he wouldn't surprise her. "Like I said I will give you three days to come to your senses and make a decision, I know this can be hard but don't take too long, unless you want that boy to die". As he said that Goro flash stepped away into the night leaving Heiwa with the sick HItsugaya in her arms.

"Heiwa-san are you out there, call out if you hear me," a voice Heiwa recognized as Unohana's called out.

"Yes we're over here please hurry," Heiwa yelled out. In a second Shiroi Kiba rushed over to Heiwa with Unohana and her division with Yumichika,Ikkaku,Matsumoto and Shuhei with them. Unohana dropped to her knees as she got in front of Heiwa and HItsugaya and looked over him.

"Heiwa-san, You have to let go of him, he must be examined," Unohana said. Heiwa was reluctant for a few seconds before looking down at Hitsugaya's pained face and nodding. Unohana laid him down on the ground and told her division a few orders as Heiwa felt someone's hands on her shoulders, bringing her up from the ground. She turned around and looked behind her to see the worried face of Shuhei.

"Heiwa what happened," he asked quietly. Heiwa wiped her tired eyes, bringing her hand back when she felt how wet they were from tears that she didn't even realize they had fallen. How could she explain that she had Hitsugaya's life hanging in her hands because some crazy ninja wanted to use her to destroy the Soul Society? No, she couldn't tell them. Not the entire story anyway.

"Goro, he came out of nowhere and shot Toshiro with some kind of dart…...it was supposed to hit me but he blocked it for me," Heiwa said. She heard Matsumoto gasp quietly. Heiwa looked over at Hitsugaya as they tried working on him but noticed the confused look on Unohana's face.

"Everyone, we will have to take Hitsugaya-san to the Fourth Division," she said as members of her division started lifting him on a stretcher. Matsumoto ran over by Unohana's side with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on captain,"she asked. Unohana sighed and looked over at the group of friends.

"I do not know why but I can not seem to heal Hitsugaya-san, everytime we try to heal him the poison breaks through and drains his spiritual energy and life force,if we are to save him we must find the source of the problem," she said before turning around and heading towards her division with her subordinates behind her. Heiwa stood there watching with Yumichika, Ikkaku and Shuhei. Matsumoto was standing a little ahead of them and looked back at the group.

"Don't worry Heiwa, I'll go with him to make sure everything's ok," Matsumoto said running behind the Fourth Division. Heiwa felt a shoulder on her hand and looked back to see Yumichika with a sad smile on his face.

"Come on Heiwa-chan let's get you home so you can get some rest," Yumichika said to Heiwa. Ikkaku and Shuhei nodded in agreement. Heiwa shook her head and bent down to gather Shiroi Kiba in her arms.

"No I want to go with them to make sure Toshiro is alright," she said as she looked down at the ground. She also wanted to see if what Goro had said was true, if there really was no way for them to save him. The three men looked at each other with worried expressions before nodding.

"Alright kid, how about Shuhei and Yumichika head back with you and I'll take the stuff back to your place and get you some clothes," Ikkaku said. Heiwa nodded her head as she looked to the ground and turned in the direction of the Fourth Division and flash stepped to catch up with the others.

"Heiwa, what did that Goro man say to you," Shiroi Kiba said to her in her mind. She looked down in his dog like eyes before looking back in front of her.

"What do you mean," she asked. Suddenly Shiroi Kiba was out of her arms and in his demon body looking down at her. She turned her head to the side but Shiroi Kiba put his hand underneath her chin and made her turn back to him.

"Do not lie to me, we are connected Heiwa and I know my ears did not lie when I felt him speak to you now what did he say," Shiroi Kiba said, leaning down closer to Heiwa's face with a stern look on his face. Heiwa shook her head and closed her eyes to not look into his eyes anymore. She heard Shiroi Kiba growl and grab her by her shoulders and shook her alittle. "Don't give me that, now what did he say, when Unohana said that she couldn't heal Hitsugaya right there you did not seem fully surprised, now tell me why"!

Heiwa lowered her head and slowly shook it and she felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. Shiroi Kiba's face softened as he felt a tear drop onto his wrist. He sighed and brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears but they just kept falling on top of the old ones. Shiroi Kiba hadn't seen Heiwa cry like this since her she had found out that her brother had left her and betrayed the Soul Society. She had waited until they had got home, trying to ignore everyone that she passed that was talking about it. How her brother was a traitor, asking what would happen to the 9th Division.

Heiwa wouldn't shed a tear until she shut the door to her home and held the dog like Shiroi Kiba in her arms with the tofu kozo around her trying to comfort her. She screamed at the top of her lungs in anguish and fell to the floor with her body shaking with sobs. She never cried like that again and Shiroi Kiba made it his personal goal to never let her cry like that again. Damn Toshiro, how could he let himself get hurt and make his Lady Heiwa cry for him like this? When he got better he was going to make sure to kick his little ass.

"Goro told me that if in three days I didn't come to him that Toshiro would die," Heiwa finally said in a hushed voice. Shiroi Kiba paused for a moment, his ears twitching as he thought and shook his head.

"That's a lie Heiwa, they are going to heal him," he said. Heiwa quickly shook her head and looked back at Shiroi Kiba with her tear soaked eyes and put her hands on his arm.

"You don't understand, he told me that they would not be able to heal him and that only he had the antidote to fix Toshiro, that the only way he would give it was if I willingly gave myself up to him," Heiwa said. She growled and turned around punching a tree that was behind her, making it instantly crash to the ground. Heiwa fell to her knees and rested her face in the palm of her hand. "This is all my fault Shiroi Kiba, if he hadn't blocked the dart it would've been me that would be me dying," she said shaking her head.

"That's not true Heiwa, this Goro fellow knew that Toshiro wouldn't of let that dart hit you, it was part of his plan he's doing all this to get what he wants".

"But if Toshiro dies….it will be all my fault I won't be able to live with myself if I made the wrong choice that couldn't save him". Shiroi Kiba looked down at his Lady in pain.

"You love him don't you"? Heiwa gasped as she looked back at the demon who was smiling and walked over to kneel down in front of Heiwa. "Don't act so surprised, we are connected after all".

"I wasn't sure myself though, how could you know"?

"Because I'm old as dirt and I know you, besides this is your first relationship you'll never be too certain of everything". Shiroi Kiba looked up at the night sky and smiled. "Did I ever tell you that I was in love with my beloved before she married our lord"?

Heiwa's head snapped over to look at Shiroi Kiba. "Yes since I was friends with my lord he knew but she was a higher rank than me and needed to marry someone of her same class, so their marriage was arranged".

"But….he still punished you, you tried to overthrow him". Shiroi Kiba shook his head and looked over at her.

"We only said that because a warrior back then did not do such things out of love, it was considered weak and I would've dishonored myself it the truth had been let out...our agreement would be that I would be allowed to live sealed in the sword and my two pups would be allowed to live and be raised as my lords own children". He said crossing his legs. "Besides even though he understood why I did it, he was still my lord and I dishonored him by lying with his life and impregnating her, if I was not punished people would've questioned his rule over them".

"But why couldn't you just stay with her"?

"Because her entire family would've been shamed and punished for her actions, she was willing but I could not take her knowing that she would feel so guilty for her family's fate, I loved her too much to let her suffer that". Heiwa wiped the last of the tears that fell from her eyes and sniffed as she looked at Shiroi Kiba's smiling face, like he was remembering something. If if did come down to it she knew that Hitsugaya would be torn up inside if Heiwa saved his life by giving herself up to Goro and his evil plans. Could she live with him being hurt because of her over trying to save his life over him dying for her? Shiroi KIba's face then turned serious and he looked over at Heiwa.

"No matter what your choice is I will support you and do anything you say but we must first all I ask is that we see if they can help Hitsugaya, if they can't then I believe we should make a plan". Heiwa nodded her head and Shiroi Kiba turned back to look at the moon. "And we should not tell the old man".

"But-"!

"Don't be naive Heiwa, if we tell anyone of this plan they will try to stop you and if you tell that old man he will lock you up and have security watching you 24/7 to make sure you don't do anything or even try to leave and we'll be forced to take actions that may hurt others around us, including your division". Heiwa paused for a moment as her eyes widened. She could never bring herself to hurt the division that came to trust her and had already been through so much with her brothers betrayal.

"I understand, we won't tell anyone". Shiroi Kiba sighed and stood up before extending his hand out to Heiwa, making her look up.

"Then come, we'll check on Hitsugaya and then go from there to see what we must do". Heiwa looked at the hand in front of her before taking it as he turned into is larger dog demon form and straddling his back. Shiroi Kiba gave out a small growl before running off into the night towards the 4th Division. Slowly out of the shadows though a familiar face walked out. Shuhei had done his best to hide his spiritual energy and maybe it was because Heiwa was distressed and Shiroi Kiba was stressed by her being broken up over Hitsugaya but they hadn't noticed him.

He had come looking for Heiwa when Yumichika had noticed that Heiwa was not ahead of them as they flash stepped to catch up with her. They were initially worried that Heiwa had went looking for Goro on her own but was surprised to see the young captain and the dog demon sitting together and having a heart to heart moment and talking about things Heiwa had not mentioned when she was around everyone. Part of him was upset that she felt that she could trust him with such information but the other part understood that if she did have a plan she would be afraid he would stop her.

I guess love makes you do crazy things, he thought to himself as he waiting for Shiroi Kiba and Heiwa to get further away so he could start heading back. Shuhei smiled as he thought about it though, his little sister was in love, after all the hurt she had finally found someone just for her. He thought back on his former captain and couldn't help but think how happy he would've been.

 _Flashback_

 _Shuhei was sitting at his desk with his captain, both of them doing paperwork quietly. It was just an ordinary day, without having to be called away to fight any hollows though. But the air felt slightly different today though, Shuhei could see that something was bothering the brown skinned captain today as he noticed that he would sigh and drop his pen before tapping his fingers on his desk. It was highly unusual for the usually quiet captain and Shuhei decided to investigate._

" _Excuse me captain is everything alright," Shuhei asked. Kaname didn't say anything at all at first, his head resting on the palm of his hand before sighing and looking at Shuhei._

" _Shuhei, can I ask you a personal question," he asked, shocking Shuhei for a moment._

" _Um, of course captain, I don't know how I could help though," Shuhei said._

" _A young man from our division asked me if he could ask Heiwa on a date," Kaname said. That was it, Shuhei said._

" _Well I don't think there's anything wrong with that sir, if you don't mind me asking but what was your answer"?_

" _I told him that it was up to Heiwa and that he would have to ask her"._

" _Well that doesn't seem horrible, did he ask her"? Kaname then sighed again and tapped his desk with his pen._

" _That was the problem, I am ashamed to say this but I hid as he did it and…".Kaname paused for a moment and shook his head._

" _Sir, what happened, did she reject him"? Shuhei said quirking an eyebrow up._

" _Worse when this young man said 'Heiwa-san I would love it if we could spend time together' Heiwa looked at him and said 'but I see you all the time when I come to see my brother' and then invited him for tea since they were out anyway". Shuhei sighed and shook his head. This was not the first time her heard of Heiwa accidently rejecting young men. She had done the same to that weirdo Mayuri right in front of him, not even realizing that what he had really asked her._

" _Well sir, maybe she'll grow out of it, she doesn't seem to be like other girls who think about boys a lot," Shuhei said chuckling._

" _That's what I used to think, I used to be a little happy about it because I don't think anyone is worthy of her but she's getting older now and my duties keep me away from her so I worry," Kaname said, turning his lavender eyes towards Shuhei, knowing he was sitting at his desk._

" _Well worried about what sir, Heiwa seems like a capable girl," Shuhei said. He wasn't going to tell his captain but he had even seen her take on a member from the 11th Division and win._

" _That she'll be lonely and it's my fault". Shuhei was shocked by the statement. He knew his captain loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her._

" _Your fault sir"?_

" _Yes, as you know I raised Heiwa myself and I'm afraid that I never let her know that there may be others out there who love her almost as much as I do, maybe even more"._

" _I'm sore that's not the case sir"._

" _Have you ever seen Heiwa even blush at a comment from a man, ever be affected by a compliment, ever go on a date"? Shuhei thought back on it and now he noticed he never actually had. Even girls from where he was raised in went on what you could call dates with men, even if they weren't fancy dinners or anything. He had even been on a few dates with the female soul reapers that were around. "Exactly, no she hasn't and it worries me"._

" _But why sir, no disrespect but most older brothers are happy that their younger sisters aren't dating"._

" _Yes but most older brothers don't put their lives on the line everyday and could possibly die". Shuhei stayed silent as he listened to his captain and looked down at his hands. That did change things a little. "We have no parents Shuhei, when I woke up here I woke up with this sweet little baby next to me and even though I couldn't physically see her I could see her presence and knew that she was supposed to be with me, I could feel our bond and from that day I knew I had to keep her safe and make sure I raised her to be the best she could be". Kaname smiled as he thought back when he was a small boy with this little brown baby with purple curls that he had kept strapped to him as he wandered the streets of the Rukongai District._

" _I wonder Shuhei that if tommorow if I died would there be anyone to love my sister and take care of her as much as I have," Kaname said._

" _There would be sir," Shuhei said confidently. Kaname quirked an eyebrow at Shuhei and turned his head to the side._

" _Shuhei is there something you are meaning to tell me then," he said seriously. Shuhei was confused for a moment at the change in his captain's voice that had a hint of a growl in it before cringing and blushing. He realized how that what he said may have sounded like he was in love with Heiwa._

" _O-oh no sir not like that I swear, I look at your sister as if she was my own sister, I just mean that she would always have me to take care of if anything happened to you". Shuhei's cheeks finally let the red die down and he cleared his throat. "Even if she doesn't have someone romantically to comfort her, I'll always be there for her," he said seriously. Kaname's face softened as he looked over at his lieutenant and gave him a rare smile._

" _Thank you Shuhei, I should've realized," he said before nodding and going back to his paperwork. Shuhei blew out a silent breath, thanking himself for not letting out that also Heiwa had Mayuri to watch over her since knowing his captain would probably not be too happy to hear about that._

 _End of Flashback_

Shuhei looked up at the moon before closing his eyes and breathing in the night air.

"I'm going to keep my promise to you captain, I won't let her go at this alone," he said. Shuhei felt a rush of wind around him. As if Kaname was pushing him on and giving his approval like he did all those years ago.

 **First I just want to give a big sowwy for not posting for a minute. I started a school, baby had a big birthday party, and just a whole lot of just eh. So thanks for the patience for the people who do do read do and just thank you for reading all together! It makes me feel warm and fuzzing inside. Hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


	24. Don't Let Me Down

Things were looking grim in Heiwa's world as she stood with Mayuri as he looked over the information for the poison that had struck Hitsugaya the day before. After speaking to Shiroi Kiba they had both went to the 4th Division to find Unohana with a confused look on her face as her and her team were baffled at the fact that they couldn't find the problem with Hitsugaya. No matter what they did they couldn't get rid of the poison that was going through his body. Every time they gave him something for the pain it worked for a few minutes but he would be back to making pained cries and groaning.

Heiwa stood by his bedside, cringing every time he would yell out and would be saddened by another failed attempt by Unohana. She could tell the 4th Division captain was becoming frustrated herself as she looked in old books, trying to find the answer to the problem. She would shake her head and sigh as another attempt was a failure. Heiwa felt a pinch in her heart as it seemed that it was starting to seem that Goro's words were true until one of her friends would put a hand on her shoulder or hand and told her that it would be alright. As it became later Shuhei went back to their division to make sure everything was alright with their division.

The later it got though and the sun started rising it was Hitsugaya's screams that finally got to Heiwa. As Goro had said, Hitsugaya was in constant pain and skin felt like he was on fire to the touch. It took Heiwa, Matsumoto and most of the staff there to hold him down as he thrashed around on the bed to finally restrain him. They even had to put a cloth in his mouth to make sure he didn't bite down on his tongue. It broke Heiwa's heart to see HItsugaya to see him so vulnerable and weak but all she could hear was Goro's words in the back of her head and thinking that if she didn't act fast the man she loved would die without him even knowing.

"This is ridiculous, I can't find any information on this poison at all," Mayuri yelled out slamming his fist down on his keys of his large computer. Usually Heiwa would say something encouraging but she couldn't bring herself to be uplifting today.

"There's nothing at all," Heiwa asked, stroking Shiroi Kiba's head.

"I do not know where this Goro could've gotten this poison, unless maybe it was of his own design but that shouldn't matter," Mayuri said looking back at Heiwa.

"Does that mean you can't make a cure," she asked looking at Mayuri.

"The substance is no longer in the dart, if it had evaporated I could still get a sample from the bottle but there seems to be nothing there, I would usually recreate the poison and make a cure based off that but there's nothing Heiwa," Mayuri said scratching his chin. Goro's words were echoing in Heiwa's head, telling her that there was no cure and Hitsugaya would die.

"How's that possible though," Heiwa asked. Mayuri paced back and forth as he thought.

"Unless somehow he was able to get the chemicals to separate but that wouldn't explain how there's no residue left in the dart itself….unless it's not just a biological matter but something to do with someone spiritual energy which could explain why when that woman tries to heal him his spiritual energy goes back down," Mayuri said snapping his fingers, proud at the new idea that popped in his head. The excitement left him though when he heard sniffling behind him and looked in his usual chair to see Heiwa wiping tears from her eyes.

"H-heiwa-chan why are you crying, stop this instant,"he said lowering himself down in front of her. Any other person would've been offended by Mayuri's order but Heiwa, knowing him for so long she knew he didn't mean to offend her.

"I'm sorry Yuri-kun, I'm just so worried about Toshiro, no one has been able to help him and I feel so useless," she said wiping away her tears. Mayuri sighed and took a handkerchief out his haori and gently pushed her hands out the way to dabbed her eyes.

"Nonsense , you were smart enough to come to me when everyone is so sure that he can be helped by that Unohana's healing, when obviously it's science he needs," he said.

"But Yuri-kun, you haven't even found an answer," Heiwa pointed out. Mayuri stood there for a moment before looking back at Heiwa.

"That's not the point, I'm know I can find the answer faster than that Unohana's healing and medicine," he yelled out. Heiwa just sadly nodded her head and stroked Shiroi Kiba's head again. Mayuri sighed as he looked down at her. He wondered if she wasn't so dense and had said yes to dating him all those years ago would she be like this if he was ever sick or injured. Probably not know that he thought about it since he was such a genius and would never let himself be in such a situation and exposed himself to so many different poisons that he probably wouldn't be affected by it.

Mayrui had thought about using his zanpakutou to heal Hitsugaya but without knowing what the poison was it would probably kill the small captain and Heiwa would even be more distressed. Sadly, that wasn't what Mayuri wanted since that would probably mean the end of their long friendship and he hadn't mastered his tonic to control people yet.

"You really like that boy don't you," Mayuri asked. Heiwa finally let a small smile form on her face as she brushed a braid back from her face.

"I think like would be an understatement," she said quietly. Mayuri gasped and slammed his hands down on either side of his chair and out his face in front of hers.

"How do you know, you've never even dated anyone before," he yelled. Sage shrunk slightly back in the chair as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know….but it's a feeling you know"? Mayuri looked at her for a moment with a blank stare. After a few minutes Heiwa waved her hand in front of the man's face but got no response. "Yuri-kun are you still there, hellooooo"?

"You know I could've made you happy if you had given me the chance". The statement was so quiet that Heiwa wouldn't of not heard it if it wasn't for the fact that he was right in front of her. For the first time she met him all those years ago Heiwa could say that Mayuri actually looked sad. She couldn't change how she felt about Hitsugaya but it didn't mean it didn't hurt to see her friend in pain. She gently put her hand on top of his, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry Mayuri, maybe if I hadn't been so dense when we were younger that could've been the case but it doesn't change the fact that it didn't and I love Toshiro," Heiwa said. Mayuri gave a low growl before enveloping Heiwa in his arms. It surprised Heiwa since it was rare for him to show any real type of affection that anyone besides her could understand. She sniffled as she hugged him back. He brought himself back from Heiwa, holding her by her shoulders.

"I don't think he deserves you and it's a foolish choice of a mate on your part but I will do everything I can to find a cure for him," he said. Heiwa blushed at his mention of the word 'mate'.

"Thank you Mayuri-kun, I think I'll go back to Toshiro to check up on him," Heiwa said getting up from his chair and making her way to the door.

"Heiwa can I ask you something though," he asked making her stop and turn her head back to him.

"Of course," she said giving him a small smile.

"You've told me everything….right," he asked looking intensly at her. Heiwa has never been a good liar but she put on the best smile Yumichika did whenever he got into trouble but with more innocence and flashed it to Mayuri to cover up the hurt she felt for lying to one of her oldest friends.

"Of course Mayuri-kun," she said. He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding and turning back to his large computer to type away. Heiwa slipped through his office door and said goodbye to the other researchers on the way out. She stayed silent as she walked out and towards the 4th Division.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty about it, he would've just stopped you," Shiroi Kiba said in her mind. She nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"It doesn't feel any better though, no one can seem to help Toshiro, I'm starting to believe I will have to go with Goro," said Heiwa Shiroi Kiba slapped her face with his tail making her cringe and stop where she was. "Ow what the hell was that for"?

"Don't ever let me hear you admit defeat to the enemy when they have not come close to winning," the little dog demon said to her. "We will find a way to not let him triumph"!

"That's it," Heiwa said slamming her fist on the palm of her hand.

"What's it," he asked.

"What if I just made Goro think he had won," Heiwa asked. Shiroi Kiba shook his ears side to side.

"You want to deceive him you mean," he asked. Heiwa nodded her head up and down. "I do not agree with this plan, you don't what we would be walking into".

"Just me walking into it".

"What do you…..you aren't leaving me behind, I won't allow it".

"I can always seal you back in the sword". Heiwa had a smile on her face but tried to avoid the hard gaze of the little dog demon. Even though they were connected she and Shiroi Kiba had their own thoughts. They could choose whether to share them or hear faint whispers. She didn't want to hide her thoughts from him but if what she was planning was going to succeed she may not come back alive. She turned her head and started walking towards the 4th Division again

"What are you planning at least tell me that," he asked as she turned the corner into the 4th Division and looked at the door where Hitsugaya was being treated behind.

"Something that I hope I won't have to do," she said sliding the door open. Inside HItsugaya laid on the bed with his eyes closed together and was rapidly breathing through a mask and clutching the sheets on his bed. Next to him Matsumoto sat, she quickly turned around when she heard the door open and gave a sad smile when she saw who it was.

"Heiwa, you came back, um Shuhei brought me some food to give to you since you haven't eaten since last night," Matsumoto said picking up a large bag. Heiwa didn't even realize her stomach was growling as she looked over at Toshiro as he turned his head side to side. Matsumoto looked over at him and sighed.

"Has he gotten any better," Heiwa asked sitting next to Matsumoto and not taking her eyes off him. Matsumoto sadly shook her head as she looked at the young captain.

"No they had to up the dosage of painkillers by a another hundred milligrams…..was Captain Kurotsuchi able to find anything," she asked. Heiwa sighed and shook her head no.

"If there was anyone that I thought could find the answer I thought it would be Yuri-kun," Heiwa said rubbing her thumb across Hitsugaya's fingers that clenched and unclenched around her hand. Matsumoto put her hand on Heiwa's shoulder to try to comfort the captain. Hitsugaya had finally settled down and laid there swallowing breathing.

"Heiwa, don't think like that, Captain Unohana will figure out something and I'm sure even Captain Kurotsuchi will figure something out," Matsumoto said trying to sound optimistic. Heiwa looked back at the red head and saw the bags that had bags under her eyes. Her hair was mussed and she looked like she was going to fall over from exhaustion at any minute.

"That's not enough though Matsumoto, if Toshiro doesn't survive it will all my fault and I'll have to live with the fact that I couldn't save him," Heiwa said brushing some hair of his forehead.

"And he would die happily, Captain did that because he did what he thought he had to do to protect you and he would die proudly knowing that his actions kept you alive," Matsumoto said, her voice wavering as she tried to control the tears that were starting to spill from her eyes. She quickly took her hand off of Heiwa shoulder and tried to rub the tears away from her face. Heiwa felt her eyes start to burn and she pulled the taller woman towards her and they embraced each other. Heiwa could feel small droplets on her shoulder as she cried into Matsumoto's sat there for a moment before pulling away from each other.

"Matsumoto you should go home and rest, I'll stay here with Toshiro," Heiwa said. Matsumoto looked between Heiwa and Hitsugaya before nodding her head and getting up from her seat.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself," she asked.

"I'm not alone, Shiroi Kiba is with me remember don't worry about me," Heiwa said waving her hand for the woman to go.

"Ok, I'll be back soon and don't forget to eat ok," Matsumoto said as she walked out the door. Heiwa sighed and looked down at the bag of food Shuhei had given Matsumoto and reached in. She took out a rice ball and unwrapped it.

"I'm so sorry Toshiro," she said after taking a small bite as she looked on at his face. "If I had just been quicker then this would've never happened, I'm nothing but trouble".

"Oh Captain Tousen, excuse me I didn't know you were going to be here," a voice said behind her. Heiwa turned around and saw it was Unohana with three members of her division that bowed as soon as they saw Heiwa.

"Oh Captain Unohana," Heiwa said. The three members went in and started looking over Hitsugaya's vitals and checking over him. Heiwa sat up from her chair to get out of their way and stood against the wall watching them. She could see on their faces confusion and irritation as they looked over him. Suddenly Hitsugaya's body started to thrash against the restraints they had put him in and Unohana jumped in to put a syringe in his iv making Heiwa cringe. Unohana let a breathe out and asked one of the members to check held onto him until he finally started thrashing and gave out a shallow breath before seeming to go to sleep.

"He's not getting better is he," Heiwa said making everyone pause and look over at the worried brown skinned girl. The members of the 4th Division looked at each other before looking at their captain who had a glum look on her face.

"I think I'll take over the rest of this you all, thank you I will call you if I need you again," she said dismissing them. They all looked at her shocked for a moment before bowing to her and Heiwa before they walked out, leaving the two captains alone. Heiwa felt Shiroi's Kiba's tale wipe a tear that had escaped her. Unohana continued her actions of looking over Hitsugaya before turning to Heiwa. She didn't even have to say anything, her face said it all.

"I'm sorry Captain Tousen, we're trying our best but...nothing seems to be working," Unohana explained. Heiwa slapped her hand over her mouth , dropping her rice ball to keep in the gasp that wanted to escape her mouth. She didn't want to believe it. "Every time we heal him his spiritual energy starts to break down, like it's being drained somehow". Goro hadn't been lying Toshiro is really going to die, there's nothing they can do, Heiwa thought to herself as she felt her breath quicken. Unohana went over to her and guided her back to her seat, trying to calm her down.

"Please Captain Tousen you mustn't lose hope, I will not give up until the very end," she said. She didn't even realize how close the end really was for him. Unohana sighed and patted the young womans shoulder. "I will be back later to check up on his recovery, get some rest please," she said and walked out the door. Heiwa looked over at Hitsugaya as he slept as Shiroi Kiba jumped off her shoulder and stood up in his demon form. He looked over at the small captain and back at his lady. He slowly bent down and picked up the rice ball and threw it away before going into the bag of food and unwrapping another one for her and putting it in her hands.

Heiwa looked up from Hitsugaya and looked at her demon guardian. He stood next to her and put his hand on her head and patted it as he looked on at the white haired captain.

"You must eat if are to have strength," he said. Heiwa looked up at him in shock.

"Shiroi Kiba-," she said.

"I will do whatever you need me to do Heiwa, I will not fight you on whatever you feel you must do to save him," he said not looking down at her. Heiwa felt as if rivers were flowing down her face as she let out a sob. Shiroi Kiba sighed and patted her head again.

"Now, now stop all that crying and eat your food," he said to her gently. Heiwa sniffed and tried to hold in her tears as she took a bite of her rice ball.

 **Sorry my stuff is coming out so late. My teachers are being nothing but booty heads when it comes to technology and I've been so pooped that according to my boyfriend my bags have bags under my eyes. Hopefully you enjoyed it!**


	25. Head of The Snake

Heiwa sat quietly next to Hitsugaya's bed. Luckily besides a few winces and groans that he made she couldn't see the amount of pain he was in. Matsumoto must over overslept because now the sun was starting to set and a few members of the 4th Division had come by already to check on Hitsugaya and give him more pain killers. She sat solemnly as she went over the thoughts of her plan for Goro and what she knew she had to do. She brushed the hairs that had stuck to Hitsugaya's forehead from the sweat on it as she thought about how close time was getting close.

"I hope you don't hate me after what I'm going to do," she said quietly as she traced his brow. "I'm only doing this to save you and hopefully protect everyone and I know that you all may be disappointed in my decision but I have to do what I have to do". She let her hand lay on top of his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I wish I had gotten to say this to you while you were awake but it doesn't look like I'll get the chance now will I," she said as she leaned over him and kissed his temple before laying hers on his as she caressed his face. "I love you Toshiro, more than I thought I could love anyone else after Kaname left, I hope that you can find someone to make you as happy as you made me through this time we've been together….I know you're here it's rude to stare," Heiwa said not moving from her position. The door slide open and Goro stood there with no mask and a serious look on his face as he looked at the two lovers together. Shiroi Kiba growled lowly until Heiwa rubbed behind his ears to calm him down.

"So you've made a decision then," he asked looking down at Hitsugaya. Heiwa sighed and turned herself to look at him, he could see the tears that stained her cheeks and how red her eyes had become from the long hours of crying.

"You haven't really given me a choice," she said standing up from her chair and holding Hitsugaya's hand for one last time.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you did give me no choice," Goro said taking a vial out out of his pocket and looking over it. He tossed it over to Heiwa and she caught it and handed it over to Shiroi Kiba. The small dog demon took the vial in his mouth as he watched the ninja before him and Heiwa. She rubbed in between his ears and picked him up and brought him up to her chest as she rubbed her cheek against his head.

"Keep him safe Shiroi Kiba, and please stay safe yourself," she said before kissing the top of his head and looking into the eyes of the small dog demon before placing him down on the chair she had been sitting in. "How do I know that this isn't just more poison"?

"You don't but even if it is more he's going to die anyway," Goro said. Heiwa ground her teeth together and squeezed her hands into fist.

"Fine, then let's go," she said walking towards him. Goro's eyes darted over to Shiroi Kiba who glared back at him.

"You're not bringing him along," he asked as she reached his side. Heiwa closed her eyes and growled.

"Shiroi Kiba is not a pet, I will not drag him along with me to be a caged animal," she said glaring up at the man. "You may want to use me for your disgusting revenge but I will not let let you use him as well"! Goro stood there staring at the purpled haired girl that was glaring at him with so much hate in her eyes, she really did look like her brother that if it wasn't for the grey eyes, her soft feminine features and piercings he would've mistaking them for twins.

"Fine," he said quietly before turning around and walking in front of her. Goro made a sign with his hand and a portal opened up. Heiwa's eyes widened in shock before she composed herself and stood straight. She looked back at Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba, Shiroi Kiba with his ears hanging low as he watched his lady leaving him behind. She looked over him and at Hitsugaya's face for what felt like the last time as she felt the need to try to memorize his face.

"Are you ready," Goro said looking down at her. Heiwa regretfully turned her from the two and looked into the depths of the portal.

"Like I have a choice," she said as she walked forward and closed her eyes as she let the portal surround her. Goro looked back at the dog demon and the white haired captain before walking into the portal behind her until it closed all together. Shiroi Kiba quickly turned around and took of Hitsugaya's mask and opened the bottle with his canines before pouring the contents in his mouth. He almost didn't hear the small gasp that came from the other side of the door. After pouring everything in Shiroi Kiba walked over to the door turning into his demon form to see a surprising scene.

Matsumoto with Shuhei standing there as if they were in shock. Their eyes were where Heiwa and Goro had left in the portal but eyes immediately went to Shiroi Kiba was standing.

"Shiroi Kiba… please tell me she-," Matsumoto tried to say.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE," he yelled out. "After she sacrificed herself for your beloved captain, how dare you," he said before walking back to where Hitsugaya was still laying. Shiroi Kiba could see that he no longer looked in pain and the when he felt his head the fever seemed to be going down.

"Sacrificed herself….what are you talking about where is Heiwa," Matsumoto almost yelled in distress.

"She took the deal didn't she," Shuhei said getting both of their attention. "She gave herself to Goro to save Captain Hitsugaya didn't she"? Matsumoto looked back and forth between Shuhei and Shiroi Kiba in confusion.

"What are you two talking about," she asked.

"How do you know about that," Shiroi Kiba asked.

"I heard you two talking in the woods, the night Captain Hitsugaya was shot with that dart, how could you let her go like that," Shuhei said as his voice started rising. Shiroi Kiba stood up straight and looked Shuhei dead in the eye.

"Listen here boy the last thing I wanted was for Heiwa to give herself to that man, but she felt she had no choice and my lady chose to give her life to save his," he said pointing to Hitsugaya. Matsumoto suddenly let out a little shriek and pointed to him as well. Shuhei and Shiroi Kiba looked over to where she was pointing and saw that Hitsugaya's eyes were open slightly and looking out the door.

"H-hei..wa," he said quietly. Matsumoto gasped and put her head out the door.

"Someone come quick Captain Hitsugaya is awake," she yelled, suddenly they all could hear the hustle and bustling of people moving and Captain Unohana with members of her division ran in shocked to see the young captain awake.

"Please we need room to look over him," she said to Shiroi Kiba as she walked over to Hitsugaya's bed. He gladly moved to where Shuhei and Matsumoto stood and watched on as they checked his vitals and looked over charts.

"W-where's H-heiwa, where is she," they could hear him quietly ask.

"I will not be the one to tell him," Shiroi Kiba said making Shuhei and Matsumoto's head snap in his direction as he crossed his arms and glared over at Hitsugaya. "If I do it I may bite his head off and fail to keep my promise to Heiwa".

Matsumoto and Shuhei gulped and and nodded. They all looked over to the bed where the 4th Division worked on Hitsugaya.

With Heiwa

Heiwa let her feet hit the ground and she looked up to see a large lab in front of her. It was dark and murky and almost looked like it was underground, like they were inside a tree. There were many people walking around in lab coats but immediately stopped in their tracks and bowed to her and Goro.

"These are the scientist that have been working on the weapon," Goro explained behind her.

"You took them hostage," she asked looking on at all their faces as they stared back at her. Goro scoffed and walked forward so his back was to all of the scientist and raised his arms up.

"There was no need to, everyone here has been scorned by the Soul Society and came here willingly, our goal is to bring them to justice and to answer for their crimes," Goro said.

"Willingly, you mean like how you hurt my loved one just to get me to come here," she said. The scientist bowed their heads in shame and some looked shocked.

"Sometimes you have to do bad things to get good done," Goro said putting his hands down. Heiwa laughed.

"You think you're doing good, how is destroying innocent lives for the good," she asked. "I bet you all feel so proud of yourselves for working with a man who just wants to destroy lives that have nothing to do with what you've been through"!

"I don't expect you to understand now Heiwa," he said walking up to her and laying a hand on her cheek that made her flinch. "You've had the wool over your eyes for so long that you don't even really know the truth". Goro turned his head to the side and called out someone's name.

"Tetsu please come up here," he called out. A small man with a brown patch of hair and a pair of round glasses came out the the crowd with his head down. He looked up to look into Heiwa's but quickly cast his head down when he looked into them.

"Yes Lord Goro," he said quietly as he stood beside Goro. Goro smiled as he brought his hand down from Heiwa's face and faced the man named Tetsu.

"This is Heiwa, she is the one I told you about who is going to help us," Goro said. Tetsu nervously looked over at her quickly before deeply bowing his head. Heiwa noticed there were burns on the back of his neck that went inside his kimono.

"Come Heiwa, let me show you to the weapon of our revenge," Goro said putting his hand on her back and pushing her gently further. Heiwa pushed her hand against him with a small amount of force that sent him a few feet away from her. Everyone looked on in shock and looked over to Goro who seemed shocked at first but then started laughing. The room was starting to tremble as Heiwa's fist started to shake with anger as she looked on at the man who was causing her so much pain.

"See what I mean everyone, she is the perfect weapon to exact our revenge," he called out receiving a round of applause from the scientist before the ground started to shake and everyone looked at Heiwa whose eyes started to shine a jade green before they went back to their regular grey.

"I am not some doll to show off, show me what it is that has caused me so much grief before I get mad," she said turning around and looking at Tetsu who jumped once he was under her gaze. "You, show me what this damn weapon is," she growled. He nodded his head quickly and started walking quickly in front of her and Goro stood behind and chuckled.

Back in the Soul Society at the Captain's Council

There was chaos everywhere in the Captain's council as the captain's yelled back and forth amongst each other. After what had happened Shuhei told Captain Unohana that the entire Soul Society may be in trouble.

"She betrayed us," Soi Fong yelled out.

"That's not true Captain, she gave herself over to Save Captain Hitsugaya," Shuhei said standing next to the Captain-General.

"What makes that any better, she didn't even bring it to our attention," she said.

"Probably because the old man would've told her no," Shunsui said with a smile on his face. All the captains turned to look over at Yamamoto who had been silent since the meeting began. He had sat there not listening to the captains biker amongst themselves as he worried about what had happened to his adoptive daughter. She was right to believe that he would've done anything to stop her from making this trade but it hurt his heart that her fear of his decision made her keep secrets from him.

"There could've been another way to save Captain Hitsugaya," Jushiro said next to Shunsui.

"There wasn't," Unohana said getting everyone's attention. "When we were trying to heal Captain Hitsugaya the poison was draining his spiritual energy to dangerous levels, nothing we did could keep it up and we had to give him almost over doses of medication to keep the pain at bay".

"She's right,even with my research I wasn't able to find a cure that would've saved him," Mayuri admitted with a defeated tone.

"So there was no true way to save Captain Hitsugaya without giving herself up," Komamura quietly.

"Yes captain, she was to give herself to Goro and he would give her the antidote to save Captain Hitsugaya's life," Matsumoto said. Yamamoto groaned as he stroked his long beard.

"And what do we know of this weapon," Byakuya asked.

"Nothing Captain Byakuya," Shuhei said lowering his head.

"So we know nothing of what we're getting into," Shunsui said. Kenpachi then let out a loud growl and with Yachiru quick on his back, started walking towards the door. Yamamoto opened his eyes as he looked on to the captains figure.

"Captain Zaraki, where do you think you're going," Yamamoto asked. Kenpachi stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the old captain.

"I don't know why you all are sitting there like a bunch of idiots when the little lady is out there fighting our battle for us," he said. Everyone stood there silently as the air filled with his words.

"Yeah we gotta go save Wawa-chan," Yachiru sucked his teeth before frowning. "I don't know bout you but I don't like people fighting my battles for me and if this Goro is coming I'm not going down with a bunch of cowards," said before walking out the door with Yachiru on his shoulder. The rest of the captain's stood quietly as he walked away. Shuhei grit his teeth and tightened his fist. Were they really going to do nothing, he thought to himself as he looked around the room at the captain's face.

"I think I will go along with him," Komamura's voice suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. He turned his log body towards the door as started walking to where Kenpachi had headed off to before turning around to look at everyone.

"I know everyone in this room may not know Heiwa Tousen personal and may even be weary of her because of her brother but Kaname was my friend….Heiwa is as well, she is like a little sister and I will not have her perish because of the sins of the Soul Society," he said turning around again. Shuhei and Matsumoto looked at each other before nodding and walking towards him.

"Captain Komamura, please let us come with you sir," Shuhei said as he and Matsumoto and bowed their heads down to the large wolf. Komamura smiled down at the two and nodded but was surprised that when he turned around he found Kenpachi back at the door with a quivering man hanging from the color of his robe that was in Kenpachi's hand and a man and women who had angry looks on their faces next to him.

"Hey, I found these guys at the door," he said as the man struggled in his grip. Shuhei looked over at the man and was surprised to see Naruhito.

"Lord Naruhito," he asked then looked at the man and women that he recognized as Naruhito's parents. "Lady Izaiyo, Lord Makuri..what are you all doing here"?

Lady Izaiyo huffed and looked over at Naruhito.

"Yes my foolish son, tell them why we are here," she said.

"Mother please," Naruhito said burying his face in his hands. Lord Makuri gave out a big 'ha' and shook his head.

"Now my son wants to be ashamed of his actions, I told you Izaiyo, you shouldn't of ate all those sweets when you were pregnant with him," he said wagging his finger. Izaiyo sobbed into her sleeves.

"I know and now sweet Heiwa will have to suffer for my mistakes," she screamed out.

"Lord Makuri, Lady Izaiyo, forgive me but what is the meaning of this," Yamamoto finally said. The two straightened themselves and bowed their heads low before pointing to their son who coward under the gaze of his parents and all the soul reapers.

"I am very sorry to have to say this to you Captain-General, after everything Heiwa has done for our family Naruhito has betrayed her and was in control of the ninja who I believe is named Goro," Makuri said making everyone gasp. Naruhito whined and Izaiyo looked over at him before pushing him forward out of Kenpachi's grasp.

"Tell them," his father said to him. Naruhito sighed and closed his eyes as his head faced the ground.

"Is this true Lord Naruhito," Yamamoto asked as he tightened his grip on his cane, trying to keep control of his anger. Naruhito nodded.

"It is Captain-General….I wanted Heiwa for myself romantically and hired Goro to plant the hollow baits in hopes that she would need someone to confined to and hoped that with my trouble making she would spend more time with me," said Naruhito.

"What a stupid idea," Shunsui said lowering his hat.

"I later on realized that Heiwa and Captain Hitsugaya were serious and wanted to stop working with Goro but then he told me that he was done listening to me and he had his own plans, he then made me fund the making of the weapon that he's going to use," Naruhito continued.

"You started all this," Mayuri asked, making everyone's attention turn to him. Naruhito sunk his head in even lower and nodded.

"So Heiwa is out there now like a sitting duck because you couldn't get over the fact that she rejected you," Mayuri continued, looking genuinely confused now. Naruhito opened his eyes and looked at Mayuri as he nodded his head. Everyone was slightly nervous now as the scientist stared at the young lord. Everyone knew that Mayuri had a knack for keeping bombs on his person on a regular basis and hoped this wasn't one of the times he was going to decide to bring one out.

"How idiotic," he finally said.

"Mayuri, remember your place," Yamamoto said. Mayuri looked up at the old man and laughed.

"How can you expect me to when this idiot who obviously doesn't realize that Heiwa is clueless when it comes to simple courting systems and instead of handling rejection like a normal person he hired a crazed ninja who is bent on revenge to win her affections and when things go bad he wants to come to us...HA"! Mayuri turned and looked over at Kenpachi,Shuhei, Komomaru, and Matsumoto.

"You four, I will be coming along," he said making Shuhei and Matsumoto's faces darken with fear at the thought of having to go on this mission with him.

"What are you talking about Mayuri," Jushiro asked. He turned back towards the group of captains.

"Are you deaf, I obviously can't leave Captain Tousen's life in the hands of the idiots around me," he said waving his hand in the air.

"Does he realize that we're still here," Matsumoto said quietly.

"I am certain that doesn't matter to him," Komamura said above her. Naruhito suddenly bowed lowly on the ground towards Yamamoto.

"Captain-General Yamamoto please forgive me, if it wasn't for my actions, Heiwa-san would still be here safe," he cried out. The old captain looked on at the young lord in front of him as he let his hand stroke the long beard on his face. He knew there was a reason he didn't like that Heiwa had to guard that boy. He was useless, sniveling, a spoiled brat and as Mayuri had kindly stated he was the reason Heiwa was now in danger.

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he thought how things were just getting worse and worse. He had a captain that had been injured by an unknown poison, another captain that has disappeared after trading herself for the antidote, she is going to be used for a weapon that they have no idea how great the power is and the entire Soul Society is yet again in danger. No wonder he wasn't any closer to retirement at this age. He groaned and frown deeply as the captain's around him spoke loudly around him.

Just how dangerous could this Goro truly be, he thought to himself before letting his gaze travel back to Naruhito who was still on the ground bowing.

"Silence," Yamamoto said, getting everyone's attention as the old man stood up. "Lord NAruhito would you like to be forgiven for what you have done"?

Naruhito quickly lifted his head and looked at the old captain.

"Yes Captain-General, I truly do I'd do anything to earn the forgiveness from you and Heiwa," Naruhito said.

"Then if you know the location of this Goro you will tell us so we can save Captain Tousen and destroy Goro," Yamamoto said making Naruhito whimper as he looked back down at the ground. He knew where Goro was but he was hoping that they wouldn't ask him. He didn't want to go back to that place. "You will do this and I will make it to where you will not be severely punished for what you have done".

"You must do this son," Makuri said as he looked at his son. "What you have done can be considered treason to the Soul Society which is punishable by death," he said gravely. Naruhito gulped and looked over at Yamamoto.

"I-I know where he is sir," Naruhito said quietly.

With Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya gasped as he woke startled from a nightmare he was having. He had dreamed Goro had his arms around Heiwa as tears spilled down her face. She was begging Hitsugaya to help her and not let Goro take her but everytime he reach out for her Goro would make them disappear. When they finally stopped Heiwa laid limp in Goro's arms and he grey eyes were rolled in the back of her head. He threw her to the ground at Hitsugaya's feet and he could see a dagger implanted where her heart would be.

"So you've finally awoken," a voice said next to his bed. Hitsugaya turned his head to see Shiroi Kiba in his demon form with his arms crossed leaning against a wall. He was glaring at Hitsugaya and ears were twitching.

"Where's Heiwa...where are we," Hitsugaya asked.

"We are in the 4th Division where've you been getting treated for the poison that Goro gave you and you should know where Heiwa is since you're alive," Shiroi Kiba said walking over to Hitsugaya.

"She can't be, I felt her when I woke up," Hitsugaya said.

"She was here for a short while but Goro took her soon after". Hitsugaya rubbed his hand through his hair and rested it on his forehead.

"How could you let her go"? Shiroi Kiba scoffed and threw his head back.

"What makes you think I let her go willingly, she was bent on saving you from your fate, so don't go blaming me when she did it for you"!

"So you're blaming me"!? Shiroi Kiba had flash stepped right in front of Hitsugaya as his eyes as his eyes glowed a deep jade.

"Yes it is your fault, if she hadn't fallen for such a weak and pathetic wimp my lady would still be here and safe"! Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he slammed his fist down on the bed and grit his teeth. The demon was right, if he hadn't fallen into Goro's trap Heiwa would still be there and Goro wouldn't had gotten what he wanted all along, Heiwa. He rubbed his forehead as he remembered the last time he saw her.

She had her back turn towards him with Goro next to her. He groaned at the thought of what he could be doing to her right now. He had failed the Captain-General and now Heiwa was gone and he had to save her. He threw the covers off of his legs and went to stand but found that he was weaker than he thought as he fell to the ground. Shiroi Kiba stood there watching him carefully.

"What are you doing," he asked watching Hitsugaya raise himself up slowly and brace himself on the side of the bed. Hitsugaya grit his teeth as he waited for the numbness in his legs to pass. He turned around and looked at the dog demon.

"I can't just lay here and do nothing," he said.

"So what you're going to go save her or something," Shiroi Kiba asked walking up to him.

"Well what else," Hitsugaya said. Shiroi Kiba shook his head and with a flick of his hand flipped the young captain back in his bed. Hitsugaya gasped and looked at the demon. "What are you doing I have to go save Heiwa"!

"For what, you're useless right now so you'll just be killed and everything that she has done will be for nothing," Shiroi Kiba said.

"I can't just leave her out there, Goro is going to use her to destroy the Soul Society, you think she'll be able to live with herself if that happens"? He yelled as he tried to get out the bed again but was stopped by Shiroi Kiba's hand on his chest. If only he had more energy to get out!

"Well it's good that my lady has no intention of letting Goro use her for this weapon". Hitsugaya stopped his movements for a moment before looking at the dog demon who was looking straight ahead with his hand still on the white haired captain's chest.

"What..do you mean by that"? Shiroi Kiba sighed and looked down at Hitsugaya.

"As I said, Heiwa has no intention of letting Goro use her for the weapon he has, she plans to do whatever is necessary to make sure that you and the Soul Society is safe". What did he mean, Hitsugaya thought to himself, what could she do all by herself?

"What is she going to do"? Shiroi Kiba shook his head and removed his hand from Hitsugaya's chest.

"I know not what her full plan is but I know what her goal is". Her goal, there wasn't even a full proof plane?

"What's that"? Shiroi Kiba looked back down at Hitsugaya and had a look on his face that Hitsugaya couldn't read.

"To bite the head off the snake," he said.

 **Obviously I'm watching too much Hobbit lol I hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	26. I Need a Hero

As Heiwa sat in front of Tetsu and Goro as Tetsu poured them all some tea she tried to figure out if this was a part of their plan somehow. The short time she had been there everyone had been polite to her and almost seemed thankful to her for something she wasn't sure she had done. Goro had directed Tetsu and Heiwa to a room that looked like an office with a small table in the middle. Every turn they made as they walked there she tried to look in all directions and corners of the room to see if the weapon was there. Just, how small was this weapon she thought to herself. Is it hidden somewhere else, maybe a hidden location?

She couldn't figure out as she sat across the two men as they drank their tea. Tetsu paused though as he looked over to see Heiwa had not touched her tea.

"Um excuse me but your tea is getting cold," he said. Heiwa's eyes sharpened and made Tetsu whimper under her gaze. Goro put down his tea and sighed.

"There's no need to be mean to the kid, he didn't do anything to you," he said.

"No you're right you did," she said. Goro rolled his eyes and looked over at her.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, after the Soul Society is destroyed you will finally open your eyes to their true evil," Goro said. Heiwa was getting so sick of hearing this speech over and over again.

"I can understand if you're made at the head council but what about the people who have nothing to do with what's happened to these people,what about the innocent people who aren't even part of the 13 Court Guard" Heiwa asked raising her voice. Tetsu jumped as she slammed her hand down on the small table.

"Sacrifices have to be made to make good change," Goro said with a straight face. Heiwa twisted her face in disgust as she listened to his sorry excuse of an explanation.

"You sound just like Aizen," Heiwa said.

"I take that as a complement," Goro said.

"You shouldn't I promised long ago to take off his head if I ever saw him again," said Heiwa. Tetsu flinched under her harsh words and looked over at Goro who was staring at her.

"I would've never thought that you'd be a violent person Heiwa," he said.

"I only am when the lives of my friends are at risk.

"I am not your enemy Heiwa".

"Then stop this crazy plan and leave the people of the Soul Society alone"! Goro leaned forward and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Like the Soul Society has ever cared for what happened to others and all the 13 Court Guard does is follow orders without questions asked"! Heiwa in turn leaned forward and yelled in Goro's face.

"You mean like how you cared for peoples whose bodies you took from the living realm against their will"!? Goro stood there face to face with Heiwa as he stood face to face with her. They glared each other down as Tetsu nervously looked between the two people.

"I was wrong for that but that doesn't mean that my family had to be punished as well for my crimes," Goro yelled in her face, making Heiwa flinch. It didn't say anything on his record about his family being punished and Heiwa's face must've reflected her thoughts because he reached in his pockets and took out a photo of what looked like a younger version of him with a young girl with red hair and a older women with black hair laughing as Goro and the little girl played with a ball. Heiwa took the photo in front of her and looked up at Goro.

"What is this," she quietly asked. Goro took a deep breath and looked at a corner of the room.

"That is my sister and mother, after I was caught because I was the head of my household and no wanted to take in a woman and her young child they stripped my mother of her title and all our wealth as well. My father died after my sister was born and I took on his title so when I was executed they realized that my mother could have held a grudge and marry again to regain her title and avenge me, the Soul Society decided that they would send her and my sister to the Rukongai District where a few days later they were killed by an angry drunk," Goro explained, clenching his fist on top of the table.

Heiwa looked quietly over the picture before sitting down and leaving it on the table.

"I am sorry for your loss but that doesn't mean that everyone else has to pay for the decisions they didn't even make," Heiwa said opening her eyes and looking at the two men in front of her.

"How can she even understand our pain, she's with them," Tetsu said quietly. He immediately regretted the words that came out his mouth as soon as Heiwa whipped her head in his direction. Her eyes were wide as saucers and there was a green tint around them.

"I understand quite well, I lived in the Rukongai District in a courtesan house for years after my brother left because there was nowhere for me to go," she said leaning in closer to Testu who in turned tried to back away from her as Goro quietly sat there and watched.

"I'm sure Goro has explained that nobles like him wanted to have me executed over what my brother, Aizen and Gin did back then because they killed members of their families, that I didn't even know or even the fact that I had to have a demon try to seal my spiritual energy away that you guys want so much because I kept attracting people and Hollows that wanted to kill me," Heiwa said.

"Then you should understand Captain Tousen, people need to be held responsible for their actions," Tetsu said loudly all of a sudden. He looked up at her with tears in his determined eyes.

"If everyone thought that way then the human world and this world would be in constant war and unbalance, I grew up believing in putting things behind me, forgiving but not forgetting Tetsu," Heiwa said softening her voice as she watched two teardrops flow down Tetstu's face.

"So I guess children who had nothing to do with what happened to all of your loved ones to or do you have some sort of way to avoid them with this weapon of yours," she asked. Tetsu suddenly gasped and looked over at Goro. Goro made no sign to acknowledge Tetsu and got up from the table and turned his back to the two.

"It's impossible for there to be no sacrifices when it comes to battle," he turned his head to look over at Heiwa. "I think it's time for you to see the weapon".

With The 13 Court Guard

MAtsumoto flash stepped and ran as fast as she could with Shuhei,Yumichika and Ikkaku on her tale back to the 4th Division. She had to let Hitsugaya know about the Captain-General's plan. He had decided that the captains and lieutenants of all thirteen squads would go and rescue Heiwa. She pushed the doors open to a shocking sight. Hitsugaya on the floor in his uniform, straining against Shiroi Kiba's foot that was on his neck as the dog demon held his haori in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, get off him," Matsumoto yelled running towards them. Shiroi Kiba raised a hand and pointed to her face making her stop.

"Don't you take another step, I'm trying to stop this fool from killing himself," he said. Hitsugaya yelled out and reached out again for his haori.

"Kill him Matsumoto, you bastard how dare you stand in my way," Hitsugaya yelled out. Matsumoto heard steps behind her and turns around to see Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shuhei had caught up with her but paused at the door in shock from what was happening between Shiroi Kiba and Hitsugaya.

"What the hell is going on," Ikkaku said as he watched Hitsugaya struggle under the demons foot.

"I have no idea," Matsumoto said.

"Don't just stand there, get him off me," Hitsugaya yelled out. Shiroi Kiba now pointed his finger at the three men behind Matsumoto.

"Don't even think about it," he said lowly.

"Shiroi Kiba what is the meaning of this," Shuhei said stepping up next to Matsumoto.

"I'm trying to keep my word to Heiwa and keep this boy safe but he thinks he can go and save her," Shiroi Kiba said.

"But he can, Captain-General is taking us to go and save her, Goro was working for Lord NAruhito the entire time until it went bad and Naruhito confessed and told us his location and is going to lead us there," Matsumoto said. Shiroi Kiba shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Hitsugaya who had stopped his struggling to catch his breath.

"It was Naruhito the entire time," Hitsugaya growled. "I'll kill him"!

"Please Captain Hitsugaya, maybe we should leave that for after saving Heiwa," Shuhei said.

"Why not the little bastard deserves it, I'll help you captain," Ikkaku said raising his zanpakutou off his shoulder.

"Ikkaku this is not the time," Yumichika said trying to calm the bald man down.

"It's good to hear the old man make up his mind," he said solemnly. The group of friends all looked at each other before looking back at the demon.

"You don't sound so confident," Yumichika said. "Or do you know something that we don't"? Shiroi Kiba stayed silent as he let his gaze go over to the feather browed man.

"Tell them, tell them how Heiwa is going to get herself killed," Hitsugaya yelled. Shiroi Kiba took his foot of the white haired man and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know nothing," he said.

"What does he mean," Ikkaku asked. Hitsugaya got up from the ground and snatched his haori out of Shiroi Kiba's hands.

"He said that she was going to bite the head off the snake," Hitsugaya said. Ikkaku let out a big sigh as Yumichika slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"That little bitch she's going to take him on all by herself," Ikkaku yelled. Matsumoto gasped and looked back at the two 11th Division members.

"You can't be serious," she exclaimed. Yumichika nodded his head.

"It sounds like it, Heiwa must think she can take him alone and destroy the weapon, a true warriors ending," he explained.

"I won't let that happen, Hitsugaya said as he looked for his sword. "It's my fault that she's in this situation, I'm going to save her".

"All you're doing it make her sacrifice for nothing," Shiroi Kiba said. Hitsugaya found his sword and put the strap over his head so it could rest on his back.

"And what would you have me do, stay here in bed while she fights all our battles," Hitsugaya asked.

"I would think you would trust that she does what she set out to do," Shiroi Kiba said with his frown deepening.

"That's a coward's answer," Hitsugaya said.

"And what makes you think that you can do anything about it," Shiroi Kiba yelled knocking his chair down as he stood up. Hitsugaya grunted and flash stepped in front of the demon.

"Because I love her and I won't leave her to die," he yelled in turn. Matsumoto dabbed her eyes with her kimono sleeves and smiled.

"He finally said it out loud," she said.

"Matsumoto shut up this is not the time," Hitsugaya said before turning his attention to Shiroi Kiba. "Shiroi Kiba I know that you don't like me and I don't really care for you but we both love Heiwa and that's the only thing we may ever have in common but I won't let you stop me from saving her, even if I have to mow you down myself".

"Tch he doesn't seem to care so much if you ask me," Ikkaku said. Shiroi Kiba let a small growl flow from his throat.

"Ikkaku don't say such things," Yumichika said.

"Why shouldn't I say it, he's the one wasting all our time and trying not to even go save Heiwa," he said.

"That can't be true though Ikkaku, he's known Heiwa longer than anyone in this room, if there's anyone that wants her back is him," Matsumoto said pointing to the demon. She did realize though that what Ikkaku had said was true, Shiroi Kiba didn't seem to be making that much of an effort. "You do right," she asked but she wasn't sure if she was asking him or just saying it outloud.

Shiroi Kiba raised a brown at her question as he looked down at the small captain who was challenging him.

"Please don't let your dislike for me destroy Heiwa in the process". Hitsugaya knew that Shiroi Kiba was very important in Heiwa's life and they would have to get used to the fact that they'll see each other on a regular basis. Everyone saw Shiroi Kiba flinched visibly at Hitsugaya's words.

"Please Shiroi Kiba we don't have much time," Shuhei said.

"You all think that I don't care about Heiwa's safety but you're wrong, my lady asked me to protect Hitsugaya and she told me of her plan, even though I don't like it I support her in anything she does because I do love her, we are one and it's been that way since she was a little girl," Shiroi Kiba said. "I understand that you may think my methods are extreme but I'm only doing what she told me to do even if right now I can feel her anger and her fear right now, fear that she would succeed and fear for you all if she doesn't," Shiroi Kiba explained.

I am going no matter what Shiroi Kiba, you can't stop me," Hitsugaya said.

"I could if I really wanted to but she said to protect you, not kill you," Shiroi Kiba said scratching his chin.

"Does that mean you are coming with us then," Yumichika asked. Shiroi Kiba looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I can not go back on my promise to Heiwa so…..," Shiroi Kiba started but was interrupted by Matsumoto.

"Great then let's go," she yelled pumping her fist in the air in excitement.

"Well let's hurry the hell up, she's probably already started the fight without us," Ikkaku yelled as he ran out the door. Yumichika shook his head as he followed behind him with Shuhei by his side.

"This is going to be one of those day," he said. HItsugaya walked towards the door but turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Shiroi Kiba with a worried look on his face.

"What is it," he asked the demon.

"There is something that's been bothering me," Shiroi Kiba asked bringing his hand down from the smaller mans shoulder.

"And that is," Hitsugaya asked getting impatient. Ikkaku was right, Heiwa could be fighting right now at this minute and they were wasting time talking when they could be out there rescuing her.

"What will you do if they have made her part of the weapon," Shiroi Kiba asked. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the question. He hadn't thought about the scenario of them coming for Heiwa and her already being made into the weapon that Goro wanted her for. What if they got there and it was too late?

"I need you to know that if we are too late I will take action".

"You would kill her," Hitsugaya asked shocked. Hitsugaya's shocked reaction turned to anger when he received no answer from the demon. "I won't let you touch her, how can you say that you are one with her and talk about killing her"?

"You think she would disagree with me if she was here right now," Shiroi Kiba asked walking to the door. HItsugaya closed his eyes as he realized that she would want to die before being used by Goro to exact his revenge on the Soul Society. "I will let you think on that as we make our way to Goro, hopefully neither of us will have to make a decision". That was the last thing he said before leaving Hitsugaya in the room by himself. Hitsugaya tightened his fist as he thought of Heiwa being strapped up to some strange machine, tears falling from her eyes as she called out for him.

He felt like her had failed her, he couldn't protect her from Goro and his plans. He didn't even have the courage to tell her that he loved her and when he did have the chance everything went wrong. He tightened his fist as he thought how he may never have the chance to tell her how he truly felt about her.

" _Master_ ," a voice said. Hitsugaya gasped and looked up to see Hyorinmaru standing in front of him in his human form.

"Hyorinmaru, what are you doing here," Hitsugaya asked.

" _I am here to encourage you master, we will save Lady Heiwa I am sure of that_ ," Hyorinmaru said. Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow and looked at the ice dragon.

"You sound very optimistic," he said. Hyorinmaru shrugged his shoulders and gave a little smile.

" _I have spoken to Shiroi Kiba and he has filled me on some information about Lady Heiwa_ ," Hyorinmaru said.

"Information like what," Hitsugaya asked curiously. What information could Hyorinmaru have that Hitsugaya wouldn't know already? The dragon gulped and looked down at the floor.

" _I am not allowed to say, Shiroi Kiba has made me vow not to tell you and let you see for yourself_ ," Hyorinmaru said. Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow but sighed and nodded.

"Of course he would say that, but if you believe Hyorinmaru and have confidence in what he says then I will believe you,That's all I can do for now," he said.


	27. Alien

Heiwa walked quietly behind Goro and Tetsu as they led her down different corners and time they passed by people they would stop what they were doing and bow deeply to her. Out of habit she would give a small bow back as they walked but couldn't understand why they were holding her in such a high regard. Goro must've seen the confused looked on her face as he looked back at her.

"They consider what you're doing a great honor to them, without you thy feel like they would have no meaning to their lives," he said. Heiwa scowled at his explanation and closed her eyes to try to calm herself down.

"I don't take being used as a battery for a weapon as a compliment," she said.

"But Captain Tousen, you're not just the battery, without you there would be no weapon at all," Testu said.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"The weapon is based off a design that Aizen created originally for you," Goro said, making Heiwa stop in her steps.

"Aizen designed the weapon," she asked quietly. It felt like her body was being slowly torn apart as she thought about how Goro wanted to use her to destroy the Soul Society but it was even worse thinking that the man who had ruined her brother had created it. It was like a slap in the face that sting would never fade. How much longer would she have to have this man interfering in her life?

Finally they came to a large wooden door with chains on the door. Goro walked up to the door and put his hand on the middle of it. The door suddenly started to glow, showing a barrier was surrounding it. Heiwa heard him mumble something under his breath and the barrier shattered around the door. He grunted as he used both his hands to open the door until it slammed against the walls on the other side of the turned to Heiwa and extended his arm out, inviting her inside.

Heiwa looked from Goro's face to Tetsu's before slowly walking forward. The room was dark ,Heiwa could hear water dripping from the ceiling and it was cold. Heiwa could see her breath in front of her as she let a breathe out from the light that poured in behind her but she couldn't see what was in front of her. A light burst into the room from the ceiling faster than Heiwa could see where it came from, letting Heiwa see this weapon that they had been going on about. At least Heiwa thought it was the weapon but from how small and the shape of it she wasn't actually sure.

From the ceiling Heiwa saw what looked like a long thing web holding onto what looked like a egg. Not a regular white egg though that you would have for breakfast but a purple and blue egg that was glowing slightly. Heiwa walked closer and gasped when she heard what she thought to be a heartbeat.

"It's magnificent isn't it," Goro asked behind her. Heiwa didn't even turn to acknowledge him as she kept looking at the egg.

"What is it," she asked.

"It's a spirit beast (lol I've been watching too much yuyu hakusho), it takes your spiritual energy and uses it to grow, it has been made with the soul purpose to destroy the Soul Society," Goro said.

"It was created to be linked to you Captain Tousen," Tetsu said quietly. Heiwa's head snapped in his direction.

"What does that thing have to do with me," she asked.

"Before Aizen was defeated he had created these plans that gave us what is before you right now, but because of certain events he was never able to get me to retrieve you and it ended up just collecting dust, but before Heuco Mundo was destroyed I saved the plans and found all the scientist to create it and here we are today," Goro said.

"It was very hard to accomplish, Aisen was very thorough in his work," Tetsu said. He visibly flinched as Heiwa turned back and looked at him with a grave look in her face.

"Tetsu, you shouldn't give praise to a mad man, he was willing to destroy everyone, just do get what he wanted," Heiwa said.

"But so are we Captain Tousen so are you saying that we're bad people as well," Tetsu asked.

"If you are willing to destroy the lives of thousands of people who've done nothing to do with you or your old hardships then yes you are," Heiwa said raising her voice. Suddenly a pulse in the air that almost felt like a heartbeat stopped all their conversation. Heiwa turned her head back towards the spirit beast as saw the egg was twitching, making the web it was hanging on flo back and forth.

"It can feel that you are near," Goro said. Heiwa looked from the egg to Goro who had a small smile one his face. "Once we let it become one with you it will be like you had a piece of you missing come one of you again".

"I already have someone like that and I don't think he would be very happy if something else came apart of me," Heiwa said looking back at the egg. It twitched again making said cringe.

"This will be different though Heiwa, because it has your genetic imprint it literally is apart of you that has been waiting to reunited with you," Goro said. Heiwa looked over and pointed to the egg.

"One thing you are not going to do it associate me with that thing because you have some strange thought that it is apart of me," Heiwa hissed. Suddenly a large screech was heard and a pop. Heiwa turned around and saw there was a hole in the egg now and what looked like a tentacle was hanging from the hole. Yellow slime flowed and dripped from the tentacle and dripped in the floor.

"What's happening," Heiwa asked as the tentacle twitched slightly again. Heiwa turned around to see Testu looking shocked and Goro with a big smile on it's face.

"Lord Goro, this is unexpected, it seems to be reacting to Captain Tousen's mere presence," Tetsu said.

"Reacting to my presence, what do you mean," Heiwa yelled now. The tentacle was now raising in the air and swaying from side to side.

"As I said before Heiwa, the beast has your genetic code , we just didn't expect it to have such a reaction to you," Goro said watching another tentacle appear before his eyes out of the egg. Heiwa felt panic start to rise in her as she looked at the faces of Goro and Tetsu who were too busy staring in awe at the creature that was starting to come out the egg. She had to act quickly, she thought to herself as she heard a loud screech from the egg. It's now large violet eye had came out the egg and was staring straight at her. Without a second thought Heiwa took out her zanpakutou from its sheath.

"Wait, what are you doing," Testu yelled, noticing she had taken out her zanpakutou. Heiwa ignored his question and ran towards the egg. Goro, quickly ran over to Heiwa and threw a punch towards her face so quick that Heiwa almost couldn't block it. She twisted her body to the side and twirled around him and pointed her zanpakutou straight towards the egg, piercing it. There was a loud screech as Heiwa was thrown back by an invisible force as a large light surrounded the three people.

"What have you done," Goro yelled as he tried to look into the light before a large boom was heard.

With Hitsugaya and others

All the captains and their selected seated officers ran in the direction Naruhito was directing them to.

"Lord Naruhito, you are sure this is the right way," Yamamoto asked as they ran. Naruhito sat in a carriage that was being carried by his servants that ran by the 13 Court Guard members, which was surprising that they could even keep up and looked out the window and nodded to the old Captain.

"Yes sir, I am most certain, my servants here are able to remember wherever they take me," he yelled over the thrashing winds. Hitsugaya looked from further behind the old captain at the faces of the young lord's servants that seemed very confident about where they were going and felt some relief. At least they were going the right way, he thought to himself. Beside him was Shiroi Kiba and to his left was Matsumoto, on the ready to assist the young captain if his wounds proved to be more than he could handle. Captain Unohana was highly against him going on this dangerous mission but knew there would be no point in trying to stop him, he would find a way somehow. She just gave him a soft smile as he gave her a determined look that told her he was going to save Heiwa with or without them.

There was a loud boom sound that made everyone look up to the sky as they noticed the sky starting to darken and in the distance a crack of lighting. Another boom came and everyone looked in front of them and saw a red cloud in the distant from the side of a mountain. Hitsugaya gasped and squinted his eyes to see if he could get a better look.

"Oh no, that's where Goro's hideout is located," Naruhito yelled out before whimpering. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he looked back at Shiroi Kiba who was staring intently at the cloud of smoke.

"She is still alive Hitsugaya but we must hurry," he said.

"Is she in danger," Hitsugaya asked. Shiroi Kiba closed his eyes and everyone stood quietly as he concentrated on something unknown to them. He opened opened his eyes and looked over at Hitsugaya.

"She does not know yet," he said. She doesn't know, Hitsugaya thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he found the news comforting that she didn't seem to be in any immediate danger or if he should be worried that she didn't even know her present situation.

"We have no time to waste then," he yelled. He turned from Shiroi Kiba and flash stepped in the direction of the smoke.

"Wait captain, don't take all the good ones before we get there," Ikkaku yelled and started flash stepping behind him. Yumichika chuckled and followed after them with Kenpachi laughing behind them as he rushed after them with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Captain wait," Matsumoto yelled. Yamamoto turned to Naruhito who looked as if he was going to cry.

"Lord Naruhito, I would suggest that you return home to your parents," he said. Naruhito looked back from the smoke and looked at the old man.

"But Captain-General Heiwa-,"

"It is not safe for you here my lord,we will beat this menace but I can not assure your safety if you were to remain with us," Yamamoto said firmly.

"My lord we should listen to the Captain-General, we would only get in their way," a servant said from in front of the carriage. Naruhito whimpered and looked back at the smoke as he clenched his fist.

"Lord Shiroi Kiba," Naruhito said getting the dog demon's attention. Shiroi KIba did not answer him but only looked at him curiously. "Please when you save Heiwa…..please tell her that her foolish lord begs for her forgiveness for getting her in this situation". Naruhito looked over at Shiroi Kiba with unshed tears that were threatening to break free. Shiroi Kiba stared at him for a moment before nodding his head and bowing before flash stepping away.

Ahead Hitsugaya was making his way to the smoke that was coming from the side of the mountain. As he got closer he could feel Heiwa's spiritual energy and something else, something that he couldn't identify but from where it was coming from it was in the same area as Heiwa.

"Stay there Heiwa, I'm coming for you," he said under his breath as he quickened his pace.

Back With Heiwa

Heiwa coughed infor her hand as she tried to look through the dark red smoke that surrounded her. It burned her eyes and it smelled horrible. She looked besides her as gasped as she saw Tetsu laying on the ground looking almost shriveled. She pushed herself back from him with her hands and covered her nose with her hand. What happened to him, she thought to herself. Suddenly a groaning from the other side of the room caught her attention.

She tried to veil her eyes from the smoke as she stood and tried to see where the noise could be coming from. Before she could try to get a good look a force from behind her pushed her to the ground. Heiwa rolled to her feet and pointed her zanpakutou from where she was assaulted.

"Look what you've done," a voice Heiwa recognized as Goro's said in the red smoke. Heiwa tightened her guard as she waited to see what he would do, listening all around her to make sure he didn't sneak up on her again.

"It was shame about Tetsu though, he never got to see it to the end," he said in the cover of the smoke. Heiwa turned her body around and tried to look for any sign of him.

"What did you do to him," she asked. She switched her body around when she heard the small moan of the creature. Was it still alive.

"I didn't do anything to him, the weapon that you unsuccessfully tried to destroy sucks away the life force of anyone that has a weak spiritual pressure," he said. Heiwa gasped at the realization of his words.

"You sneaky bastard, everyone here would've died anyway," she yelled.

"Yes you're right they would've, as I said sacrifice is necessary," he said, his voice coming from another part of the room. Heiwa turned her body and held her zanpakutou closer to her body. "Testu and the others were just a stepping stone to help the weapon emerge from its cocoon and once it gets outside to the rest of the Soul Society your friends will see it's full power".

"Full power, you're saying there's more to this thing," Heiwa asked, truly curious . Goro's laughter surrounded Heiwa and she looked around her.

"It won't matter if I tell you since everyone will die anyway," he said. Heiwa growled as she felt a presence behind her and swung her zanpakutou only for Goro to flash step away from her. She could clearly see him now that the smoke had mostly cleared. He was breathing hard and the left side of his head was bleeding over his eye. She looked down at his hand that was raised and was surprised to see the egg dripping with blue liquid down to Goro's hand. It was twitching in his hand and it's tentacles hanging around his feet and would move every once and awhile. Heiwa couldn't help but look between the two in front of her.

Goro smiled at her and looked down at the broken egg in his hand. "Once the the weapon absorbs enough energy it will evolve into the Soul Society's destruction". Heiwa raised her zanpakutou and glared at Goro.

"I won't let that happen," she said. Goro looked from here to the egg in his hand and chuckled. Heiwa's eyes widened as she watched him open a part of his shirt to reveal a small wound that he started pressing the egg into. She watched the creature's tentacles wrap around him as it pushed itself inside his body as he yelled out in pain before opening an eye to look at her.

"I tried to go at it the easy way with you Heiwa, I tried to give….you a choose, but now I will have to take my revenge another way AAAAHHHHHHHH," as the small creature from the egg pushed the last of its body inside of Goro a purple aura swirled around him before surrounding his body and blasting into the sky. Heiwa stood her ground and watched as Goro yelled out as the earth shook around them. She was starting to wonder if she should've listened to Shiroi Kiba and if she was over her head.

 **So sorry it took me awhile to update. My other story is getting more attention so I've been working more on that but I hate an unfinished story so I'm going all to the end with this if it kills me and I have to chain myself to my computer!**


	28. Is This Really Happening

Hitsugaya covered his eyes as he tried to stand his ground as the wind blew fiercely around him. He was almost inside of the entrance of the mountain until the fierce spiritual pressure came out of nowhere almost making him fall to his knees.

"Damnit, it's coming from where I felt Heiwa, she's right in the middle of all this," Hitsugaya said to himself. He looked behind him to see Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru looking at him as the stood there ground.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what is happening," Yumichika yelled over the wind.

"I'll tell you what, the little lady has started the battle without us," Kenpachi said laughing. Hitsugaya frowned and looked back into the where they were about to enter when her heard a loud boom and a grunt.

"I'm going on," Hitsugaya yelled running inside.

"Wait Captain," Yumichika yelled. Kenpachi zipped by him with Yachiru laughing on his shoulder.

"Come on Yumichika, no need to sit here like a bunch of pansies," Ikkaku yelled running in behind their captain. Yumichika sighed and looked in the direction where his companions had just ran to.

"What happened to us all fighting together to save Heiwa," he whined as he ran behind them.

...With Heiwa...

Heiwa uncovered her eyes as the aura finally died down. She quickly had to bring her zanpakutou to block the blades that almost sliced open her head. She growled as she looked in the direction of the blades and saw Goro but not Goro smiling manically at her. Whatever he put in himself had completely changed him, no longer did he have red hair but instead pure white. His eyes were now as purple as the little beast that he put in his chest with white of his eyes now a deep black. The only thing that disturbed Heiwa even more was the fact that the the blades that she was struggling to not slice her weren't blades at all, they were his hands. His fingers to be exact but still not the norm for Heiwa.

"You should've just kept your word Heiwa," Goto said as he pressed harder down on Heiwa's zanpakutou.

"I never said I would help you, I just said I would come with you," Heiwa said through her clenched teeth. Goro smiled became even wider as he got closer to Heiwa face,

"It's a shame though, I was hoping that I could take you under my wing, teach you a few things," Goro said looking her up and down and licking his lips. Heiwa made a noise of disgust and pushed Goro off of her and spinned to crash her zanpakutou back down on his fingers that he blocked.

"You disgusting bastard, I don't want you to teach me anything," she yelled as she ran with her sword over her head towards him. Goro cackled and ran towards her, meeting her halfway as his fingers suddenly turned into a sharp pointed blade and stabbed at Heiwa head. Heiwa ducked down wide eyed and tried to swing her sword at his chest. What the hell did that thing make him into, she thought to herself. What would it had done to me? Goro swung his head back and brought his foot up to kick Heiwa's side. Heiwa brought and arm up to block the blow but wasn't prepared for the force behind it that sent her to a wall.

She grit her teeth as she quickly got back to her feet and tried to see through the dust that surrounded her. Suddenly, Heiwa felt five energies coming in fast towards them. No, they couldn't be! Yamamoto would never risk the lives of his officers to come and save her, at least that was what she was hoping on when she made this sacrifice. She was brought out her thoughts quickly when five blades came swinging at her midsection. Heiwa rolled to the left and her zanpakutou illuminated with a jade light and Heiwa held the chain that held the scythe head on one end. She felt a sting from where her robes were and noticed the five small bloody lines on her stomach.

"I feel them coming closer," Goro said as he licked his blood coated fingers and smiled at her. "So sweet, they actually came to save you".

"Shut up, I don't need any saving," she said as she lifted her chain scythe and slammed it down to where Goro's head should be. Goro flash stepped out of sight and appeared behind Heiwa and held a bladed finger to her throat as he held onto her waist, digging a finger into one of the cuts he left on her. Heiwa grit her teeth as she felt his lips brush against the skin on her ear.

"Don't you see that you're fighting a losing fight, I'd rather give you another chance to come to my side instead of killing you," he whispered in Heiwa ear.

"That thing in your chest must have affected your brain as well if you think I'm going to change my mind," Heiwa said, wincing as he pressed that sharp finger deeper into her neck, a small line of blood falling from the small wound and dug his fingers even deeper into the wounds on her stomach. If she was quick enough she could surprise him and cut his head off but she would have to be quick.

"Trying to figure out how to kill me Heiwa, face it you can't beat me," Goro whispered against her ear.

"YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER," a voice said in front of them. Heiwa and Goro looked up and Saw Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Yachiru,Ikkaku and Yumichika with their zanpakuto's out glaring at Goro. As much as it made Heiwa's heart flutter to see Hitsugaya well and walking around, she couldn't help but be a little angry at the fact that Shiroi Kiba let him come here.

"Ah Hitsugaya so glad to see you're back on your feet," Goro said, holding on tighter to Heiwa. Hitsugaya growled and look over at Heiwa, his eyes softening as he looked into her.

"Heiwa, are you alright," he asked softly. Heiwa smiled and would've nodded if it was for the blade at her throat.

"I'm fine Toshiro," she said chuckled in her ear and brushed one of her braids aside and pressed his lips against her ear, loving the reaction he was getting from Hitsugaya.

"Maybe I should tear out Hitsugaya's throat and that'll make you change your mind," he whispered. Heiwa felt herself start shaking as she looked over at Hitsugaya and the others. If she was having trouble with him how much more trouble could he be for the others? No, she couldn't show him that she had any doubt that he would be beaten.

"Why don't you give up, we have friends coming on their way," Yumichika said. Goro laughed took one of Heiwa braids in his fingers and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Good, let them come it will just make my job of killing you all even easier, I was going to kill everyone in the Rukongai District but please do try what you want to make my goals even easier to reach if I have all your spiritual energy as well," he said.

"Our spiritual energy, is he talking about like how those Bounts absorbed reiatsu but that's not possible," Ikkaku said.

"This weapon was created by Aizen, anything could be possible," Hitsugaya said looking over Goro's new appearance. He was trying to find a weak point to where he could get to Heiwa until he saw a blur run past him. He looked in front and saw Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder running towards Heiwa.

"I don't give a damn what that prick made, I'm tired of all this talk," he yelled with a large grin on his face. Heiwa took advantage of Goro being distracted by Kenpachi and smashed her head back against his nose with a sickening crack before ducking her head down before Kenpachi swung his sword at Goro's head. Goro growled as he swung his head back but didn't expect to see and ice dragon coming toward him. He tried to block it but the ice surrounded his arm, freezing it instantly. Heiwa was know on the side of her friends and watched with a satisfied as Goro took deep breaths as he tried to hold his frozen arm. Hitsugaya walked in front of her, taking her by her waist to put her behind him.

"Give up now," he said. Goro's hard breathing slowly turned into laughter and he looked up at the group with a smile on his face as he suddenly smashed his arm against a wall next to him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you," he said as a purple aura surrounded him and much like Mayuri a new arm popped out where the old one had been.

"Hey Kenny, he's like that weirdo with the paint," Yachiru yelled out as she pointed to Goro. he turned his attention away from his hand as he flexed his fingers and looked over at the group.

"This is going to be one of those fights where everything is fucking weird," Ikkaku said. Heiwa watched on and quietly gasped as she felt something against her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw Hitsugaya's fingers wrapped around hers.

"I'm sorry that I fell right into his plane Heiwa, if I hadn't been hit by that dart you wouldn't be in this situation," HItsugaya said not taking his eyes off Goro. Heiwa gave a small smile and gripped tighter to his hand.

"Shiroi KIba was supposed to keep you safe," she said. He tried to keep the smile that was threatening to break out on his face.

"We agreed that he would be better suited keeping me safe by my side as we rescued you," he said.

"Well a hell of a plan that's turning out to be," Kenpachi said behind them. Heiwa was about to make a smart remark when she heard a low humming sound. Everyone must've heard it to because they started looking all around the room trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"WaWa-chan look, that dead man is getting up," Yachiru yelled.

"Lieutenant the dead can't just get up," Yumichika explained. Ikkaku was about to say something until he looked in the direction that Yachiru was pointing to and gasped.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," Kenpachi said as the bells in his hair rang as he scratched his head. Heiwa looked over to where they were looking and felt the color leave her brown skin as she watched the assumed dead Tetsu start to stand and look over at them. He was pale as the dead and eyes were white but he was surely moving.

"Isn't it nice that Tetsu has come to join us," Goro said looking over at the staggering Testu. Heiwa let go of Hitsugaya's hand and put herself in front of him.

"You bastard, have you no respect for the dead," she growled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and shoulder looked to see Ikkaku.

"The guy used to steal bodies from the living world Heiwa, you think he really cares about the dead," he said. The dead Tetsu continued to come towards them, his eyes lifeless and no longer full of the shyness that they held before.

"Don't look that way Heiwa, there's more, he's not the only one like this," Goro said. The group of soul reapers looked at eachother before Yumichika gasped.

"The others"!

…...With the other…...

Shiroi Kiba yelled out as he slashed at another body that came at him. They had finally made it into the mountain and as soon as they arrived they were surrounded by men and women that were wearing white lab coats. As soon as they tried to engage them the immediately tried to attack them.

"Shiroi Kiba please stop, they must not know what they're doing," Matsumoto yelled out as she punched a man in the noise.

"Lieutenant of course they don't know what they are doing, they're already dead," he yelled out.

"D-dead, as in should be in the ground," Marechiyo yelled as he avoided a dead woman trying to attack him.

"I think that's what dead means," Iba yelled out as he slashed at a group that ran towards him.

"Hopefully Captain Hitsugaya and the others are having better luck at getting to Heiwa," Komamura said as he slammed his fist down on a mans head.

"How is this possible though," Shuhei yelled, dodging a hit that was aimed for his face.

"We shall worry about such things later, for now we must defeat these foes and join the others, I feel a great evil deeper inside these walls and I feel that it is the source of of all this," Yamamoto yelled as he swung his through a crowd that tried to surround Chojiro.

 **Ugh my head, SNAFU con too close and too much homework to do before it.**


	29. Mōmoku no inu no me

Heiwa growled as the living-dead body of Testu came charging at them. She lifted the chain in her hand and had it wrap around his neck. She almost felt pity as she watched the creature struggle with the chain around its neck before the chain scythe sliced his head clean off his shoulders. She brought it back to her as she ran forward, charging at Goro.

"Heiwa, no," Hitsugaya yelled out as he tried to reach for her. Before he could even move, the ground in front of him crumbled and small figure with the same look that the dead Tetsu had in his eyes a few minutes turned at the sound of the groundbreaking and gasped as she saw other small figures surrounded her friends. As she looked on in shock she almost missed the blade that was coming down towards her head but quickly moved in enough time for it to miss her. She hissed though as she wasn't quick enough and looked at the bloody cut on her shoulder.

"Why such the hard look Heiwa, oh could it be that you didn't expect to see children here," Goro asked as he looked over her blood as it dripped down the blade that was his arm. Heiwa disappeared in front of him and grit her teeth as she slammed her blade down on his. She pushed as hard as she could until she was making him leave drag marks in the dirt. She pushed him off of her before bringing both of her feet together and slamming him into a wall.

Hitsugaya and the others fought backed up close to each other, back to back as the undead children came closer to them.

"How much more fucked up could this get,' Ikkaku said as he swatted a kid away from him with his sheath. Yumichika moved his head to the side to avoid one of the kids trying to claw at one of his face.

"Please do not jinx us,' he said as he slashed it in half. Back with Heiwa she stood still and looked at Goro with every ounce of hate that she felt in her body. Goro laughed and gave her a low, mocking bow.

"I hope you're enjoying the show Lady Heiwa," he said before moving to the side to avoid Heiwa's now spiked ball on her chain.

"I was wrong about you before Goro, I think you're worse than Aizen," She said bringing the ball back to her. Goro's face turned serious as he looked over at Heiwa from his new position.

"Please, don't go comparing me to that man, I may be using children now but we both know Aizen would use his own mother for his purposes if he found a reason to, if he even had one that is," Goro said chuckling. Heiwa's fist tightened as she shook her head.

"Obviously some of that evil has passed on to you," she said as she raised her ball and chain in the air and started swinging it. Goro laughed maniacally and pointed over to Heiwa. I have to finish this, Heiwa thought to herself. She couldn't let this keep going on. Once he was done here there would be no one to stop him if he decided to go on to the living world and who knows where he would go after that. No, Heiwa thought to herself as she looked over at the love of her life and her friends behind him, she would have to stop Goro right here and right now even if it cost her life.

"It's a shame that it has to end this way Heiwa, just because you refuse to see the real situation at hand," Goro said shaking his head.

"And what is the real situation Goro, please enlighten me," Heiwa said. Goro gave a small grin and closed his eyes.

"You think that they aren't going to say anything or try to blame you for this situation as well, all this is because of my want of something from you," Goro said. Over with the group Yumichika's eyebrows raised high on his face and he looked over at Ikkaku who also carried a confused look.

"I hate to say it but I would put it past the council to make that kind of judgement," Yumichika said. Hitsugaya groaned and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There have been many situations where the wrong person seemed to be persecuted by the council," Hitsugaya said worriedly. Ichigo, Ran'Tao hell even the Vizards weren't that investigated into before they were being called criminals and the one who was really causing the had been sitting comfortably in ranks with them for years.

"Will you guys please stop agreeing with him," Heiwa snapped, looking wide eyed over at the group.

"See, even your companions know the truth, you'll never be truly accepted so what's the point of-," Goro said. Heiwa slammed her ball down towards the ground that almost hit Goro before he could finish his sentence.

"You think I care about what those old assholes have to say about me," Heiwa growled. Kenpachi and Ikkaku chuckled and nodded their heads.

"We taught her to talk like that," Kenpachi said. Hitsugaya looked back at him and frowned,

"Yes, I'm not surprised," he said.

"I told you already, I know that I will never be truly accepted, I know that they still point fingers behind my back but that doesn't matter, maybe if you stopped worrying about the things that happened in the past we wouldn't be here right now," she said. Goro yelled out and slammed his fist into a wall next to him.

"Don't you dare try to talk about my situation when you know nothing," he yelled. Heiwa smirked and flipped her braids over her shoulder.

"Why, you've been talking like you know mine the entire time, you're no better than my brother if you think about it, your mother and sister would still be alive if it wasn't for what you had done," Heiwa said before a fury of Goro's now sword like fingers came raining down on Heiwa. She quickly brought her ball and chain in front of her and spun it as fast as she could to make a shield.

"Heiwa," Hitsugaya called out as he watched Goro push her further and further into the wall. Heiwa groaned and grit her teeth as she felt the wall behind her start to crack. Hitsugaya and the others ran to try to aid her until Goro turned around and brought his hand up, sending another wave of long blade like fingers raining down on them.

"My lady, I am coming as fast as I can," Shiroi Kiba's voice said in her mind. She tried to smile but it quickly faltered when she felt the wall behind her start to crack more. 'Hurry Shiroi Kiba' she thought to herself.

"Heiwa hang on," Hitsugaya yelled as he sliced a finger away from him. It just seemed like the more they cut away the more they would come. Heiwa grit her teeth even harder as she felt pieces of the wall start to fall around her.

"How about now Heiwa, am I just as bad as your brother now," she heard Goro's voice said. Heiwa smirked and pushed her feet harder in the ground.

"No, because he would've killed me by now, you're just making more time for us to kick your ass," she said. Goro growled and yelled out as he pushed her further into the wall until it started to crumble around her. Hitsugaya and the others raised their heads from their fight as they heard her scream out and a huge cloud of dust swallowed the cave. Heiwa tried to keep her eyes open as her body was flung in the air and hit the ground hard but the red that was covering her left eye was making it too hard to see. Blood, she thought as she struggled to get up but ended up falling back to her knees. She touched her forehead and cringed when her back came back and her fingers were covered in blood.

"Hold on little lady," Kenpachi yelled.

"How does it feel Heiwa, knowing you're going to die on the losing side," Goro said walking over to her. She looked over to where the others were still fighting off his fingers and wondered, how? "That's the good thing about limbs growing back, it's almost like a lizard you take a limb off and it'll keep moving for who knows how long".

"You're insane," Heiwa said standing up.

"Enough with your words, the only thing I want to hear is your screams as I tear your insides out," Goro said as he turned his hand into a blade. Heiwa sighed and spat some blood that had collected in her mouth to the ground,she really needed to stop picking up bad manners from the 11th Division and raised her zanpakutou in the air. 'I have no choice' she thought to herself, 'I have to end this'. Heiwa closed her eyes and channeled all the spiritual energy she could muster.

With Hitsugaya and the others

Hitsugaya turned his head to look outside as he felt Heiwa's spiritual energy start to rise higher and higher and the air get thick. He flipped air and froze a bladed finger that was coming his way before landing on the ground to attack another one. Suddenly the color jade appeared in front of him and before the finger could hit him, it was destroyed. Hitsugaya gasped as he looked in front of him and saw the tall figure of Shiroi Kiba in front of him.

"Shiroi Kiba, what were you doing, taking your time," he yelled. Hitsugaya heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the rest of the seated officers running in and attacking the closest finger to them.

"Well obviously everyone couldn't do their jobs correctly because where is My Lady Heiwa," Shiroi Kiba yelled getting in Hitsugaya's face.

"Captain, Shiroi Kiba please, I don't think is the time," Matsumoto yelled as she jumped into the battle.

"She's right, Goro has Heiwa outside right now and her spiritual energy is rising second by second," Hitsugaya said making his way to the hole in the wall.

"Yes, she is conjuring up her bankai, I must make it outside to her to help her keep in control," Shiroi Kiba said leaping over a finger.

"You mean she can't control her bankai," Ikkaku yelled thrashing around as he dodged a finger. Hitsugaya could hardly believe that was the case.

"Of course she can but I am a demon, do you realize what the repercussions could be if my blood was to flow freely in her when she is at a sensitive state," Shiroi Kiba asked.

"But Shiroi Kiba, I thought you two were one with each other," Shuhei said as he dodged a stab to the chest by one of the fingers.

"We are, but that doesn't mean she isn't vulnerable to my bloods effects as a non demon," Shiroi Kiba said calmly as he sliced away a finger. Hitsugaya growled and put his zanpakutou away before grabbing Shiroi Kiba by his hair and dragging him to his eyes level.

"Damn it you damn dog, what will happen if you don't make it in enough time," he yelled.

"She'll possibly turn into a demon that may be impossible to stop or she'll die, now let go of my hair you little brat," Shiroi Kiba yelled. Everyone turned their heads from the fight they were in and looked over in shock to HItsugaya and Shiroi Kiba.

"You just say this now, I swear if I find out Heiwa has anymore surprise I'm gonna have to kick her cute little behind," Yumichika yelled out.

"WAWA-chan's spiritual energy is rising," Yachiru yelled from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Shiroi Kiba go to Heiwa and finish this, we can't let this go on any longer we have already received information from scouts saying the people of Rukongai are being affected by whatever it is that Goro has unleashed," Yamamoto said as he took his haori off his shoulders and the room started to feel hot. Hitsugaya and Shiroi Kiba and nodded before heading to the hole that lead to outside.

Back with Heiwa

Goro was starting to feel nervous as he watched Heiwa's eyes start to turn jade and the sky started getting darker. He wasn't prepared for this and was hoping that he wouldn't get to the point where Heiwa brought out her bankai. That was the one piece of information that Aizen could never get for him since Aizen himself had never seen it. A circle of wind flowed around her as her hair started to raise in the air as she looked to the sky. She suddenly looked back at him and he gasped as he saw that her entire iris had turned jade.

"I'm going to kill you now Goro and that's a promise, you may not be Aizen but at least I'll be getting rid of one more of his damn creations," Heiwa said lowly. Goro growled and waved his hand sending a blast at Heiwa. As the blast was about to hit her Shiroi Kiba appeared in front of her and slapped the blast away. He had made it there ahead of Hitsugaya and was ready to fight by his lady's side. Goro stood there stunned as he watched the demon stand beside Heiwa.

"I am sorry for my absence Heiwa, this fool made getting here harder than I thought it would be," he said looking over at Goro as he turned into his small dog form.

"It's alright, you're here now and that's all that matter," she said as he disappeared into her zanpakutou.

"You think this makes any difference," Goro said as a tentacle appeared behind from his back. He shuddered as another one appeared next to that one. The remainder of his shirt shredded as his muscles seemed to get bigger and his eyes started turning white. "You haven't even seen my full power, you think you weaklings can defeat me"!?

Heiwa's body was now surrounded by a jade aura that swirled around her as she raised her zanpakutou.

"We'll see about that...bankai _Mōmoku no inu no me_ (blind dog's eye),".

 **Man so much more motivation now that I'm not all sick for the most part anymore! I made the mistake of going to smoke outside and with all these fire in california it's been affecting the air to the point where I couldn't even go for a walk because of all the smoke in the air. While me and the little baby are pretty much cured it still sucks. Anyway I hope you like this chapter because it's almost over!**


	30. I'm Sorry

'Beautiful' was all Hitsugaya could think when he made it to where Heiwa and Goro were and saw Heiwa. Goro had turned himself into an even more grotesque creature than what he was before and was standing in front of Heiwa with what looked like a worried look on his face. But nothing could compare to Heiwa's transformation as a large ray of teal light came showering down on her. Her purple braids had left the band that Heiwa usually kept them in and were flowing freely down her back with now two white dog ears on her head. Her eyes were completely jade and two purple designs that looked like writing adorned the apples of her cheeks. Her neck down to her wrist were now covered in white fur and on her shoulders she had blue sode (japanese shoulder armor) strapped to them. As Hitsugaya looked further down her body, he noticed the blue kusazuri that were attached to her hakama pants and noticed that the white fur even laid against her hips and waist. The fur even went down to lightly cover her now unsandaled feet.

In her hand was no longer her guardless zanpakutou but a large spear that looked larger than her entire body that had a large piece of jade for the blade. Maybe it was coming from the blade but Hitsugaya could hear a large humming coming from where Heiwa was floating the air, looking down at Goro with a calm and collective look. The sky had darkened to the point that it could almost called black, there was nothing but silence around the entire area. Not even a bird could be heard. The others, after disposing of the rest of Goro's pesky fingers rushed outside to join Hitsugaya and to see the sight before them.

"It's so quiet out, could this be Captain Tousen's bankai Shuhei," Matsumoto whispered. Shuhei shook his head as he looked up at the black sky.

"She's never wanted to show me," he said.

"She doesn't like showing her bankai, it reminds her too much of her brother," Mayuri said behind the two. He walked between the two of them and looked up in the sky at Heiwa's form. "This fool doesn't even realize that he has made a big mistake".

"What do you mean," Shunsui said tipping his hat further back so he could get a better look. Mayuri scoffed but didn't move his gaze away from Heiwa.

"Does no one around here pay attention, but if you can't see it I guess I'll explain. Heiwa's zanpakutou if you haven't noticed is mostly based on sound, she can blow you away with the low and high sound waves that it can creates," Mayuri explained. "And if you've ever encountered her brother's bankai, it affects all senses when it comes to spiritual energy".

"How do you know so much about Heiwa's bankai," HItsugaya asked, not looking away from Heiwa and Goro.

"Collective research of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure she was reaching her full potential," Mayuri asked.

"A normal one," Soi Fong said making Mayuri scoff.

"So is that why we can't hear anything,"Renji asked.

"yes , her bankai creates a small barrier, we got caught in it,"Mayuri said.

"So captain are you saying that Captain Tousen's bankai is like her brothers," Shuhei asked, truly curious because he had never seen hers in action. Mayuri raised a finger to answer but was quickly interrupted by Kenpachi.

"No way in hell is the little ladies bankai like that weak shit her brother bought," he said. Komamura groaned at the mention of his old friend.

"Then what is it then Kenpachi, since you know so well," he asked. Kenpachi and the other 11th Division members chuckled.

"Her's may be kind of alike but at least she has the balls to get up in someones face and fight with honor. Not like her brother who hid the entire time like a coward,"Kenpachi said. Hitsugaya watched as he looked back at the sky where Heiwa still floated and a large smile formed on his face. "Oh no the little lady likes to get a little blood on her hands".

In the air above everyone, Heiwa and Goro hadn't moved from their positions in the sky and had continued to stare at each other. Heiwa was trying to listen to the sound of Shiroi Kiba's voice in her head telling her to keep calm and remember that he was there with her as the demon blood flowed through her veins. It was hard enough to try to achieve bankai but it was even harder when you had demon blood from a thousand year old demon dog going through you and trying to destroy whatever it could find that wasn't demon.

"It's a shame you know," Goro suddenly said. Heiwa took a tighter grip of her scythe and squinted her eyes at him.

"The fact that you won't be on this earth for much longer," a voice that didn't sound completely like Heiwa's said. It was like someone else was speaking in sync with her. Goro growled at her calm demeanor as she spoke. He was already nervous over the fact that he seemed to be getting more and more tired as this fight went on but

"Whatever barrier you've put around us has trapped your friends as well, how do you expect to protect them at the same time as fighting me," he asked. Heiwa looked over to the area where everyone was and Goro smiled as he took his chance and charged fast at her with his blade hand pointing straight at her chest. Hitsugaya gasped and went to yell out to warn her but without even looking away from her loved ones, Heiwa grabbed the tip of his blade with her thumb and fore finger, stopping him instantly. Everyone including Goro gasped and he tried quickly as possible to get out her grasp, struggling and tossing his body all he could but not being able to move.

"There's no need to worry about everyone down there," Heiwa's voices said. "A barrier is automatically put around the people I choose so they don't get affected by the actions out here but it's sweet that you're so worried about them when you're going to die soon," she said sweetly before raising her large scythe in the air and bringing it back down on Goro's arm. He screamed loudly as the purple blood flowed from his arm and he jumped back from Heiwa. Heiwa didn't give him time to rest and ran towards him in the air and slashed at him again, this time missing as he dodged the attack but not expecting for her surprise. As soon as Goro turned away from her upcoming blade the scythe suddenly detached with a long chain connected at the end from the staff and was right after him.

Goro yelled in frustration and whipped out a tentacle from behind his back and slapped it away. Heiwa chuckled darkly with a smile on her face as she kept running towards him and swung the scythe again, aiming for right next to his head where suddenly it blew up, swallowing Goro's screams of pain.

"It's almost like looking at a mini female version of you captain," Ikkaku said. Kenpachi chuckled as he kept looking at the fight. He was right though, it seemed like Heiwa's whole personality had changed, HItsugaya thought to himself. It almost worried him as he watched Heiwa relentlessly spring attack after another on Goro. Maybe this was another reason Kaname truly hated Kenpachi, his influence on people. It didn't just seem like Kenpachi was the only influence though, there was something else there that Hitsugaya couldn't recognize.

"Captain-General, was Shiroi Kiba a violent demon when he was free," he suddenly asked, making everyone's attention go to the old captain. He gave a low 'hmmmmm' and stroked his beard.

"He would never go into details about his past but Shiroi Kiba has explained that he was not the as...tolerate as he is now," Yamamoto explained. Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow.

"Tolerate," he repeated as a question. Yamamoto nodded and looked back up as Heiwa was swinging the scythe over her shoulders and swinging it at Goro's head. He moved to the side and reached his arm out turning it to a blade and making a cut the side of her face. She growled and swung her scythe at him again, cutting him on his chest. Goro held his ground as he slide across the air and stabbed his sword down to stop and bear himself down. Heiwa gave out a heavy breath and swung her scythe over and over around her, creating a ball of black light above her and swung it at Goro.

" _Miteminufuri_ (blind eye)," she hissed. Goro brought his hands up, waiting for an impact but hesitantly lowered them when he felt nothing. He was suddenly alone and Heiwa was gone, he looked around him left and right and she wasn't there. On the ground everyone looked on as they noticed that Heiwa had suddenly stopping her attack and standing patiently while Goro looked around him in confusion.

"Captain, what's happening," Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya shook his head as he kept looking on.

"I don't know, it's like he can't even see her at all," he said.

"Like I said before, there are some things about Heiwa's zanpakutou that are similar to her brothers," Mayuri said.

"Kaname was able to make you completely senseless to his spiritual energy with his bankai," Komamura said. "Is Heiwa's the same way"? Heiwa was now walking slowly around Goro as she watched him trying to figure out where he was and why he could seem to escape the space he was in.

"No, the blind man was a coward as I said before with his bankai, she's just toying with him," Kenpachi said with the biggest smile on his face. It must've done Kenpachi a lot to be Heiwa's captain because he seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Heiwa finally placed herself in front of Goro who was still looking around reached inside the barrier she had made and punched him in the jaw. The one good thing about the barriers that made Heiwa's wonderful was that it seemed like Goro was in a endless tunnel when he was actually just in a small circle. He fell back on his knees and growled out loud and tried to stab in the void he was seeing with one of his tentacles but got nothing. He suddenly felt a kick in the gut and spun himself around and tried to bring a barrage of blades from his fingers down from where the force came from but felt nothing. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as it felt like energy was leaving his body quicker then the creature could replenish breathing got harder as he quickly looked around him trying to figure out where the next blow would come from.

"So you starting to regret getting into this fight," Heiwa's voices said behind him. She had stepped inside the barrier as he turned around trying to find her. She had a cut on the side of her face, the blood had stopped dripping in her eye and had dried, and the wounds that he had given her were starting to slowly heal as she fought. A good thing about having demon blood in you.

"This isn't over, you bitch,"Goro growled. Heiwa closed her eyes and cracked her neck as she started walking towards him.

"Yes it is, you were never going to win in the first place," Heiwa said with her eyes shining bright. Goro yelled out and ran up to her and made his arm into a sword and swung at her head. Heiwa moved to the left. He sung again, she moved to the right. He turned in a circle trying to hit her halfway but was met with Heiwa's scythe and her glare. He laughed as he brought his hand up and shot a sharp nail at her face but Heiwa quickly spun out of the way into the air. Goro took his chance and threw another barrage of fingers at her again.

Heiwa used her scythe to delete all the blows and moved herself so she could land behind him and try to finish this fight with a blow to the head but as soon as she lifted her scythe she gave out as gasp as she felt the sharp, cold feeling through her abdomen. Goro's head turned itself 180 to look at her and laugh as he watched Heiwa stumble back as she held onto the large hole in her stomach.

"Not so high and mighty now are you," He said and flash stepped in front of her to give her a punch square in the jaw as she had done him before. Heiwa groaned at the pain and gasped again as she felt a kick to the new wound in her stomach and coughed out as she landed on the floor. On the bottom Hitsugaya was shaking as he watched the fight before him and made a move to try to get to Heiwa until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Kenpachi shaking his head side to side.

"This is her fight," he said to the smaller captain. Hitsugaya slapped the larger man's hand away and turned to him.

"So you'll just let her die," he yelled.

""She ain't gonna die, aren't the boyfriends supposed to have faith in their girlfriends," Kenpachi asked. A blue light swam in Hitsugaya's eyes as he started to shake more than he was before.

"You bastard, supporting her doesn't mean that I have to let her die, I don't care about what your modo is in the 11th Division, my girlfriend is up there," he yelled and turned around to try to get to Heiwa again but was met with the white face of Mayuri. "Get out of my way".

"I've known Heiwa much longer than you and I can tell you that Heiwa would never feel right with herself if you interfered now," Mayuri said. He tried not to cringe when he heard the crunching of bones as Heiwa and Goro punched each other at the same time making them both each fly across the room. Hitsugaya watched as she slowly got up while still holding on to her wound and charging forward again swinging her scythe.

"What kind of friend are you to let your friend just die," Hitsugaya asked. If it wasn't for the Captain-General being there he would've just charged through the others but he knew he couldn't take the chance with Heiwa's adoptive father being here. The only thing that was bringing him comfort was the fact that he noticed that Goro was healing slower and slower by the minute but would Heiwa beat him in enough time? He had to let her know…...she had to know that he loved her. He couldn't let this end with either of them dead before he could tell her that. He had to believe.

"The kind of friend that has facts, I've fought Heiwa plenty of time you've only spared once, what exactly do you know," Mayuri asked looking back at the fight. Heiwa was now breathing hard as she looked over at Goro who seemed to be more animal than man right now. She had to end this soon, her wounds were starting to get to get to her making a dull ache all over.

'Heiwa are you able to go on,' Shiroi Kiba asked inside her mind. She nodded and slowly got up from where she was sitting.

'I have to finished this Shiroi Kiba,' she said to him. Inside she could see him nod his head and look over at Goro.

'He seems to be losing his energy, I think the creature is sucking him dry my lady,' he said.

'Good, is it enough to finish him off,' she asked. He looked on for a moment and shook his head.

'No it's keeping him alive for who knows how long,' Shiroi Kiba said. Heiwa nodded and raised her scythe over her shoulder and made her decision.

'I have to do it,' she finally said. Shiroi kiba stood in her mind and wanted to hold her still.

'You can't, you'll never get him to stay still long enough besides your wounds are too great to give that much energy'!

Heiwa leaned her scythe closer to her and raised a hand to knock on the blade. Waves of sound went through the room and made Goro fall to the ground with with his hands over his ears as he yelled out. Heiwa looked on and knocked on the blade again, sending out another blast of sound.

'Heiwa what are you doing,' Shiroi Kiba asked. She knocked on the blade again and watched as Goro tried to get up.

'I have a plan to make it where he stands still long enough,' Heiwa said. Goro growled and and finally stood on his feet and slowly started running towards her. Shiroi Kiba looked between Goro and Heiwa before a look of realization came to his face.

'Heiwa please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing,' he noticed that Goro was now picking up speed and Heiwa gave one knock on her scythe before spinning it in front of her and crouching down to get ready for his attack. Back on the ground Hitsugaya and the others could see Goro getting closer and closer but Heiwa not moving.

"I don't understand what is she doing, why isn't she moving," Hinamori said now next to Hitsugaya.

"She's going to use it," Yamamoto said quietly. Hitsugaya whipped his head to look over at the captain.

"Use what sir," he asked. Goro was now closer and yelling at the top of his lungs as he turned his arm into a sword. Heiwa trembled as she waiting for the right moment, the precise moment to make her move. She looked down at Hitsugaya who stared back at her with worry in his eyes. She had a feeling that she wouldn't get to tell him that she loved him after this. It was nice while it lasted , to feel loved by someone else she just wish it could've lasted longer. The last few months were wonderful and she just wished that she could relive all of them if this was going to be her last moment here. She felt a tear slid down her cheek as she continued on looking at Hitsugaya and he gasped and tried to yell something at her.

Goro was close as she wanted him to be now, she waited long enough and now was the time. Heiwa moved her scythe to the side as she watched him come closer and closer until….she felt another cold feeling next to her another wound. She watched as Hitsugaya yelled out something she couldn't hear and the others gasp and some fall to the ground in shock. Heiwa felt another tear fall down her face before she looked over at Goro who had a large smile on his face. His smile slowly fell though as he watched the reaction he wasn't expecting from Heiwa, relief.

She brought a hand up to Goro's wrist and brought him in closer as she whimpered and tried to keep in the scream that was building up inside her. She brought her scythe over his shoulder and brought him in so close that they were chest to chest as she let the energy build up around them and a teal ring of surrounded them. Heiwa closed her eyes as she concentrated on what she was doing and trying to hold on to Goro at the same time.

'Heiwa, please,' Shiroi Kiba pleaded.

'Shiroi Kiba please take care of Toshiro,' Heiwa asked. Goro was trying as hard as he could to get out of Heiwa grip, punching her hands, biting, kicking at her. He just couldn't seem to escape and he was panicking.

"You damn bitch let me go, let me go," he yelled desperately. "What are you trying to do"?

"I thought I made that very clear, I'm going to kill you and if I gotta kill myself at the same time to do it, I will," she yelled. Heiwa opened her eyes and white flames surrounded her eyes as she looked into the man's eyes. Goro yelled out in desperation and tried to detach himself from his sword beu Heiwa grabbed onto one of his tentacles and brought him down to her face.

"Y-you're crazy, let me go," he yelled out. Heiwa smiled and shook her head as she looked down at her friends. Hitsugaya was now running on the air trying to reach her before she turned and looked back at Goro.

"You just realized that now, I would do anything for my friends and now you've seen it first hand," Heiwa gave a tighter grip on her scythe and smiled at Goro as she finally felt the tears roll down her face and took in Goro's scared face. " _Saundobureiku_ , (sound break)". Suddenly the whole world around her went silent and a white light surrounded both Heiwa and Goro. The light disappeared and suddenly flashed again, a large beam surrounded the barrier with a loud hum coming from it. Heiwa watched as Goro screamed and looked around him until pieces of his face started to disappear and tear away from him as he tried to reach out for her face.

"Hitsugaya….everyone...I'm sorry".


	31. Sleeping Beauty

Hitsugaya was the first one to run forward as he watched Heiwa fall down from the sky as the pieces of Goro blew away in the wind. He ran like he was running for his life. The tears flew from his cheeks as he watched her body come closer and closer to the ground.

"Heiwa, Heiwa," he yelled, trying to get her to give some sign of life as she kept coming closer to the earth. He jumped up and caught her in his arms and flinched as he felt how cold she was. "Heiwa are you alright, speak to me," he yelled, turning her face to him. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. Could she be?

"Captain, is she alright," Matsumoto called as the group all ran over to him. He kept his eyes on Heiwa's face and didn't even answer Matsumoto. She was so still, it was the least he had even seen her move. He felt more tears start to flow down his cheeks as a dark feeling went over him.

"Heiwa please you have to wake up, I just found you…..you have to wake up please, I didn't even...I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel..I didn't get a chance to tell you that I..I love you Heiwa, do you hear me please," he said whimpering as he held her closer to him. He couldn't believe this was happening, this had to be a bad dream that he wasn't waking up from.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please let me look over her," Unohana said as she stepped forward from the crowd. Hitsugaya sat quietly and trembled as he held Heiwa in his arms. Could she possibly, no she couldn't be, he thought to himself. His thoughts went back to the image of her being stabbed through with Goro's blade and he raised his hand up to see that it was completely covered in her blood. He shook more and closed his fist until he felt a hand on his shoulder that caught his attention. He turned around and saw the calm eyes of Unohana.

"Captain, please I must look over her wounds," she said quietly. Hitsugaya looked back between Heiwa and Unohana before nodding and placing her gently on the ground. He heard footsteps running towards him and saw Shuhei slam down on the ground next to him and Heiwa's body.

"Heiwa….please wake up, you can't do this to me," he said like he was struggling to keep something down. Unohana quickly had Isane start healing the wound on Heiwa's stomach as she opened Heiwa's eyes and put her ear close to her chest,

"There is no need to worry Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Tousen is still alive,,,but barely," Unohana said. Hitsugaya and Shuhei's head whipped in her direction as they looked on in shook.

"S-she is," Hitsugaya asked. He looked back at Heiwa who was still still as she was being healed.

"Yes she is but her spiritual energy is very weak and she is in a type of comatosis," Unohana explained.

"Then get out of my way, she should be brought to my lab immediately," Mayuri yelled, trying to get through the seated officers to reach Heiwa. Hitsugaya growled and got up to block Mayuri from getting to Heiwa.

"No, I won't allow you to do your experiments on Heiwa, she's been through enough," Mayuri waved his hand and shook his head.

"You fool, I am trying to help Heiwa," Mayuri yelled, getting in Hitsugaya's face.

"Taking her to your lab will not help her Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana said calmly. Both Mayuri and Hitsugaya turned their heads to look over at her as she she had more of her subordinates start to pick Heiwa up carefully. "She will come out of this state when she has the will to do so".

"The will, what do you mean," Yumichika asked.

"If you've noticed, Shiroi Kiba is no longer here," Unohana said. They all looked around them and noticed her words were true, he was nowhere to be found. "It is most likely that Shiroi Kiba has taken Heiwa to a place where she can heal herself from all the damage that her body and soul sustained in the battle, it is rare but I have seen it before".

"Her soul," Ikkaku asked, next to Kenpachi. Unohana nodded.

"Yes, with all the emotional scars that are brought up with finding out more about what her brother was going to do and Captain Hitsugaya being in danger, I am sure that Heiwa has many scars on the inside and outside that have to heal," she explained. HItsugaya looked won over t Heiwa nd clenched his fist to his sides.

"But Captain, why would that take a long time to heal," Matsumoto asked.

"Well how long will that take," Hitsugaya asked.

"It is not clear, this event has been physically and emotionally trying on Heiwa and she could be there for a few hours or days or weeks ," Unohana said.

"Are you saying that she could be there even longer than that," Shunsui asked. Unohana closed her eyes and shook her head side to side.

"It is not certain, it all depends on Captain Tousen now," Unohana explained looking back over Heiwa.

"Then until then she will be brought to her home to rest, would that be possible Captain Unohana," Yamamoto said getting everyone's attention. Unohana looked over at Heiwa and then back at Yamamoto and closed her eyes as she nodded. HItsugaya looked over at the old man and even though he was holding his composure he could see the worry in his slightly opened eyes as he looked down at Heiwa.

"What about Goro," Byakuya asked.

"The creature attached to him was meant for Heiwa, who has an above average spiritual energy," Mayuri explained like it was common knowledge.

"Yes but that doesn't explain what happened to him," Komamura said.

"You couldn't see it yourself, Heiwa attacks plus the weapon sucking on his spiritual energy was too much for him, he end ed up being like any creature that is subject to parasite, he simply died out," said Mayuri.

"Good, the way he died was too good for him," HItsugaya said. If only he could've had the pleasure himself. Unohana turned to Yamamoto and looked seriously into his closed eyes.

"Captain-General, if you don't mind I would like to get Captain Tousen indoors as quickly as possible so I can measure her progress," she said. The old captain nodded his head and without another word Unohana and the other's followed her.

"Captain HItsugaya, I would like you to stay a moment," Yamamoto said as he saw Hitsugaya turn to follow Heiwa and the others.

Hitsugaya stopped and looked t Heiwa's disappearing form with the others before he turned around and slowly walked over to Yamamoto as the others walked besides Unohana and her team as the headed towards Heiwa's house. Matsumoto placed a gentle hand on HItsugaya's shoulder and gave him a small smile before walking off with the others, leaving HItsugaya alone with Yamamoto and Chojiro. Yamamoto opened his eyes all the way and brought up a hand and gently put it on Hitsugaya's shoulder. It was almost like there was nothing but air there, Hitsugaya thought to himself.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said gruffly. Hitsugaya tried to keep his composure in front of the Captain-General but the trembling of his bottom as he grit his teeth and the shaking of his hands gave away his true emotions.

"Captain-General please forgive me, I have failed Heiwa and I have failed you" Hitsugaya said above a whisper. "It should've been me in that battle with Goro but I".

"Captain HItsugaya none of this was your fault, if anything it was Aizen's," Yamamoto said. "I thought that having him in our custody would help the situation but he seems to have influence even out of his cell". Yamamoto's words still didn't make HItsugaya feel any better. They may be true but Heiwa was the one on the stretcher, stuck in a place where he couldn't go

"But Heiwa".

"Heiwa is safe and Goro Captain Hitsugaya, we must focus on now and her recovery, if you want to put your energy into something it will be at being at her side," Yamamoto said.

"Captain -General," Hitsugaya said in amazement.

"There is no time to be feeling sorry for yourself, if you continue this then what use are you to Heiwa now, she could be in this comatose state for a long time and she will need your support, unless you are saying that this relationship and the outcome of this battle are too much for you," Yamamoto asked as he started to walk away from HItsugaya with Chojiro following behind him. Hitsugaya gasped out loud and slammed his fist against a tree next to him, leaving a splintering dent.

"There is nothing that would separate me from Heiwa, I will be there for her to the very end and no one, not Goro, Aizen, Kaname or even you can do anything to keep me from her side. No matter to obstacle," HItsugaya yelled.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you will remember your place when you are talking to the Captain-General," Chojiro yelled as he slowly reached for the hilt of his zanpakutou, just in case. Yamamoto raised his hand to signal Chojiro to stop and looked forward.

"Then why are you still here talking to an old man, Toshiro," he asked. Hitsugaya realized the point Yamamoto was trying to make and nodded his head before bowing deeply and flash stepping away.

"Was that really alright sir," Chojiro asked, looking at the space where Hitsugaya had been before. Yamamoto looked up at the sky for a moment before sighing and walking ahead. Chojiro noticed that his senior had started walking and immediately followed behind him.

"Love is a mysterious thing Lieutenant Sasakibe, it makes a person do wondrous and dangerous things," Yamamoto said.

Heiwa's House

At Heiwa's house Yumichika, Ikkaku,Renji Shuhei, Matsumoto, Hinamori,Mayuri, Nemu, and Komamura all sat around Heiwa's room and at its door as Unohana and Isane wrapped all her wounds and healed as much as they could. The tofu kozo sat to the side, against a wall with old tears on their cheeks praying. They had fallen over themselves as they brought her in, trying to wake her, calling her name and asking where Shiroi Kiba was only to start crying when they were told what had happened.

You could her their little hearts breaking as they sobbed over their mistress. They cried so hard that Renji had to step in and calm them down himself until they just sat there looking at her. They had been praying ever since then, praying that she would finally open her eyes and smile at them.

"Shuhei, has anything like this ever happen before," Renji asked. Shuhei quietly shook his head now and leaned back on his arms.

"No, I always thought that her and Shiroi Kiba's bond would keep her from danger I guess I was wrong," he said.

"You mean their bond is able to protect Captain Tousen," Hinamori asked.

"If you knew anything you would know that is only to an extent, Shiroi Kiba still has his own consciousness and body he just made it to where they could feel each other and gain strength from each other," MAyuri explained

"Yea, I remember the times me and Heiwa would spar and she would be healed up right afterwards sometimes," Ikkaku said as he looked over at her still body as it was still being worked on. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise and she looked back over at Heiwa.

"I am surprised that she was even able to survive that blow that Goro gave her, it's truly amazing," Komamura said.

"I don't see why you all are surprised, she only did that to make sure that she could get a clear shot at Goro, how could you not see this it was just plain strategy and anyone who was smart would've done the same thing," Mayuri said as he got up and looked over Unohana's and Isane's work. He still thought Heiwa would be better off in his lab.

"I guess that would be right," Komamura said,

"No wonder Captain Hitsugaya feels so strongly about her, she's something very special," she said. Matsumoto quickly sat up and was suddenly in Hinamori's face.

"You'd have to be an idiot if you couldn't see that," Mayuri mumbled.

"You think so, really," she asked with excitement. Yumichika scoffed and flipped his hair.

"Of course he feels strongly for her, why wouldn't he I mean look at her any man would be lucky to get her attention," he said as he walked over to Heiwa and brushed a stray hair from her face. All her braids had somehow unraveled themselves and left the long kinky purple curls. Yumichika had tried to put it in a long braid but realized taming her hair was obviously a skill that only Heiwa had, so he simply left it out.

"Hey, don't say things like that," Matsumoto said loudly but was quickly quieted by a somewhat stern look from Unohana. "Captain HItsugaya's feelings aren't just about her looks, he truly cares about her". Unohana and Isane got up from where they were positioned and looked over at the group as they all stood.

"She is stable now and we have done all we can to heal the wounds outside now all we can do is wait," she said. Shuhei bowed to her and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you for everything Captain Unohana," he said.

"I still think she would've been better off in my care," Mayuri said. He ignored the somewhat annoyed look that Unohana gave him before she looked back over at Shuhei.

"It is my duty,please let me know if there is any change, good day to you all," she said and walked out with a tofu kozo behind her and Isane to guide them out. They all sat silently now as they looked over at Heiwa as she breathed steadily, like she was asleep.

"Yea but what's he gonna do if she doesn't wake up soon," Ikkaku mumbled but was still heard by the others.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Shuhe asked, not even looking over at Ikkaku in fear that he would get aggravated with the site of him. Ikkaku scoffed and crossed his arms as he didn't take his eyes off Heiwa.

"I know that Captain Hitsugaya is younger than us but he still has the needs of a man, what if it takes longer than a few weeks for her to wake up," he asked. What Ikkaku didn't know was that Hitsugaya was standing at the top of the stairs, out of site of the others and could hear everything that was being said. He had made it just around the tie that Unohana and Isane were leaving and had let the tofu kozo guide him upstairs. The tofu kozo looked back and forth between the door and the white haired captain as he himself heard what was being said.

"Sir if you want I could bring you a meal and some blankets so you can stay with Lady Heiwa," he said quietly. Hitsugaya said nothing but nodded his head. The tofu kozo noticed how Hitsugaya was looking over at the door as if in deep concentration before giving a small bow and heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

"You think Tos-Captain Hitsugaya would just throw away the first relationship he's had with a person he can truly open up with over some desires," Hinamori asked appalled.

"I'm just calling it like it is, I've seen it happen many times it's the reason why soul reapers don't usually get into full blown relationships with each other," he said plopping back down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"That's not true though Ikkaku, there are many that get married and live long happy lives with each other," Renji said.

"Really Renji, I didn't know that you were such a dreamer, how many couples can you name on your hand that are in that category," Renji thought for a moment but realized that most of those couples were either dead or their partners were dead. "Exactly that's what I though, I'm not saying that Captain Hitsugaya is a bad guy, he is honorable and is a great fighter but he is still young and young hearts aren't always set on what they want when it comes to feelings". Hitsugaya grit his teeth together and held on tight to the banister of the stairs. So tight that he thought it was going to break in half.

"Ikkaku, why don't you be quiet about things you don't even know about," Shuhei said.

"I have to agree with the bald idiot this time, hearts are very finkle from what I understand," Mayuri said. It shocked almost everyone to even hear him say something like that.

"I think it is none of our business, what goes on between the two of them is their business and it is up to either of them for what they want and I will not sit here while you sully their relationship," Komamura said.

"I am not trying to criticize their relationship I am just saying the truth," Ikkaku said. Shuhei quickly got up and tried to walk towards Ikkaku but was stopped by Komamura's large hand on his shoulder.

"Well 3rd seat Madarame why don't you bring up you concerns to Captain Hitsugaya," Komamura said. Ikkaku's mouth dropped in surprise and looked behind him with everyone following his gaze pass the door and to where there stairs were where Hitsugaya stood with his hand now crushing the banner of the staircase as he tried to control his anger.

"C-captain Hitsugaya I meant no," Ikkaku tried to explain.

"I think you've stated your opinion enough today 3rd seat Madarame," Hitsugaya said.

"So you can't handle the facts then Hitsugaya," Mayuri taunted. Hitsugaya let go of the banner and quickly walked in the room, brushing past Ikkaku's shocked form and stood in front of Mayuri.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, maybe you're still sore over the fact that you couldn't even get your feelings across to Heiwa, maybe the heartless scientist should stick to his strange experiments and leave matters of the heart to those who actually have them," he said coldly to the face painted captain. Everyone held their breath as they looked on at the two. Even Nemu who had been quietly staring at Heiwa the entire time with worry had a look of shook as she watched her captain and maker's hands shake with anger as he tried to keep his composure.

"Nemu, get up we are leaving," Mayuri finally said. Nemu quickly got up from where she was sitting and turned and bowed to the others before walking out the door ahead of Mayuri. He walked to the door and turned around and gave Hitsugaya a cold look. "I will be back to check on Heiwa tomorrow, Captain-General has yet again foolishly left her in your charge and since this is your fault I will have to make sure that she doesn't almost get killed again because of you". With that Mayuri and Nemu walked down the stairs leaving the rest of them to soak what had just been said in.

They all stood still for a moment looking at Hitsugaya as he stood silently. Finally, the silence was broken as Komamura got up from his where he was sitting with a low groan and stood as straight as he could.

"I think that we all should be taking our leave, it has been a tiresome day and we all need rest, don't you agree," he asked. Everyone quickly got up from where they were sitting and turned and bowed to Hitsugaya before walking towards the door. Hinamori looked as if she wanted to say something to Hitsugaya was she left but lowered her head and walked out the door. Hitsugaya jumped as he felt Komamura's large hand on his shoulder and saw his dog like face looking down at him with a small smile. "Do not worry yourself Captain Hitsugaya, everything will fall into place, I am sure of it". That was the last he said before leaving Hitsugaya in the room alone with Heiwa and the remaining tofu kozo. Once they realized they were alone with him they opened their eyes and walked in a single file line to stand in front of Heiwa and bowed low before her.

"Please get well Lady Heiwa and stay safe Lord Shiroi Kiba," they all said before standing up straight and turning towards Hitsugaya. "We will make sure that your stay is as comfortable as possible Captain Hitsugaya, it is our duty to our lady to make sure of so". Hitsugaya hesitated but nodded before the tofu kozo walked out the room. Hitsugaya sighed as he walked over to Heiwa and let the back of his hand brush against Heiwa's cheek and let his hand travel down to lace his fingers in hers. She reminded him of ta human tale he had heard before, Sleeping Beauty he thinks it was called. Even in this state she found a way to take his breath away.

"Rest as long as you need to Heiwa but please wake up soon, we need you here...I need you here," he said as he tightened his grip on her hand and looked out her window.


	32. The Last Song

Heiwa felt like she was completely at peace with the world. A cold breeze was flowing through her hair and she felt like she was sitting on a cloud, the air smelt sweet and it was warm, not too warm but the perfect temperature.

"Heiwa, I hate to bother you but you should probably wake up now,' she heard Shiroi Kiba's voice say quietly. Heiwa's ears twitched and she snapped her eyes open to see that the cloud that she thought she was on was actually Shiroi Kiba. He was in his true demon form, a large white dog with big fangs and large blue eyes and about the size of a football field. She looked over the side of him and saw that they were indeed in the sky, so high that Heiwa couldn't see any land at all, they were surrounded by so many clouds that Heiwa couldn't really see anything. "We are in between the Spirit World and the realm where they Soul Society is".

"Shiori Kib…..did I die," Heiwa asked, surprised on how calm she was about it all. Shiroi Kiba laughed and she felt the vibrations underneath his fur.

"No Heiwa you are not dead, I brought you here as a last option to save you, I told you that it was a risky move," he said. Suddenly he felt something wet dripping on his back and he looked in the corner of his eye to see Heiwa smiling and she crouched over as tears fell down her cheeks.

"So everyone is safe then…..I'm so happy," she said wiping her face. That must mean Toshiro is alive and well too, she thought to couldn't hide the smile that was coming on her face as she thought of her love.

"Yes you were the only one besides Goro who was a casualty," Shiroi Kiba explained as he whipped his feet out to move them further along.

"And Goro..is he dead"?

"I no longer felt his spiritual energy before we departed, so no he is no longer alive". Heiwa side and sighed. She picked up her hand and ran it through her hair that she now realized it was all unbraided and falling down her back. "There was nothing more that could be done for him Heiwa, I know you feel a little guilt for having to terminate him but there was nothing else that could be done for him".

Heiwa gasped as she listened to his words. Of course he would know how she was feeling about the entire event, they were bonded to each other. In a way Heiwa had hopped to stop Goro without killing him, he reminded her of Kaname, how Aizen had used both of of their feelings for justice and guilt over the death of people they cared about to manipulate them to do his will. Goro didn't just want to take his revenge out on the Soul Society, he wanted to take it out on everyone and didn't care who had to die to get his way. Heiwa knew when she figured that out that it was too late to save him from himself.

"I wish this would just end, this cycle where Aizen's influence on people keep coming up, the monster isn't even out and about anymore but he's still manipulating people for his own use," Heiwa said resting her head on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I don't think we'll be having that problem any longer Heiwa, do not worry so much, soon we will be home….but first we must do something," Shiroi Kiba said getting quiet. Heiwa's head perked up and she noticed that when she leaned her head over to try to look at the large dog demon he averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"Is it something unpleasant," she Kiba stayed silent for a moment and looked nervously over his shoulder again, Heiwa could tell that something was wrong. "What are you hiding, why are you being so darn quiet"?

"Quiet, I'm not being quiet, I'm just a little afraid of how you'll react when you see-,".

"Heiwa," a new voice said behind her that sent a shiver up Heiwa's spine. She knew that voice but it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Heiwa...little sister is that you," the voice asked against, sounding closer now. Heiwa trembled as she slowly turned and gasped. Tears started pouring down her face as she looked at the man who she loved with all her heart. The man that was almost more of a father than a brother,The man who had caused her so much pain.

"Kaname," she asked weakly.

….With HItsugaya….

It had been an entire weeks since Heiwa had defeated Goro and she was still asleep. It was complete torture for Hitsugaya as he had to watch over her, every time her eyelids fluttered, her hand twitched or her breathing changed Hitsugaya was disappointed to see that she was still in her comatose state. It also didn't help the fact that people who came to visit her like a certain person named Mayuri just made it even more the worse. Every time the painted face man came he would always to make sure to demean HItsugaya and the way that he was taking care of Heiwa.

Not that he really cared too much but it was tiring to hear. The tofu kozo would try to help and explain that Hitsugaya was doing all he could possibly do with there help but Mayuri would quickly say or do something to scare them out of the room. Poor things, he thought to himself sometimes. Heiwa would be be so angry to see her little friends be treated in such a way and right in front of her at that. Today though when Mayuri came to visit he was quiet though, he came in the room and took the tea that the tofu kozo cautiously gave him and sat there opposite from Hitsugaya and looked down at Heiwa as she slept.

"Do you think that she'll ever wake up," he asked Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blinked for a moment, not even sure if he heard the question come from Mayuri. He was just surprised that it was the first thing in a week that wasn't an insult. He looked down at Heiwa's sleeping face and gently took her hand in his.

"I know she will," HItsugaya said. Mayuri scoffed and looked down at Hitsugaya's and Heiwa's connected hands and almost sneered.

"And what gives you that notion," Mayuri asked.

"Because I know her and I know that Heiwa would never let herself stay like this for so long," Hitsugaya said.

"What do you know"? Hitsugaya took a breath through his nose and let go of Heiwa's hand and placed it back by her side.

"What the hell is your problem with me, ever since you found out about Heiwa and I you've been nothing but insulting"!

"Maybe if you didn't act like you were the only one who cared about Heiwa then I wouldn't have to be".

"You are lucky that this is Heiwa house or I would ask you to come finish this outside but I will not disrespect her in that way". Mayuri started trembling and grinding his perfect teeth together before slamming his fist on the ground and making the whole room seem like it was shaking.

"You child what do you know this is all your fault that she's like this," Mayuri yelled. He got up from the ground and stood up with anger flowing from him making HItsugaya unconsciously reach for the hilt of his sword. He didn't think MAyuri would do anything to purposely hurt Heiwa but if the thought even came to mind he was going to be ready to protect her.

"If you hadn't been such an easy target for Goro then she wouldn't of been with him in that lair in the first place, if she didn't love you so damn much then she would've never risked herself for so little"! Hitsugaya gasped at Mayuri's confession and felt his eyes become as wide as plates. Heiwa loved him? Hitsugaya then heard Mayuri laughing and he looked right back at him.

"Oh please don't tell me that you're so dimwitted that you didn't even realize how much she actually cared about you," Mayuri said pointing between Heiwa and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya didn't say anything but gulped and lessened his grip on his zanpakutou. He knew how he felt about Heiwa and he still planned on telling her but he couldn't read minds. Suddenly Hitsugaya heard the door slid open and he looked up to see Mayuri opening the door to leave.

"I can no longer stay in here in fear that your stupidity will pass on to me," he said before looking down at Heiwa and sighing before looking back at Hitsugaya straight in the eye. "I can't say the same about Heiwa though, I'm not sure if I'll even be able to hold a productive conversation with her by the time she wakes up, after being around you for so long".

That was the last thing Mayuri said as he walked out the door. Hitsugaya could hear him throw an insult towards one of the tofu kozo as they saw him out the door and he heard Heiwa's front door slam, letting him know that Mayuri had finally left. He sighed as he finally let go of his zanpakutou and looked solemnly down at Heiwa. He wasn't sure if what Mayuri said was true but it excited him and made him a little angry at the same time, the last thing he wanted to hear that from was Heiwa's weird face painted friend who seemed to hate him. He sighed as he looked back down at Heiwa in her sleeping form.

"You make the strangest friends Heiwa, they're all delinquents and crazy and I don't know if I'll be ever able to handle them in our lives," HItsugaya said liking how that sounded 'our lives', he made a small smile as he brushed a hand down her face and held her cheek in his hand.

"Maybe we should take a vacation after you wake up, just the two of us even though I'm sure Matsumoto and the others will want to tag along and create a whole string of chaos, like they usually do,". HItsugaya sat there almost like Heiwa was going to wake up and answer Hitsugaya but all she did was keep her eyes closed as she had done for the past week.

"Half of me hopes what Mayuri says is true….even though I was hoping that if I was going to hear it for the first time it would be coming from you". Hitsugaya didn't know why he felt so nervous as he looked downar Heiwa and felt heat rise to his cheeks. It's not like she could hear what he was saying to her anyway. He leaned down towards her face and kissed her gently on her temple.

Back with Heiwa and Shiroi KIba

Heiwa and Kaname stood their for a few minutes, staring at each other (Well more Heiwa than him) in silence. Heiwa could see that conflict that was going on in her older brother's face as he tried to figure what to say first. She was no longer the girl he had left behind but a young woman and he didn't have to see to be able to know, he could just feel it.

"It's good to see you Heiwa," Kaname said. Heiwa gave a little gasp, almost like she was surprised to see him speak at all. She steadied herself and made herself stop trembling.

"What are you doing here," She asked in a low voice. Kaname swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Shiroi Kiba pulled me in, he let me know what happened with Goro and how you are stuck in sleep," Kaname said. Heiwa looked over at Shiroi Kiba but saw him quickly turn his head to the front to avoid her gaze.

"So you know everything that's happened then," Heiwa said as she looked to the side of them at all the passing clouds. "The mess you and your precious Aizen left behind"?

Heiwa saw Kaname cringe and a look of guilt fell on his face. He got up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to her. Heiwa wanted to move away from him but realizing that they were still on Shiroi KIba, she wasn't getting far. Kaname reached his hand out towards where he knew her face would be, in attempt to try to touch her cheek. Heiwa slapped his hand away and looked off to the side.

"Heiwa, please I'm sorry," he said to her. Something in Heiwa snapped and she turned back to face Kaname and raised a hand to give him a hard slap across the face. She could feel Shiroi Kiba flinch underneath her feet at the sound. Kaname raised a hand to his bruised cheek and tried reaching out towards Heiwa again. "Heiwa...please".

"I don't want your sorry, it means nothing to me, I hate you," Heiwa said pushing herself away from his arms that tried to pull her towards him.

"You don't mean that, won't you even let me explain myself." he asked. Heiwa kept struggling, even as she felt the tears start stinging her eyes. She started pushing hard into his chest and even punching it but Kaname took the pain and tried to wrap his arms around his younger sister.

"Why explain, you had your chance to explain," Heiwa could feel the tears starting to flow down her face as she slapped at his face again but only got him in his chin as he moved his face away. "Instead you left with that murderer and murdered along with him." She brought her knee up to try to knee in him in the stomach but Kaname brought a leg up to block her. "And let me take the blame for all those people who died because of you and people you killed". Heiwa's vision was now blurred and she couldn't see anything in front of her anymore as the struggled with each other.

"I didn't want you to go through that," Kaname whimpered. Heiwa yelled out and swung another punch at his face which she also missed and grabbed on to the front of his robe and rocked him back and forth.

"YOU LEFT ME,"she screamed out. She had stopped struggling now and felt her legs lose all their strength and she began to slide down. Kaname quickly grabbed her and sank down with her as she broke down in front of him. "You just left me….like I was nothing". She tried her best to hold back the sobs in her throat but with the familiar feel of her brothers arms around her she couldn't. "Why did you leave me Kaname"?

"I didn't want to Heiwa, I truly didn't," he said holding her tighter to him. Tears started down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I thought I was doing the right thing and making this world better for you, for everyone…...for her but I was so wrong".

"Aizen made it sound like he wanted the type of justice I was fighting for but he just wanted to be a dictator…it was only after death and realizing how blind I was after being able to see, was I able to truly see how wrong I was". Kaname quickly brought Heiwa back and wiped away her tears from her cheeks. "But you must know Heiwa, I thought of you everyday and I wanted you brought with me but I didn't want to put you in danger. I swear it was never my plan to leave you behind".

Kaname brushed away some stray hair from Heiwa face and kissed her forehead. "Don't you remember what I told you that day we woke up in the Soul Society, I found this little baby and I knew that she was my little sister and I knew that I was going to protect her with the last breath in my body". Kaname laid the side of his face on the top of her head and squeezed her tighter to him. "I never meant to hurt you Heiwa, please forgive me, you are the only thing in this world that I truly love and I never took in account what you wanted". Kaname sobbed into her hair. "I never thought you would suffer the way you did and the fact that I didn't get to tell you any of this before I died broke my heart I'm so sorry Heiwa". "I know there may be no way that you ever could forgive me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but please Heiwa, sister."

Heiwa stood still as she felt her older brother cry against her. He had missed her, he said. He was sorry, he said. She knew the day he was speaking off. The day he woke up in the Soul Society and woke up with a baby next to him, they still aren't completely sure if they really are related to each other because they don't remember how they died but that day he vowed to never let harm come to her. Her hero, her father, her big brother. Heiwa reached her around her brother and squeezed with all her might, like he was going to disappear all over again. She felt his breath hitch and he sobbed even harder against her. She couldn't hate him forever, she didn't even really now. She loved him too much to forget about how much and adored her older brother.

"I forgive you brother," she said. Suddenly she felt a burst of air from behind her and Kaname and her left go of each other enough to look behind them to see a bright light with clouds rushing around them in front of them. Kaname held on tighter to Heiwa as he looked in the direction of the strange tunnel.

"Shiroi Kiba what is that," Heiwa asked.

"It is our way home, there is nothing longer holding you back from moving forward anymore Heiwa," Shiroi Kiba said. Nothing holder her back? Was that the only reason they were still here, because she hadn't fully let go of what hurt she had? Heiwa gasped and looked back at her brother, she had just finally got him back and now she was going to have to let him go.

"But Kaname," she yelled out. Kaname smiled and wiped away a tear from his face before holding his sister's cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Do not worry Heiwa I will always be with you, besides I think there is a special someone waiting for you on the other side and I can't be selfish and keep you here when your place is there," he said. Heiwa tried to smile as she felt more tears run down her face and she hugged her brother to her and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Remember Heiwa, I love you".

Heiwa looked up and saw the image of her brother start to fade in front of her. She tried to reach out the touch his face but she could even feel the weight of his arms around her start to fade away.

"I love you to Kaname," she said before darkness took over everything. She could hear wind rushing past her ears and she held her body down onto Shiroi Kiba's as it felt like they were going on a rollercoaster with no seatbelts.

"Heiwa, hold on," Shiroi Kiba yelled over the wind. Heiwa grit her teeth as she tried to hold on tight to his fur on his back. The wind suddenly stopped and Heiwa felt like they were falling hard and fast to whom knows where. She tried to keep her eyes close but as she felt a high pitched sound reach her ears she opened her eyes to a blinding light everything went dark. Heiwa groaned as she felt a huge weight lift from her head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a white fuzz in front of her. She blinked again and saw that white fuzz was connected to a blurred face.

Heiwa groaned again and reached out to touch the face and she felt soft skin under her fingers. The skin started to move and she was sure she heard a sigh. Heiwa's heart jumped in her chest and she blinked even faster as she tried to get a clearer vision.

"Toshiro," she said quietly. She opened her eyes again and she gasped when she saw her love next the her almost awake from the sleep she was taking him out of. Heiwa laughed out loud and cradled his face in both of her hands and and pressed her lips hard against his. She kept them there even as she felt him start to awaken against her lips. Hitsugaya blinked twice and then gave a small gasp before pulling Heiwa away from their kiss and looked down wide eyed at her. She smiled up at him as he hesitantly touched her face and her lips, he watched his hand as it moved down her face and then looked back in her eyes. He trembled as he put his other arm around her waist and brought them closer together.

"Heiwa…..are you really awake," he asked quietly. Heiwa laughed out and nodded as she brought her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to hers.

"I am Toshiro I'm here," she said, she looked over near her window and saw Shiroi Kiba in his small dog form sleeping on the windowsill.

"Oh Heiwa, I almost thought you were never going to wake up….I love you, Heiwa," Heiwa silenced Hitsugaya with another hard kiss before pulling back and brushing her nose against his.

"I love you too Toshiro, I thought I was never going to say it you," Heiwa said. Suddenly Heiwa's bedroom door slid open with a slam and Shuhei, Ikkaku and Matsumoto looked in as they tried to catch their breath from running up the stairs. As soon as Heiwa woke up Shuhei felt a change in the air and ran up to check to see if everything was fine. A smile came to his face though as he saw the two captains both awake and cuddling with each other and not even paying attention to the intruding party.

"Bring news to the Captain-General, Heiwa is awake one of you," he yelled down the stairs. Ikkaku pushed past him and went to hug Heiwa as Matsumoto stood there and cried with a smile on her face. Heiwa could hear the footsteps running up the stairs, letting her know others were coming. She didn't care, all she could concentrate on was the warm embrace Hitsugaya had her was finally home.

Years Later

Heiwa sat quietly in her homes gardens, correction their homes gardens. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, without a cloud in the sky. The flowers were all in bloom and Heiwa could see little bees fly around collecting the honey from each flower. The tofu kozo were walking around the garden and picking flowers and cooling off in the water. Heiwa sighed and closed her eyes as she let the aura of everything flow around her. It was just all so peaceful.

The little bundle in her arms suddenly started to move though. Heiwa smiled and opened her eyes to look down at her small son. Their son, with his lavender colored coils and caramel skin and blue eyes like his father. He was perfect and he just added to the perfection of the day. Motherhood was more than what Heiwa could ever wish for and every time Heiwa looked down at his little face she wondered why she didn't do it sooner.

"Heiwa, are you alright," a deep voice said behind her. Heiwa turned and smiled as she looked up at her husband. He was older now and had grown taller and more handsome than he was before. Heiwa couldn't say anything though so had she, she let her hair grow and now only had the sides of her head braided where the rest of it fell down to her waist in a curly, wavy wave. They had been married for fifty years before having the baby and now she was on maternity leave.

"Yes we're fine," she said. He sat down beside her and and put his arms around her and the baby and pushed a finger through the baby's hair.

"You should be resting, I could always watch Akihiro while you sleep," Hitsugaya said. Heiwa smiled and kissed Hitsugaya on the cheek, making him blush even after all this time.

"I'm fine Toshiro, really," Heiwa said.

"Yea but it's only been a week since you gave birth, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so much".

"Oh my what are you going to do when I go back to my duties in a few months"? Hitsugaya looked down at the ground and scratched his head.

"I don't know I kind of like you at home, it's nice to see you at home with the baby".

"Don't get any ideas boy, I'm going to get My Lady back in better shape than she was before and she'll be ready to go back to her duties as the 9th Division Captain, we have to make sure we get her to Captain-General before the little one is three years old," Shiroi Kiba said next to Heiwa. He was laying there in his demon form on his back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Ever since Heiwa had gotten pregnant he had made it a point to make sure to never leave her side at all, including baths.

"Shiroi Kiba, since when were you allowed to make such goals on my wife," Hitsugaya said irritated. Shiroi KIba shrugged and pushed himself up and looked down the baby in Heiwa's arms.

"When I made it my goal to make sure Heiwa and the Akihiro both reach their full potential of course," Shiroi KIba said. Hitsugaya groaned but chose to ignore the dog demon and looked back at his son.

"Please Shiroi Kiba, I don't think father Yamamoto is going to be dying anytime soon," Heiwa said with a smile on her face. Akihiro's pudgy face scrunched up before he slowly opened one eye and blinked and opened both of them to look up at his parents.

"Yea true, the boy may be a grown man before that happens," Shiroi Kiba said laughing. Hitsugaya smiled as he let his son take a finger in his small but strong hands. He looked over at Heiwa from the corner of his eyes and felt his heart swell as he saw the smile on her face as she watched her son look at the world around them. His wife and his son, their little family. He leaned over and gave Heiwa a long and soft peck on her cheek before pulling away and looking up at the sky.

"I guess we'll just have to wait in see," he said as he squeezed Heiwa's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder to look down at the now smiling Akihiro. "I don't mind waiting though," he said

The End


End file.
